DBZ Cross Universe
by Jyggilag
Summary: This is my own take on the story DragonBall Tenge by author Madhat886, with the permission of the author to use his work as foundation for this story.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note:** Well, here we are with a new story. First of all, I must thank Madhat886 for allowing me to use his work on Dragonball Tenge as a stepping stone for this story. Since practically most of this introductory chapter is _HIS_ work with a little twist, I have to give recognition where is due. And before someone comes here to nag me about stealing other people's work, let me tell you I have the full permission of Madhat to use his work for my own ends, go to the reviews of my other story _Madness Effect_ if you wish to see the evidence, so buzz off.

Anyway, I know maybe people will not like much the fact that this first chapter is little more than a copy-paste of an already existing story with a slight variation, but bear it with me, it's just only for this chapter. I needed to do that in order to establish the setting, also because I considered to be an unnecessary hassle for people to go look and read Madhat story first so that they can get the idea of what this all about, and then return to this story to see the path that it follows. So I'll just put it all here so you may know what you need to know from the beginning without much worry. Just be patient with me, I swear in the next chapter my original work and ideas will come into play, this is just to kick start the story.

But I really hope that you might consider interesting my own take in this story, this is my version of how Dragon Ball Tenge should have been as how I see it inside my head.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, any material or copyright depicted in this story belongs to their respective owners.

* * *

Prologue.-

A 100,000 years ago-

Planet Plant-

**_BROOOOOM!_**

A body impacted heavily on the ground, with such a great strength that it kept dragging forwards for several yards, breaking the earth in its way, until finally coming to a stop. The poor fool who had just been kicked around the landscape like a ragdoll was none other than Bardock, a proud and powerful Saiyan warrior, but the enemy he was facing was even more powerful still, for he was facing Chill the ancestor of the future Galactic dictator Frieza, who would one day rule the stars with an iron fist.

Chill slowly descended on the ground and approached the form of the downed Saiyan warrior, lying on his face upon the broken earth. "Such… Power…" mumbled Bardock dragging his injured body away, trying his best to get himself back up.

Chill walked upon him with a grim expression, a trail of blood going down his chin from the corner of his mouth, a result from one of Bardock's previous attacks. He let out a growl once he was right upon the still struggling prone Saiyan. "How dares an insect like you! Face someone as strong as me! Who do you think you are, huh!?" Yelled the short alien in affront, setting his foot upon Bardock's head and burying his face on the dirt once more.

The only response from the struggling Saiyan was a growl that sounded something like."Frieza!"

"You've spent a lot of time calling me like that, Frieza, Frieza! I won't forgive you that. Don't you know who I am!? I'm the most powerful pirate on space! I'm Captain Chill for you!" Chill bellowed in proud arrogance while keeping forcing Bardock with his foot to eat dirt.

"NNNNGH! Chill…?" mumbled Bardock in confusion, trying to look at the cruel and terrible mini-tyrant. For a moment he thought to saw the form of his former liege that had destroyed his world and killed his entire race. "You're not Frieza…?"

"Stop! Right Now!" Ipana, the medic from the plant people that had first discovered Bardock on their planet and cured him from his wounds, rushed forward to try and stop Chill from keep hurting the Saiyan, but he was swat aside with a flick from the pirate's tail, as easy as one swats a fly.

"Dad!" Berry, the son of Ipana ran to the aid of his father, trying to reawake him without success. "Dad! DAD!"

"D…Dammit!" was all that Bardock could say in impotent rage.

"I see you keep resisting, why don't you just give up? INSECT!" Chill bellowed, before kicking Bardock savagely on the flank and sending him skidding through the landscape once more.

"Ack…" Bardock moaned before remaining still.

"Well, I think is time to make you disappear." Chill announced, raising two of his fingers before he began to charge a ball of light on the tip of them.

"Leave him alone!" The son of the medic stepped forward, on a fit of childish defiance. "Leave mister Bardock Alone! Waaaaaaaaah!" He cried before rushing blindly at the space pirate.

"Kid! Don't come any closer!" Bardock screamed in alarm.

"What an annoying family… DIE!" Chill said, before redirecting his attack at the incoming child, the ground in front of him exploded in a straight line and sent the small boy flying and crashing on the face of a mountain. He fell and didn't come back up.

"Berry!" Both Bardock and Ipana stared in horror at the cruel destiny that had befallen the small child.

"How bothersome, what was that vermin thinking, daring to interrupt me, don't you think?" Chill said, smiling with satisfaction.

"Dammit!" Bardock growled, managing to raise himself back to his knees.

"Huh? So you are still able to move!" Chill said with amusement on his voice.

Bardock didn't reply to his taunts, he could only stare at the ground with shame and rage. "I'm such a disgrace! If only I had a little more power!" He screamed, clenching one hand upon the broken dirt on the ground while the other he closed it so hard in the air until it bled. He slammed his face down on the ground in frustration, while visions of the corpses of his dead friends tormented his mind.

"That other time too!" he exclaimed, remembering Frieza expression before he destroyed his world. Dark storm clouds began to cover the sky, the sound of thunder and lightning strikes began to be heard around the battlefield.

"In that moment!" He yelled, punching the ground in desperation, the moment his planet was destroyed burning brightly inside his head. "K…Nnnnnngh!" small droplets of rain began to slowly fall over him, rays of lighting fell upon the earth and impacted pretty close to him as if nature itself was reacting to Bardock rising rage.

At the height of his frenzy, his hair seemed to try to change color and glow with a golden light. On the corner of his eye, he saw Ipana run upon the body of his fallen child and grab him on his arms.

"I'm going to..." The whole earth began to tremble as if an earthquake was suddenly unleashing its full might. "…I…" Bardock began to get back on his feet, his body too trembling with rage. It seemed as if he was being the cause of the sudden rise on the anger of Mother Nature. "…I… I will end you!"

"HA, HA, HA, HA, HA! You will end me!? Good joke!" Chill laughed in derision.

The rage of Bardock kept rising into unbearable levels. The earthquake desolating the landscape rose in intensity as if to mirror his rage, small rays of electricity began to escape from Bardock's own body while the clouds above began to punish the ground with a rain of lighting of their own.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!"

Bardock turned to stare at chill; the small alien only taunted him with a 'come at me' signal with his fingers, a mocking smile plastered on his face. On Bardock's mind there was no difference between him and Frieza. Even their laugh was the same.

It was this last thing what made Bardock's rage to finally explode.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!"

The energy released by his outburst created a long crater around him and expelled massive clouds of dust on all directions, but in the end, and in the middle of that impressive surge of energy, Bardock was standing tall and proudly, his hair had rose up and turned spiky, its color changing into gold and his eyes had turned into a deep emerald green. He had reached the state that had become a legend among his ancestors, a state that was signature of the most powerful warriors of the universe, the Super-Saiyan.

"Wha… What….?" Chill exclaimed on disbelief, a small feeling of dread starting to take hold over him after witnessing the impressive display of power.

For a moment, Bardock was left perplexed admiring this new-found power of his. _'What is this power that surges through me?' _

"What is happening!? You look so different now!" Chill said caught off guard by this new development.

Bardock just glared at the mini-tyrant with determination. "I will not forgive you for anything in this world." He spat and began to walk towards him. Small electric discharges being released from his body with each step, His power seemed to distort the air around him.

"Don't get all thrilled just because your hair changed color, you hear me!" Chill said in affront, before jumping in the air and sending a blast of energy at Bardock, the first impact was soon followed by a long rain of projectiles, each one impacting in the same spot as the first one and covering the profile of the Super-Saiyan from sight in a cloud of dust.

Finally, Chill returned back to the ground and released a tired sigh of satisfaction. "Nothing has changed, even if the look is different… You still remain an insect."

His confidence was soon broken, when he saw a form walking out the cloud of dust unhindered. "What!?"

Bardock, for all intents and purposes, was unharmed after such destructive barrage. Only his armor seemed to have been damaged, missing some pieces here and there.

He kept walking towards the diminutive pirate captain with unyielding resolution. Chill rushed at him and tried to strike at him, but both of his fists were stopped in succession by the unforgiving iron grip of the golden warrior. Chill tried with all his strength to break the grip that held him, but all efforts were for naught.

"What the hell is happening? Who the hell are you?" He yelled in nervous disbelief.

Bardock held his unflinching gaze over the alien pirate for a moment before replying. "I am only a Saiyan."

"A… A Saiyan!?" Chill repeated with rising terror, still under the unmovable grasp of Bardock.

"Are you ready?" Bardock said to the small alien. Chill could only sweat buckets with great nervousness, dreading what was about to befall him, unable to take his eyes from the formidable golden warrior.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Bardock whipped him savagely on the ground several times, before throwing him away like thrash. The strength behind that throw so great that he was dragged through the ground for several yards, breaking the earth through his passing, before finally coming to a stop.

Bardock jumped towards Chill, spinning in the air and intercepted the Space Pirate with an elbow to the face as he was trying to retaliate. He pushed him back onto the ground and grabbed his tail before starting to spinning so fast that Bardock appeared to be some kind of golden mini-tornado, before finally, throwing Chill several miles away with a powerful impact.

The mini-tyrant was left skidding through the landscape, due to the great force behind his throw, but Bardock intercepted Chill before he came to a stop, grabbing him from his feet and launched him back to where they had been previously. He intercepted him again in mid-air and punted him into the sky with a powerful kick. Chill managed to recover in the air, and remain afloat away from his opponent. He looked at Bardock with an expression of outrage and affront.

"DAMMIT! HOW CAN THIS BE!? THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE!" Chill screamed in denial. "I am the most powerful pirate on space, The Great Chill!" He declared before cupping both of his hands up and began to charge a sphere of energy. "I will not allow someone stronger than me to exist!"

"How much time will you keep talking nonsense!" Bardock replied from the ground, charging an energy sphere of his own on his right hand.

"DIE ALONGSIDE THIS PLANET! TAKE THIS!" Chill bellowed in rage as he launched a massive ball of energy at Bardock.

"The one who will die in here… WILL BE YOU!" Bardock called back before releasing his own attack.

Both balls of energy connected in the air and began to push at each other trying to overcome its opponent, while both combatants kept pumping as much energy as they could to their own attacks.

For several tense minutes both attacks struggled against each other, the great amount of energy being released by both attacks caused the earth to tremble and anything in the vicinity of the battle to be swept away. Rays of light being expelled by the struggle began to pierce the clouds above and lost themselves into space.

In the end, it was Bardock who seemed to gain the upper hand, the golden glow around his body rising in intensity until he was nothing more than a bright golden spot that blinded anyone that dared to look upon him. Bardock's attack began to grow and expand as result of the influx of this new surge of energy until it totally overcame Chill's own attack, the immense pillar of light then continued unimpeded towards the small space pirate.

"DIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

"THIS CANNOT BE TRUE!" Was all that Chill could say before he was swept away by the immense sea of energy, It kept dragging him away until it broke atmosphere and continued on his way towards the coldness of space.

In another universe, Bardock would have stopped the feed of energy to his attack and let it disperse into space. But the frenzy upon him was too great, he kept pumping more and more energy into it, he was determined to spend every single ounce of strength that his newfound power had given him.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

When his attack reached its zenith into the depths of space, it exploded with a violent an impressive detonation that for a moment made appear as if the sky was alight by the presence of a second sun.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

The flash of energy released by the titanic detonation was so potent that the whole of space turned white for just a minute before dying off and disappearing, taking with itself any trace of the short space pirate, not even a single molecule of him remained.

Bardock released a tired sight, and let the energy that had overcome him disappear. "Damn, I think I overdid it a little…" He said, looking up at the stars, ignoring how he had just changed the destiny of his universe and giving birth to new unexpected consequences…

!

!

!

Enter the Dragon –

Modern Times-

Earth-

Pan let out a sigh as she walked down the street towards her new school. Thinking back on her current situation, she wished that she had never gone into aunt Bulma's lab and tinkered with that weird looking machine. Now she, and her robotic friend Giru, are trapped in another world until her family comes to get her. With Giru's help, she created a fake background for herself, as she had a feeling that she'll be stuck here for awhile. She's at least glad that she knows how to operate a computer, thanks to her aunt who showed her how to program and maintain them.

The planet she found herself in is much less advanced in terms of what she's used to back home, which was why she had an easy time hacking into the city's database. They don't have any of the advance super-computers, hovers, or DynoCaps that exist back home. She's glad that she always carries her case of DynoCaps with her. But she figured pretty soon that it isn't probably a good idea to drive around in a hovercar since no one else in this planet has ever seen one before.

Seeing the entrance of her new school, one Todo Academy, Pan let out another sigh. She was annoyed at the fact that she still had to go to school since she isn't an adult yet and people would wonder what she does all day. Giru had managed to get an apartment for them using funds that they had stolen from one of the crime families' accounts. She's glad that with his computer brain he made it impossible for anyone in this world to follow the trail back to her.

Looking down at herself she's glad that she gotten a boy's uniform instead of the, too revealing for her tastes, girl's uniforms. Sure, she hasn't filled out yet like other girls around her age, like her friends back home, but without a big breast getting in her swinging she's able to fight a lot better. But seeing how well built some of the girls are around here she can't help but felt some envy.

"Fight!" Someone yelled from inside the schoolyard, interrupting her train of thought.

Pan grins as she wanted to see how strong the fighters of this world are, but she didn't get her hopes up too much. As far as she could feel, there's no one anywhere in Japan with a power level stronger than fifty at best.

Following the path of bodies leading into the school, she found the cause of all the ruckus on the fifth floor of the main building. A pair of fighters were wiping the floor with the dozen or so remaining punks in the hallway. Pan watched the blond brawler, spotting his lack of style and technique. Though it was clear that he was powerful and could take a good hit, the blond was obviously the weaker of the two. The large well muscled black student was using an interesting style. The wide sweeping kicks, flips, handstands, and spins could be disorienting to inexperienced fighters, but she's used to fighting with people who could move so fast than what normal people eyes are able to follow.

"Hey, it looks like we missed one." Soichiro, the blond brawler, shouted to his friend.

"He's kind of small." Bob, the tall black muscular guy said.

"Small?" Pan said planting her hands on her hips while leaning a bit forward.

"What you're a girl?" both of them ask causing the students who are watching to start whispering among themselves.

"The new kid is a girl?" a female student asked in surprise.

"Why in the world is she wearing a boy's uniform?" another boy asked.

"She must be one of those tomboy types." a girl to his left said.

"Oh! those types who can easily pass for a boy?" another girl adds.

"HEY!" Pan shouted causing said girl to duck into one of the classrooms.

"So you came to watch?" Bob asks nonchalantly.

"No, I wanted to see who leaved all these bodies behind." Pan said feeling the power levels of those two and seeing that neither are anywhere close to the power levels she's used to. Even her grandfather on her mother's side is stronger than them.

"Oh, I see! You wanted to see the new strongest students in the school?" Soichiro boasted with a pose.

"Of course not." Pan said. "I already know who's the strongest in the school. I am." She finished pointing to herself.

"Oh really?" Soichiro said in arrogant disbelief while facing her. "Don't think that I will hold back just because you're a girl!"

"And I won't hold back just because you're a boy." Pan replied with a smirk as Soichiro charged at her. Catching his fist without any effort whatsoever, she lifted him by his arm and slammed him into the ground behind her. She quickly blocks a kick from Bob by grabbing his leg and twisting his entire body around causing him to fall to the floor.

Looking at the two downed boys, Pan simply shakes her head. "Sorry guys, but you two aren't even close to my level of power."

"It's not over yet!" Soichiro said from the ground, trying to get back up.

"It is." Pan said matter-of-factly. "You two are just too weak for me."

"Oh really now?" a small silver haired girl, riding on the shoulder of another student, mentions. "I'm strong."

Pan eyed the small girl and saw that she does have a much higher power level then most of the other students, but it was still nothing compared to hers. "Sorry but you're still not strong enough. Besides you're too small for me." She said, turning her head away from her

"Well then, if you say you don't like my appearance, I'll change it so we can better fight." The girl said leaping off from the student's shoulders and transformed into a tall and busty young woman, who's child size clothes were now strained to their limits and revealing a lot of naked flesh.

"Maya is here." the now older girl exclaimed as she charged at Pan with her Bokken.

Pan just smiled as she watched the sword swinging at her and continued to smile as Maya's eyes widened when her Bokken connected and broke on impact with Pan's shoulder. The smaller girl lightly tapped the stunned Maya's forehead causing her to fall backwards and land on her plump behind. Maya was too shocked, just like everyone else, as they had never seen anyone letting themselves being hit by her Bokken and breaking it with their body.

"Nice try, but that jiggling flesh only works on boys." Pan said uncaringly, walking away.

"The fight's not done yet." Soichiro shouted rushing at her again.

"Please!" Pan said grabbing him and tossing him out through the open widow. The other students rushed in alarm to the other windows to see if he was ok.

"He wouldn't die from a fall from this height." Bob stated with a little sweat falling from his brow.

"But I'm not worried about him." Maya said in dread, her mind focused on other thoughts. 'Aya was in the showers.'

"Well, that's over with." Pan said before walking off again.

"Wait! You think that you're the strongest after just one fight?" Bob asks to Pan.

"There are a lot of students here who are stronger than me you know." Maya stated with conviction.

"Sorry, but I can feel the power levels around here and none of them are anywhere close to mine." Pan said with a shake of her head before continuing on her way.

"You can feel ki?" Maya asked in surprise.

"Yes, and while you're strong, I'm stronger. The highest power level that I can feel in this school is around 30; give or take. And that's just a puddle compared to mine." Pan said leaving down the hall.

!

The next Morning.-

Pan watched from a window in silent amusement as the busty brunette known as Aya Natsume chased after the blond boy from the other day in the main yard. Apparently they both had ended up in a compromising position as he had landed on top of a naked Aya. Though she felt slightly responsible for it as she's the one who sent him flying out the window, but she couldn't help but snicker at the boy's misfortune.

Grabbing a large amount of food, much to the surprise of the student's body that a girl would pig out like that, as her tray was nothing more a pile of food. Sitting down at an empty table, she was about to gulp it down when she felt something. Sensing the familiar energy aura of Bob, Pan simply watches as the other fighter calmly sat down across from her.

"Yo!" Bob smiled. "You know we've yet to pay you back for the other day."

"Fine…" Pan replied. "But you're still no match for me you know."

Bob grunted as he set down his lunch, eyeing the mysterious girl in front of him. "So how many people in the school are as powerful as you?"

"Just me." Pan replies as she quickly gulps down her food in a blur of motion, making everyone who's watching wonder where it all goes?

"So you're the strongest in the school then?" Bob asked wondering how she could have eaten all of that food withouth having it bursting her guts.

"Yep." Pan nodded through a mouthful of food.

Her statement did not sit well with many of the students around her as a good majority began to slowly move away from the table where the pair was sitting at. They knew what happens to people who say they're the strongest in the school.

"You think you're the best one in the school after only one fight?" the childlike Maya questioned as she hopped off of her companion's shoulder, Takayanagi, who had just brought her over.

"I'm way out of your league." Pan stated flatly, finishing her light meal, since most of her family eats much more then most people. "Besides from what I've seen yesterday there's no way any of you is able to beat me. Didn't you break your toy sword on me?"

"She has a point." Takayanagi said.

"Stay out of this Takayanagi." Maya said huffing.

"You just got in a lucky shot!" the blond shouted from the entrance to the cafeteria.

"So I take it you lost her?" Bob asked.

"No. She's right behind me." Soichiro said, pointing with his thumb at the busty brunette's shadowy figure behind him.

"Luck and skill is often interchangeable." Maya stated in a flat tone.

"No, it's just brute strength combined with the skills to use it. Most people with super strength usually have no martial arts skills, use only a brawling style, or are just plain stupid… I on the other hand have Skill, Brains, Brawn, Endurance, AND Speed all at once," Pan boasted since her mother and grandmother didn't want her to take after the male side of the family and his Great-Grandfather didn't want her to slip on her training, after her grandfather leaved on that training trip 10 years ago, and become a weakling so he trained her personally on every chance he got. "Even if all five of you came at me at the same time, I doubt that you'd last more then a minute if I was to go all out." She said matter-off-factly causing Soichiro to growl.

"Settle down Nagi." Bob said calmly before turning bad to Pan. "I know you're good, but even you can't handle all of us."

Sighing, Pan eyed the group around her. "I doubt that your boy Nagi can land a punch on Takayanagi here." she said, pointing to Maya's companion.

"Me?" the boy in question pointed to himself.

"Takayanagi?" Maya asked in disbelief.

Pan watched in interest as how she had successfully deflected the attention from herself to the fairly plain looking Takayanagi as Nagi attempted to blindside the older boy with an uppercut from behind. She knows that he's much stronger then he looks but still it was nowhere close to what she's used too.

Blocking the punch with a pair of chopsticks, the older student eyed the newcomer, clearly not impressed with the blond. As Nagi twisted his hips to throw another punch at Takayanagi, the older boy countered with a powerful twisting double palm strike to the chest that sent the blond flying.

"Come on Nagi!" the brunette Aya shouted at the downed blond.

Catching the quick flash of despair that was suddenly replaced with rage, Pan couldn't help but think that the relationship between Nagi and Takayanagi was an odd parallel between the one of her grandpa and her uncle who always fought each other whenever they could.

Clearly Nagi had potential, but his skills were definitely lacking. A glorified brawler is all what he was, lacking the basic forms of discipline and technique that any martial artist needed. Sure, he had power and stamina, but without any discipline he wouldn't be able to get too far with just those elements alone. Unless he manages to get the same kind of strength that she does. It doesn't matter if you have skills if the other guy has the strength to lift a building over their head, as she had done once. Not to mention that her skin is strong enough to withstand being shot at with anything short of a ballistic missile from a silo.

Letting out a yawn, Pan stood up.

"Where are you going?" Bob asked, eyeing her suspiciously. "You're the one that started that fight."

"Even if your friend manages to get a good hit in, it's only because the other guy is holding back." Pan pointed out, seemingly bored. "I was hoping to see Takayanagi's true potential, but he's just holding back and still beating Nagi without any real effort. I doubt there's anything Nagi can do that would bring out Takayanagi's full potential in this fight."

Behind him she could hear Nagi hitting the floor after Takayanagi connected with a blinding flurry of kicks.

"Get up Nagi!" Aya shouted encouragingly. "No man of mine is going to lose to anyone!"

Nagi's fading battle aura quickly flared, signaling that the fight was not over. Slowly he pulled himself to his feet. "I'm sorry," he apologized. "Your kicks were so boring that I almost fell asleep."

Bloodied and bruised, he managed to stand back up. Too far away to clearly hear what the blond was saying to his opponent as the gathered students began muttering and cheering their respective fighter, Pan watched, noting that her classmate's battle aura was still of low power despite the fact that he was charging in with a powerful haymaker. Distracting Takayanagi as he held up the Bento box that Aya had made for him, Nagi connected with a powerful counter to the still airborne Takayanagi.

"Ha!" he shouted victoriously. "There's your one shot!" Looking around for Pan, the blond failed to notice the growing bloodlust in his stunned opponent.

Pan stopped in her tracks when she felt the powerful battle aura. Though it was nowhere near as powerful as even her human grandfather, it was still impressive given the caliber of fighters at Todo Academy. Seeing Aya and Maya jumping to intervene, she knew what needed to be done. It was her fault that the two were fighting in the first place, and obviously she couldn't just let Nagi get seriously injured because of it.

Despite the girls' best efforts, Takayanagi shrugged off their attempts to restrain him, managing to hit Nagi with a powerful knee to the chest that forced the air out of the blonde's lungs and sent him crashing into the ceiling before gravity carried him back down to the ground.

Appearing between the two, Pan allowed Takayanagi's berserker fueled punch to connect with her face. A loud cracking sound echoed through the room, many of the students gasped, thinking Pan's skull had been fractured. That line of thinking died a quick death, as Takayanagi let out a scream and clutched his broken fist. The pain from the broken bones of his hand had snapped Takayanagi out of his berserker mode; he held it with his good hand as he stared at Pan. Everyone was gaping, as Pan didn't even flinch when Takayanagi had punched her in the face, and broken his hand with her face as well.

"As I said, none of you are even close to my level. Takayanagi, I have seen your full strength and it's nothing compared to mine. Besides, if you can't even punch me without breaking your hand, then how anyone here thinks that they can hurt me?" Pan stated as she left the lunchroom with everyone staring at her.

"I don't believe it." Aya said mind-boggled.

"Me neither." Maya adds not believing what she had just seen either. If Pan is tough enough to withstand the force of Takayanagi punch in his berserker mode… She felt a chill go down her back as she thought of what would happen if she punches anyone at her full power.

!

Walking into the Executive Council's office, the busty redhead Emi drops a picture of the school's newest student on the desk of the school president. Mitsuomi Takayanagi wore his usually tight white outfit that showed off his body. Hearing what happened during lunch with his little brother being sent to the hospital with a broken hand, self-inflicted by him because he punched the new student in the face. He wanted to know everything about the new girl.

"I'm sorry but most of the information that we find just says that she's living by herself after moving here while her parents stay in the US. A lot of her files are locked because of her parent's jobs. From what we gather, both of her parents work in the Pentagon, so unless we hack into one of the most secure computer system of the planet, which the US no doubt would quickly discover, and send all of us into one of those black sites that the CIA uses to force people to talk, not to mention keep us locked up for years without any other reason than just to keep us locked up. We can only gather what is allowed to be shown on her school files." Emi explains a little disturbed by the notion of messing with the CIA.

"Yes you're right, I wouldn't want to be grabbed off the street and taken to one of those black sites." Mitsuomi said granting her point.

"This Pan Son is a wild card." Emi said, moving on with the subject. "She's been attacked two times and both times she broke whatever is that hit her by letting it hit her."

"I have never seen someone that strong before." Mitsuomi said a little worried. "To break my brother's hand just by letting it hit her… she's strong, very strong."

"But is she as skilled as you are in fighting?" Emi asked, bringing out a good point to take in consideration.

"I may be a better fighter than she is, but if I were to fight her I would not win." he said surprising Emi.

"But how could you lose?" The redhead asked in surprise. "You're better at fighting then she is?"

"It'll be like Batman taking on Superman head on without any of his toys. He's better at fighting but there's no way he be able to win. Ms. Son is strong enough to withstand a punch from my own brother in his berserker mode, so that would mean she's able to dish out as much as she can take." Mitsuomi explains as he looks out of the window behind him.

"But how strong could she be?" Emi asks worried that someone that strong could exist.

"Strong enough to cause trouble." Mitsuomi replied plainly.

"What's the plan then?" Emi asked.

"Spread the word and get the enforcers to meet me in the gym. Pan's next class is there." Mitsuomi said with authority.

"On it!" Emi replied with a smirk and left the room.

!

At the gym.-

Pan enters the gym's weight room to find the place empty. It was strange that there wasn't anyone in the place as even the teacher was missing. Shaking it off, she walked over to the dumbbells and picked the heaviest one that she could find, a light 500 pounder. Since she was used to working out with much heavier weights thanks to the training she had done under her Great-Grandfather, the 500 pounds was little more then lifting a one pound weight. She easily lifted the weight with one hand when she felt many people entering the room.

"Five hundred pounds with one hand." Mitsuomi said in front of a mob of his enforcers.

"And who you might be?" Pan asked raising an eyebrow.

"I'm the student president and the older brother of Takayanagi." Mitsuomi said introducing himself.

"Oh! So you're the big bad bully that runs the school." Pan said not impressed. "And I see you brought your friends with you to fight me first as to weaken me enough so that you get to fight a weaker opponent. I guess this is how you got to where you are, by using overwhelming numbers on those who are stronger than you are." She stated plainly.

"Watch it." Emi replied incensed with one of her blades sticking out her sleeve.

"That toy won't do you any good." Pan stated non-chalantly. "While it may be able cut me, you don't have the power to do it."

"Take this!" Emi snapped throwing her blade at Pan's head which to everyone's shock bounced harmlessly off her forehead.

"Alright that's it! You're about to see why it's a bad idea to bother me." Pan said taking the dumbbell in both hands and, to the horror of many, bending the dumbbell into a horseshoe shape.

"Please tell me she just didn't do that." Emi said gaping, feeling all of her fighting spirit leaving her after seeing something that should only happen in an anime or manga.

"Sorry but, I just did." Pan smiled evilly at the mob. "And you do know what's going to happen next don't you?"

"How can you be so strong?" Mitsuomi asked truly gob-smacked.

"Simple, I fought people who were stronger than me." Pan said as she seemed to disappear and reappear in front of him. Before he could react, she twisted the dumbbell around his body, binding his arms to his sides. Then with a push, she landed him flat on his back.

"She's like Supergirl!" one of the students, who reads DC comics, said in awe.

"Yup, and it's time to show you bad guys that this school isn't yours to do with it as you please." Pan stated grabbing Emi and tossing her into a group of students sending all of them flying into the wall.

Loud shouts filled the gym as Pan tore through the assembled enforcers with ease, as the rest of the student body waited outside to see what happened. They all figured that Mitsuomi would teach the new girl a lesson, but to their shock Pan came out without a mark on her and dragging a struggling Mitsuomi behind her with a dumbbell wrapped around his upper body.

"Hey everyone look!" Pan shouted getting everyone's attention as students in the classrooms nearby poke their heads out through the windows. "Mitsuomi thought he would use his gang to weaken me before he had to fight me himself. But I easily beat his gang, and as for him, well he's in no shape to fight as you can see."

Mitsuomi was boiling with rage as he tried to break free, but the metal bar was too strong and the weights were so heavy that even if he tried to fight her with just his legs, he'll be too off balance and encumbered to fight her. He was tossed to the ground in front of Pan.

"What now?" Mitsuomi asked resigned to his fate.

"I'm going to do the worst thing that you can do to any fighter. I will just ignore you." Pan said to him, before walking away withouth turning back.

!

In one the classrooms -

"Wow, she just beat Mitsuomi and his enforcers!" Aya said in amazement.

"Did she really twisted a dumbbell around him?" Nagi asked awed at such feat.

"She's like one of those supers in the comics." Bob said openly gaping. "There's no way we can fight her."

"How can anyone be that strong?" Maya asked unable to comprehend how can someone younger than her can be so powerful.

"Why don't we just ask her after school?" Aya suggested earning her looks from the other three.

"That's a good idea." Maya said wondering when her airhead of a sister had gotten smart. "We follow her to where she lives and ask her there."

"I wonder if she can make me as strong as she is…" Nagi wondered, staring at Pan which earned him a glare from Aya.

!

After school.–

Hiding themselves among the crowded streets of the city, Nagi, Bob, Maya, and Aya followed Pan. After seeing what she did to Mitsuomi and his crew, they needed to know how she managed to became that strong, with Mitsuomi also wondering the same thing while the fire department is busy cutting him free from the dumbbell that's twisted around him. He would have sent his people to follow Pan, but with most of them beaten and the rest of them too scared of her after seeing something that should only happen in a comic or anime.

"When are we going to talk to her?" Bob asked to the group as they continue to walk behind Pan.

"Once we know where she lives." Maya said with determination. "That way we'll be able to find her when we need some help."

"I can't wait to be able to bend dumbbells." Nagi said pretty excited.

"Yeah, it'll be so cool." Aya said before blinking, as Pan suddenly disappeared in front of her. "Where did she go?"

"I don't see her." Maya said before jumping as an arm was placed over her shoulder alongside her sister's as someone suddenly appeared between them.

"So why are you four following me?" Pan asked smiling sweetly, but hinting by her tone of voice, that they better have a damn good explanation before she rips their heads off.

"Well we want to know how to be as strong as you." Nagi said honestly.

"Oh! You four want to become my students?" Pan said letting out a huff. "Well, I guess I can take you four as my students. But you guys won't like it."

"We can handle it." Nagi replied back pretty confident.

"Okay, just follow me back to my apartment. We can talk there, and see if I decide to train you guys or not." Pan said leading them back to her home.

!

At Pan's apartment -

"So, this is where you live?" Maya said as she looks across the street through the window. The building right in front is a police station. 'Well, Mitsuomi isn't going to like this. There's no way anyone at school will want to attack Pan at her home when they learn this. Mitsuomi can't pay off the police to look the other way when it would make them look bad if they just let an attack go on unpunished right next to their door.' She thought in contemplation.

"Wow! Where did you get this stuff?" Bob asked looking at all the high-tech stuff strewn around the room.

"Oh, some of it I built myself." Pan answers which is true since she was taught by her aunt how to invent and create things in the same way she does. Both her grandmother and mother had pushed her into being smarter than the men in the family. Not that they are not smart, his father is even more intelligent than her since her grandmother also put a great deal of effort in his education. But he's also pretty powerful and hasn't let himself get complacent during peace times, that is thanks to the intervention of her great-grandmother who was also pretty involved in the childhood of his father and would regularly be there to keep her grandmother in line when she was getting pushy about making his father to dedicate 100% of his time to study. She is the only one she knows that can confront her grandmother and make her back off. Great-grandmother is that scary.

Great-grandfather is also pretty smart, even if he dosen't seem like it at first sight. After all, he used to travel across the universe through different galaxies conquering planets, so he was exposed to a great deal of different cultures and technologies. He's the one who teached her how to operate and maintain most pieces of advanced technologies, from starships to hydro-spanners and also how to move around the societies of the different galactic empires since he took her to a year long trip across the universe when she was six. Even her aunt sometimes had to turn up to his Gran-Gran when trying to understand a piece of advanced alien technology, although his uncle also used to travel through the stars too, his Gran-Gran is much better well traveled and has a greater experience than him. After all, almost a hundred years of galactic conquest is not that easy to topple.

But back to the present, it seemed that girl Aya was trying to talk to her. "Really you made them?" The busty brunette asked, picking up a very advance looking laptop.

"You just can't be a good fighter you know. Not in this day and age. Knowing how to fight doesn't pay the bills you know." Pan said, as she couldn't be like her grandpa who lives off the land and from the crops he grows as a farmer, the fact he practically put an end to their world's hunger problems due to his farming techniques, notwithstanding. "What's the point of being a trained fighter if you can't do anything with it in real life?"

"She has a point." Nagi said, thinking about it.

"You can become a teacher and work as a cop or a bodyguard, or like that guy back in the states who uses it to get people in shape." Bob said listing jobs off of his head.

"Besides, for places where there are no gun control laws, someone like Mitsuomi would have been shot by now. Most likely, from someone who he had beaten up, who would then go and get a gun and shoot him down." Pan said as not all people could have bullets bounce off their bodies like most of her family, even from the human side.

"That's true." Bob said as he read about that happening from time to time when he was still in the states.

"Pan you're home, giru!" Giru said appearing floating in the air.

"Is that a robot?" Bob asked pointing his finger at Giru.

"Yeah, he is." Pan said, turning at the robot a little annoyed. "What did I tell you about appearing in front of people."

"Sorry, giru!" Giru said before flying off.

"You have your own robot?" Nagi asked pretty surprised, thinking how smart Pan should be to create something like that.

"Yup, I do, and I would like if you four keep a lid on it." Pan said, putting her foot down on the subject, as she knows there are people who would want to know more about Giru. "The last thing I want is people trying to steal Giru and take him apart."

"Where did you get one?" Aya asked in a childish tantrum. "I want one just like it."

"You can't just buy something like that!" Maya snaps at her little sister, who's acting like she's still a little girl who wants the new doll.

"Then where did she get one?" Aya asks, pressing her fingers coyly.

"I don't know, maybe she got it from another planet 'cause she's an alien who came to Earth for her school project on less advanced races." Maya said off handedly. She glanced at Pan who suddenly is doing her best not to meet her stare.

"YOU ARE AN ALIEN?" all four of them shouted as images of manga and anime aliens came to their minds.

"Yes, I am." Pan said letting out a huff. "Thanks to a mishap with a teleporter, I'm stuck on this planet till someone comes to pick me up."

"Your people have a teleporter?" Nagi asks wondering if he should call the press.

"It's not that common, just test models." Pan said, as her aunt was still working with the machine when she got zapped in here. "So untill someone can find a way to teleport me back or till a ship comes, I'm stuck here."

"Really?" Bob asks wondering if this situation it's going to be like a War of the Worlds type thing.

"Yeah, and don't worry about aliens going and taking over the world. The Union of Planets has your world under the under developed planet protection act of standard space year 10924. It's against the law to interfere with native life forms of a planet that the act is protecting. And those sightings that you seen on the news now and then are researchers who study the planets till they're advance enough to interact with." Pan explains.

"So that's the reason why aliens don't make contact with us?" Maya asks amazed at what she's hearing.

"All races that are in the U.O.P. have to follow the rules or they lose their membership which is like your worlds UN, but on an intergalactic scale instead of international." Pan explains.

"So do you have any other superpowers?" Nagi asks his mind racing with ideas from the anime and mangas he has seen.

"Well this one for example." Pan said as she begins to float in the air and creates a glowing ball of energy in her hand. "All members of my race can fly and fire energy blasts, not to mention, survive just about anything."

"Survive just about anything?" Maya asks slightly freaking out.

"My skin is much stronger than yours; I can be shot with anything short of a starship cannon withouth piercing my skin. Our bodies are also much denser then yours, bones and muscles have more mass, making us much stronger then you humans. The naturally high gravity of my world is the reason for that. Which is why I don't have to worry about any of you hurting me because, while a knife can cut me, the level of power needed for it to happen is beyond any of you." Pan explains non-chalantly.

"You're like Superman?" Bob asks taking it all in.

"I would say that's an apt comparison." Pan said as Superman would be one of the few people who can take her grandfather when he goes all out. "Remember the last show of the JLU?"

"Yeah…" Bob said, being a fan of it.

"Well, Superman would be able to let loose and show how strong he really is without worrying about one his punchs going through my body if we fought. I'm just like him in that aspect, I have to hold back so much of my power just so that I don't kill any of you by mistake." Pan said.

"You're that strong?" Bob asks sweating bullets.

"Yup, my race the Saiyans are a warrior race after all. We're the strongest known race there is out there in the universe. We have to, just to be able to survive." Pan said sagely. "On my planet none of you would last more then a day and that's being generous. Nine out of ten animals and plants would want to eat you; the tenth would just want to kill you just for the heck of it."

"That's the kind of planet you come from?" Aya asks her eyes wide in surprise.

"Think of the Alien movies and then imagine what kind of world they come from." Pan said unconcerned.

"Then that means you are the strongest." Negi said seeing Pan as one would look Doomsday who became a killing machine because of the planet where it was born on.

"Yup, I'm the big fish that found herself in a small pond." Pan said. "And if any of you tell anyone about me being an alien. I will put your brains in jars." She threathened with a straight face.

"You what!?" Maya exclaims, compleately flipping out.

"You heard me! I don't want anyone to know that I'm here, as the government will try to catch me which would then piss me off and I'll end up going around destroying tanks and planes like one of those sci-fi flicks. And I'm not in the mood to be wasting my time in something like that." Pan said getting annoyed at the subject.

"Yeah, sure." Maya replied pretty quickly, as she and the others sweated wondering why they followed her home in the first place. They know she's an alien now. But if they tell anyone their brains will be place into jars. And they can't fight her since she's Superman level. 'What in the world we're going to do now?' was the thought that ran through their heads.

"Don't tell anyone, giru." Giru said appearing out of nowhere.

"You can read minds?" Maya asks mind-boggled, gaping at the robot.

"Yup, he can." Pan answers her question withouth a care.

"I always thought that I would like to be in situation like this like in the mangas." Bob said thinking of the mangas with storylines like the situation he finds himself now.

"Well guess what!" Pan said smiling with mischief. "You guys are living in one right now."

!

Sometime later.-

Pan was standing on the rooftop of her apartment building, watching as her schoolmates walk down the street heading back home. She didn't plan on anyone finding out about her being an alien, well part alien. Now she's going to have to watch them to make sure that they don't tell anyone about it. But she could see that she scared them good, with the brain jar thing she said she would do to them.

'At least now, I don't have to worry about any of those big muscular weaklings bothering me.' Pan thought to herself, with what she did today with all those enforcers and the jerk who rules the school, no one is going to try anything like that again. Sure some of those guys had body builder bodies but they weren't that strong as they should have been.

"Pan, are you sure that they're going to keep their mouths quiet, giru?" Giru asks, standing beside her.

"They saw what I can do if I don't hold back, they're not foolish to make me angry." Pan said, glancing at the robot.

"Aren't you worried that someone might be able to beat you, giru?" Giru asks.

"No, I scanned the power levels around here and there isn't a single person on this planet that has a higher power level above a 100. Compared to my 50 million it'll be like a baby fighting against a giant city destroying robot, and that's without going Super-Saiyan." Pan explained withouth worry.

"But aren't you letting your power go to your head, giru?" Giru asks with some concern. "If you let yourself be too full of yourself, you'll be defeated like all of those villains your grandfather and great-grandfather fought before you, giru. They were so full of themselves they let your grandfather train himself to face them and ended up being defeated, giru. And you're doing nothing but going around being a bully, giru."

"Yes, but that school is being run by a bully who uses his strength and minions to do as he pleases. And the teachers there are useless, as I didn't see any of them stepping in to stop any of those fights. So, I'm going to become the big bad of the school and make Mitsuomi the laughing stock of the entire campus. Besides, who's crazy enough to try to stop me?" Pan says with no little arrogance.

!

Elsewhere.-

Sōhaku is the first and only person to ever be at the head of the Kago family, as he has lived for several centuries because of his unique power. He also is the true head of F. For unknown reasons, it has been his goal to awaken dormant powers in people across the world through the use of the Red Wing Resonance Effect. At one time he had a relationship with Makiko Nagi, and fathered Souchiro as a result.

He will not stop at nothing to get what he wants through any means necessary, even seemingly brainwashing and possessing people through the use of various jutsu. And he has a habit of getting rid of people when they are no longer useful to him. He has always been in conflict with the other founding families and is often responsible for many of their deaths.

Much like Dōgen Takayanagi, Sohaku has the desire to create an ultimate warrior. He uses a different means than Dogen, as he views the ultimate warrior as someone that could use all the dragon's gates. He attempted to do this with Makiko by using her family's ability, the Dragon's Fist, to absorb the other families' powers. However, he deemed it a failure as he concluded that Makiko's body was too weak to handle her dragon. He did repeat the same process eight years later with his son, Souichiro, and achieved better results.

Sohaku has apparently survived without most people figuring out he is nearly immortal by frequently assuming new personas and identities. In Feudal Japan, Sohaku initially went by the name Akechi Mitsuhide. He faked his death and then claimed to be a High Buddhist priest named Tenkai, who functioned as an advisor to Ieyasu Tokugawa. During those times, he essentially controlled the local government through a magical jutsu he used on a then isolated Ieyasu.

Currently, he's reading through the report of the latest activities at Todo Academy. A single girl was able to badly beat all of the school's enforcers and made Mitsuomi look like a fool in front of the student body. From what the report said she's unskilled but strong, easily to figure out since she tied a dumbbell around Mitsuomi which had to be cut off to free him. But what got his attention was that he wonders if this girl, Pan Son is the ultimate warrior he's been looking for. All these years of trial and error and this girl suddenly appears out of the sky. He couldn't let this once in a lifetime chance to pass, there's no telling when another with so much raw power that just needed to be trained to use it would appear.

"This Pan Son will become the ultimate warrior once she's trains under me." Sohaku said to himself. "And if she refuses, I just have to show her why strength is useless against someone as skilled as me."

!

At the Todo Academy the next day.-

Mitsuomi was still fuming mad at what happened yesterday as he walks into the school grounds. All of his enforcers are now so badly hurt that it be weeks before all of them recover. And the one that did it, Pan Son will not have to worry about him trying to get revenge. He saw firsthand how powerful she is as he was tied up by the dumbbell she had wrapped around him and could only watch as all of his enforcers were beaten easily. Even those who could use ki to do energy attacks did little or nothing at all on Pan as she just plowed through punching and kicking at anyone standing in her way. She used no skills or showed any fighting style whatsoever, she just focused on straight punches and kicks. But with none of the enforcers' weapons, even from the few that had bladed weapons, doing nothing just as she had told them how none of them had the strength to hurt her. Now he's the only one left that isn't in the hospital recovering from the beating that Pan Son put them through. And he's afraid to fight her; he knows he's not strong enough to beat her.

"How the mighty have fallen." said a man with white slicked back hair, a young face and narrow eyes. "Looks like you're the only remaining member of the Executive Council."

"What are you doing here?" Mitsuomi asks in surprise seeing the head of F here in school.

"I came to see if this Pan Son is the one, I have been looking for all of these years." Sohaku said.

"You want Pan Son?" Mitsuomi asks in shock.

"Yes, she has a great deal of power but no skill to use it." Sohaku replied. "Once she has been trained by me, she'll be the ultimate warrior."

"She isn't one to follow orders from what I read from her." Mitsuomi grudgingly said.

"I can convince her one way or another." Sohaku said ominously.

"Oh, really?" Pan said appearing behind the two. "This is like one of those mangas where someone wants someone else to become the best at any cost even if the person doesn't want to." She states with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, you can think it's like that if you like." Sohaku said turning to face her. "You're very strong but you're not skilled in the least, just focusing on using your strength to power through anything in your path. You can be so much more if you train under me."

"I can feel much power coming from you but still you're no where even close to my level." Pan said. "So, I'm not going to train under you since there's no point in learning to fight when there's no one equal to me in raw power."

"Oh, really? How about a little test then..." Sohaku said standing in front of Pan. "The only way to get to your class is by going through me. And unlike these young kids, I know how to handle strong fighters like you." He finishes taking a fighting stance.

"Fine then." Pan said with a sigh.

Sohaku suddenly felt a massive amount of pain as Pan seemingly teleported right in front of him, burying her fist into his stomach. He didn't even saw her move. Mitsuomi was sharing the same thoughts as he couldn't even follow any of her movements; it was like those super fast superheroes in those western comics.

"I'm not just super strong you know." Pan stated to a fallen Sohaku who's left gripping his stomach in pain, since she had pulled back her punch so it wouldn't knock him out immediately, just leave him in an excruciating pain. "I'm also super fast. So you see, even if you do know how to use my strength against me, I can just use my super speed to beat you before you even know what happened." She says with a deceiving happy face.

"What are you?" Mitsuomi asks as he watches Pan walk into the school building with the rest of the student body watching as well. He realized that even if he did found a way to get around her strength, she would just use her speed instead. And at that kind of speed there's no way he'll be able to block it.

"As I said before…" Pan said looking over her shoulder. "I'm the strongest there is on Earth. Care to try your luck?"

"That's okay." Mitsuomi said not wanting to fight her ever, since she has just so easily defeated the head of F right before his eyes. Said man is still gasping for breath and trying to recover from the strongest punch he has ever been hit in his entire long life. "You are the strongest."

"Good. And also you no longer rule this school. Or you'll end up in worse shape than your minions." Pan said as she walks into the school with the rest of the students watching her with fear and awe at the girl in less than a week had completely taken over the school. And from what they saw there's no one who would want to fight her now.

!

2 weeks later.-

In his base of operations, Sohaku watches on the computer screens the latest failed attempt to defeat Pan Son. He has studied her like a book, examining the readings from the scans of her fights. She's totally insensitive to attacks, and indestructible. Some of the men he had sent to fight her tried shooting her with machine guns, but the bullets would just bounce off her like trying to shoot Superman. After the first time he had seen that, he ordered his men to use anti-armor bullets which had the same effect on her. One of the screens showed her just standing there as one of his men emptied his light machine gun on her, then throwing the gun at her with the same effect. And her power increases without any logic, it looks like she has a huge well of energy to drawn upon whenever she wants. He now knows that there's no way that he'll be able to beat her. He's more skilled then she is, but it'll be like Batman trying to punch out Superman.

'I'm completely out of my league and weight class.' Sohaku thought to himself. He knows full well that even with his centuries of living and training, in the end being shot full of lead would kill him. During the war, he had to hide in shelters during the bombing runs sent by the Americans, and during the aftermath of the war he had to hide himself as he didn't want to be discovered by the American occupation forces. He's stronger and more skilled than any soldiers but one good shot from a gun would bring him down. He would either be killed or locked up and sent over seas where the white coats would study him.

'She is also drawing attention from others.' Sohaku thought to himself as the events surrounding Pan had gotten the attention of other parties.

Shadaloo (or Shadowlaw) a criminal organization responsible for dealing with biochemical drugs and arms. Shadaloo is headed by M. Bison who is a very powerful fighter even by his standards. Then there's the Illuminati lead by Gill who is even older and more powerful than he is. The Dead or Alive Tournament Executive Committee, also known as DOATEC for short, which is an international weapons research and Development Company that presides over the Dead or Alive Tournament. It's now currently headed by Helena Douglas who changed things after her father's death, but has shown interest in the power the Pan Son has shown. Feared throughout the political and fighting world, Rugal was an influential arms dealer who operated aboard his aircraft carrier BlackNoah. To those who would oppose him, he would defeat them and later preserve their bodies in liquid metal to add to his grisly trophy room. There is also Geese Howard the crime lord of Southtown and his half brother Wolfgang Krauser, the present head of the Stroheim family, both of them have been sending out men to spy on Pan. And other groups have also been spying on the young girl who has the strength of Superman along with being able to withstand being shot at without any harm done to her.

"There are just too many people taking an interest in you." Sohaku said to himself, knowing that anymore attacks by his men would just bring attention to him. He's just going to have to watch and see what happens.

!

Elsewhere.-

A mature woman named Rose was troubled by visions from a girl who had just appeared out of nowhere. She's tall, curvy and has long dark wavy hair that flows outward horizontally, violet eyes, a fair complexion, and a small mouth with full lips. Many wouldn't think that that she's a powerful psychic with the fighting skills to back it up. Her visions of this girl scared her, she could feel the power from her and it's beyond anything that she had ever sensed before.

!

In Japan.-

Ryu whose endless quest to test himself has lead him back in Japan. There he met up with Chun-Li who is trying to get information on a high school girl who had appeared out of nowhere with powers straight out of a comic book. According to the reports she had gotten, she has been attacked a number of times and easily beat anyone with just brute force, even with the assailants shooting at her. As they walk to the school they bump into Sakura who's with her rival Karin. They also heard about the powerful high school girl and wanted to check her out as well.

"So this school allows the students to fight each other?" Ryu asks while looking at the building.

"Yeah, it's a school where if you're strong you rule the place." Sakura said.

"It's connected to the Kago family who runs the group known as F. They're using the Todo Academy to keep the different fighting styles from dying out." Karin explains knowing all of this because her family is that rich.

"And the police are in on this and won't do anything about it unless it gets too out of hand." Chun-Li adds disgusted by such open corruption.

"This girl Pan Son, is she really that strong?" Ryu ask intrigued by all the rumors floating about her.

"There's the youtube video of her being shot at with her acting like Superman." Sakura said as she still couldn't believe what she had seen.

"And there's that story of her pilling all of the teachers cars on top of each other." Karin said bringing a finger to her chin in recollection.

"That did happen." Chun-Li said as she read the report of the police being called in but wouldn't press any charges as who would believe that a high school girl could toss cars on top of each other till it was higher then the school. "Now she rules the school as everyone is too scared to fight her."

"They're here." Ryu said suddenly, feeling the power from two masters who are much stronger then he is.

!

At the Todo Academy.-

Pan was heading out of school once the last bell had rang with the rest of the student body giving her plenty of room. The teachers, after she had piled their cars on top of each other, learned that they couldn't force her to do anything that she didn't want. Like giving the Student Council room back that she had turned into a club house for herself. She had literally thrown Mitsuomi and all of the things in the room out of the window. Now Mitsuomi had to do all the meetings in the Gym, as he's too weak to win it back. Everyone now knows that she rules the school which is actually much more peaceful than it used to be, as the last guy who tried to start a fight got most of his bones broken as Pan acted like Bam-Bam, lifting him up by his foot and slamming him repeatedly into the ground.

"So you're the one with the power I have been sensing." an old man dressed in nothing more then a purple robe said.

"That would be me." Pan replied looking at the old man in front of her. She had done her homework and had Giru research all of the most powerful fighters of this world. The old man in front of her being one of them.

Oro is an ancient, mysterious hermit who seeks a fighter that is worthy to inherit his fighting style. He is of Japanese descent and hails from the Amazon Jungle where he lives in a cave with his many pets, including a turtle and a dog. Oro made his living as a martial arts instructor in Japan in his younger days. He moved to Brazil with a friend in the early 1900s. Unfortunately, his life in Brazil wasn't going very well and he eventually became a recluse. He spent much of his time practicing Senjutsu "Mystic Arts" - techniques used by the immortal mountain hermits in Taoist myth. Finally, after several dozens of years, Oro had fully mastered them.

"You're quite strong for an old man." Pan said remembering of the old pervert back home. The Turtle Hermit might be old, out of shape, and spends most of his time in front of the TV watching porn, but he's still a very skillful fighter. But her mother proved that being weak but skilled, still couldn't beat someone with super strength, as she had crush him with a table after he got too much of a pervert for her.

"I sense much power from you, but I have never sensed the energy coming from you. Are you human?" Oro asks bluntly.

"What you mean?" Pan asks back wondering how he could know that. "Is it from that mystic art you use?"

"Yes, I have mastered my art completely and can sense the energy in all living things. And I have never sensed anything like you before." Oro explains before pointing with his one arm behind him. "But enough of this talk for now; you have a fight at hand."

"What?" Pan asked seeing a heavily muscular man who has red hair, wears prayer beads around his neck, and dressed in a black gi, standing in front of the school gate. It takes her only a couple of seconds to realize who it is.

The feared fighter, Akuma, who fights only to test his strength, become more powerful and test his opponent's strength. This means that he will only fight opponents that will provide a challenge, hence his refusal to fight unworthy challengers under any circumstances. Akuma will only kill opponents who are as strong as he, stronger then him or who he finds worth killing. While Akuma attacked his brother and his teacher, he did so in the confines of the code of the warrior, where the field of battle does not distinguish between friend and foe. Akuma believes he committed no transgression whatsoever. Also, with the exception of Gouken and Goutetsu, Akuma usually only fights those who challenge him instead of picking fights.

!

In the School.-

"Is that who I think it is?" Nagi asks as he and other students watch from the windows.

"That's Akuma all right." Takayanagi said having comeback to school with his hand still in a case.

"He's deadly." Bob said not liking the look from him.

"Looks like Pan is finally going down." Mitsuomi said grinning, as if anyone is powerful enough to beat her it would be him.

"I wouldn't count on it." Maya said as she along with the others of her group except for Takayanagi knows that Pan's an alien.

"Pan is much stronger then she lets on." Aya adds.

"She's what?" Mitsuomi asks in disbelief.

"All this time she's been pulling her punches." Maya said making Mitsuomi eyes widen wondering how strong Pan really is.

!

The School Grounds -

"So you're Akuma the fighter who only fights those who can challenge him?" Pan asks with a laid back attittude.

"I am." Akuma answers plainly. "I have sense great power from you and I know that you have been holding back your true power."

"Well, seems you picked up on that like the old man here." Pan said pointing to Oro who has his other arm tied to his back. "It's true though, I have to hold back and pull my punches or there be just too many dead bodies around."

"Face me with you true power." Akuma demanded, taking a fighting stance as Ryu and his group came up from behind him.

"Akuma, you're here!" Ryu said glaring at the dark master of his art.

"You guys step back he's mine." Pan said. "I finally have someone who's strong enough for me to go all out. This is going to be fun."

"Fun!? You call fighting him fun?" Sakura shouted in shock as who on its right mind would consider fighting a remorseless killer like Akuma fun?

"Yeah, for me it is." Pan said spreading out her arms wide leaving her defenseless to Akuma to the horror of everyone. "You go first; hit me with your best shot!"

Akuma unleashed his Obliterating Strong Surge move on Pan, engulfing her in dark energy. Everyone thought that she's dead but once the smoke cleared, Pan was still standing with her arms still spread out. Everyone eyes widen with stunned looks on their faces, even Akuma.

"Okay enough with the warm up hit me with your best hit already!" Pan snapped.

"That is his best hit." Karin said, being the only one who could find her voice.

"Oh? That's too bad… I was hoping that I could let loose, but he's too weak as well." Pan said letting out a puff of air and started walking towards the gate. "Well, I'm heading home."

"Not yet!" Akuma said with his arm stretched out blocking Pan.

"Go away!" Pan exclaimed grabbing his arm and with a fling, sent him flying into the air. Akuma screamed as he flew through the air disappearing into the horizon.

"I thought that no one could do that to him!" Chun-Li said as she like everyone else was stunned stupid after seeing one of the most powerful fighters getting thrown around by a young high school girl.

"I can. And I did." Pan said with finality.

"Because you're not human." Oro said after having watched the display of power. "You're an alien."

"She's a what?" Ryu asked staring like Chun-Li at the old master. Both wondering if his brain finally went senile.

"Her energy isn't human or demon, or anything else I have ever met." Oro said. "Therefore, she must be an alien as her body energy is unlike anything found on Earth."

"Are you're sure?" Sakura asks skeptic.

"Or the years are finally getting to you?" Karin finalizes for her.

"Then explain the hovercraft." Oro said pointing, to the hovercraft flying towards the school.

The ship landed revealing a small robot inside. "Pan! Government agents raided the apartment, giru. They know your ID's are fakes, giru. I managed to save everything before the agents broke in, giru." Giru shouted to Pan.

Pan looked around her, seeing the looks from everyone and the phone cameras recording everything. Then to Ryu who like the two younger girls of the group had stun looks on their faces. Chun-Li was on her phone yelling about an alien landing. Elsewhere the groups that have been watching her were also stunned at the fact that the girl with the powers like that of Superman is an alien with superpowers. Then she turns back to her robot. "Giru you have the worse timing."

!

Sometime later.-

Pan stood in front of the assembly hall of the Todo Academy at full sight of all the students, teachers, the group of fighters that had come looking for her, and reporters with TV crews. She and Giru had setup a large view screen so that everyone could see what she was about to explain.

"Alright, right listen up! I'm only going to say this once!" Pan shouted out to the crowd through a bullhorn. "I'm a member of the Saiyan race who are a naturally aggressive warrior race and also one of the strongest warrior races in the universe. We're strong because our planet has a much higher gravity then this world, giving us a greater natural strength than most other races. Not to mention that on my planet none of you would last more then a day at the most and that's being generous. Nine out of ten animals and plants would want to eat you. The tenth would just want to kill you just for kicks. In fact, most humans would just die just trying to breathe on my world as the atmosphere on my planet is much harsher then yours. All of that combined has given all Saiyans a much stronger physiology than any human can ever hope to achieve, since we have a much higher starting off point then you humans. Also, the fact that a fully mature Saiyan average height is greater than that of a normal human. The normal height for a Saiyan is around 7 feet anything else is on the short side for a male, while the average it's 6 feet for a female. A newborn Saiyan baby is on the same strength level as a normal physical fit human who's in their prime. Saiyan babies can look after themselves a few hours after birth, being able to hunt and kill animals for food, while it takes years for a human to be able to take care of themselves. So you can see, I have nothing to fear from anyone who thinks that they can beat me in combat. My base line strength is about 30 times greater then any normal human and since I can increase my strength with ki… well, just so you know, I can easily lift a ton without having to use ki."

"You're that strong?" Mitsuomi said taking it all in, realizing why she treats him like nothing, because she really does have nothing to fear from him. He was out of his rank and weight class when dealing with her, from the very moment they were born.

"Yup, we just evolved to be the strongest on our planet. My internal organs are, for the most part, the same as a human but with some key differences. One is that I have a second set of some major organs which are smaller then the main ones but gives me a backup incase of failure with the main ones. For example, I have two hearts that allow me to pump more blood through my body, and three stomachs, one large one with two smaller ones whose function is just to store nutrients incase of going a long time without eating. Also, we have a secondary nervous system using a neuroconductive fluid, meaning we are almost impossible to paralyze. My race is pretty aggressive even at a cellular level, if a Saiyan survives a near-death experience through extreme injury to the body, then when the body recuperates; the Saiyan grows much stronger than they were previously, their body adapting to compensate for the damage dealt. The duration of the recovery does not seem to hinder this ability as Saiyans have healed through natural, technological and mystical means and still gained substantial increases in strength. Saiyans also are able to heal from injuries at a faster rate than normal humans and possess a greater deal of durability to damage. We also have the power to adapt against whatever that almost killed us. If it's a disease even ones made in a lab, if it doesn't kill us we become immune to it. During past wars where radiation from nukes slowly killed the first generation, the children born afterwards became immune to radiation. We're able to pass down these traits to the next generation, always improving our gene pool by only letting those who are fit in both in body and mind to breed. Thanks to that our DNA strands are nearly flawless, with all of the recessive genes that produce many of the most common ailments like diabetes, cancer and other cardiovascular diseases eradicated from the genome. This has given us Saiyans no weakness that can't be overcome later, and since my kind used to take over other worlds we have ran into just about everything there is in one form or another." Pan explains.

"Wait, you guys take over worlds?" Chun-Li shouted out.

"Yes, we used to take over other worlds taking it as our own; either by enslaving or driving off the native species that lived there or by completely wiping them out. But that was long ago before I was even born. As far as I know, my kind used to be the main driving force behind the Planet Trade Organization, which paid us to go to another planet and wipe out the race that lived there. We alone have taken over more than hundreds of thousands of worlds during our days in the Planet Trade, either selling them to a buyer or keeping it for ourselves. That is how my kind ended up conquering our home Galaxy and created our galactic empire. For a planet like Earth, my ancestors wouldn't even have bothered in sending an adult to wipe you humans out; we would have just sent a baby to this world instead. I know what you're thinking a baby being able to kill all of you; well sorry to burst your bubble but you guys are that weak. All the advance weapons you humans have come up with, we Saiyans have encountered in one form or another. We have been nuked so much that even a 100 megaton bomb isn't enough to kill an adult anymore. Sure it can kill weaker Saiyans and younglings, but they'd have to be hit by one after another to do the trick, but that would it be more harmful for the ones who nuke their own planet than for my kind. We would only have to clean up the radiation and deglass the planet, unless we find a buyer that would find a radiation filled planet to be their own version of Eden. In fact that's one of the best ways to deal with polluted worlds that become too deadly for the race that used to live there. Just move on to another planet and sell the polluted one to a race that can live there. A world like Earth would be more valuable if it's intact so it can be use as a Harvest world. A Harvest world is basically a one big farming planet to grow the food for other planets." Pan explains to her terrified audience..

"Also don't even bother with an engineered virus to try to kill a Saiyan. Our immune systems have been exposed to so many different kinds of pathogens in our long history, that only a level 10 virus that can effect everything on its vicinity is the only thing that can kill us now. Anything else would just give us a cold. For planets whose species had unleashed that kind of virus which killed off their entire race, we either sell it to an inorganic species, like robots or rock golems and such, as they can't be affected by any kind of organic virus. If we can't find a buyer we would just call a planet cracker ship. A planet cracker is a massive kilometer long ship, the largest being the size of the whole of Japan. The ships take much resources and time to build but they pay it back when they mine planets. Planet Cracking is when a planet is literally split open to be mined for valuable resources. Large chunks are broken off with powerful lasers, and then brought inside a "Planet Cracker"-class ship via gravity tethers where it is then stripped and its ore content is studied. So you see it really doesn't matter what a race does to try to stop us, we'll always find a way to make money. The only time we come out wasting our time is when the native race blows up its own planet."

"Are you going to take over Earth?" Maya shouted out as she and the other people listening in realized what they're dealing with. A race of planet pirates who have taken over or destroyed countless worlds.

"Not since us Saiyans left the Planet Trade and gained full membership in the Union of Planets almost 30 space years ago. There was a change of policies in our empire and we were forced to change our ways, oddly enough, we still make a lot of money as mercenaries, men-for-hire or bounty hunters, since the services of our veteran warriors are in pretty high demand. Politics among the different Galaxy spanning empires can be pretty cut-throat if I say so myself, so it's not surprising my kind gets hired for protection details; hell even law enforcement agencies like the intergalactic space police is pretty adamant on finding Saiyans to add to its ranks. Anyway, our section of space sees very little in space pirates' attacks since every other race knows better than to mess around with us. Even though our empire is a breeding nest and heaven for outlaws and criminal syndicates due to the nature of our professions, they are smart enough not to rock the boat and draw the attention of my kind, so they tend to leave our trading routes and client races alone. But since we're not actively fighting as much as we used to, my generation is seen as weak and lazy. Unless we really train ourselves, most of my generation just simply doesn't match up to the older ones. We hear so much of how in their days they used to wipe out whole planets by themselves. I could spend days retelling all the stories that my Great-Grandfather used to tell me about the planets he wiped out." Pan said.

"Great-Grandfather? Does he still live after 30 years of no more piracy? He must be pretty old." Sakura asks, curious as to how Pan's race deals with the effects of old age.

"That is a relatively term among Saiyans. My kind can live around 800 years or more. Unlike Humans, Saiyans remain in their youth and prime much longer. We only start showing our age in our last hundred years or so. My Gran-Gran is around a century and a quarter old. So he's still pretty on his prime." Pan explains.

"How old are you?" Takayanagi asks wondering if Pan is really much older then she looks.

"Oh, I'm only 17, which gives you humans a good idea of how outmatched you are compared to my race. While I used to train a lot when I was younger, I became a slacker in my teen years. Just spending my days hanging around with my friends at the mall, talking about boys and shopping instead of training myself to become a fighter. But then my Gran-Gran stepped in, kicked my ass and forced me to retake my training again, stating no descendant of his would become a weakling. Don't know why he cares so much, it's not as if we are 1st class citizens instead of just being a lowly 3rd class anyways." Pan said, trailing off.

"What? Do you people have a class system?" Maya asks.

"Yes we do. At the moment of birth we are scanned to see the power level that we start off with, that tells the parents what class their child is born into. 1st class are the strongest, 2nd class are those with normal power levels, and the 3rd class, that I belong to, are the weakest. The 1st class is the warrior class who are trained from birth to be fighters. The 2nd class either become soldiers or become just normal Saiyans who work to upkeep our way of life. My class, the 3rd class mainly works to support the upper classes, like the people around here who work at stores or in fast foods. Not to say that Saiyans can't rise or fall in the classes. There are plenty of 3rd classes who have been able to become elite warriors like my Gran-Gran. And unlike you humans we don't stand in the way of a low class to rise up a class. I could apply for first class if I cared about such things and work at it like my grandpa, who became one of the strongest Saiyans ever by training to always improve himself, did. Or my Gran-Gran who became the top one planet exterminator, back when my kind used to dedicate to sell planets, by taking the most hardest, difficult and suicidal of missions and live to tell about it, which earned him the fear and respect of the entire universe, making him the most wanted criminal in the cosmos with the highest bounty on his head ever to exist. Their strength has been passed down through their genes to me. But with how the Saiyan way of life has changed, there really isn't a great need for powerful warriors anymore. Everyone worth fighting has already fallen to us. Plus, with the robots or bio-soldiers called Saibamen to overwhelm any attacking force with sheer weight of numbers, there's not much need for deploying our warriors. Sure, they can be destroyed in the millions, but we can always make more. We're just a race of Supermen who just are too powerful now to even bother training ourselves to become stronger, since there isn't anyone who can match us in power now." Pan explains.

"What powers do you have?" Bob shouted out.

Many watching we're taken by surprise as Pan started floating in the air and held a glowing ball of energy in her hands. "We Saiyans possess a natural affinity to the manipulation of energy allowing us to utilize flying and energy-based attacks with incredible ease as well as unlock great depths of power when needed, or lending energy to others in battle when it is actually necessary. Lost energy is regained by Saiyans in a very short span of time, regardless of the amount of energy that is lost. Saiyans also have great speed and agility, we can easily reach the speed of light at least, for the stronger ones anyways. We also have much faster reflexes than an average Human; reflexes so fast that we can avoid a bullet after it leaves a gun's muzzle or energy beams without much of a problem. Super speed can easily be seen in our fighting skills; our movements occurring in fractions of seconds which are not visible to the average Human eyes. In other words even if you're a better fighter then I am in skill. All, I have to do is use is my superspeed combined with my super strength, to hit you with the force of a speeding train in the time it takes to blink. This isn't some comic where the all powerful hero needs to have a weakness or hold himself back. Superman doesn't fight at the Flash's speed because if he did then the comics would be too boring as he would be able to beat everyone without even trying. But as I said, this isn't a comic, and I can fight at the Flash's speed with my Superman level of strength. But the price is that we Saiyans are also noted for being ravenous trenchermen with seemingly insatiable appetites. Due to our enormous strength and intense aura, the Saiyans' energy and nutritional intake needs are a great deal higher than Humans. The only weakness that I can confess we have is that if we don't eat at least our body weight in food every day, we get weak."

Pan let out a mocking laugh. "Because my cover has been blown, I'm no longer gonna bother in holding back. If anyone attacks me, I will break them. I wasn't raised by humans nor do I have any high ideals about any of you humans. The reason is because you earthglings are practically the butt monkey of every other advance races in this galaxy, with earth being considered as nothing more than a primitive backwater planet. You people still believe that there's a being that created the universe specifically having you humans in mind and only cares about you. Talk about big egos. We Saiyans do have big egos but we can back it up. While you humans are just too blind to see what you humans really are. Your faiths are just cons getting you humans to behave in the way just one person not a god thinks everyone else should act. Using the faiths as the excuse to act anyway you want, from raping virgins, hating others who don't think as you, to giving all your money to a nut job who says god is talking through them, amongst other idiotic rituals. Some of you won't believe in anything because it isn't written in a book that no one even knows who wrote it in the first place. No one in the Union Planets lets religion get in the way of politics; we all know that most of the teachings of any faith are just that, teachings. They're not something to blindly follow or give your life for. Besides most of your faiths were god showed himself or themselves were nothing more than aliens stopping by to either get supplies or make repairs. That's right, most of the holy sightings in the past were nothing more then aliens. If I came to this planet in the past, I would have been seen as a god because I'm more powerful then any human. But don't get me wrong, there are Gods and other divine beings that exist out there. My kind has stumbled and dealt with them in the past, some races of the union of planets have undenying proof that they were created personally by a powerful deity. But that means nothing when dealing with other species. The gods of the universe rarely involve or even pay attention to the affairs of mortals unless it threatens the existence of the universe as a whole, they don't care if a whole planet gets wiped out or an entire species is eradicated. There's a whole divine bureaucratic body in place that sets the responsibilities of each specific deity. The example I just gave about exterminating a planet, would fall on the jurisdiction of the Kami-sama in charge of that planet, and maybe the Kaio-sama in charge of that galaxy if the situation puts at risk several star systems." Pan mused.

"Wait, Kami-sama is real!" Aya said surprised by the news with her eyes almost popping out of her sockets.

"According to what other members of my family and friends have told me, a Kami-sama exists in each planet of the universe in charge of the protection and safekeeping of its assigned planet and all living things in them. But don't start to freak out yet; the name of Kami-sama is more of a title than a proof of divinity. You don't need to be a god in order to become a Kami-sama. Being the most powerful, wise, or elder being on a planet would be enough requirement for you to become the Kami-sama of your world. Even aliens can become Kami-samas of another's species world, as it is the case of my own homeworld, where the Kami-sama is an alien of the same species of my father's sensei who is also a good friend of him. But anyway, being a Kami-sama doesn't mean you are an all powerful being, my kind had to deal with a Kami-sama every time they had to take over a world, Him and every other god standing in their way when they were trying to sell a planet for the WTO. So yeah, my kind is also known as renowned God-Killers because sometimes one of those Kami-samas we had to kill, were actual divine beings. But in reality it is not that much of a daunting task to kill a god, since most divine beings are only powerful compared to the species of their own planet and how much followers believe in them. But to answer your question, yes your planet most surely has a Kami-sama, but whether that Kami-sama is an alien, old sage or actual divine being, I cannot say. I only know the responsibilities of his station and who he has to answer."

!

In an old temple in the outskirts of Tokyo, three sisters and one young man were taken aback by the news while sitting to eat their meal at a table in front of the television.

The youngest one, reacted by spitting all the food she had on her mouth. "How does she knows that!? She's going to reveal the existence of gods to the entire world! The entire doublet system is going to be in jeopardy!" Skuld said in a panic, taking her hands over her head thinking how much her father Kami-sama is going to flip out and turn heaven upside down once he learns that his existence has been revealed to mortals.

Her elder sister Urd was simply gaping, with the noodles she was eating falling off her mouth. "I really wasn't expecting this when I woke up this morning; I think I need a drink." She said dejected, standing up to go in search of a bottle.

Skuld snapped at her, pointing with her finger. "No! Baka Urd! This is no time for you to get drunk! We have a potential crisis in our hands!"

While the two sisters began to bicker, the remaining one was still rooted to her spot, staring at the TV blankly. Her sometimes boyfriend Keiichi Morisato, turned to her to see if she was ok. "Belldandy, are you alright?"

The voice of his paramour snapped her out her reverie. "Oh? I'm sorry Keiichi, my mind was elsewhere. Yes I am fine, thank you for your concern." She replied with a smile.

"Are you sure are you ok? These are shocking things that this Pan Son is revealing to the world, I'm not sure how other people will take it. What do you think is going to happen?" he asked lookin at the goddess in disguise.

"Change Keiichi. I can feel a lot of changes are about to come." She said ominously.

!

Back with Pan.-

"So you're saying that the gods are not powerful?" Karin asked feeling a bit disappointed by the answer.

"That depends of the god in question." Pan explained. "Most gods can be separated in two major categories. Planet gods, like the Kami-samas, or Space and Elder gods. The difference being an abysmal scale of power between the two. Most gods that are confined to a planet are only powerful in relation to the native species, space and elder gods however, are in a whole other league, since their powers have been growing for millions of years and can eradicate entire solar systems with ease. Not that surprising in hindsight, since their duties usually entail overseeing over entire clusters of galaxies. It's like those stories you read in books and comics about the star gods of immense power that have total dominion over the universe and can eradicate all living things with a wave of their hands. Well, they are real and you'll do well to fear them." (**I**)

"Really!?" Karin said with a gulp, since that was some information that she really could have done without.

"Yeah, but you shouldn't worry too much about them. As I said, the divine bureaucracy keeps them real busy most of the time, it's seems not even the most powerful of the Elder gods can stand against paperwork." Pan said with a shrug.

"How exactly, is this divine bureaucracy composed?" Chu-Li asks still not unable to believe that the most powerful entity in the universe seems to be paperwork, how come not even the star gods are able to stand against it? No actually she can fully believe that, having to deal with the dreadful monstrosity time and again in her service on Interpol.

"Well, as I said, each planet has a Kami-sama assigned to it, he and other planet deities hand any crisis pertaining to their homeworld. Above them there's the Kaio-samas who oversee over an entire galaxy, they're more powerful than a Kami-sama of course, but not enough to impede the races and species of a galaxy to overpower them if given the chance, since they are more like diplomats and administrators rather than warriors. Above the Kaio-samas we have the supreme Kaioshins, now this is where things get interesting. The supreme Kaioshins are powerful deities in charge of entire Galaxy clusters; they are ancient beings that are incredibly powerful beyond most mortals. How much you ask, well, even my entire race would had not be able to scratch the Kaioshin in charge of our cluster of space, back during our planet conquering days. But that was before my grandpa and Gran-Gran had to go through some serious training in order to face an ancient evil threat that was going to destroy the universe, but that's another story. Anyway, finally on top of the supreme Kaioshins we have the Grand Kaioshin who is the highest ranking deity in charge of making sure that the universe keeps functioning as it always has. Other than him is the elder Kaioshin who is too ancient and old that he has retired from his duties as overseer of the universe. There's supposed to be others above him, but I'm not so sure of that, he told my grandpa once that he is not the one who created the universe, he's just the one who manages it. He said that the gods or goddesses that created the universe went off to do other projects rather than stay and guard over it. He said they're still around, but he doesn't know where they are or what they're doing."

"How is that your grandpa knows the god who is in charge of the universe?" Karin asked a little skeptical.

"My grandpa, he… Well, he has a lot of pull in the afterlife. He has died two times already and both of those times he went and impressed a lot of the important deities in charge of the afterlife which in turn allowed him to eventually meet the supreme Kaio-shin." Pan to the utter shock of her audience.

"What do you mean he has died twice already!" Karin said voicing the thoughts of all the listeners.

"There are several mystical and technological means that allow the dead to come back to life." Pan scoffed. "My Grandpa has fallen in battle in two different occasions, and both times he was brought back through the use of some mystical artifacts that when collected can summon a dragon that can grant any wish asked to him, reviving the dead being one of them."

"The Dragonballs, giru!" Giru said pretty chirpy.

"Dragonballs?" Nagi asked perplexed.

Pan sighed, not really wishing to have to explain the Dragonballs. "Seven mystical balls that when collected summon the eternal dragon Sheng-Long that will grant any of 3 wishes you can think of. Not important for this explanation, and don't even think about trying to make me tell you more about them, they only exist in my homeworld so none of you can get them. Anyway moving on, the first time my grandpa died he was instructed by the then Kami-Sama of my world to go in search of Kaio-sama and train under him. The second time he died, he remained dead for at least 7 years but was allowed to retain his body so he could participate in a tournament in the afterlife were all the deceased greatest warriors of the universe compete against each other, he won which in turn allowed him a few years later to meet the Grand Kaioshin who enlisted his help, and that of most of my family, to stop and ancient evil entity named Majin Buu from destroying the universe. He defeated Majin Buu and since then he is known as the savior of the universe. He then faced against the ancient Elder god of destruction Bills, who awakens every hundred years or so and is tasked with destroying entire galaxies so that new ones can be born and was the first person ever to survive a fight against him. A year later they had a second round and my grandpa won and then Bills told him about the existence of 12 other universes with more powerful deities than him, so he, my Gran-Gran, uncle and their friends went over these other universes and battled against them… I really don't understand much of what they supposedly did, I was a baby at the time and my Gran-Gran didn't tell me the story until I was five. To this day I still believe he was just telling me a bunch of crap as a bedtime story so I could go to sleep, but then again a lot of weird stuff my family has done over the years. Like when during that year that I mentioned were my Gran-Gran took me through the universe, we had to fight against an artificially created ghost android that could possess any people he wanted no matter how powerful they were and take control over their body; that was a very weird shit we had to deal with. So I will not be surprised if he actually was telling me truth, who knows." Pan finished, making her audience to ponder in thought.

!

Back to the temple where the young Norns were living, Skuld was about to have a seizure.

"Oh, Kami-sama! Don't tell me, she's the granddaughter of Son Goku!"

Urd was also shocked by those news. "Son Goku, the winner of the last Afterlife Grand Tournament." She knew about that because Skuld was a fan of that kind of events and she forced her to watch with her a recording of the tournament that she had stole from Peorth. "And the only man to have ever defeat Bills, the god of destruction! Wow, I could never have imagined this girl to be related to such a celebrity!" Even Belldandy was speechless at that news.

!

In an elegant office, somewhere in hell where the mainframe for the central supercomputer Nidhogg was located, a beautiful white haired woman with red markings on her face and a striking resemblance to Urd, was grinning with a face-splitting smile in front of a monitor. "Oh, my… This girl is going to bring me so much fun…" The blonde woman standing beside her suddenly started to tremble in fear.

!

In another office somewhere were the souls of the dead are processed in the afterlife, a young toddler sitting behind a desk and dressed in traditional blue Chinese clothing with a big silly hat with a pink trim and the words "Jr." emblazoned in it, suddenly spat his pacifier.

"PPPPPPFFFFFT! Ack! No way!" he said staring at the monitor in front of him in dread. "I need to call uncle Yemma!" (**II**)

!

With Pan.-

"Anyway, I'm giving you humans this 'the reason why you suck' speech because now that you humans know that aliens are real and that the governments can't cover it up, is so that you know where you humans stand in the view of the other races out there. You humans are seen as the crazy nut job who everyone avoids because they're weirdoes who can't even see how the others see them as. The Area 51 crash landing is a prime example, instead of embracing the fact that there are other life forms out there, the US government covered it up. The crew of that ship died because you humans thought they wanted to take over your world, so instead of letting them call for help, they died of their wounds and infections they got from being on Earth. You're just lucky that the ship was a smuggler ship, whose crew no one missed. The only thing that's keeping your planet out of the lime light is the planet protection act which keeps more advance races from interfering with lesser races, like you humans. But even if that wasn't the case, no race would even bother to try to claim this planet. The reason why is simple really, it's because your planet doesn't have anything that we want that we can't find elsewhere. This planet is the only life baring planet in this area of space with advance life forms. There are other planets around here with life but don't have any self aware races yet. So you humans have nothing to fear about aliens attacking Earth to claim it as theirs. Because it isn't worth the time or money to do so."

"So we're nothing to the other races?" Nagi asks a little stumped.

"That's right you humans haven't shown anything to make us see you humans as anything else. You really need to come together and see yourselves as a single race and not because you humans look different from each other. Your kind will never get anywhere like that. And, I should know, I did a school project on races who wipe themselves out because of being different from each other. I can't understand you humans and won't even bother to try. You humans at the rate you're going are going to wipe yourselves out because of over breeding, destroying your world or warring yourselves to nothing." Pan replied in disdain.

"If you're smarter than we are then what should we do then?" Aya asks.

"Simple really since there's too many of you humans on the planet and you humans can't just fly to another, all you have to do is stop having children for awhile. Many races when there's too many of them around would just stop having so many kids. We Saiyans keep our numbers steady by only having a child once every 10 years which is our normal breeding cycle. Only when our numbers are too low would we start having as many kids as you humans have." Pan answered.

"What are you going to do now?" Mitsuomi asks very worried about making an enemy out of Pan.

"Simple, I'm done playing around with you and your gang." Pan smiled evilly at him.

!

Pan smirks as she stands in the ruins of Shadaloo HQ. All around her are the remains of the once powerful criminal organization. The soldiers littered the ruins as well as the equipment ranging from guns, tanks, to robots. She's reminded of the stories she heard about her grandfather destroying the Red Ribbon army all by himself when he was younger then she is now. M. Bison the leader of Shadaloo glared at her as he tries to keep himself standing. His body is a bloody mess and most of his bones are broken. The once proud figure that awed and terrorized the world was brought down by a sixteen year old girl. Granted, she's an alien but that still didn't made the shame even less. Pan continued to smirks as she raised a hand and blasted Bison down to nothing. The only thing left of him was his trademark hat, which Pan decided to take as a trophy. Giru her robot is on board casting the footage live on the internet, alongside Chun-Li who followed her to witness the destruction of Shadaloo on behalf of the Interpol.

Suddenly the spirit of Bison materialized above her and began to laugh at her. "HA! HA! HA! HA! Foolish little alien, you thought you could kill me? The great Bison! My Psycho Power makes me Immortal! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha!"

Pan just looked at him in confusion for a moment. "What the…? He can turn into a ghost?"

Chun-Li replied with a sigh. "Yes, Bison spirit can survive after he is killed thanks to his Psycho Power. He has several cloned bodies that he can possess in the event he is killed." (**III**)

Pan bristled in annoyance. "Man, that's cheap. Ah, screw it! I'm not going to bother with this. Giru! You take care of him." She ordered to the little robot.

"Very well Pan, giru." He said, jumping to the front, before opening his hatch to reveal a hose-like vacuum that began to suck the spirit of the leader of Shadaloo, much to the amazement of all.

"Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!"

"Well, that takes care of it." Pan said glad it was over.

"No! What have you done! You've taken my revenge away from me! I'm going to kill you!" Screamed a voice behind Pan. She turned around to see a young woman around Chun-li age dressed in a purple Dudou (a form of Chinese underwear) that snuggled her form fitly, long, baggy, off-white colored trousers and purple tights, and long, fingerless gloves, with her hair styled into two horn-like bangs at the top of her head, which appeared to be fastened with pink ribbons. Her name was Juri Han, a psychotic fighter woman who is as vicious as she is sadistic on her attacks, pain and injury on her person cause her to lose her mind and go berserk; making her an increasingly dangerous opponent the longer one fights against her. As a child, she witnessed how Bison killed her parents in front of her eyes, since that day she has been in a quest to avenge her family at any cost, not caring who gets caught in the crossfire. She's been a dangerous rival and opponent for both Chun-Li and Cammy in the past, the Interpol agent knows after knowing her for many years that one day they will have a decisive confrontation with only one of them walking away alive. But despite this, Juri still retains some sense of honor, as in one occasion when she killed the mother of a child as collateral during one of her confrontations with Chun-Li; she spared the life of the boy and left without laying a single finger on him. Juri has served Bison as a minion, waiting for the opportunity to strike him down as he is too strong to be faced head-on, but now that Pan has deprived her from her revenge, she has set her sights on the alien from another world that denied her from accomplishing her goal in life, uncaring whether she stands no chance against her or if she loses her life for facing Pan.

"Juri what are you doing!?" Chun-li tried to dialogue with the crazy woman, but she was sent flying into a wall by a purple blast that Juri tossed at her with a kick.

"Get out of my way, girl-scout! I'm not in the mood to be wasting my time with you! I'm going to kill this alien for having taken my chance to gain my revenge against Bison!" Juri said closing a fist in rage.

Pan was amused at the purple clad woman declaration. "You are going to kill me…? And pray tell me, how are you going to that" She crossed her arms and goaded the older woman by mocking her. "You may be strong for a human, but that strenght is nothing against someone like me; none of your attacks will be able to hurt me."

"Shut Up, I don't care! I'll find a way to bring you down even if it's the last thing I do!" Juri exclaimed in rage before launching herself at Pan.

"Juri! No!" Chun-Li yelled in dread, seeing the crazed woman running at the teenage girl, with her fist about to connect with Pan's face.

**_CRACK!_**

"Aghhhh! Goddammit!" Juri screamed, rearing her pulverized hand back, she ignored the pain, using it instead to fuel her rage and threw another punch with her other fist.

**_CRACK!_**

"NNNNNNGH!" Juri again pulled aside another broken limb, and jumped to land a kick at Pan's face to continue with her attack.

**_CRACK!_**

"AAAARGH!" Juri managed to land on her last undamaged limb, she was literally on her last leg; she bent her remaining good leg slightly to charge it with all the strengh she could muster, before launching what would it be her last kick.

**_CRACK!_**

With no more remaining limbs, Juri fell, a broken mess on the floor, her attacks unable to make Pan even blink.

"That was pathetic… have enough yet?" Pan drawled on a bored tone, her comment only making Juri anger to rise even more.

"No! I will never give up! I'll make you pay for taking my revenge away from me!" She screamed from the floor, before trying to get back up despite her broken limbs. She was only successful in standing on her knees before jerking her broken arms to launch a flurry of attacks at Pan, with the only obvious effect of keeping aggravating the condition of her mauled appendices.

**_Crackle! Crackle! Crack! Crackle!_**

**_Crackle! Crackle! Crack! Crackle!_**

**_Crackle! Crackle! Crack! Crackle!_**

**_Crackle! Crackle! Crack! Crackle!_**

**_Crackle! Crackle! Crack! Crackle!_**

**_Crackle! Crackle! Crack! Crackle!_**

**_Crackle! Crackle! Crack! Crackle!_**

**_Crackle! Crackle! Crack! Crackle!_**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

**_Crackle! Crackle! Crack! Crackle_**

**_Crackle! Crackle! Crack! Crackle!_**

**_Crackle! Crackle! Crack! Crackle!_**

**_Crackle! Crackle! Crack! Crackle!_**

**_Crackle! Crackle! Crack! Crackle!_**

**_Crackle! Crackle! Crack! Crackle!_**

**_Crackle! Crackle! Crack! Crackle!_**

**_Crackle! Crackle! Crack! Crackle!_**

Until Pan had enough and stopped both of Juri's destroyed limbs in mid-fly. "That is enough; you're staining my clothes with your blood. Snap out of it, already!" She commanded with authority, before burying her fist in Juri's abdomen, doubling the older woman and making her retch in pain.

"That was completely useless…" Pan said, crossing her arms again. "Though I give you points for trying, at least this was more entertaining than when Takayanagi broke his fist on my face trying to hit me. Anyway, I must say I commend your determination, you're the first human who refuses to back down from me that easily."

"Shut up! Aaaaaaaaaaaagh!" Juri manages to scream while spitting blood, she has never been in so much pain in her whole life, after that punch she certainly has some of her ribs broken. This immense pain threatened to swallow her whole and in fact, she didn't do anything to prevent it, she let the pain to consume her mind and fed the rage burning inside her. She totally snapped and became nothing but a mindless savage, screaming horribly in both unbearable pain and overwhelming rage. The Chi reactor in her fake eye began to glow with a piercing violet light; her entire body was being covered in an eerie purple dark aura and her screams keep rising in intensity. At the apex of her rage, she released an incredible amount of power that burned her surroundings in a ring of purple flames, and with all her might, she launched herself at Pan, who remained immobile at the display, and crashed head-on with her on an epic head-butt, so strong, that made the entire place tremble and caused her horn-style hair to came undone and cascade down her shoulders.

All who were witnessing this event through the internet thought that maybe someone had finally found a way to hurt Pan, Juri herself was pretty confident of it. Their assumptions were crushed horribly when Pan began to giggle, a reaction that no one would have expected after being hit by such powerful blow. "Tee..hee.. That tickles…"

Juri herself, even on her mad rampage, was able to show an expression of surprise for a moment before the sound of bones cracking began to be heard again. She reared her head back, as another rush of piercing and overwhelming pain struck her. Millions saw the gruesome sight of Juri fracturing her skull and busting her head open after trying to head-butt Pan, a blast of blood began to spray from out of her shattered forehead and showered Pan's face in the crimson vital liquid.

With no more strength left, the purple-clad mad woman began to slowly fall backwards to the ground, but Pan catched her by the collar at the last moment, a look of curiosity on her face. "You, seriously just tried to head-butt me? Ok, now I'm impressed…" She licked the blood of Juri that stained the corner of her mouth. "Well I guess this is the end then…?"

Juri could not properly answer her as a haze began to cloud over her eyes, her face totally drenched on her own blood that still continued to pour from the wound in her skull. "Mother… Father… I'm so sorry I could not… avenge your deaths… I was not strong enough…" She wheezed in a barely audible whisper with tears streaming from her eyes. But Pan's senses, much sharper than those of a human, easily picked up her words.

With an unreadable face, Pan pulled Juri towards her and forced the beaten woman to look at her face to face without resistance, not that she could resist much in her broken state. She charged a ball of energy in her other hand and brought it up right in front of Juri's nose.

"Time to finish you off, any last words?" she asked in a pretty nonchalant voice.

Juri glared at her with all the hate she could muster, though it made a pretty pitiful sight with her face soaked in her own blood with tears streaking down her eyes and her hair falling in a mess in front of her. "Screw you…! What is it that you want? You want me to beg? I ain't going to give you the satisfaction. If this is my end, then I'm going to keep fighting you every single step of the way!"

Pan huffed in annoyance. "You're a stubborn one. Even now, with your body broken and your life in my hands, you still try to keep fighting me… mmph…" She cocked her head to a side and looked at Juri with mild piqued interest. She kept staring at her for a moment; the broken crazed woman didn't take her gaze from her and kept looking at Pan right in the eyes during the entire exchange. If these were to be her final moments then she would not show any weakness to her enemy.

The tense moment was suddenly broken when Pan smiled happily and said. "I like those eyes.." before she licked Juri right in the face, slowly with all intent, and cleaned a big wad of blood from the older woman's cheek, a crimson smudge mixed with sweat and tears that she promptly swallowed and savored as if it was a delicious treat. "Mmmph… You taste good; your desperation has a nice flavor to it… I think I like you…" She said before setting the broken woman down in the ground gently, who sported a look of utter confusion, at least it was better that the blatant gaping that a dumb-founded Chun-Li was making at the scene. (**IV**)

"I must say you really managed to impress me. For a human, you show a lot of potential. I think I'm going to recruit you and turn you into my minion." Pan said rather cheerfully.

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat!" Chun-Li screeched in disbelief. "Pan! What's wrong with you!? Juri's a deranged psychopath that doesn't care who she has to kill to achieve her objectives. She's dangerous, unstable and reckless, she's also wanted criminal that has an arrest order on several countries. What the hell made you think she's prime material for a follower!?"

"And yet, she's the first human that hasn't lost her fighting spirit after going a few minutes against me. Just look at her, I could keep subjecting her to a horrible pain and break every single bone of her body, and yet she would still refuse to back down and would continue to fight me until her last breath. I like that in her, she has the spirit of a true warrior. Unlike you, who starts shivering and wetting yourself in fear the moment I take a glance at you. Her courage is commendable, if nothing else. Not many can stand against my kind without losing their nerves, so I'm pretty impressed that someone so much weaker than me has such strength of character. You could learn a thing or two from her. I can tell she's going to be so much fun to have around. Besides, what if she's a violent psycho? Most of my Grandpa's friends tried to kill him at one point in the past and he befriended them after defeating them in combat, some of them are not the most friendly of people too, but they have been loyal friends of my family for years." Pan explains in a matter-of-fact tone, finishing with a beaming smile. She crouches over the downed Juri on the floor. "So, what you say? Want to join me and become my minion?"

"Fuck you!" Juri spat at her. "You… denied me of my revenge when you killed Bison! Killing him… and… avenging my family was the only… The only thing that mattered to me... And you took it all away from me! I rather die than become your minion." She wheezed with barely contained hate.

"Oh that!" Pan said dismissively. "That is easily rectified. Giru, bring back the soul of Bison inside a containment sphere." She ordered to the small robot.

"Ok, Pan, giru." Giru complied before spitting back a small translucid sphere with a small control panel on a side. Inside the sphere one could clearly see the cramped soul of Bison trying to get out. Pan went and picked up the sphere.

"Many species of the Cosmos have dealt with infestations and hauntings from spirits many times in the past. So many methods have been created to deal with these pesky spirits. The most bothersome of them are put inside these unbreakable spheres as punishment, that allow the injured parties to take… retaliations for any slight that these spirits may have caused them, all done with the push of a single button." She said, setting the sphere in one of Juri's demolished hands and pushing one of the buttons in the panel. The spirit of Bison began to scream as several thousand volts of ethereal energy impacted suddenly over him, Juri's gaze suddenly turned pretty far away as she stared at the little sphere. She brought her other broken hand above the sphere, and with the last remnants of her strength, managed to move her demolished index into pushing the button again.

More volts began to rain over Bison, his high-pitched screams telling he must be experiencing a considerable amount of pain. Juri kept pressing the button several times over as a smile began to slowly spread across her messed face. She began to laugh derangedly to herself, a creeping laugh that echoed through the desolated halls of the former main base of operations of Shadaloo, telling much of her deteriorated state of mind. She finally stopped laughing after a while, before looking at Pan with a full-blown smile on her face. "Alright, I'll accept working for you."

Pan replied with a nod. "Good." Before entering in a fit of laughter of her own, Juri joined her in her cackles soon enough, and a seriously weirded out Chun-Li could just stare at them in dread while pressing herself against the wall, trying the best she could to suppress the instinct that was telling him to run the hell away as fast as she could.

!

An hour later we found Juri floating placidly inside a machine filled with a clear blue liquid, a rebreather hooked to her face to allow her to breathe. Knowing that she needed to heal Juri from her grievous injuries if she is to serve her well, Pan put her inside a portable healing chamber she carries inside one of her capsules. Chun-Li, amazed at the machine, was inspecting it with avid curiosity while Pan was simply waiting for the machine to finish with its healing cycle.

"Are you sure this machine will cure her from all her wounds? Most of them are pretty serious, a skull fracture, several broken ribs, tibia fractures and most of the bones of her arms are pulverized. I find it hard to believe that this machine will fix all this in just 45 minutes." Chun-Li said skeptic, listing all of Juri's injuries.

"You seem to believe that the medical advancements found in space are just like the ones here on earth. These are alien procedures remember, out there in space almost all kind of injuries or ailments have a solution, whether be magical or technological. Hell, we can even save a person life even if half his brain is missing thanks to cybernetic implants. This particular chamber has been used by my people for centuries to heal the wounds of Saiyans, even from the brink of death. So have a little faith will you?" Pan lectured a little condescendingly.

"It's that why you carry one of these healing chambers with you?" Chun-Li asked, marveled at the great many things that can be put inside a dynocap.

"Yup, I always carry with me a portable healing chamber just in case. We have other, faster and expeditive healing methods but those are not always ready available. So it's always a good thing to be able to fall back on something already proved to be reliable."

"That is not the only thing you carry on your caps, I wager." Chun-Li figured.

"Right on, like most people on my planet, I carry with me a Cap case filled with many kind of things that could prove useful in case of an emergency." Pan said pulling out her case from inside her T-shirt and opening it. Inside one could see several Dynocaps of different sizes lined up ready to be used "Let's see, you already saw my healing chamber, here we have my motorcycle, my helicopter, Hover-car, portable laboratory, emergency food supplies…" "

"That's just her regular food storage since she's always ending with what's inside the refrigerator, giru." Giru deadpanned in his little robot voice.

"Shut up, Giru! Nobody's asking you about my eating habits! Don't you know is rude to babble things about a lady in front of everybody!?" Pan raged in affront.

"There's a lady in here, giru? Where, giru?" The small robot piped back, snidely.

"Ha, Ha, you're such the comedian Giru. Keep up at it and I'll toss you inside the garbage compactor." Pain said in a deceivingly cheerful voice.

"I'll shut up now, giru." Giru acquiesced.

"Good! Now where was I? Oh yes… Communication array, field house…"

"House!? You carry a whole house in one of those things!?" Chun-Li exclaimed mind-boggled by such a thing.

"But of course, I need to have a place where to sleep don't I? Especially after those idiotic government agents raided my apartment and sealed off the place. Luckily with this thing, I only need to find a moderated sized vacant slot and toss it over and Voila! I have a place where to sleep. It's not that shocking really, practically everything can be put inside a cap from where I come from. It can be a house, or an airplane, a boat or a tank. You wouldn't believe how modern military tactics have changed since the introduction of the cap technology, since now armored and mechanized divisions can easily conceal themselves as regular infantry by having the soldiers turning their vehicles into caps and carry them around with them, you can spring an ambush so fast with these things. Also spies and outlaws love to use caps since they allow them to conceal and carry with them fast moving vehicles to make their escape when they're in need of a quick exit. Just think of James Bond carrying a case of these things and being able to pull out a jet or a racing boat at a moment's notice." Pan explained, marveling her audience. (**_V_**)

"Sounds pretty cool." Chun-Li admitted, impressed by all the applications that kind of technology could have.

"Yup, anyway moving on… Assembly line, portable gravity chamber…"

"Gravity chamber?"

"We Saiyans train by working out inside one of these chambers that increase its internal gravity hundreds of times above the level that is found here on earth. We are able to easily adapt to the increase in gravity, since we are already used to this kind of conditions as our homeworld has at least 10 times the gravity of earth." Pan explained, nonchalantly.

"It's that why you are so strong, by training in an environment with increased gravity?" Chun-Li inquired with curiosity.

"Yeah, I've spent years training inside one of these chambers while gradually increasing the gravity until reaching a level several hundred higher than that found here on earth. You humans should not try this kind of training method, though, unless you know how to control KI to reinforce your body. Otherwise if a normal human tried to use this chamber he could injure himself greatly, his bones would break when trying to do a single jump and continued use of the chamber would put a lot of strain on his heart and circulatory system, causing it to eventually give up under the stress, and at higher levels the blood globes inside your veins will crystallize and plummet down to the ground. So you better not try this, unless you have a moderate control of Ki to be able to combat the side effects of high gravity." Pan lectured in a serious tone, not wanting to deal with someone blaming her because some idiot went and almost killed himself for trying to copy her training methods after watching her online.

Chun-Li gulped in nervousness after hearing such gruesome ways she could get hurt. "I'll keep that in mind… Hearing all the things you can put inside of Caps, I'm surprised you didn't have a spaceship stashed in there to get out of our planet as you seem so keen in wanting to do."

Pan hunched over as a cloud of gloominess appeared over her head. "I did had a space-ship in here, a spaceship that me and my aunt build together. But I took it out to perform some upgrades to its systems just before I got myself caught in the accident that sent me in here. If it weren't for my bad luck I wouldn't be stuck in this backwater planet full of primitives in the first place! Please, Gran-Gran! You have to come and take me out of here!" She wailed melodramatically.

Chun-Li could only sweat-drop at the childish display. "Ok, Ok. I'm sorry for having making you remember something you didn't like!" She said trying to appease the alien girl.

They stood in silence from then on, waiting for the healing cycle to end. And soon enough just as Pan had said, Juri came out of the machine as good as new, moving as if she had never broken a single bone and without single scar marryng her body. Chun-Li eyes were as big as plates after witnessing such miracle of medicine.

"What's up scout-girl? How do you like me now?" Juri said stretching her body to get out the kinks.

"Juri, is that you!? You… You look as if you were never injured in the first place!" Chun-Li said, thinking how this new discovery would revolutionize medicine.

"I know right? I've actually never felt better in my entire life." Juri replied popping her neck.

"Enough of the pleasantries." Said Pan interjecting in the conversation. "Get ready to move on minion! I want to get out of this god-forsaken base already. There are still a lot of people I need to kill by the end of the day."

Juri snapped a mocking salute, which was at odds with her face-splitting grin. "Aye, aye boss."

!

On the deck of the aircraft carrier BlackNoah, Pan was flying over the ship having uppercuted Rugal the owner of the ship up into the air, only to appear above him delivering a double fisted down swing that sent him flying back down into the deck with his secretaries Vice and Mature only able to look from a corner in astonishment.

Rugal struggled to get his broken body to stand up again. "No! I will not be defeated by anyone! Not even by an alien girl like you! Now I will show you the real power of a god! Feel the power of the Orochi!" He declared before his body began to be engulfed in a dark aura. His eyes began to shine with a red piercing light, his blonde hair turned compleately white and his skin acquired a sickly yellow tint. His muscles began to bulge with power, the veins of his body looking as if about to burst, Rugal had called upon the powers of the Orochi and had now transformed into his stronger form Omega Rugal.

Pan was not impressed by that display of power, however. "Is that all? I've seen much more impressive transformations than that." She deadpanned, thinking about her own Super-Saiyan transformation that she had achieved when she was six, she then began to muse if she would ever face an opponent here on earth worthy enough to force her to enter that state.

"Quiet, you curl! I will now show you the full power of a god!" Omega Rugal said launching a massive energy attack at her with only one hand. The attack hit her head on and broke like waves upon rocks withouth ruffling a single of Pan's hair.

"You're done yet? As I had said before, my kind has faced true gods; I have fight and trained in the presence of them! And let me tell you, you're nothing compared to them." She said before disappearing and Omega Rugal suddenly found an arm embedded to the elbow right in his stomach.

"Blergh!" He spit a wad of saliva before toppling over; Pan had defeated his strongest form with only one hit.

"Weak." The alien girl stated with mild disgust. That statement did not set well for the injured pride of Rugal.

"No! I will not be beaten like this! I need more power." Omega Rugal yelled before focusing more dark energy through his body, his brief smile of satisfaction at feeling more power coursing through him turned into shock when as his body began to seize and spasm unable to hold the new surge of energy, causing him unimaginable pain. "No! What is happening to me?"

"Damn you don't look good, maybe you need to take a time out." Pan said snidely, not actually caring that Rugal was dying as his body couldn't handle the influx of power.

"No! Why is it happening to me! I was so close of commanding the power of the Orochi, EEEEEEEEEEEEERGH!"

"Fool! Someone unworthy like you could never hope to command the power of the Orochi!" A voice said, coming from behind and from the darkness of the deck of the BlackNoah, Iori Yagami appeared. "Such power can only belong to me!" He says mocking the dying Rugal as the power building inside him exploded in a shower of energy from within him and began to roast him alive.

Pan frowned, having enough of listening to his screams and decided to put an end to his suffering, she launched a blast of energy at him. Rugal didn't notice through his screams as he was engulfed by the ball of energy and slammed through the metal plated deck. Explosions began to rock the ship for a moment, and once they had ended, alarms began to blare through the ship, indicating that the stability of its hull had been compromised and was about to sink.

Pan turned towards the newcomer. "So what do you want? You're here to challenge me to a last minute fight as the ship sinks around us, or did you just come here to gloat over Rugal's corpse?"

Iori gave a blunt answer. "The second, I don't particularly like violence and I'm not stupid enough to fight someone who can sink a carrier with just one strike."

Pan accepted that answer with a nod. "Smart, you better get out of here before this ship sinks; otherwise I hope you know how to swim or fly like me."

Iori acknowledged her advice, but before anyone was able to leave, the dark energy of the Orochi came out from the hole towards Rugal's watery grave and struck towards Yagami, wanting to possess a new host.

"REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERGH!"

Iori screamed as his body began to spasm and jerk uncontrollably as the same evil red glint began to shine through his eyes and he began to emanate a thick dark aura, giving Iori a wild evil look. The dark energy had caused him to enter in his riot of the blood state; he whipped towards the two women hiding in the corner and lunged at them savagely before they had time to react, only to be stopped at the last moment by a purple stream of energy that knocked him aside.

"Man what's wrong with this guy, going all crazy all of a sudden?" Juri said jumping at the scene ready to do battle against the crazed possessed Iori.

"Pan, he's being possessed by an evil entity, giru." Giru said, after scanning the wild man.

"Oh! It sounds things are about to get fun!" Juri said in glee but was forced to move away as the crazed fighter retaliated with a lunge and tried to cut her apart with his bare fingers. Juri found herself hard pressed to avoid being skewered. The demented Iori eventually grew tired of his evasive prey and blast her away with an energy attack that send Juri flying into the air. The redheaded was about to follow up on his attack and intercept the purple clad woman in the air. But Pan appeared floating behind him and elbowed him at the top of his head, knocking him unconscious.

"What a bother." Pan said in a resigned tone, putting the unconscious form of Iori over her shoulders. "C'mon Juri, get over here so we can leave this ship before it sinks." She said towards her minion before turning to two still freaked out women. "If you two want to leave you better take a hold of me!" She said as she began to float away with Juri grabbing her from behind.

"Wait, don't leave us in here!" Mature said freaking out, she and her fellow co-secretary jumped towards the alien girl, taking hold of her feet as they flew away while the BlackNoah sinked under the waves. Watching from above the sinking ship, Pan scanned the area making sure that no one made it out of there alive. Finding no trace of life energy, she flew away with her passengers.

!

A couple of hours later on a nearby beach.

"Damn my head hurts! What happened?" Iori said waking up in the sand and clutching his head due to the terrible headache that assailed him.

"You were possessed by a dark evil entity and went Feral, giru!" The little robot said helpfully, standing right at Iori's side.

The redheaded man was caught by surprise by that news. "What!? I entered into the riot of the blood? Then how did a got here?"

Giru pointed at Pan that was sitting in the sand a few feet away while overseeing Juri going through a few KI exercises to pass the time. "Pan knocked you out and brought you in here, before you could hurt someone, giru."

Iori accepted that explanation without complaint. "Then I guess I owe her some thanks."

"Yes you do." Pan said turning towards him, signaling Juri to stop. "And you mind explaining us what was all that Orochi stuff while you're at it." She said in a tone that brooked no argument.

So Iori explained her all about the Orochi, how he was an evil entity that existed 1,800 years ago that wanted to wipe out humanity before it was sealed by 3 clans, one of it being Iori's ancestors, and how the creature is able to return to the world by possessing the bodies of those who carry the Orochi bloodline, through a state called the riot of the blood that makes an individual turn into a feral and savage berserker able to wield the powers of the Orochi at the cost of running the danger of having the dark entity to take over one's body. He then went to explain how hard it's been throug his whole life to deal with that curse and how he has spend years looking for a cure for his condition, unaware that Giru was recording all this and uploading it into the internet.

Pan bristled in annoyance. "Pffft! The answer to your problems is quite simple. You can't wrestle against the Orochi when he tries to take over your body because you are weak, so all of you have is get stronger and show that pesky spirit who's boss next time he tries to take control over you."

Iori felt insulted at Pan's blatant dismissal. "What would you know!? A mere human can't just simply fight against the Orochi on his own and hope to win. The answer can't be that simple!" He yelled in outrage back at her.

Pan just huffed at his little outburst. "Do not tell me what can or can't be done. We Saiyans don't like to dance around the issue when there's trouble to deal with. We face the problem head-on and beat the crap out of it. We don't stay crying on the ground believing things are impossible just because we don't have the strenght to face it. Anything that dares threaten us gets a fast and brutal death!" She said harshly, tossing a quick energy blast at the ocean, the small ball of energy flew several kilometers into the sea before exploding with the force of a nuclear detonation. The sea was pushed away from the blast zone and great winds were expelled from the ground zero as a massive shockwave traveled through the surface of the water and struck the beach where everybody was, threatening to blow away the humans of the group. The sky became alight by the presence of a sudden mini-sun and even the clouds were parted apart by the force behind the impact.

Pan remained unmoved looking at Iori seriously, until the energy died off. "See…? Even a weak human like you could one day do something like that effortlessly with enough training."

Iori got out from the mound of sand were he had been buried and looked up at Pan with subdued respect. "If what you say it's true, then I beg you to teach me how to become strong." He said bowing down until his forehead touched the sands. "I'm not much of a people person as I don't like to be near others. But if you accept me, my life will be yours to command in every way you may want." Maybe he could finally win over the powers of the Orochi and even finally defeat his rival Kyo Kusanagi.

Pan just gave a non-committal grunt. She turned towards Giru. "Well then, it seems I got myself another minion." She addressed Rugal former secretaries. "And what about you 2? You were Rugal secretaries won't you? By Saiyan tradition you 2 serve me now that I killed your former employer and I could use a pair of secretaries to keep an eye over my business. Or if you want you can chose to challenge me right here for your freedom." She drawled in a bored tone as she checked her nails.

"No, that is fine!" Mature said rather quickly. "You did kill our employer, so that leaves us without much anything to do, might as well work for you."

"That and… There's no way in hell we can fight against someone that can throw nuclear blasts from her hands." Vice supplied in a deadpan.

"That too…" Mature agreed thinking they should not try anything to piss Pan off, like revealing that their job as secretaries is just a front for them to spy for the Hakkesshu clan that serves the Orochi and wants to bring about his resurrection. After seeing what Pan can do, Mature is not so sure that even the Orochi himself could defeat her.

"Well then, now that we are all in agreement, I think is time to go… By the way Giru, is there any way that you could keep track over anyone with the Orochi bloodline? I feel we should keep an eye over this business." She asked to her robotic companion.

"Of course Pan, giru. I'll just need a sample of Iori's blood to isolate the genome and I could add the information to my scanners to pin point anyone carrying that gene, giru" Giru chirped.

Yes, better not to reveal their ties to Hakkesshu, Goenitz can go fuck himself for all she cared, Mature thought. Staying in Pan's good graces would be much better for their continued health.

!

The Mishima Financial Group, unofficially known as the Mishima Zaibatsu, is a giant multinational conglomerate headed by Heihachi Mishima. He's a ruthless man who uses his is position in the money world to buy off lawmakers allowing him to do as he pleases, those who he can't bribe he crushes with his fighting skills. In front of the HQ of Mishima Zaibatsu, Heihachi was on the receiving end of a one sided fight. His arms and legs have been crippled after he hit Pan with his full strength and ended up breaking both of his hands, then he broke his legs trying to kick her, seems someone didn't learned from her fight against Juri, Pan's newest secretaries were standing behind her staring impassively at the beating. Right now Heihachi was being held up by one hand holding his shoulder while the other is slapping his face repeatedly. Each slap not only humiliated him and his ego but to the horror of the watchers, each of her slaps are breaking his skull.

Well, most of the watchers since the son of Heihachi, Kazuya Mishima, was grinning pretty wickedly and having a mighty fun time from enjoying seeing Heihachi suffering. Already most of his teeth have been knocked loose and his face has swelled up by the broken blood vessels and broken bones. Seeing he was no longer awake Pan let go of him letting him fall in a broken heap.

"That's it…? Man! That was such a disappointment. He didn't even fight back!" She said as she turned around without looking back, she was about to fly away when she was stopped by Kazuya.

"You're not going to finish him…?" He asked wondering why she didn't end the life of his abhorrent progenitor.

Pan huffed in annoyance. "He's too weak to do anything against me. We Saiyans don't waste our time on weaklings, we gain nothing nor do we become stronger by kicking their asses. Since all he did was just badmouth me and my skills instead of sending his goons against me, I'm just going to leave him broken as a warning not to mess with me. But by all means, if you feel that his life should be cut short. You're free to do so yourself, I'm not going to stop you; I don't care what those who are so much weaker than me do. Saiyans don't tend to involve themselves in the affairs of the weaklings that move around our feet."

"Really!" Kaguya said intrigued, looking darkly towards the broken body of his father, his hand twitching with the desire of landing the fatal blow. He raised his hand that was suddenly covered in hellish fire and held it over the unconscious form of Heihachi Mishima, after a moment he reconsidered. "No, I will not kill him now." He said putting off the flames. "It's not fun if he cannot see me and despair as I land the final blow. I shall wait until he's healed and break him myself."

Nina Williams interrupted him appearing suddenly through the window and landing over Heihachi's body. "Whatever, I don't have the same standards like you Kazuya. I don't care how Heihachi dies, only that he's dead." She said before crouching and breaking Heihachi's neck in a single move, the loud sound of bone being snapped resonated through the room.

Kazuya didn't look pleased and glared at Nina who returned his glare with one of her own. The two remained locked in a contest of wills for a moment and it appeared that they were about to come to blows when Pan spoke. "Who are you?" She asked looking at the blonde woman with a measuring look.

Nina took a quick glance at Pan before returning his gaze towards Kazuya. She slowly backed off from the next Mishima clan head and approached Pan without taking her gaze from Kazuya, in case he tried anything, once she was in front of the alien girl, Nina fully addressed her and introduced herself. "Nina Williams, professional assassin."

"An assassin…?" Pan said curiously. "I had yet to stumble upon your kind during my stay here on earth. I wonder what would be an assassin stance regarding me." She asked half-musing.

Nina let out a huff in amusement. "I doubt there's an assassin stupid enough in this planet to accept a contract on you. Seeing as you are all but invulnerable to any kind of conventional weapon, it will be suicide to try to go against you. It has become some of an unspoken rule among those of my profession to make sure not to do anything that could draw your attention."

Pan put her fingers under Nina's chin and began to examine her features. The blonde woman didn't even blink as Pan turned her head on several directions to appraise her better, she didn't break eye contact during the entire process either. "I like those eyes of yours… The way you stare, it tells me you are strong. Say, now that you killed Heihachi, your contract has been fulfilled isn't it? Your services should be now again for hire to the highest bidder."

"Yes… Why do you ask?" Nina said curious.

"I think I want to hire you under my service. I believe having a personal assassin under my beck and call could be useful." Pan said finishing her appraisal and taking her hand off Nina.

"Oh?"

"Why would you need an assassin, mistress?" Vice said from behind Pan, fully in her secretary role.

Withouth looking back, Pan answered in a half-muse. "I can think of many things why an assassin could come in handy. As I had said, my home galaxy that is under control of the Saiyan Empire is a paradise for outlaws and criminal syndicates. When my Gran-Gran took me on that long year trip through the cosmos, one of the first things he teach me was how to deal with that kind of people and move around in their society. Seeing as how I've been attracting the attention of all the scum of this planet recently, having an assassin could prove useful in dealing with this kind of people when I'm not in the mood or can't be bothered to do it myself. After all, why should I waste my time doing these kind of hits myself when I can assign someone else to do it for me? Besides, I bet she must have connections I could use to alert me when someone is planning to make a move against me. If nothing else she can help me in matters of counterespionage, after all I suspect many more people are going to try to make a grab over my technology." Both secretaries were left pondering Pan's words, knowing she was likely correct on her assumption.

Pan finally dared to give her secretaries a look. "But the main reason is that I can tell she's strong, for a human of course. I can see she has potential, just look at her eyes! That is the same unyielding stare that Juri had when she faced me, except she has her own on all the time. I like that, it's obvious she will not break easily, even if I had no reasons at all, all I know is that I want her on my side."

She turned back to the assassin in question. "So what you say, care to join my forces?"

Nina gave a cold smile and replied. "I think we can reach an agreement."

Kazuya raised an eyebrow and inquired. "You want her on your side, didn't you just said your kind doesn't trouble with weaklings."

Pan huffed absentmindedly. "We Saiyans despise weakness, but accept that everyone begins as a weakling at some point. Even I wasn't born with the power to fly around throwing nuclear blasts as if they were pebbles, I had to start from somewhere. I don't mind that weaklings decide to follow me around; I'm too powerful to care. Just as long as they don't bother me or do something to draw my attention I'm willing to let them go on with their lives, that's how Saiyans rule over the rest of the species in our empire. But if you're going to be part of my forces, then I expect you to push yourself hard and become strong. We are not unreasonable, though, we understand that some species have limitations, some have thresholds over how powerful they can get. We are aware of that kind of facts and don't let it influence our opinion when we are hiring someone under our service, but if you don't follow the pace we set for you, you're going to be left behind."

"Really…" Kazuya smiled with a terrible wicked grin, a flash of red passing through his eye. "Tell me more."

!

At the rebuilt HQ of DOATEC, Helena Douglas watched as Pan faced off against Alpha-153. Using the genes of Alpha-152 with several modifications in the design of the new model, the results were the new Alpha being transformed into a powerful inhuman creature. Alpha-153 is the ultimate fighter created by science and the greatest weapon for DOATEC. Unlike the old one this one has three main upgrades making it much stronger then the last one.

Heavy Skin Weave, strong synthetic fibers are woven through the skin, dramatically reducing damage taken from most attacks. These fibers also act as a medi-gel conduit, improving healing. Heavy Muscle Weave, perforating the muscles with micro-fibers increases overall strength and decreases the potential for muscle damage from exertion. Heavy Bone Weave, by reinforcing the skeleton with a synthetic weave, bones can be made almost unbreakable. In event of bone trauma, medi-gel conduits allow for bones regeneration in a matter of days. All three made it all but impossible to defeat Alpha-153 in hand-to-hand combat.

Pan flew into the clone ramming into it at the speed of light. The result being the clone reduced to nothing but goo. Helena face fell seeing her almost billion dollar project defeated and destroyed in less then a second. Then she quickly ran for her life as Pan, with her bare hands, started breaking down the building by punching or flying through the harden walls. Making sure all the personnel got out by scanning for Ki signatures, Pan blasted the first floor of the building to pieces letting the whole building fall under its own weight. Helena was left gasping at the ruins of her new HQ, Pan gave her a smirk before taking off.

!

Sohaku had tried to run from Pan but was easily caught by her. She had dipped him in the koi pond of his office, almost drowning him, before lifting him out. Pan smirks evilly at him before placing two fingers on her forehead and teleported both of them away from Japan. They landed on the frozen wastelands of the North pole miles away from any human contact. The water on him quickly froze into ice; he could feel his insides turning to ice. Pan gave him a wave of goodbye before flying off at top speed. Sohaku yelled for her to comeback but his voice was lost in the howling cold winds that froze him.

!

The underground base underneath a mountain of the Illuminati was finally exposed to the outside world. But it wasn't because of the world finding them out. It was that Pan had blown the top levels off with a massive energy blast with the force of a nuke. Gill with his complete control of fire and ice was giving everything he had trying to take down Pan. But she just took everything he dished and more without ever losing that smirk on her face. She grabbed him by his neck and flew up. She didn't stop untill she and Gill were in the darkness of space. Gill tried to hold his breath but a punch to the guts by Pan made him let go losing all the air left in his body. Pan seeing him dead, let him go and with a blast of energy, sent him drifting off into the cold void of space, where his power to come back to life was made totally useless.

!

In Southtown -

Geese Howard watches as Pan completed her hit list on live TV against the people who sent men to attack her. Making him glad he didn't ordered any of his men try to kidnap her like all the others had. Watching the alien from a warrior race left a deep impression on him. Not many did know the fact that he's a comic book geek. He often wondered what it would be like if there was a real life Superman or something like him in real life, without the comic code or having to keep a plot line good by having said being holding back their full power. Seeing what Pan did made it clear why comic book writers never let Superman use his powers as he should. Any fight would just be too easy for him to win which wouldn't make a very long comic. So the writers have him holding back and not killing anyone so that he would have to take a beating. But Pan showed the world what it'd be like if Superman didn't have a code against killing and did not hold back anything.

"Well Geese, she is powerful." Wolfgang Krauser said over the videophone.

"There's no way we can beat her." Geese said while taking a drag from his cigar and releasing a puff of smoke.

"That's an understatement. She can move faster than the speed of light, punch as hard as Superman, fly, and fire energy blasts that can bring down a mountain. We're strong, but she's on a whole other level. Good thing that none of our men tried to attack her." Wolfgang said.

"We better make sure we keep it that way." Geese said with outmost seriousness. The future of their organization depended on them not doing anything that could bring the attention of the teenage girl from another world down on themselves.

"Agreed." Wolfgang said with a nod.

!

At the Todo Academy -

"In less than a day she defeated most of the top fighters in the world." Nagi said having watched the footage on a computer. "And recruited many others into her service."

"I'm glad that she's not mad at me." Bob adds in relief.

"I'm so dead." Mitsuomi said seeing all those fighters who are more skilled and stronger then he is, being defeated, killed or forced into submission.

"Brother, you should ask Pan to forgive you for trying to teach her a lesson believing you were stronger than her, before she kills you." Takayanagi said accusingly.

"I wouldn't count on it." Maya interjected.

"Pan is an alien but she is still a woman and she won't forgive that easily." Aya adds knowingly.

"I'm so dead." Mitsuomi repeated knowing that at any time she wants Pan can kill him as easily as blowing out a birthday candle. The other students ignored him and turned back to the computer to watch Pan latest fight, currently being shown through a live feed.

!

The broken and bloodied body of Kuroudo Akabane, also known as Doctor Jackal, fell on a mangled heap at Pan's feet. Despite the horrible wounds that covered his body, Doctor Jackal was beaming a smile of utter joy and happiness.

"Man you really know how to take a beating. That control over shadows of yours was a rather nice trick, but nothing that a good ol' energy blast couldn't solve. But in any case, why did you wanted to challenge me in the first place? Only Akuma has been the only one to seek me out personally to challenge me to a fight and that was before it was revealed that I'm an alien. And while on the subject, why are you so happy? I just kicked your ass so badly and virtually break every single bone in your body." Pan said, raising an eyebrow at Doctor Jackal's apparent happiness for having lost.

"He…" the broken man let out a raspy chuckle through his bloodied mouth. "It's not that. I'm happy because I finally found someone who pushed me to my limits… I been for many years searching for a worthy opponent who would allow me to finally discover the limits of my own body. Even though there have been some people who had managed to defeat me in the past, making my life a bit more interesting, none of them have ever strained me so completely as you did. I used all of my most powerful attacks, all the tricks and tactics I know, all of the most esoteric abilities that I possess, and none of them managed to hurt you. Everything that I tried proved useless; I couldn't do anything against you no matter how hard I tried, you were just too strong… And for that I'm happy; I thank you for having allowed me to finally discover my limits." Jackal said laying his head back on the cold pavement, his smile never leaving his face.

Pan turned to look at Doctor Jackal with a measuring stare. "That is a very Saiyan trait you're displaying right now. You remind me of my Grandpa in that aspect…" She trailed off a little. "Alright, you know what's coming next don't you…?"

"What?" Asked Doctor Jackal with piqued curiosity.

"You'll have to become one of my minions." Pan said matter-of-factly.

Jackal just gave an amused acknowledgement and smirked. "Sure, why not?"

"Very well, then I guess I'll have to put you inside the healing chamber…"

"No need." Doctor Jackal stated. "I'll be alright on my own, just give me a couple of minutes." And just as he said, Doctor Jackal slowly stood up and dusted himself off. Almost all of the serious wounds inflicted upon him had disappeared, only minor scratches and grime remained.

Pan was mildly impressed by his quick recovery time. "High regeneration capabilities for what I see. You're probably going to become one of my strongest minions by the time I finish with you. Now that we found your limits, I'll make sure to push you beyond them."

Doctor Jackal put his hat back on and straightened it as he grabbed his discarded shirt and flung it over his shoulders. He just smiled at Pan's statement. "Looking forward to it…"

!

In a small café somewhere in Shinjuku, a pair of young men looking at the television hanging from the wall suddenly spat their drinks at the electro domestic.

"Oh, my god, I can't believe Doctor Jackal joined that Pan girl!" A spiky blonde haired young man said in distress.

His companion a brunette haired man with tinted glasses looked horrified for a moment before thinking things better through and grabbed his companion to speak to him in a conspirational tone. "Wait a minute Ginji, maybe this is not so bad. If Doctor Jackal becomes a minion of the alien girl, he will be too far away and busy to ever bother us again."

The blonde guy didn't look that all convinced. "But Ban, didn't you heard what Pan said? She's going to train Doctor Jackal and make him even stronger! And she's going to unleash him on the rest of the world! What is going to happen to the world, Ban!? A lot of people is going to suffer." He exclaimed rather alarmed.

Ban grimaced for just a moment at that thought, before speaking again with resignation. "Well… Better them than us, don't you think…?"

!

The next Monday.-

Pan smiled as she raised the school flag early in the morning just before class started. But instead of a flag being raised it was Mitsuomi who was being pulled upward by the back of his boxers. There was already a crowd of students and news reporters watching as the alien schoolgirl who is more powerful then Superman, acts as the school bully.

"Why are you even still coming here?" Mitsuomi asked painfully as he was only being held up by his underwear.

"I need to have something to do all day." Pan said, letting go of the flagpole rope. Juri, already cured of all her wounds, was rolling on the ground laughing and pointing at Mutsuomi. At Pan's side there was a cherry blond 14 year old girl in a very tight leather outfit, sucking a giant lollipop while looking up at Mutsuomi's predicament and giving a salute as if she were honoring the flag. Her name was Kula Diamond, a young girl with ice powers that turned her hair blue. Pan found her inside a liquid filled tube when she raided the NESTS HQ, and discovered the experiments they were doing on her after she killed the leaders of the cartel Igniz and Misty. So she saved her before they re-programmed her mind and brain-washed her to turn her into a mindless enforcer that would be tasked with the mission of hunting and eliminating other test subjects that had managed to escape from NEST laboratories like K' and Maxima.

Having destroyed the organization that had ruined their lives and discovering that Whip was K' sister after looking through the NESTS files, the former lab subjects, -that is K, Whip and Maxima- decided to join the alien girl and become her followers as thanks for getting rid of NESTS and saving them from having to live with the risk of being captured and turned in nothing more than mindless drones.

Kula Diamond ended up trailing along too, as she formed an attachment towards Pan after she had got her out of the lab tube, believing her to be some kind of maternal figure or older sister. Having her join her group also caused the robot girl Candy Diamond that, for all intent and purposes, babysits Kula to join her alongside Diana and Foxy. Diana because she sees Kula as if she were her own daughter, and Foxy because she was pragmatic enough to know where the wind was blowing and knew it was time to leave NESTS and jump ship, preferably towards the winning side.

K9999 and Angel, also came along. K9999 joined Pan despite his deep hatred and rivalry against K' because he became dissatisfied with NESTS after learning he is nothing more but a clone of Kyo Kusanagi during the raid. So he decided to join Pan because she's the one who kicked the collective ass of the entire organization and because she's strong and he hopes that by following her he would become strong enough to defeat his rival K' and Kyo Kusanagi. Even though he hates K', being so close to him gives ample opportunities to annoy him anytime he wants, which is a plus. Also another reason he's here is because of Angel, his only friend, who is only here because she grew bored after Pan destroyed NESTS and decided she could get a lot of fun if she followed Pan along. Seems she was correct in that regard as she is currently rolling on the floor, pointing and laughing at Mutsuomi's predicament alongside K'9999, Maxima and Juri.

The last person to join Pan after she destroyed the NESTS HQ and left their experiments and discoveries to be seized by the government is a man who is simply called nameless, the 9999th clone of K'. Nameless although a loyal enforcer of NESTS decided to follow Pan for a chance to resurrect his love Isolde, after Pan found a cryogenic Pod containing her body. He knelled in front of Pan and confessed his reasons for following NESTS, how she had met Isolde in the infirmary of the NESTS installation on Mars between tests and eventually falling in love with her, how he was sent back to earth to test his abilities and become an enforcer and assassin for the cartel and eventually learned of the destiny that had befallen Isolde, how she had died during the tests and procedures and her DNA used to create the glove grafted on his hand that allows him to wield the Kusanagi flame. He explained how he had no choice but to follow NESTS every command less he risked Isolde's body to be disposed and waited for a chance to be able to bring her back to life. He offered his life to Pan in exchange of using her technology to find a way to revive her, Pan accepted but told him that it could take time before she's able to bring her back, as her body is too damaged and needs to be healed while in cryo before she's able to graft her DNA back into her. Nameless didn't care and told him that as long as she is able to bring Isolde back, she can do whatever she likes with his life, and since then he's been following her as a loyal subordinate, in the hopes of one day to be reunited with his beloved. None of the others following Pan dares to broach the subject as they are aware of how deep and personal the situation is to Nameless, they would not admit it, but they were actually moved by his plead, even Pan.

But back to the matter at hand.

"You could be doing so much more, like sharing your technology with Earth." Mitsuomi suggested.

"Naaw, this is much more fun. Besides, you we're the one who used to do this all the time. You took over the school, having all the people who stood up to you beaten and never did anything about students who raped the girls you had attacked. So I'm going to be beating you and your gang till either I'm done with this school or my folks come and pick me up, whatever happens first. And don't think that, I'll ever stop. I can live almost a century you know. Don't worry, I won't kill you. If I did, you wouldn't have to face this humiliation everyday at school, and I'll be always there to beat you up. Just like the kids you had beaten up or had it done for you," Pan explains.

"This school really allowed him and his gang to do as they pleased?" an oversea reporter ask. With the news of Pan being an alien living in Japan many other countries have sent people to try to talk to her and the news stations around the world also sent people as well.

"Sure." Pan said having tied the rope keeping Mitsuomi up on the pole. "Follow me and I'll show you the files that the school has about the cover ups they have done to keep this school looking clean."

The oversea reporter followed Pan only to be stopped by a tall heavily built bald teacher.

"Reporters aren't allowed in school grounds." he said authoritatively.

Pan grabbed him by the top of his head and repeatedly slammed him face-first into the brick wall of the school. She didn't stop till she broke pretty much everything on his face and almost all of his teeth were knocked out. Once she was satisfied, she dropped him to the ground. She looked towards the other teachers who all stared at her in fear. She locks her eyes on the head master and walked up to him.

"I'm going to make this very clear. I'm not human at all and my values are completely different from what you humans think is right and what is wrong. I choose this school to go too because of all the fights that happened in here. You see, it's normal for my kind at a young age to fight all the time. I can remember when, I was in grade school at how the teachers would tell us no killing while in recess. I like how this school is run in the way you and the rest of the staff let the students fight all the time. But then, I learn that you people cover up what happens here. Say what you want about my kind but we never hide what happens." Pan said.

The head master was about to speak when Pan grabbed him by his neck with her right hand and brought her left hand to his forehead, Her index finger pressing in the middle of his forehead. He's seen what she can do with those hands, punching through tank armor like tissue paper.

"Think about it for a moment. If I put anymore pressure into my finger, it will drill into your head. Just a bit more and you'll either be dead or brain damaged. Sure it's easily repairable from where 'I' come from, but here… So choose your words carefully for I will pierce your brain if I don't like what I hear. So let's hear the facts. You have watched as the students fight each other for years, never caring how many were killed or crippled for life, never caring about the rapes that happened in this school. But I'm sure you have kept records of what happens in here. So you will give these reporters all the files you have so that they can expose how corrupted this school is, and how your teachers had just stood by for all these years. You all will dishonor yourselves on international television and will face judgement for what you all have done. If not, I will just have to rip out all of your brains out and keep them in jars. And you all will be self aware the whole time. Think about it. Keeping brains alive in jars is somewhat common where I come from; we are able to keep them alive for years even if the brain is already near death. Maybe I'll keep your eyes attached to your brains and put you all in front of a mirror, so you can watch your own suffering while screaming inside your minds for as long as I can make it last. So what will it be?" Pan said smiling sweetly even as the horror of what she has planned for the teachers sank in for all those who had listen.

"Yes, I'll show them everything." the head master said submitting to her will.

"Good, now be a good dog and show the reporters the crimes that you have allowed to happen here." Pan said as she waves for a couple of the reporters to follow the head master into the school.

"We're no match for you and you already showed us, what you're able to do. What does this prove?" Mitsuomi asks in a dejected tone.

"That I'm learning how to act like a human. After all this is a school where people go to learn and from what I have seen around here, this kind of behavior is pretty normal. So I'm doing what I can to fit in." Pan said shocking everyone, except most of her retinue who simply took the matter on stride.

!

At a hotel -

Chun-Li was watching the news, alongside her was Ryu, and to her dismay, behind him was Sakura who had let herself in to see him. The news stations are all over Pan being a real life alien that is staying in Japan. And Japan is being shown in a bad light as people around the world are saying it's because of Japan that Pan has a bad view of the human race. With what the school master is being forced to show to the reporters filming it, it's not that far fetch.

"Great at this rate everyone is going to bad mouth us." Sakura said as she sat on the bed next to Ryu.

"Well from what I have heard, the Japan government is trying to transfer her to another school. This is already turning into a PR nightmare. And it's not like we can stop her from doing what she wants." Chun-Li said.

"She defeated Akuma without even trying." Ryu said, still amazed at that feat.

"I could unleash my full power and she wouldn't even have to put any more effort as she did with Akuma." Oro said getting out of the bathroom.

"And she already showed the world how powerful she is by taking out every Shadaloo like operation and top fighters around the world. And that only took her a day to do so. Year of undercover works and Black ops all for nothing," Chun-Li said in dismay.

"Maybe we can convince her to become like Superman. She already took care of the problems that your group has been trying to do for years." Sakura said, peeping up with a pointed finger.

"She can't just take the law into her own hands." Chun-Li replied, shooting down that idea.

"Well it's better than her just becoming a bully to torment that Mitsuomi fellow and his friends," Sakura said before smirking mischievously. "Why, worried that if she does become like superman then there wouldn't be a need for people like you anymore?"

"That isn't it!" Chun-Li said.

"Do you have anything to fall back on? I mean beside the fighting tournaments or street fighting?" Sakura asked pointedly.

"Cut that out!" Chun-Li snaps at her.

"You can always become wife to Ryu." Oro said causing the two younger adults to blush.

"Marry?" Ryu chokes out.

"Yeah, you two do love each other, isn't it?" Sakura smirks mischievously.

"That's it!" Chun-Li shouted as she tosses both Oro and Sakura out the door.

"Okay, fine! We'll leave you two alone so you can have all the sex you want." Sakura shouted through the door.

Ryu and Chun-Li stared at each other as they blush.

!

Japan Kanto Region -

Pan tosses the Imperial Seal she had taken from the school that held it in her hand. She was flying around when she heard someone screaming. She flew down and saw some boys attacking a girl, who she later found out her name was Chinkyu, she easily beat all of them badly which would leave them bed ridden for months with broken bones. Including the girl who had the boys attack Chinkyu. She flew with Chinkyu to where her lover Ryofu lives.

"So let me get this straight… Whoever owns this seal rules the schools of Kanto?" Pan asks plainly.

"Yes." Ryofu said holding Chinkyu close to her.

"Well, then it means I rule Kanto now." Pan laughs.

"No, you have to be part of one of the schools first!" Ryofu replied.

"Who cares about that? Besides, I'm the one who can destroy this whole region if I wanted to. Who's going to tell me otherwise?" Pan said matter-of-factly.

"She has a point." Chinkyu granted as she's more in shock of what she saw Pan do to her attackers then the attempted rape.

"I already rule my school, so why not add more." Pan said in consideration. "It will be just like taking over planets just on a much smaller scale. I can't believe that Japan has schools where students are allowed to fight each other like this. It reminds me of home. I guess, I'll just go and make sure all the schools know who owns them now in Kanto."

Before the two lovers could stop her and tell her differently she flew out the window. Both of them look at each other wondering how the other schools around the region are going to react to this.

!

Mitsuomi found himself in front of a panel of government agents who have been assigned to handle Pan. With her public revealing of the corruption that has been happening at Todo Academy, after the robot called Giru recorded the confession of the head master of the school while he was forced to reveal everything to overseas reporters. It ended up in an international uproar that is ruining the image of Japan as Pan said that she's only acting as she does, because she wants to fit in and from what she has seen at the school she's just copying what everybody else does.

"Well boy do you have anything to say for yourself?" a old man who's rank is general said as he hurls a glass at Mitsuomi's head breaking on impact.

Mitsuomi has to sit there and take it as he's bond to a chair and has four soldiers all aiming their guns at his head. Armed soldiers had burst into his house, shouted he's under arrest then put a hood over his head, knocking him out and taken him to this place. He was told that if he even fights back he'll be labeled as a terrorist and be ship off to prison with no trial. He was told flatly because of his actions he has no rights as he's the reason why the first official contact with an alien race is going badly. And Pan made it clear that no one on the planet is a match for her or any army. As the people she took down proved that point, as armed forces around the world have sent black opts trying to take them down. Only for her to just stroll into their bases and kill them off.

"No." Mitsuomi said, seeing there's no point. The government is looking for a scrap goat for this PR mess and he's it.

"Good boy you should know your place. Thanks to you we have an alien more powerful then Superman who thinks acting like you and your gang its normal in Japan. You and all your members are going to have police records and be facing jail time. We're closing down Todo Academy and we're going to tear it down just to make sure what you and your punk friends did isn't repeated. You're going to admit everything you have done and what you had done for you on a public hearing while wearing a dress of Pan's choosing." the general said with finality.

"What!" Mitsuomi shouted out but shut his mouth immediately as the four guns pointing to his head clicked.

"That's what we have to do to get Pan to agree with to allow us to handle the mess you and that school has cause. She had wanted the school to remain open but agreed to transfer to another school where people don't fight each other for power. Is for you and your friends to go to jail and for you to wear a dress at your hearing live on tv. And she said she doesn't care what we have to do to make it so," the general said. "And believe me to make sure she doesn't just fly to another country where she might give her advance tech instead of us. We're going to do what it takes, even if you have to pay for it out of your ass. You got it boy."

"Yes." Mitsuomi chokes out.

"And as for F we're already raiding their buildings and taking people in. So you'll be able talk with those friends of yours in jail." the general said offhandedly.

!

Elsewhere -

Pan is looking over the schools of the Kanto region she now controls thanks to the Dragon Seal. She did a fly by for each of them and showed the students the seal and claimed the right to rule the schools. She's at the last of the schools in Seito that are now under her rule. She's with the four strongest fighters there and a young girl.

Kanu who is believed to be the most feared and powerful Toushi around, she even carries the nearly invincible Blue Dragon Crescent Blade from her predecessor; she also has overwhelming chi. Ryuubi a klutzy, ditzy bespectacled bookworm with seemingly no combat skills. She can't even swim. She has a fear of homosexuals, wondering if she is homosexual herself, and convinced that Kanu and Chouhi are lesbians who are attracted to her. Chouhi, Ryuubi's best friend and an avid snack-lover, is a tomboy like her friend but has a much better built body than she has. Chou-un who almost always has her eyes closed, silver hair, and carries a Japanese sword. She is arguably the most skilled out of the four. And finally, Koumei, a young girl who is very smart for her age.

"Since, I have the seal and it's clear that none of you fighters of Kanto can beat me. This means all the schools belong to me." Pan said.

"Just because you can be shot at without any effect on you, it doesn't mean we can't beat you." Chouhi boasted confident on her own abilities.

Ryuubi looked at her friend as if she were mentally challenged. "Are you kidding me? She can throw energy blasts with the power of a nuclear bomb as if they were candies! If we piss her off she's going to erase the whole region of Kanto from the map!" she screamed highly alarmed.

"You better listen to your friend here. You should be really careful not to bother me, less I decide to turn this place into a smoking crater." Pan drawled a little condescending.

"I don't care! I bet we could all beat if you in a straight fight!" Chouhi said pointing with her finger.

"Oh yeah." Pan said as she suddenly grabs Chouhi and shot up into the sky. Then she flew back down as quickly as she had flown up.

"What did you do to Chouhi?" Ryuubi ask as she, Kanu, Chou-un and Koumei are worried of what might happen to their friend.

"I just stopped at a mile up and let go of her." Pan answers her bluntly.

"YOU WHAT!?" The four shouted in alarm.

Pan jumped up into the air catching Chouhi right before she hit the ground. She gave the shell shock girl a smirk before dropping her onto the ground, with her landing on her butt. Chouhi was muttering as her life flashed before her eyes.

"Unless you can survive falling from a mile up or have the ability to fly. I don't have to fight anyone. I just have to grab you and fly up into the air then drop you." Pan smirks at the five scared girls in front of her.

"Right you rule." Chou-un said as her eyes are wide open, a rare thing for her.

"Good! And as I told all the other schools no more fights unless I allow it or I will destroy you all." Pan said as she flew off.

!

Ryozanpaku Dojo -

The Ryozanpaku Dojo is home to elite fighters who specialize in different styles of martial arts. The dojo is famous for its powerful members and is challenged by other dojos and fighters so often that it charges its challengers and has a waiting list. Which is always short on money.

Kenichi Shirahama and Miu Furinji are the dojo only two students. Who are trained by Hayato Furinji, Miu's grandfather and the undefeated elder of the Ryozanpaku Dojo. He is very tall, very muscular and posses tremendous vitality despite his advanced age. Shino Sakaki who is a 29-year-old master of karate who claims to hold 100 dan. He is a tall man who is almost always seen wearing a leather jacket and has a long scar that runs horizontally across the bridge of his nose. Apachai Hopachai who is a 28-year-old master of Muay Thai and is known as the "Death God" of the Muay Thai underworld fighting circuit. He is extremely tall and powerfully built, has tanned skin, and is usually seen wearing a tank top and shorts with bandages wrapped around his hands and feet. Shigure Kosaka who is a 22-year-old weapons master. She is absurdly beautiful and dresses in a small pink kimono; underneath she wears bandages over her chest and a _fundoshi_. Kensei Ma who is a 41-year-old lecherous master of Chinese Kenpo. He is very short, balding, and always wears a hat. And Akisame Koetsuji who is a 38-year-old philosophical Jujitsu master who was the first master willing to train Kenichi. He is an old friend of Miu's father, Saiga. Despite his seemingly small physique, he is known for having muscles built to perfection.

The six masters put Kenichi through training from hell on a daily basis, which he almost dies from. It's so that he wouldn't be weak anymore. But to anyone who saw the training it would look like they were trying to kill him. Which what happen when Pan was flying over the Dojo.

"Alright all six bad guys are beaten," Pan said dusting off her hands at the sight of the six beaten masters.

Kenichi Shirahama and Miu Furinji could only stare at the way the alien girl went and beat the masters. They had wanted to stop her but the robot Giru stopped them instead. He created a force field around them keeping them from getting in there. Hayato is now a pile of broken bones, Shino is embedded into the wall that surrounds the dojo. Apachai is hanging halfway in the wall of the main dojo building, Shigure who is tied with her metal weapons all bended around her body, was left wiggling on the ground trying to break her binds, Kensei was has buried into the ground, and Akisame is lying underneath a stack of bricks.

"They weren't trying to kill me. They were training me!" Kenichi said being held up by Miu as he's still bleeding and bruised by the training.

"Wait, you call that training?" Pan asks in an incredulous tone.

"Yes!" Miu said.

"Why are you doing it that way?" Pan asked seriously wanting to know.

"To become stronger!" Kenichi stated as if it were obvious.

"So beating you and breaking your bones, makes you stronger?" Pan asked, having a hard time in understanding that logic.

"Yes…" Miu said, her voice trailing off a little knowing how bad that could sound to a third party.

"It's how… we train… students." Shigure said as she's the only one who isn't out cold. With all of her metal weapons being used to bind her, Pan didn't even bothered to knock her out as her unarmed combat skills were not that great compared to the other masters.

"Ryozanpaku goes and beats and breaks their student's bones. Let me guess you two are the only students aren't you?" Pan said turning back to the two.

"Yes…" both of them said unsurely at the same time.

"Well folks watching me online come to Ryozanpaku dojo where the teachers will beat you and break your bodies to make you stronger…" Pan said turning to Giru.

"Wait… you're… broadcasting… online?" Shigure asks, with rising horror.

"Yes they are." a policeman said as he and several others walk into the grounds. "Ms. Pan boardcast you beating your student. You and your friends are under arrest for assault and trying to kill your student."

"We're… What?" Shigure asks turning white.

"But every time Kenichi dies from the training, they always restart his heart." Miu said.

"Alright every one heard that. They have legally killed him before by stopping his heart from their so called training. Only to restart his heart to keep him from dying" Pan said.

"Making a download for the police to use, giru." Giru chirped on the side.

"But you can't arrest them!" Miu said as she watches the police gather the unconscious bodies of the masters.

"Sure they can." Pan stated offhand. "Besides that kind of training from hell, doesn't work. If you really want to become stronger you two can become my two first official students."

"Your students?" both of them ask.

"I'll train you the same way as the Turtle Hermit, Kamesennin Muten-Roshi, trained my grandfather and me. Alongside some moves he taught me." Pan said remembering how the Turtle Hermit helped with her training when she was little.

"You will?" Kenichi asks in surprise.

"But first you need to go with them." Pan said pointing to the Ambulance attendants coming in with a stretcher.

"Okay!" Kenichi said as he lies down on the stretcher.

"But what about grandpa?" Miu ask worried for her only living relative.

"He and his friends will have to deal with the justice system of Japan now. Funny how they allow things like this to happen, and only put a stop to it when it's being broadcast live online." Pan said. "Well this is Japan where fighters think they can do anything since they know how to fight."

"But their training does work." Miu retorted.

"Then why did I beat them?" Pan asked retorically.

"Well, you're just stronger." Miu said as if it was obvious.

"And that strength beats skill when we're talking about my kind of strength." Pan said. "But don't worry. Once, I train both of you in the basics you can reopen this dojo. And train students to learn my race fighting style. Besides looking around this place I can tell it has no money coming in does it?"

"No it doesn't…" Miu said admitting to the sad truth of her dojo.

"And my training isn't trying to kill you every second." Pan said as she's planning on doing the same kind of training the Turtle Hermit put her grandfather and uncle through.

!

In a government building, Chun-Li met with her Interpol contact in Japan. With Pan being an alien with technology more advanced than anything that anyone has seen on Earth, has agents from most of the governments of the world running around trying to figure out a way to get her to give them some of her technology. Since it's clear that force would only have her go on a killing spree.

"With her display of power when she took down all the shadow groups like Shadaloo, it's clear that force can't be used against her. There's no way we can beat her. Even if we do somehow beat her or kill her, all that means is that we killed a high school girl who hasn't been trained to be a soldier. With her being that strong, I fear what a soldier is like for them." Chun-Li said in a sour mood.

"Yes and with her claiming that she can live hundreds of years and that her race used to take over whole worlds 30 years ago, there would be a lot of members of her kind, who are from that era who can wipe out whole races on the planets they take over. Also we have located Akuma." The agent named Carl said, reaching for a file.

"He's still alive?" Chun-Li ask with mild-surprise.

"He's in a coma and almost all of his bones are either broken or cracked. He was found in a forest down a path of broken branches. It's amazing that he's even alive." Carl said looking through the file in his hands.

"And she has shown been able to fire huge energy blasts that can level whole cities." Chun-Li said as they're way over their heads.

"Which is why everyone is on their toes now, with her been only a young adult not fully mature yet or grown, we can only take her word on what the adults are like." Carl said straightening his glasses.

"And she's strong enough to do as she pleases; she knows there isn't anyone who can stop her." Chun-Li said dejected.

"According to Giru, the small robot that's with her, she's acting as she does because it's in her nature as a Saiyan. It seems that till a young Saiyan reaches the age of around 40 in our years that they imprint their behavior on the world around them. Since she came to Japan, and seeing how fighters are able to do what they please, her instinct has modify her behavior to match how she thinks the world works around her." Carl explains.

"She just follows her instinct?" Chun-Li ask incredulously.

"Yes, it's a reason why they're able to send babies to other planets to kill off the native species in their past. The child would naturally mimic how the race acts to better blend in. Many times the child would be taken in and raised on that planet. Then once they're old enough they lose that instinct and begin to wipe out that race. Or when their tails grow in." Carl said.

"They have tails?" Chun-Li asks in shock.

"Yes they grow tails once they're older; sometimes they even have them when they're born. Once they have their tails they're able to transform into giant apes under the light of a full moon," Carl answers.

"You're joking right?" Chun-Li ask, not willing to believe something out of a Kaiju movie.

"No, I'm not," Carl said as he plays a video on the computer. On the screen the image of a male Saiyan transforming into a giant Godzilla size ape was shown. "Giru gave us this video. Pan is still young and hasn't grown a tail yet. Once she does her behavior will change again to that of a normal Saiyan for her age. She will continue to mimic her environment but she will be self aware and no long just doing it without thinking."

"I see why in movies the aliens just attack. It's much easier than trying to understand them." Chun-Li said reminding herself not to put human values and thinking on Pan. "I still can't believe she looks like us."

"Actually according to her since her race is older, we look like her race no the other way around." Carl pointed out.

"What's the plan to deal with her?" Chun-Li ask.

"Saiyans only respect power and strength. In her eyes Pan doesn't see any reason to respect us as none of us can match her. Her race just isn't wired to see anyone who can't back up their words as beneath them. Since she's still young she can't control it like an adult can. One of the reasons why aliens haven't contacted us according to her is because the values we hold so closely are insults to other races. Like treating others as equals would cause some races to attack us." Carl lectured.

"And we can't even get it together as a whole race yet." Chun-Li mentioned.

"Which is why the think tanks are working overtime to figure out a way to win her over, the technology she has displayed, the hover craft, the robot, and capsules would advance us by hundreds of years." Carl said.

"I still can't believe that all of her technology can be compressed into a capsule." Chun-Li said having seen it up close and still can't make heads or tails of how it works.

"That's the reason why we can't do anything that would make her have a bad view on us. She already has a bad view on Japan which the other nations who want her technology are planning on everything to give her a good impression on them." Carl stated.

"I'm surprise that government agents haven't tried anything yet." Chun-Li mentioned thinking about the CIA and other agencies.

"I'm sure they are but the fallout of any failed plan would cause them to rethink their plans." Carl replied absentmindedly.

"Good work with that." Chun-Li said having read the wiki leaks.

"You're being reassigned to keeping an eye on Pan. With your background as a fighter she might respect you enough to answer questions." Carl said as Pan would only answer questions when she wants to.

"Just great…" Chun-Li said wondering what she has been thrown into this time.

!

3 days later.-

Pan is sitting on a makeshift throne, with all the fighters that have decided to follow her behind her (with the addition of Sagat, Vega and Balrog since they had tracked her down and decided to make her their new boss as result for defeating them and killing Bison during her raid to Shadaloo HQ, well mainly Sagat who dragged the other 2 with him.), inside the abandoned building that serves as the main base of operations of the Shinpaku Alliance. Maya, Aya, Nagi, Bob and Takayanagi had also tracked her down and were waiting among the lines of the Shinpaku members. After accepting Kenichi and Miu as her first official disciples, she had them both tell her about their lives, that's how she learned about the Shinpaku Alliance and its objective of ruling over all other schools in japan and then the world and its struggle against the forces of Yomi and Yami, after defeating the organization Ragnarok and making some of their members to defect to their side…

Seeing that their objective is the same she's trying to achieve, Pan thinks that maybe it would be a smart thing to have an organization able to deal with all the pesky management once she finishes conquering all of the schools in japan. So here she is now, about to take over as the new head of the Shinpaku Alliance with all the captains and vice-captains present to witness it, none of them raising a single voice of complaint, since they are not stupid to try to challenge the girl that defeated all the Ryozanpaku masters easily at the same time. In fact many of them are rather excited of having her as their new leader, as it will all but assure them to reach their goals and also it will give them the chance to train under her and become stronger.

Talking about the masters they are also present in the building as they were let out of prison because Kenichi decided not to press charges against them as he had willingly, on his own volition, decided to go through their training from hell regiment and despite everything that had happened he was still fond of them. That didn't mean that Pan was going to let them walk free without punishment as she had forced them to atone for what they had done to Kenichi by serving as his personal servants and they could not say no, since they are not strong enough to oppose her commands. Kenichi wasn't so sure about that decision since for a long time he had looked up and respected the masters, but her little sister Honoka found it an appropriate punishment and was even excited by the prospect, as one could easily figure by turning at her direction and seeing her having brought Apachi and Shigure to their knees in front of her feet and making them bow and beg for forgiveness for what they had done to her brother. It was actually pretty amusing watching the giant man and the heavily armed woman groveling at the little girl feet.(**_VI_**_)_

"See Nii-chan, I told you I didn't like the way they trained you. You should have paid attention to the words of your little sister! And as for you two… I'm so disappointed in you for what you've done to my Nii-chan." Said the cute little sister of Kenichi in a disdainful posture.

"Please Honoka-chan, forgive us! We do not deserve you! We do not deserve you!" Said the heavily bandaged Apachi alongside Shigure bowing on their knees and praising the little girl as if she were the emperor of Japan.

"Excuse me Honoka-chan, but could you please stop tormenting the masters at least for the moment? It is distressing to see grown adults acting so undignified and we are kinda in the middle of something in here." Miu pleaded cordially to the little girl.

"Don't think you have the right to tell me what to do, you Big Boobs! You are also responsible for what happened to my dear Nii-chan! It is because of you and your big melons that Nii-chan decided to went through that horrible training!" The little girl said in an outrage pointing at Miu's chest who suddenly went beet-red, Honoka's accusations were so embarrassing that most of the people present had a hard time holding out their laughs.

Kisara was smiling broadly at the little girl antics, up until now, she hadn't had but a passing acquaintance with Kenichi's little sister, but now that the small child was hanging around them more as of late, she was beginning to like the little brat. The red-headed saw this as a chance to torment her rival. "You're right Honoka-chan it's all the fat cow's fault for seducing your brother with those big udders of hers."

Kenichi was practically dying of embarrassment at this point. "Honoka! Will you cut it out, already! Were in the middle of something important in here! What are you doing in here in the first place!?"

"I was worried about you Nii-chan, as you were just allowed to leave the hospital yesterday. So I, as your lovable little sister that cares about you, came here to protect you from anyone trying to harm you like the mean masters did?" said the little girl in an overly cute pose. "Besides, Pan-sama let me be in here since I ask her for permission."

"What!? Pan! Why didn't you stopped her!?" Kenichi wailed, turning at the alien girl.

"Why should I?" Pan replied instantly without concern. "She's your sister, you deal with her, I don't particularly care if she decides to come along or not. Besides in Saiyan society, children are rarely scolded by their parents for getting into trouble, if a Saiyan child sets his mind into doing something, the parents don't even bother to lift a single finger to stop them. In fact they actually encourage them to carry on whatever mischief they plan to do with the only condition being to not embarrass the family name by doing something like failing in their endeavor or showing weakness. So if she's able to keep up with our pace, then she's earned her right to be in here." **_(VII)_**

That answer didn't particularly thrilled Kenichi who kept raging at his bad fortune for a few more minutes while Honoka was beaming happily that her Nii-chan was not going to be able to get rid of her that easily.

Anyway, back to the proceedings… All the captains were standing at the front of their lined companies facing Pan, they were: Chiaki Yuma a.k.a Thor, Hibiki Kugenin a.k.a Siegfried, Ikki Takeda a.k.a. Takeda The Puncher, Kaname Kugatachi a.k.a. Freya, Kisara Nanjo a.k.a. Valkyrie, Renka Ma, Kozo Ukita a.k.a. Ukita The Thrower, Shiratori a.k.a. White Shadow, with the special attendance of Natsu Tanimoto a.k.a. Hermit, Kagero Sai and Takeda's Sensei James Shiba. Haruo Nijima, the so called Demon King or Alien as Kenichi calls him, was practically groveling at Pan's feet exhilarated beyond belief for having her join the Shinpaku Alliance.

Pan was only giving him a look of mild contempt. "You're not human, do you?" She asked with critical eye.

"Pan, my scanners have detected he's an alien too, giru." The little robot said unfazed.

"Ah Ha! I knew you were a demon faced alien from outer space!" Kenichi said pointing with his finger.

"When have I denied being an alien?" Nijima replied unconcerned.

"So he really was an alien?" Miu asked astounded.

"How you got here anyway?" Pan asked with mild curiosity ignoring the antics of her two disciples.

"My ship suffered a malfunction while in transit and I was forced to do an emergency landing in this mud-ball backwater." Nijima answered truthfully.

"So how long have you been stranded in here?" Pan inquired.

"Decades! I've been stuck in this planet since the 50's."

"That long! You look pretty young to be an old man." Miu said in puzzlement.

"My kind has a longer lifespan than yours, just like Pan." Nijima replied off-handedly.

"You know that by accepting me joining the Shinpaku Alliance, I'm now the new boss of this organization, don't you?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"But of course! Feel free to make yourself at home! Are you hungry! Do you wish an appetizer? Is the weather to your liking? Do you want me to blow you some air?" Nijima said, pulling out a tray filled with sandwiches from hammerspace that he set in front of Pan before pulling out a giant fan and starting to send breezes at the alien girl.

"Nijima, what the hell? You're just going to let her take over without trying any of your ridiculous schemes." Kenichi asked with suspicion.

"Rule number one to survive in space Kenichi. Never get in the way of a Saiyan, or they will blast you into oblivion." The alien boy stated with an oddly cheerful mood. "On all the time I've spent observing your species in secret, waiting for the perfect chance to find a way back home. This is the closer I have ever been to actually pull it off, with Pan's help I'm all but assured to eventually have a spaceship in which to get back to my planet, so I will not do anything stupid that will jeopardize this one-in-a-million chance to see my dream come true."

"Smart." Pan said munching on a sandwich. "Ok, let's end with is, we have things to do. Anyone here being against me taking over this gang and led it towards the conquest of the rest of the schools in Japan…?" Everybody shook their heads no.

"Very well, then that settles it. Any questions?" Pan asked to her new subordinates.

Takeda raised his hand. "Are going to receive training from you?"

"Of course, I will have to devise a proper training regiment to at least teach the basics of my style to all the members of this organization. But that will be just at the level of your usual grunt, you'll have to come to me directly if you want any advance training; but that could take me a while to plan though. Since I either will have to train you by taking you as a disciple like Kenichi and Miu or I put you under the tutelage of one of my minions once their own trainings are advanced enough."

"Does that mean we'll have to wear those turtle shells?" Takeda inquired, pointing at the Giant turtle shells that every single of Pan's followers behind her were wearing.

"Yup." Pan nodded. "That's part of the basic training."

Takeda nodded, seemingly satisfied by those answers for the moment. Freya took the chance to voice her own inquires after the silver-haired boy. "What would be our next move once we finish taking over all the schools in Japan?" She asked, knowing it was only matter of time before all the schools of the country fell under control of the Shinpaku Alliance now that Pan was their new boss.

Pan tilted her head to a side and brought a finger to her chin in thought. "Eventually, once I finish conquering all the schools of Japan under my rule, I wish to implement a proper Saiyan educational system; make no mistake to think that once this system is in place the fights among schools will stop. The Saiyans schools promote fighting and violence, their system monitors and brooks fights among and between the schools, ranging from individual duels between two people, to all out brawls between the schools involving all their best fighters until only one is left standing to determine the strongest. This system also tracks the personal achivements of every single student and gauge their strengths and skills to determine their places on an overall ranking, granting boons and privileges to those who hold a high position. So if you want to receive the recognition and respect of your peers, you are going to have to bust your ass to reach a high position."

"What kind of privileges?" Ukita asked curious.

"Well besides the expected material rewards, the system also helps the students in achieving their chosen career paths. Back during our planet trading days, the Saiyan educational system helped to determine which saiyan kids would get the best missions, or in case of kids of lower classess to be considered for being accepted among the warrior class and begin their own careers as planet conquerors. Nowadays, the system stills helps the saiyan kids to choose a career, only that the choices are different now. With all the underworld contacts that the Saiyan government has, most of the criminal syndicates and bounty hunters guilds rely on our educational system when they decide they need some fresh blood among their ranks. They are not the only ones to do so though, as I have said, since the change of policies on our government and our fully integration in the Union of planets, the intergalactic police has an interest of getting saiyans among its ranks too. If they can't seem to be able to hire warriors from among the older generation, then they turn towards the new ones in the hope of getting some of them on their side. The armies of several galactic goverments and black ops also follow this same policy, wishing to have promising new Saiyan warriors to help them fight against their enemies. This situation has given birth to an unofficial cold war between all these factions, were spies and double agents are send into our space with the intention of recruting all the promising warriors they can from among our young. Just another everyday aspect of life that is normal on our society."

Most of her audience was left speechless after that revelation, eveng among Pan's followers with the exeption go the most hard-ass like Kazuya, Juri, Sagat or Nina; or those who were savvy enough like Nijima who knows how harsh life in space can be, or Mature, Vice or Foxy who are pragmatic enough to know how the world spins.

"And… how does that help us?" Takeda asked a little uncomfortable for what he had heard.

"Because not all Saiyans choose those options as path careers." Pan continued unfazed. "All these factions can come and wave their reasons at us trying to entice us to work for them, but in the end they can't do nothing to force or influence a Saiyan in making a decision, our choices are only our own and we do whatever we please. Some Saiyans decide to make a career on the blood sports, so they are put in contact with the right promotors and aided in forging themselves a name in these kind of events. Of course that I'll have to adapt the system according to what's available here on earth."

Pan turned her head towards Takeda. "For example, Kenichi told me you want to become a boxer. If you had a high rank on the system then I would have to sponsor your boxing career and get you into contact with the right people to begin making you take your first steps in the boxing arena. Pretty easy right now since most goverments want to please me in anyway they want so I can let them study my technology, should not be that hard for me to convice them to give you a chance of entering in an official competition. Though you'll have to do the rest and not disappoint me, and that's were the heart of the issue lays. Know that this is a pretty harsh and demanding system; it does not coddle the students nor forgive them for their failings. I remember there was a time when I had like 10 battles per day, everyday for 2 months. And I had to go through them all, no matter how tired or wounded I was. So you must fight hard to get what you want and if you lose, you better make the effort to get back up or others will start walking over you and leave you behind. But know this, those who are at the top have their futured secured, for in Saiyan society, the spoils go to the strongest and if you are strong enough then there is practically nothing that can be kept out of your reach."

All who were hearing became intrigued by Pan's proposition; this could mean the dawn of a new age of great battles for the fight schools of Japan.

"Man, that sounds so awesome!" Kisara said grinning broadly.

Nagi was also excited, imagining all the fights to come, after hearing Pan's speech. "Sounds pretty fun! Say Pan, mind if we join your organization?" he asked speaking for the group of Todo.

"You want to join the Shinpaku alliance? Sure why not? I did promise I would train you lot too, might having you helping around while you are at it, even if only to give you something to do." Pan said in ponderment.

"Ok! So, what are our first orders?" Freya asked, willing to begin already.

"Well, I need to know if you are all worthy of the positions you currently hold. So I want you to go to Kanto and challenge all the schools that are currently under my rule and beat them all as a test of your skills."

"You want us to go to Kanto?" Freya replied, a little surprised of that order.

"Yup, I want you to broaden your horizons and learn that there are many places with strong fighters and not fall in the mistake of believing yourself being the best there is just because you are the strongest around your town. The world is much bigger than just this city you know, so I want you to go out there and pick fights against other strong people, just like my grandfather did when he had first left the side of his sensei to begin training on his own. " **_(VIII)_**

"What about Yami?" Freya inquired.

"What about them?" Pan retorted raising and eyebrow.

"They are a serious treath to us that we can't simply ignore, what if they decide to attack this city while we are away? They are a danger to the world at large since they wish to initiate a third world war to ensure that they keep what they dub as real martial arts from dying out. They have control over several small rich countries to fund their operations and have large well fund armies to attack any nation that dares oppose them. They and their apprentices from Yomi have been harassing us ever since they attacked and torched most of the dojos around these parts, except for the Ryozanpaku dojo." Freya stated with all seriousness.

"Oh, that!" Pan exclaimed as if there was nothing to be concerned about. "They will be already taken care of by the time you all return from Kanto."

"You're going to strike at Yami." Freya said unsurprised as she had hoped for a development like this.

"Sort of… I'll let my minions here deal with them, since I didn't let them join me just for show. Besides, they get itchy if they don't have a good fight after a while, so I will let them blow them some steam by kicking the asses of both Yami and their students."

Hermit looked at the gathering of notorious and famous warriors around Pan, before speaking for the first time. "Not to insult or put into question the abilities of your followers." He said the most cordially he could, it didn't saved him from some of the stares of the most hardened warriors under Pan's service, that began to look at him with warning glares, waiting to crush him like a bug if he as so much said a wrong word. "But Yami is not formed by pushovers; they're all grandmasters of several legendary and deadly arts, each one powerful enough to give Akuma a run for his money."

"I know all there is to know about Yami. Bison had files on them and their dealings with his organization, also your friend Sai here…" Pan motioned towards the tall Goth man who replied with a graceful nod. "Was kind enough to provide us with a great deal of information about Yami from the time he worked for them. So don't worry about it, I may haven't had much time to train my minions, but they are pretty renowned warriors on their own right even before I came to this planet, so I expect them to be on the level. Beside's they are only going to be there in case Yomi decides to refuse my offer for them to surrender before me that I will personally deliver to them." Pan said pretty haughty.

"You're going to give them a chance to surrender?" Hermit asked in surprise.

"Why not? They haven't personally done anything against me yet. I have no reason to end their lives even if they are nothing more but a terrorist organization bent to rule the world; that of course could change after I meet them. But in the meantime, I guess I should at least have the decency to give them the chance to stay out of my way." Pan drawled in dismissal.

"And if they refuse…?"

Pan just lifted a finger, a small point of light shining intensely from the tip, that iluminated the whole room in a white-bluish light. The light began to grow and expand until becoming a ball of energy the same size as the ones she's know to make explode with the same yield as a nuclear explosion. "They will submit or be destroyed."

Hermit nodded and offered a small bow. "If that is the case, then may I request a small favor?"

Pan tilted her head and tossed a curious glance at hermit, she let her energy ball to dissipate. "Depends, what is it that you wish to ask of me?"

"My master Ma Sugetsu, who taught me Chinese Kempo, is part of Yomi. He's a harsh, cruel, sadistic, uncaring man who has no problem on removing anyone standing in his way and doesn't care who he has to kill to achieve his goals. But despite his failings, I have seeing there's still goodness inside of him. I've been trying for a long time to find a way to convince my master to leave Yomi and save him from his inner darkness. That's why I've been aiding both the Shinpaku Alliance and Yomi in order to acomplish this, but so far I've been unsucessful. So I wish to ask you if you could spare my master's life and if possible, bring him back with you." Hermit pleaded in a subdued voice.

"You wish me to bring your master back alive? A man with no redeeming qualities whatsoever, because you believe he can turn into a new leaf…?" Pan said skeptic."You must be either a fool or a truly idealistic fellow, but who am I to tell you what to believe…" She mused, thinking about her grandfather and how he believed in giving second chances and refrained from ending an enemy's life if there were other options available. "I suppose I could do what you're asking me since I'm feeling pretty generous right now. But you will have to join my alliance as a full time member in exchange; no more divided loyalties since I will not tolerate any kind of betrayal." She said with some warning.

"I accept those terms." Hermit replied immediatly and without hesitation.

"Good… Very well then, let's get this show on the road." Pan said, getting up from her throne. "You better all get moving; those schools on Kanto are not going to knock themselves out. At least I hope that's not the case if they know what's good for them, since I gave them pretty specific instructions to stop their silly interschool fights. Anyway, you all best get on your way, I'll go with my crew to meet the Yomi leadership to get them out your hair once and for all. Kenichi, Miu, you two go with the rest to Kanto so that you may also learn something from this experience. I'll meet you all here when you have defeated all the schools in that region." She ordered herding her small army out of the building.

The captains began to mobilize their companies and carry out the orders given by their new boss.

* * *

_Well this is the intro of my version of this story, from this moment forward all work will be of my own device, the only remaining things from madhat I will utilize will be Ranma and Rosario x Vampire. And it will be a long time before I implement those things, first I need to keep adding more animes whose theme revolve around fighting schools or certain kind of schools and also there's going to be a small arc of Pan looking for a new place of residence. Since my Pan is a little vexed with the government for raiding her previous home, she will not accept just any residence they may want to offer her. She will find one to her tastes on her own and let the government pay for it. So that will take another arc._

_Next Chapter we are going to have the confrontation between Pan's crew and the Yami leaders, with a little surprise thrown to the mix. This may take me a couple of weeks to have it done, Since the Yami/Yomi members are too many and I have to research their fighting styles, strengths and moves._

_Also there's going to be an invasion of Soul Society in this version too, but it's going to be months and several dozen chapters before I get to that, there's still much things and arcs I want to get done before that, other ideas I'm working on, and of course, is going to unfold different from Madhat's own version._

_In this fic we're going to keep things simple, I don't want to bad-mouth Madhat or anything since he's been kind enough to let me his own work to make a foundation from which to develop my own version of this story. But one thing I sometimes find vexing in his stories is how he nerfs sometimes the characters on his crossovers or diminishes their strengths, giving them limiters and such. Nah, here we are going to keep things straight, if an attack towards Pan is rendered harmless, whether be Ki, Spiritual Energy, Magic, Chakra, Yoki, whatever. It's because her power is so great that she can easily shrug off any kind of attack towards her and overpower anything standing in her way, Pretty much how Goku did in the series since he has fought all kinds of otherworldly, mystic and strange enemies._

_Also about Giru's speech, in the latinamerican version of DBGT Giru always finishes all his sentences by saying his name. And whether or not I implement Japanese expressions or suffixes in this fic depends on the character in question. As normally most of the nowadays animes that I get my hands on are in Japanese, I ended up associating certain expressions with a specific character, since I'm depicting them in the manner I'm familiar with about them._

**_(I) _**_The Chaos gods of Warhammer 40K and the gods of Saint Seiya belong to this category._

**_(II) _**_In case you don't know, Goku is pretty well connected. He's Pals with everybody of the big honchos in the afterlife; his feats have gathered the attention of the most important beings in the universe. So I doubt anyone connected to the spiritual world no matter where they are will not know of him or his achievements._

**_(III) _**_This shit is real, Bison can indeed do this. Check his deathbattle against Shao-Kahn for more information._

**_(IV) _**_In the series, most Saiyans and other alien enemies tended to lick and taste the blood of their enemies when they were splashed by it, just a little detail I decided to add to give attitude to this story._

**_(V) _**_Just like we saw in the original Dragon Ball series, that is how Bulma and the Red Ribbon Army employed their own caps. Also Bulma always carries with her a case filled with caps, in one episode she loses it and she doesn't waste time to replace it when she had the chance. Since she also helped in Pan's education, I'm sure she drilled the idea of always carrying her cap case with her inside her head. And yes, she has her own gravity chamber, why not? Goku has his own too, only he doesn't break his as regularly as Vegeta does. So pan is pretty well equipped from the get go, she has practically all she could need inside her caps._

**_(VI) _**_Yes, I'm keeping the Ryozanpaku masters around, whether we like it or not, I'm sure Kenichi would get his masters out of jail and drop the charges against them, since he's a big softie and cares about them, being the good forgiving guy and all. Remember this story is playing it straight and would try to depict the character's personalities as close to the original as possible, except Pan since she was closely trained by Bardock after Goku went on his training trip with Oob and was greatly influenced by him. This doesn't mean the Masters would have it easy since Pan is going to make sure they pay for their mistakes._

**_(VII) _**_Thisis my take about how Saiyans raise their children, seeing the interactions between Vegeta and his son Trunks in DBZ. He just didn't give a fuck about the mischiefs the little brat would create, or the troubles he would get into._

**_(VIII) _**_Just like Goku did after finishing his training with Roshi and going on a training trip throughout the world in preparation for his second Martial Arts Tournaments in the original Dragon Ball. They say you should not go around looking for trouble, but that's exactly what Goku did. He went out there to pick fights with all the bozos he could stumble upon and kicked them in the face. Good times._


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note:** Here we are, with the next chapter of this story. First of all thanks to everybody who has shown their support for this story. I have many things in store for this fic, also about taking recommendations. I can take some recommendations, but the catch is that I must first see and watch or read the anime/series in question before I introduce it on this fic, as I'm not going to be writing and introducing series I know nothing about and haven't checked first.

Also, this is going to be an entirely different story than that of Madhat's not only because our visions and plot about this premise are different, but our writing styles are so too. I have my own direction I wish to take, so don't expect this fic to be much similar to madhat's previous works. I only used the last chapter as a base, from here on all would be mostly from me, I might take inspiration in his works but I have my own vision about this story that I'm going to follow through. So no Supervillians group for Pan to deal with, mostly because she can practically crush any resistance with a single blast. But don't worry, I want to have earthshattering battles and world ending threats during the course of this story so don't you fret, Pan will have to deal with threats that will push her to the limit at some point, it will take time since this story is going to develop slowly, but all good things will come to those who wait. Anyway despite this, I'm sure we can reach some kind of compromise for me to find some way to include all the recommendations you people are sending me, even if it's just a brief cameo. I have a lot of ideas and arcs I wish to bring to this story.

In the meantime, check this chapter and tell me what you think.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, any material or copyright depicted in this story belongs to their respective owners.

* * *

Fall of Yami.-

On a deserted construction site overseeing Tokio Bay-

The next day after Pan's declaration of facing Yami-

Pan was standing pretty carefree with her followers lined on her sides, in front of her the entire leadership of Yami was staring at her with dark grim expressions on their faces, their disciples standing at the sides of their masters, some of them dreading the idea of having to fight against someone so ridiculously powerful like Pan.

"Ah, I see you all got my invitation. Good, I assume you all know why I called you in here?"

"Yes, you wish us to leave the Shinpaku Alliance alone and cease our operations in Japan by removing all our assets out of the country… Surely you don't expect us to agree to your terms just like that." The leader of the organization, a good-looking blonde man said in a smooth tone.

Pan looked at him with an eyebrow raised in amusement. "And who might you be?"

"I am Saiga Furunji, the one shadow of the nine fists and leader of Yami." '_Saiga' _said offering a bow.

"Miu's father?" Pan mumbled to herself, feeling something was off.

"No, he's not, giru." Giru interrupted. "Pan, don't be deceived by him, giru. Whoever that man is, my scanners have detected he is wearing a disguise to look like Miu's father, giru." The little robot warned, chirping in his metallic voice.

Pan's reaction to that revelation was to send a thin ray of energy from her fingertip towards _'Saiga'_, the ray grazed his cheek before moving on its way and exploding several yards behind the gathered members of Yami and Yomi with the strength of a Fighter jet's missile, a delicate thin line began to bleed on Saiga's cheek.

"If you all value your lives, you'll do well to not try to deceive me… Now, I'll ask again. Who are you?" Pan said in a warning tone.

Seeing his gig was up, _'Saiga'_ brought a hand to his face to remove the disguise, revealing a different good looking man with dark hair. "My name is Senzui, the real leader of Yami."

"Why the disguise? Why pretend to be Miu's father?" She asked in the some tone that promised death if she didn't get a satisfactory answer.

"I did it to put the blame of my actions and murders I committed over Saiga and break his resolution by having him lose all he held dear and make everyone he knew to turn their backs to him." He confessed, seeing that nothing less but the truth would mean instant death at Pan's hands.

"So, when Miu told me that her father had murdered her mother… That was not true, it was you all along. You killed her mother and made everyone believe his father had done it." Pan said, figuring out the truth, a look of disgust forming on her face.

"Yes, that was my handiwork. I killed Shizuha Furinji in front of her daughter and made everyone believe her husband Saiga had done it. I was even successful in fooling his own father, Hayato, and his daughter Miu. They never suspected anything." Senzui declared, showing pride over his actions.

!

Kanto Region-

On an abandoned lot-

The invading forces of the Shinpaku Alliance and the collective defenders from the Kanto schools, had agreed to a temporary cease-fire when they had received the news that Pan had finally made her move against Yami and was uploading it online, even the TV News were showing the live feeds on their channels. Many of the fighters and students were watching the live stream through their cell phones or portable laptops, someone went as far as to bring a projector and connected it to its laptop, displaying the live feed on the side of a building.

When seeing Senzui confession of his crime, Miu feel to her knees in tears and began to cry, drawing the attention of her friends and the people around her. "Mother… Father…"

"Miu…?" Kenichi said, distressing over her the girl he has feelings for, he was about to try to comfort her when a blonde girl from the schools of Kanto, wearing a red plaid skirt and a yellow sweater, crouched in front of Miu and put her arms around her in a hug.

"Hey, don't cry. It'll be alright." Hakufu Sonsaku said, trying to reassure the girl she was previously fighting against, as her kind nature wouldn't allow her to ignore the pain of others. "That Pan girl will punish the mean man, you'll see. He will pay for what he has done." She said, trying to soothe her fellow blonde.

!

Back to the construction site in Tokio Bay.-

Pan was now openly frowning in disgust. "Say what you want about my race. The hands of my ancestors are stained with the blood of the countless of species they exterminated, but we never have tried to hide what we have done, we all have taken the responsibility of our actions. To shirk away and hide from the consequences of our own deeds is a sign of weakness; it tells me you feared to face them yourself. That you were not strong enough to shoulder that weight… Your weakness disgusts me, a weakling like you is not worthy to even speak in my direction, much less have the right to face me in combat." Pan turned away from Senzui to address the rest of Yami, ignoring him and not looking at him anymore, telling to all that he was not worthy of her attention. Her action leaved most of her audience shocked and Senzui was left seething in anger at such humiliation.

"Don't think I'm not done with you yet. Once I finish my business with your friends, I'll make sure to take care of you." Pan stated, without looking at Senzui. "So, what about the rest of you? Do you all also wish to decline my offer and face me and my forces?" She asked looking at the rest of Yami.

"Of course, we just can't simply back down without a fight. That is not the way how we do things." Ogata Isshinsai said with a sway.

"Oh? Why is that?" Pan replied curious. "You do know you're all heavily outclassed against me? After all, I singlehandedly destroyed most of the more powerful criminal organizations in the world that could rival your own, like Shadaloo and NESTS. Even your archenemies from the Ryozanpaku dojo all fell against me in a single swoop. I don't know why you wish to refuse my offer, I believe I'm being pretty generous if I say so myself. I'm giving you the chance to stay out of my way without much trouble, or do you think you can succeed were many others as strong as you have failed?" she asked with a cold smile.

Cyril Rahman joined his hands in a classical meditative position and offered a bow to Pan as answer. "We really appreciate that you had the courtesy to call us in advance for this meeting, we do not wish to imply that we sneer at your offer. But as grandmasters of our styles, our pride and honor as martial artists does not allow us to back down from any challenge sent on our way. Even if it is a hopeless battle with all the odds stacked against us… I actually found our current situation refreshing and I'm pretty excited of facing you in battle. This is the first time I can honestly say I'm completely outmatched; it will be an interesting experience to fight someone much stronger than me." The elder man said beaming a smile.

"That is right. To back off now would be to betray the principles on which we have decided to live our lives. I don't mind having to risk and lose my own life in battle against you, for that is the path I have chosen. To live by the art and to die by the art." Agaard Jum Sai Said with an unfaltering confidence.

Pan mused over Cyril's and Agaard's words. "Honor… That word holds a different meaning to Saiyans than what it does to you humans. Tell me what kind of honor do you think it has someone of a race that has destroyed worlds? That has killed countless men, women and children, razed entire cities in a blink of an eye with only a wave of the hand, eradicated entire species with a single strike and rendered entire planets completely lifeless, all in the name of profit… You should be careful when using that word around my kind. But pride? Pride I can understand, our entire society is build upon that word, is the foundation in which all Saiyans lead their lives, Pride. Our pride as a race, our pride as warriors, our pride in our strength, in ourselves, we are raised and taught with the knowledge that it should be the only thing that needs to matter to us as individuals… So yes, I understand your words and can even respect the fact you wish to accept no surrender and face me, despite the enormous difference in strength between us." Pan smirked. "It makes things more entertaining."

"That is right, señorita!" Diego Carlo, the big muscled luchador said boisterously. "It would be a shame to not carry on with the show when there's an audience that needs to be entertained." He said with overly dramatic poses and hand motions.

"What audience? what are you talking about?" Foxy asked estranged by the Latin-American luchador mannerisms.

The grinning Diego Carlo pointed at Giru. "The audience that is watching us thanks to our little friend over there of course! He's recording us all and uploading our meeting on the internet on a live feed, is it not?"

"Yes…" Pan answered with a nod.

"So there you have it! All the people of the world are bearing witness of this moment! The stage is set, the audience is waiting, let us put up a show worthy to remember." Diego Carlo said pumping an arm.

Pan couldn't help but smirk and pointed a finger towards the smiling luchador. "I like your attitude… You're right, we should make things interesting…"

Ethan Stanley gulped in dread. "Are we sure is it a good idea to face her if we really don't have to…? She's strong enough to erase whole cities from the map if she feels like it. Even if we all were to attack her, I don't think we could last more than a few minutes." He said in a pretty nervous tone.

He received a punch to the back of his head from his sister, Rachel Stanley, as response. "That is not the point, brother! Don't you see we have a responsibility as premier entertainers to put up a good show for the audience enjoyment? I mean not many have this opportunity to fight against such a strong opponent with the whole world watching on. This is the moment we have been waiting for, our time to shine and show the world our skills. Isn't it this for what we have been training for all this time with our masters? For a chance to show the fruits of our labors?" The blonde girl said passionately.

"You know I really don't think we are going to have the opportunity to… Shine as you said so my dear sister, not against an opponent as strong as Pan." Said unconvinced, her sister was about to hit him again when they were suddenly interrupted.

"Well, tell you what." Pan said calling back the attention to her once more. "If you are worried that this fight will not last long to make it enjoyable, I'm willing to take you by your word and give you all the chance to shine since I'm feeling in a good mood right now and seeing as to how you all are too weak to face me, I'm going to make you all work for the right to challenge me in combat." She said, looking over at Diego Carlo and Rachel. "And also because I'm in a somewhat similar situation to you, since I too had promised my minions to give them a chance to play. So how about this… I'll let each and every single one of you to fight against one of my minions, you can choose whoever you want to face; I will not interfere with your fights in any way. If you defeat your opponents, I'll let you decide whether you wish to walk away from here with your lives, if you chose this option I'll make sure to not bother you ever again, or if you prefer you could chose to face me in combat since you would have earned the right to do so. But if you lose, whether against my minions or against me, and somehow you're still alive, then you'll have to join my alliance as your friend Sai did." She said pointing behind her towards the tall lanky man clad in black.

A small frown marred the otherwise impassive face of Mikumo Kushinada when hearing that last condition. "We are not friends of traitors that turn their backs on our ideals. I should just kill him where he stands for his betrayal."

The tall black-clad man began to wail comically. "Nyo! Mic-chan, why do you say those mean things to me. I thought we were friends?" He then stopped his tantrum stone cold and made a 360 in his behavior, turning stoic and composed. "That is what I would say if I cared about what you have to say, which I don't."

For a moment, the whole world joined together and united in a collective sweatdrop at the Goth man antics.

Kushinada just kept her expression of mild-disdain. "Friends…? Why you had to bring up such a useless word? True warriors do not need such petty attachments. The strong should not let their hearts be shaken by the weak…" She turned towards Pan. "I find your conditions insulting! We will not…"

"We accept!" Diego Carlo said merrily, interrupting Kushinada, his smiling disciple nodding vigorously at his side. Kushinada just remained silent, but one could tell she was simmering on the inside.

"You do not have any objections as your friend here?" Pan inquired, turning back towards the Luchador.

"None at all!" replied the smiling luchador happily. "It is only proper for the loser to obey the winner, as he would have proven himself to be the stronger man." He stated in his usual flamboyant attitude. **(I)**

Pan tilted her head and gave a curious look at the Luchador, as if he had said something that had given him a favorable standing in her eyes. "Well you are certain quite the reasonable fellow, and here I thought you all would be a bunch of heartless killers according to the descriptions I've heard about you lot. This surely proves not to put much stock over rumors…" She trailed off mumbling to herself. "Anyway, what about the rest of you, do you accept my challenge?

"Sure why not? It could be interesting. I yearn for a good fight." Ogata said popping his neck.

"I too accept those conditions." Agaard Jum Sai said without hesitation.

"I too accept…" Akira Hongo said, speaking for the first time in his stoic demeanor.

"I accept too…" Cyril Rahman agreed with a nod.

"I don't care about any conditions; I just came here to fight. Shouldn't we get on with what we came to do here instead of wasting time talking? I wanna fight damn it!" Berserker said already impatient.

"Took the words out of my mouth, blondie!" K'9999 said in agreement, a deranged smile on his face. Berserker locked eyes with him and replied with a scary smile of his own, both young men suddenly engaged in a battle of wills, itching to begin with the violence.

One by one the members of Yami, from both unarmed and armed divisions, accepted Pan's challenge alongside their disciples.

Kushinada had no option but to agree with the unanimous decision. "Very well, if this is the will of the group… Let us allow our disciples to go first, I'm sure they are more than capable in dealing with these brats." She said derisively looking towards Pan and her followers. They didn't take kindly the insult.

"Do what you think best, but me and my disciple will go first together. No question on that." Diego Carlo stated him and Rachel stepping forward.

Kushinada again remained impassive at Diego Carlo bluntness. "Suit yourself. But know that if you fail Yami again, you and your disciple will not be able to escape from my punishment a second time."

Diego Carlo ignored Kushinada's words and kept walking until standing in the middle of space between Yami and Pan's group with his disciple.

"So you want to go first, and in a tag team battle with your disciple on top of that. Any particular reason why?" Pan asked mildly intrigued.

"That's right! I wish to fight alongside my disciple once more. I've spend the last months serving my sentence inside Big lock alongside Alexander, worrying about my dear little Rachel, thinking how much she must have missed me…" Diego Carlo began to explain, again performing ridiculous poses to describe his feelings, even going as far as unleashing the waterworks. "But while inside the prison I received the news of the alien girl from another world that turned out to be as strong as Superman, my excitement began to grow, as I wished to fight such strong opponent. When I heard you wanted to meet with the heads of Yami, I knew I had to be present. So me and Alexander escaped from BigLock that same day and came all the way here. Now that I'm reunited with my disciple once more, I know I can face anything you throw at me with a smile." He said, giving a nice guy pose with a thumb up.

"Oh Master, I did missed you while you were away. But now that you have return, we can be tag partners again and fight as a team like old times." Rachel said with her own jubilee.

"Wait a minute…" Whip spoke, making her opinion known. "Didn't Pan called this meeting only yesterday? You mean to tell us you escaped from prison and came all the way here in a single day?" she remarked with some disbelief. "That's kinda impressive…"

"Whatever…" Pan said moving on. "Very well, I'll accept your wish for a tag team fight. Any other thing I should know about?" She asked, with mild indifference.

"Well, only if I could chose the conditions of the arena in which this fight is going to be held." Diego Carlo mentioned a bit coyly.

Pan mused over that for a moment. "Sure, why not? But you'll have to take care of that yourself, don't expect us to give you a hand over something you want to get done."

Diego Carlo was beaming again. "No problem! I have everything I need already!" he said before turning around and screaming towards the interior of the incomplete building in construction. "Hey! Bring the ring over here!"

At his order, a quartet of people, all of them being not the most pleasing to the eyes, a big overweight woman, a slightly chubby middle age man, a skeletal thin young man, and a midget, all of them wearing wrestling masks and tights, came into view carrying a wrestling ring and set it right beside were Diego Carlo was standing.

To say that the people witnessing this peculiarity were left stumped was coming up short in words.

"The fuck? Where did you pulled that thing out!?" Juri asked mindboggled at what she was witnessing.

"I brought it with me just for this special occasion." The overbearing Luchador replied.

Most of the people gathered in the construction site could just not simply wrap over their heads, how and where, did the big muscled luchador had the time to secure a wrestling ring? The sweatdrops were so strong; Kushinada's eyebrow was twitching like crazy.

Whip spoke again. "You mean to tell us that you did not only escaped from the BigLock prison yesterday and came all the way here, but you also went out of your way to secure a wrestling ring and bring it with you?" Yes, the eyebrow's twitches were strong.

"Of course! I'm always prepared for any occasion?" Diego Carlo replied unnaturally happy before climbing atop of the ring, passing underneath the ropes with a slide. "So, who will have the courage to come in here and face me on this ring?" He asked standing in the middle of the square.

"….."

Pan stayed quiet too for a few minutes, until she grudgingly admitted. "And all that without the use of Dynocaps…. Ok, that's actually impressive; but anyway… Let's just keep moving on and ignore this for the sake of our mental health. So…" She turned towards her followers. "So which one of you would like to go up there and fight him… hmmmph… Balrog, how about you? You used to be a prize fighter; don't you? You should know how to fight atop a ring." She said addressing the big former boxer.

"It's been a while since I've stepped into a ring, but yeah, I still remember some of my moves… hmmmph… Alright, I'll take care of that chump; it'll be nice to fight on a ring again." The black boxer said hitting his gloved fists together before walking towards the ring.

"Very well, you still need a partner though." Pan mentioned and turned to the rest of her minions. "Does anyone else know how to fight on a ring too?"

None of the others replied to that, Sagat could have stepped forward since he has too fought in rings before during his Muay-Thai career, but he didn't want to fight against that masked weirdo. It was Vega who raised his hand after a long sigh. "I know how, I've fought in many rings and cages back in Spain. I know how to unfurl myself well on top of a ring."

Pan nodded at that. "Ok, then you can be Balrog's partner for this fight. Quite appropriate since you two have worked together for a long time." Vega refrained from mentioning how much he despised the times when he had to partner up with the ugly oaf during his time in Shadaloo.

The Spaniard matador just limited himself to move towards the ring without another word, but once he walked over his companion, he couldn't avoid from hiding his sneer. "Even now that I'm under orders of a new boss I just can't seem to get rid of you and your ugly mug, how dreadful this luck of mine."

"Quiet pretty boy! I'm not too thrilled of having to work with you again. So save your comments and let's just end with this quickly before I decide to rearrange your face." Balrog barked back, he too displeased by the notion of having to partner up with Vega again.

"As if you had the skills or the brains to defeat me; you illiterate brute." Vega mocked, passing a hand through his long mane of hair in a dismissal gesture.

"Shut the hell up already, you damn metrosexual! I don't want to hear it! - Ok, I'll go first; you stay here and wait for my signal for when I need to switch places with you." Balrog said, before proceeding to climb over the ring.

"Whatever! Just make sure not to mess this up for us due to your lack of grace." Vega told him off, before focusing on preening his face using the reflection of his mask as a mirror.

"How I hate you…" Balrog grumbled as he passed over the ropes, he then went towards Diego Carlo until he was face to face with the Luchador.

"Ah! So you're going to be the brave soul that will dare to challenge me? I salute you señor for your bravery."

A thought passed over the usual carefree mind of Angel. "Wait a minute! Doesn't this kind of fights need a referee?" She asked out loud, she was pretty certain about that, after all, she is Mexican and all Mexicans know their lucha libre.

Diego Carlo acknowledged her comment. "Ah yes! It's true. I almost forgot through all my excitement. No need to worry though, I have the perfect candidate to serve us as referee." He stated in his usual flamboyant manner.

"Really…?" Whip said dubious, a little apprehensive of what the mad masked man had still in store.

"Indeed, Behold! Bring forth, the referee!" He signaled to his aides.

And almost immediately, a body was thrown inside the ring. It was a bound and gagged white-Caucasian man, on his early 60's, bald and wearing a referee outfit. The midget dressed as a luchador proceed to remove his gag.

"Let me free, you goddamn midget before I kick your ass!" The man said, obviously pissed off.

For a moment, the people witnessing the proceedings simply sweat-dropped at the ridiculous scene, until Mature pointed out. "Wait a minute… Isn't that the referee that appears on TV presiding over the heavyweight championship boxing matches…? What was his name…? …Mills Lane?"

"The one with the show where he presides over as a judge?" Iori mentions turning towards Mature.

"The one who acted as referee over the infamous _Bite Fight_? Yeah, it's him!" Juri said, confirming their suspicions.

"What the fuck…?" was all that a mind-numbed Whip could say.

"Yo' Mills! What are you doing in here!?" K9999 called at him.

"This damn midget here kidnapped me from my bed this morning, dressed me inside my old referee suit and dragged me in here against my will!" Mills Lane replied in angry outrage before kicking said midget out of the ring. "Get away from me you damn midget!"

"Indeed, I sent my little assistant to secure a proper referee for our fight while I was busy with the rest of the preparations." Diego Carlo said with his usual unflinching smile.

"You're the one that sent that midget against me!? I should beat the crap out of you for that!" Said the irate referee.

"Please, calm down señor Lane, I apologize if my little friend didn't treat you in the way a man of your stature deserves to. I only wanted to bring you here for us to have a proper figure of authority to preside over our fights." Diego Carlo said, trying to appease the senior referee.

While Mills Lane began a shouting match with Diego Carlo, the rest of the fighters witnessing this event and the people watching throughout the world were openly gaping at the extreme weirdness happening in front of their eyes. Many from the Yami ranks were face-palming at the sheer stupidity displayed by their companion. Kushinada's eye twitch came back with a vengeance, and it brought a friend with him.

Michael Schtilvay just simply couldn't comprehend why someone would act like this, he turned towards Alexander Gaidar. "Yo' Gaidar! You were locked up with Diego Carlo on prison for several months, did he always acted like this!?" he asked in disbelief.

The Russian Sambo grandmaster just nodded. "Yes, he was…" **(II)**

Meanwhile inside the ring, Mills Lane finally reached a decision. "Alright! I'll preside over this fight as a referee, if it gets me back home sooner… Now, Combatants! To the center of the…"

"Hold it!" Pan called, raising her open palm up to stop everything.

"What is it!?" Mills Lane asked a little vexed.

"I just realized… I don't have enough cameras to record this fight." Pan mentioned in thought. "I want to be able to catch everything from several different angles. Giru! Go and deploy a batch of our flying cameras!" She ordered, turning towards her robotic companion.

"Right away Pan, giru. I'll need to consume some metal in order to replicate enough cameras first, giru." Replied the tiny robot.

"Then get to it!" Pan replied in a no-nonsense tone.

"On it, giru!" The diminutive robot rushed quickly throughout the field, drawing the attention of most of the gathered fighters who followed his movements with their eyes. Giru finally stopped in front a big heavy-duty Bulldozer, making the people watching him wonder what the hell he was up to.

"What the hell is that tiny bucket of bolts going to do?" Mills Lane said a little restless for the delay.

"This is perfect, giru." Giru said, before putting his tiny arms over the front of the enormous bulldozer… And lifting the entire thing over his head! Freaking out everybody who was watching, he began to crush and compact the size of the heavy machinery. His body then opened at the middle, like some kind of Pac-Man mouth and he began to chomp on the big bar of metal that was the compressed Bulldozer, slowly eating bite by bite the whole vehicle.

To say that all the people watching such bizarre show were flabbergasted was like saying the center of the sun was only slightly warm. In the end, Giru was left chomping on a tire, the once big and impressive machinery having been consumed completely by him. But the show didn't end there, after having eating the whole enormous construction vehicle; Giru began to spit out a swarm of small robots that looked kinda' like him. They were pretty little only a tenth of Giru's size. They had his same round body but had no arms or legs, but they move by floating around their place, another difference that these mini-Girus had, was that the optic sensor was replaced by a camera lens. The little Giru-cameras began to spread around the place, all the way chirping the name of their progenitor in their high-pitched tiny robot voices.

"Giru, Giru, Giru, Giru, Giru, Giru, Giru, Giru, Giru, Giru, Giru, Giru!"

"All done Pan, giru." Giru said before returning to his owner side.

"Ok you can proceed now. Oh! By the way, you two should take off your turtle shells, as you only began with my style of training a couple of days, so it is not enough time for you to have get used to the extra weight. Better get rid of them for this battle, otherwise it will only hinder your movements." Pan said, her two minions did as instructed and put their shells down over a corner. She then signaled the referee to begin.

"Damn, that tiny robot is quite the frigging monster!" Mills Lane commented after witnessing Giru's feat. "Alright! Combatants, to the center of the ring!" He called.

"Well, well… If it isn't Balrog, we see each other again it seems." Mills Lane said with a little sarcasm after taking notice of the former prize fighter.

"Hi Mills… It's been a while…" Balrog replied a little hesitant.

"You two know each other?" Diego Carlo asks curious.

"Of course, I presided over many of the fights of this cheating bastard… In fact! It was after I disqualified him in a match for the world heavyweight championship after I had enough of his Head-butts, that his Boxing License was revoked… I'm going to be keeping my eye on you…" Mills said looking at Balrog intently.

"Awww, C'mon Mills, cut me some slack! Damn, it feels just like my boxing days when I had you watching over my shoulder like a hawk all over again." Balrog said dejected.

"And I will make damn sure to keep doing that." Mills turned towards Diego Carlo. "You better keep your eyes peeled on this one, for he may well try to hit you with a foul when you least expect it."

"I'll keep that in mind. Thank you for your warning, I apre…"

Diego Carlo thanks were interrupted by the senior referee. "Save your breath, I don't give a rat-ass about your thanks. I'm still pissed at you for sending that midget against me." Mills Lane said pointedly.

He came back to address everyone in general. "So people, how are we going to play this out? What kind of match are we going to have in here?"

"Well this will be mostly a lucha libre team tag match, Though our friend here is clearly a boxer so we may have to apply some rules from that sport to give him some leverage. I'll leave that to your discretion, referee. However, this fight will not stop until one of the teams is unable to continue, so there will be no pin count to be held." Diego Carlo said gracefully.

"Lucha Libre? That's Mexican wrestling… Alright I think I got it!" He clapped his hands together. "Ok people, let's get this done! I want a good clean fight! No punches under the waistline, no cheap-shots…" Mills was eyeing Balrog on this one. "No spitting, eye-pokes or other kind of unsportsmanship behavior… Alright are you both ready?" he asked turning to both combatants who gave him a nod each. "Then, let's get it on!" He said, pumping his fist before moving away from the combatants.

**_Fall of Yami_**

**_Round 1_**

**_Balrog Diego Carlo_**

**_ VS_**

**_Vega Rachel Stanley_**

Diego Carlo immediately pulled out his happy mask and changed it for his angry mask in a single move. "Let's us begin with the show, señor."

"Shut up and fight, Punk!" Balrog barked before throwing a punch to Diego Carlo smiling face. The Luchador easily avoided the hit by bending his body backwards; he used his hands to support himself in the mat and grabbed Balrog by the neck with his legs before in a single movement lifting him up while spinning in a 180o arc and slamming him in the ground head first with an impact that rattled the entire ring.

**_DIEGO STICK STIENER!_**

"U… Ugh…" Balrog was left dazed after that impact that shook his entire skull. Diego Carlo took the oportunnity to quickly climb atop the nearest turnbuckle and jumped from the top of it with a backflip, he then body-slammed the still downed Balrog with the full weight of his body.

**_DIEGO TIKA BODY!_**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Balrog was still unresponsive after that last impact, so Diego Carlo grabbed him on a hold from behind, lifted him up and performed a German Suplex, continuing to punish his head. He then turned around whitout losing his hold on Balrog and performed a second German Suplex and then a third one. Diego Carlo was taking position to perform a 4th one, when Balrog finally reacted by elbowing him in the face. The punch caught the Luchador off guard and made him lose his hold on the boxer. Balrog angrily lunged at Diego Carlo and grabbed him by the head to deliver a violent head-butt that leaved the luchador off-balance; he then stomped harshly upon Diego Carlo's foot, distracting the luchador, before delivering a powerful elbow strike to his face after whiffing a cross punch.

**_DIRTY BULL!_**

Whip was calling for the referee after seeing Balrog's attack. "Hey! Aren't those 3 moves forbidden in boxing!?"

"Yes they are." Mills Lane said getting between the two combatants. "Alright you two, break it up. You! Go back to your corner." He ordered to Diego Carlo who complied. "Now you…" He turned to Balrog with an accusing finger.

"What!? What did I do?" Balrog complained, faking ignorance.

"You know damn well what you did!" Mills Lane remarked "Head-butts and foot-stomping are forbidden in boxing… But they are allowed in Lucha Libre so I will not be calling those. However, the last one was indeed a foul move, but since I'm still pissed at that masked idiot for having sent that midget against me, I'll let it slide just this once. But you better keep it down with the cheap-shots if you don't want me to kick you out of this ring, but feel free to go crazy with the head-butts if you want."

"Thanks Mills, you're not so bad after all." Balrog commented, happy with the decision.

"Alright you two! Back to the fight!" Mills Lane called before clearing away.

"Now you'll see señor, I'll make sure to repay you for that last move." Diego Carlo said, before using his great strenght to jump high in the air before diving towards Balrog in an aerial attack. Balrog simply looked at him with his guard up, before jumping after Diego Carlo and intercepted him mid-air with a head-butt right in his abdomen.

**_BUFFALO HEADBUTT!_**

Diego Carlo managed to land of his feet, but he had his breath taken after that last hit. Balrog took the chance to pummel him with a devastating combination of Punches. 2 lefts straights followed by 1 right hook and ended with a spin and a quick rush to deliver a devastating uppercut that broke through the air and made it whistle around Balrog's fist. The blow connected and leaved Diego Carlo reeling on his feet.

**_DASH UPPER!_**

Balrog continued with his onslaught, he landed 3 consecutive low straights on the Luchador's abdomen, followed by a jab to the face and ended with another spin and quick rush to deliver a devastating straight.

**_DASH STRAIGHT!_**

Balrog was about to deliver another straight, when Diego Carlo ducked underneath his punch and hooked his arm underneath Balrog's own and behind his armpit, and then quickly lifted the boxer with that same arm and tossed him forward on a successful Hip Toss that made Balrog land on his back several feet away from Diego Carlo.

"Ouch!"

Diego Carlo was smiling as he used his thumb to clean a stain of blood on the corner of his mouth from one of Balrog's previous punches. "Well Señor, I must say it is nice to know that you really know how to fight. Guess I'll have to take you seriously from now on." He said before rushing towards Balrog, the boxer was about to recaive him with a punch but Diego Carlo suddenly split into several copies or clones that began to circle around the african-american man at high-speeds, confusing the boxer greatly.

**_DIEGO BUNSHIN!_**

!

On the ground, the fighters following Pan were commenting on that last technique.

"Is he really making clones, like the ninjas in the mangas!?" Diana asked in surprise, seeing a technique out of a ridiculous fiction story in real life.

Pan bristled at that. "Of course not, he's just using a variation of the afterimage technique that my grandfather learned when he was a kid. In layman terms he's moving so fast, that he leaves afterimages behind him, they may appear real but they have no mass or weight behind them though, they're just an illusion performed to trick the eye." **(III)**

Vega, even from a distance, managed to catch Pan's words and acquired a thoughtful look as he mulled upon them.

!

Back in the ring, Balrog was having trouble in hitting Diego Carlo, as every time he tried to hit one of the running luchadores circling around him, they dissipated revealing to be only a copy. "Stop running goddammit! Stay still so I can hit you!" The african-american boxer said in frustration.

The real Diego Carlo finally decided to stop running and reappeared right behind the boxer's back, who was unaware of him. He extended his arms wide before suddenly crossing them around Balrog's neck and striking with a guillotine move that resonated through the entire place and leaved the boxer wobbling on his feet.

**_DIEGO TICK CROSS GUILLOTINE!_**

"BLERGH!"

Disoriented by the attack, Balrog could only take a few steps before almost falling down on the canvas if it wasn't because he had unwittingly walked into a corner and managed to take hold of the turnbuckle to support himself. Having no place to evade or move after been hurt badly by the guillotine, Balrog could do nothing but play on the defensive; he closed himself in a classic turtle defense just in time as Diego Carlo tried to capitalize on his disorientation by running at him and trying to deliver a spinning heel kick. Balrog was able to successfully block the attack despite the strength behind it shaking the entire ring up. Diego Carlo then tried to break Balrog's defense using an overhead chop, followed by a barrage of several elbow smashes and even a Bellclap, but the boxer's defense was practically impenetrable and he managed to block every single strike with his arms despite each having the power to make the entire place tremble.

Diego Carlo had to admit that the defense of the former prize boxer was impressive. He tried to break Balrog's defenses again with another barrage of strikes, taking advantage from having pushed the boxer into a corner. His attack kept going for several minutes each punch being blocked echoing loudly throughout the place, one could see with the naked eye how the air was being displaced by the resulting shockwave from each strike. Diego Carlo had probably launched several hundred of them with his speed, but none managed to break through the formidable defense of Balrog, he took all that punishment like a champ.

Those watching the fight were starting to get pretty excited by the great skill being displayed.

"Balrog you're doing great! Just hold on a little longer! You can do it!"

"C'mon! Get out of that corner already!"

"What are you waiting for!? Kill that bastard already!"

!

In Kanto, the gathered students were also pretty thrilled by the battle running out.

"My god, I wish I could have a defense like that!" Takeda The Puncher said, awed by Balrog's defensive skills.

His Master, James Shiba, put a hand over his shoulder. "Well then kiddo, that means we're gonna have to step up your training after we get back…"

!

Back on the fight, Diego Carlo was beginning to feel frustrated at his lack of progress; even if he possessed an enormous stamina that can allow him to throw punches for hours, that would be of little use if his opponent is also able to take all those hits without losing his breath.

Having enough of this impasse, Diego Carlo used his impressive speed to quickly run to the opposite corner and bounce from the turnbuckle to then lunge back at Balrog with a Lariat, intending to crush him with the entire weight of his body.

Balrog made no move as Diego Carlo flied at him like a bullet, but just when the attack was about to connect…

**_BUFALLO HEADBUTT!_**

Balrog launched another one of his infamous head-butts that struck right underneath Diego Carlo's chin and stopped the luchador cold on his tracks.

"Now, I've got you!" Balrog exclaimed with a smirk.

As soon as both combatants feet touched the ground again, Balrog grabbed Diego Carlo from his shoulder and began to deliver a series of devastating head-butts that began to leave the luchador reeling on his feet, Balrog turned on his spot, switching positions with the luchador before delivering a nasty hook to the face.

Balrog then performed a quick 2 straights, jab combo before delivering another of his dash attacks, a suckerpunch to the stomach that made Diego Carlo topple over the turnbuckle.

**_DASH LOW SMASH!_**

"Now you die!" Now that the tables had turned, Balrog began to deliver a powerful barrage of left and right hooks into the body of the Luchador, as a reenactment of the punishment that the luchador had brought upon him just previously, except his own attacks were actually connecting and were visibly causing a dent in Diego Carlo's physique. The audience was getting wild by that comeback as the thunderclap of each hit resonated upon the place. **_(IV)_**

"Yes, Kill him!"

"Hit him with the left!"

"Punish him!"

Diego Carlo snapped out of his daze and tried to put an end to the pain by lashing out at Balrog, but the boxer turned his back at him and ducked under the attack as he began to charge a powerful strike of his own.

**_GIGATON BLOW!_**

Balrog yelled, the senses of those present suddenly flared as they felt the energy of Balrog rising, time felt like freezing and the former prize fighter performed 2 quick spins in his place and launched a devastating straight at Diego Carlo that rammed on him in full without stopping and kept pushing forward as if trying to run him through. The move actually hurt Diego Carlo who let out a wad of spit and almost toppled over as result.

"Master!" Rachel Stanley yelled in distress and ran immediately towards the corner. Balrog single punch was able to deliver 9 successive hits, one after the other, and ended launching Diego Carlo violently back on the turnbuckle, threatening to almost bend and rip the thing out. Diego Carlo would had already fallen into the canvas if he hadn't wrapped his arms around the turnbuckle, his student already reaching his side from outside the ring, asked if he was ok, he just raised his hand and gave her the switching tap while Balrog was still in his punching pose.

"Now you die." Balrog said with a smirk, bringing his arm back and thinking in the most appropriate way to deliver the killing blow.

"I don't think so! You leave my master alone!" A voice said from above, Balrog looked up to see Rachel Stanley jumping from atop the turnbuckle, passing above her masters head and dropping down on him with bog legs forward on a drop kick.

**_CASTOR DROP KICK!_**

The attack connected and the soles of both Rachel's boots impacted heavily in Balrog's face and drove him violently into the mat, Diego Carlo took the chance to move outside the ring and rest. Rachel performed a backflip to gain some distance and launched herself into the ropes to gain some momentum before flinging herself at Balrog with a Lariat, arms crossed in front of her, while the former prized fighter rose back to his feet. Balrog managed to take notice of Rachel attack and managed to assume a defensive stance just as the young luchadora crashed on him with her Lariat. The clash between the two thundered across the whole construction site.

Rachel had thought she had nailed the boxer square with her lariat, but was surprised to know that he had blocked her attack and didn't even managed to move him a single inch. "What…!?"

"Get away from me, brat!" Balrog raged before grabbing Rachel and savagely threw her into a corner, where she slammed violently with the turnbuckle being embedded into the small of her back.

"Owie…..!"

Balrog had enough for now, so he moved towards the edge of his side of the ring. "Hey Vega! Come in here and deal with this brat! I need a time out." He said as he gave the tap to Vega that signaled the switch in partners.

"Hmmph… might as well. A Neanderthal like you could never hope to know how to treat a beautiful lady." Vega commented as he put his mask on.

"Just get in here, pretty boy!"

Vega began to get inside the ring, but the Spanish matador was stopped by Mills Lane as he tried to move between the ropes.

"Hold it right there, Antonio Banderas! I don't want any weapon inside my ring! Take those nails of yours out or I will not let you enter on this fight. This is a fighting ring, goddammit! Not a manicure boutique!" he said getting in Vega's way.

"It's ok mister Lane, I don't mind if he's armed. I've been trained to fight against armed opponents and faced many of them before." Rachel said trying to assuage the senior referee.

"I'm sorry sweetheart, but I can't in good conscience let you fight against an opponent armed with a deadly weapon as that not only gives him an unfair advantage and goes against the rules of both sports, but also because it endangers the life of one of the fighters." Mills Lane said, not willing to budge in the subject.

"I'm sorry to object, referee lane." Diego Carlo began to say from his position. "But this is not an official match of either sport, we who are fighting in here, do so according to our own views about our arts. The group that I represent, Yami, believes in the way of the killing fist, which dictates that killing your opponents during a fight is the way martial arts should be used. It doesn't differentiates between armed or unarmed opponents, both can engage in single combat until only one is left standing. So I exhort you to allow this man to enter this fight and use his weapon if he so wishes, I'm pretty sure my disciple is more than able to deal with this issue."

"Your group believes that fights should be fought to the death!? Man, aren't you and your buddies quite the friendly fellows?" Mills Lane replied snidely.

"Do not worry señor referee." Vega said with arrogant confidence. "I never use my claws to bring harm upon beautiful flowers."

"Oh great, I feel so much better now." Mills Lane retorted with dripping sarcasm. "Argh! Fine, suit yourselves! But let it be clear that I oppose this decision and will not be held responsible for any injury either of you might receive." He stated pointedly.

"We understand señor referee, and thank you for your comprehension." Diego Carlo said with grattitude.

"Yeah… Yeah… Alright, Antonio Banderas, get your ass in here before I change my mind." The senior referee said, motioning for Vega to enter the ring and the Spaniard matador was finally able to join the fight.

Rachel was waiting for him already from atop the turnbuckle. "So you think you have the skills to challenge me? Let us see if you can keep up. Please try not to disappoint."

Vega let out a chuckle, and with a backflip, landed atop the turnbuckle opposite to Rachel. "So my pretty, shall we dance?"

"Oh? I'll make sure to do more than just a simple dance…" Rachel replied with a wicked smile, before jumping High into the air towards Vega.

The masked assassin just kept waiting perched atop his turnbuckle watching as how Rachel at the top her jump began to fall back down towards his direction in a spinning dropkick.

**_TORNADO DROP KICK!_**

Still, despite the incoming danger, Vega didn't even flinch. He just stared at the imminent approaching attack for a moment seemingly bored… Before performing a backflip with his arms extended, that somehow moved him forward instead of backwards and connected with his feet being buried on Rachel's side, stopping her motion and taking her out of the air.

"YOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!

**_SCARLET TERROR!_**

Rachel crashed into the ground but managed to roll back into a crouching position, one arm covering the side were Vega had kicked her. She was a slightly frozen with shock, this was the first time someone interrupted one of her aerial attacks and knocked her down.

"So my dear, it seems I'm more than able to keep up with you as you had said." Vega said in a mocking tone, despite the mask one could clearly imagine his arrogant grin.

His tone irritated Rachel to no end. "It was just a lucky shot, that's all. It just caught me by surprise to see you're not so completely incompetent." Her eyes hardened "It will not happen again…" She said before shooting back atop a turnbuckle and diving into the skies again with a flip.

She looked down at the end of her spin to search for Vega, but was again surprised to find that instead of him being down in the ring, he was right in front of her face up in the air, upside down and curled into a little ball with his arms circling his knees, spinning towards her. She could only display an expression of shock before Vega crashed upon her, grabbed her by the waist, spun her around until she was upside down and then plummeted her to the mat in a freefall headfirst with Vega still holding her from behind.

"YIAOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!

**_IZUNA DROP!_**

Normally Rachel would have been able to break through any grip and hold placed upon her, as her great flexibility always allowed her to. But the impression made by discovering that there's someone that can effectively counteract her in the air, added with the brief disorientation resulting from being spun around and the fact she could not find any kind of appropriate support while falling, leaved her totally helpless and unable to avoid from crashing into the canvas with her skull.

"THUMP!"

Vega immediately let her go after she landed and fell back into the mat feet first with a flip. The injured girl could just roll over and sprawl herself on the canvas in pain, she tried to turn around and looked at Vega with an expression of total shock and disbelief. "How…?"

!

Outside of the ring, Pan commented about the fight.

"It seems she has finally realized just in how much trouble she's at." She said impassively.

Sagat nodded from behind her. "I'm not surprised; Vega has always excelled in aerial combat. This Luchadores may have some impressive aerial offensive techniques, but against someone like Vega, those abilities are just a weakness." **_(V)_**

Pan just acknowledged his statement with a nod and kept her attention solely on the fight.

!

Rachel finally managed to stand back up, she now was facing Vega with outmost seriousness, seeing how he is able to efficiently counter her in the air she guessed the best option would be to engage him in the ground.

**_RACHEL BUSHIN!_**

She exclaimed before dividing into almost a dozen copies of herself that began to sweep around Vega at great speed; Rachel believed that by confusing his senses she could land a surprise attack. But Vega was not an enemy that could be easily fooled, for he was well versed in the art of Ninjutsu, an art that relies heavily on distraction and deception; he was not called the Spanish ninja for nothing after all. Remembering Pan's words about how this technique was nothing more than an optical illusion, he crouched on his spot and took a defensive stance, he then closed his eyes and tried instead to pinpoint Rachel's location by using his other senses.

"What's the matter!? Am I being too fast for you?" Rachel mocked as she increased her speed and that of her clones; Vega did not paid attention to her attempts to goad him and continued to listen attentively to his surroundings. Finally after a few seconds, he found what he was searching for.

"Thump!"

Vega shot himself forward, just as a fist embedded itself on the spot where he was just recently at; he spun around in the air into a corner and bounced from the turnbuckle, gliding back at an astonished Rachel Stanley with his claws outstretched in front of him.

"Yowwwwwwwwwwwwww!"

**_SKY HIGH CLAW!_**

Rachel could only cross her arms in front of her just in time to block that attack and avoid being skewered by Vegas claws. The Spanish ninja immediately bounced away from her once his attack struck and assumed a fighting stance once he was back in the ground. The masters and disciples from Yami and Yomi watching the fight, were actually impressed by Vega's performance, they began to label him as a dangerous opponent that should not be underestimated.

Rachel didn't want to admit it, but she began to become afraid of the Spanish assassin. "That's it I've had enough of you!" She screamed before rushing at Vega to throw him a punch. He easily blocked the simple attack of the blonde Luchadora…

WHAMP!

…And was surprised by the strength behind it. Well, it seems the pretty lady knows how to throw a hit…

**_LOS TRUCOS SIN NOMBRE!_**

Rachel began to launch a barrage of simple kicks and punches at high speed, putting all of her strength behind each attack. Vega blocked a couple more of those attacks, almost losing his footing due to the great power that each one of those strikes packed, he decided right there that a change of strategy was in order, after all he hasn't defeated opponents bigger and stronger than him by fighting them on an equal setting…

When the next attack from Rachel came at him, he easily avoided it with a series of backflips and put some distance between him and the enraged luchadora. "Hey! Come back in here and take your beating!" Rachel yelled before going after him. She tried to keep pummeling at him with her barrage of simple kicks and punches, but every time she reached him and tried to do so, those basic attacks were easily evaded by Vega who kept performing more backflips and continued to keep Rachel at a distance. The girl started to become increasingly frustrated with each attack she missed and every time she had to chase after Vega who was doing nothing but keeping her at arm's length.

"I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU! STAY STILL AND FACE ME LIKE A MAN!" Rachel finally screamed, her patience finally running out. Vega finally decided to stop and stood still after covering almost half the ring with a single backflip, he waited for the girl to do her move while he crouched once more over the canvas.

Rachel released a triumphal exclamation, once she saw her prey coming to a stop at last. "Finally! I will crush you! TAKE THIS!" She yelled as she ran towards Vega with her arm pulled back to launch a devastating punch. Vega waited for her, and once she was at mere feet from him and about to launch her attack…

Vega decided to face her head on! He launched a couple of quick low kicks to her shins and abdomen to stop her motion, before launching himself forward with a roll while curled into a ball with his claws extended outwards, he crashed into Rachel in full performing a series of tumbles and hitting her with all the strength of his spinning body before ending his attack with a thrust from his claws that struck Rachel right in the middle of her body, she was physically pushed back by the strength behind that attack and ended up falling in a prone position.

"YIAOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!"

**_ROLLING CRYSTAL FLASH!_**

"RACHEL!" Diego Carlo screamed worried for his apprentice. All the people watching the fight thought the Luchadora to be dead after receiving that stab to the chest in full. Mills Lane was about to call the fight off, when Rachel suddenly began to cough.

"I'm alright… (cough) I'm alright…" She said the best she could, her sternum hurting her greatly after being stabbed by Vega. "How is that I'm still alive? I should be dead after that stab, yet I'm not even bleeding." She said, trying to get back up but failing miserably due to the pain.

Vega stood in a nonchalant pose and presented his claws in front of him for all to see. On closer inspection, one could see how his claws were not totally straight like needles, but were slightly bent forward at the tip with the sharp edge facing inwards like the claws of big felines, meaning that Vega's claws would never be able to kill someone with a stab as they were not weapons made for thrusting but for slashing and cutting.

"Like I said, I could never use my claws to hurt a beautiful señorita." He said moving his ponytail over his shoulder with a carefree flick of his neck.

Rachel did not know what to think, she was beginning to feel odd sensations inside her after seeing the confident pose and the suave mannerisms and chivalry of the Spanish matador. Her Master's callings pulled her out of her reverie, though.

"Rachel, let's switch. This opponent is obviously way beyond your league." Diego Carlo said, his smile gone for the first time during the whole fight.

The blonde luchadora was taken aback by his master orders. "What…? But Master, this is my fight. I can deal with this well on my own…" she objected, feeling her pride being wounded at his master's lack of faith on her skills.

"Rachel! This is not a suggestion; I'm ordering you as your master to pull back, Now!" Diego Carlo replied in outmost seriousness.

"Master…?" Rachel muttered, hurt by his master's words, she dropped her gaze in dismay. "Master… Don't you have faith in me… don't you have faith in the skills of your own disciple…?" She asked with depressed mood.

"Of course I do Rachel!" Diego Carlo replied truthfully immediately. The girl looked up with a hopeful stare. "I have my entire trust in your skills, but that doesn't mean I want you to fight against an opponent that has proved too out of your reach, even I don't think I'll have an easy time trying to defeat him."

"But… I can do it master, I know I can win if you give me the chance!"

"I know Rachel, I know… But please, trust me on this. Trust in your master's words." He said with a wink towards his student.

"Ok Master… I'll do as you say." Rachel finally said in agreement, she moved back towards the edge of the ring and switched places with her master, who entered back in the quadrilateral without taking gaze away from Vega.

"Well, señor… It seems we are just you and me now. I really appreciate you decided to spare my disciple's life, but as her master it's my duty to care for her and avenge this humiliation you have given her, so I hope you understand and not hold any ill will for what I'm about to do." Diego Carlo said popping his shoulders and neck.

Vega just let out a small laugh at the luchador's words. "Feh…! Let's see if you can back up those words."

And just like that they began their bout; Diego Carlo suddenly disappeared and reappeared right behind Vega about to deliver a punch, who for a moment was caught by surprise by such speed, but the Spanish matador was able to block the attack but the great strength behind it almost threatened to blow him away. He was pushed back by the powerful blow that sent him skidding for several feet, but Vega managed to remain on his feet still in his blocking stance until he came to a stop. His eyes turned serious, it seemed he will have to go all out if he wished to defeat this new opponent.

Once more Diego Carlo showed his impressive speed and faded from view before reappearing back behind Vega. The Spanish ninja managed to evade the incoming attack with a backflip, Diego Carlo's fist buried itself in the canvas going right through it and blowing the air back due to the impact. But before Vega landed back into the mat, Diego Carlo was already waiting behind him; he was barely able to avoid the Luchador's punch by bending his body backwards, but once more the luchador moved behind him in the time it takes one to blink.

Vega had enough, and decided to go in the offensive, he turned around and let Diego Carlo fist impact his mask, or at least that's what appeared at first sight. The thundershock from the blow shook the entire ring; the kinetic force alone would have been enough to bury Vega's head in the mat; that is if he hadn't instead used his great flexibility to time the impact and take advantage of all that force to use it to help him perform a series of backflips in his place without moving in a row, while at the same time striking at Diego Carlo with multiple slashes that left his chest covered with several bleeding gashes.

**_SCARLET MIRAGE!_**

"Uh… Nnnnngh…" Diego Carlo could only groan, as his wounds bleed freely and his blood began to drip on his mat. His feet knees began to tremble threatening to buckle at any moment.

"MASTER!" Rachel screamed, concerned by her master's health.

But Vega was not over yet, he shoot out curled up in a ball once more and struck Diego Carlo in full sending him into the sky, Vega kept going on his way and bounced from a corner to follow the luchador into the sky and intercepted him in the air with an Izuna Drop. But as soon as the drop connected, Vega spun Diego Carlo around in a full 360 degrees circle and impacted his head on the canvas a second time and then did it again for a third time before finally releasing the luchador as he moved away with a backflip. Something that should had been physically impossible to do.

"YIOWWWWWWWWWWWW!"

THUMP!

THUMP!

THUMP!

**_ROLLING IZUNA DROP!_**

!

In Kanto the students watching the fight were astounded At Vega's impressive acrobatic skills.

"Wow! That was so cool! I want to be able to do that!" Hakufu said with stars in her eyes, at her side Miu could only nod in awe to show her agreement.

!

"Ack…" Diego Carlo muttered holding his skull in pain as he tried to stand back up the best he could.

"Master! Behind you!" Rachel warned anxious.

But Diego Carlo was still too disoriented to react in time, he could only turn and see how Vega was yet not done with him, The Spanish Ninja kicked Diego Carlo right in the chest with a back kick.

**_COSMIC HEEL!_**

Before making a brief pose and kicking his opponent again with a slide kick, followed by a Scarlet Terror that sent Diego Carlo sky-high and just when he was about to fall back down on top of Vega, the Spaniard matador performed a slash in a wide arc above him that struck the Luchador full in the back giving him one nasty wound all over it. Somehow, Rose petals were scattered to the four winds and fell all over the place from the attack, and covered the ring in a crimson carpet that blended with the luchador's blood. Vega began to laugh in a cruel mocking deranged laugh.

"YAOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!

**_SPLENDID CLAW!_**

"HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Rachel cried, believing her master dead, tears flowing freely from her eyes.

Everybody watching the fight thought Diego Carlo was done for, so it came as a surprise when he recovered still in the air, right before he was about to fall back down from the last attack and slammed upon Vega with the weight of his whole body, catching the Spaniard matador off guard.

**_DIEGO TIKA BODY PRESS!_**

Diego then grabbed Vega while he was still atop of him in the matt and tried to drive him straight through the canvas in an attempt to crush him, the impact of such move resonating all over the place.

**_DIEGO TICK DOWN!_**

But Diego's efforts would fail before he was able to complete his assault, as the wounds his body had received began to flare. So he instead grabbed Vega once more and tossed him up in the air. "Now Rachel!" he yelled to his disciple, before he jumped towards Rachel and switched places with her. The young luchadora immediately climbed the third rope and launched herself from there towards Vega. Rachel crashed on the Spaniard in full as he was falling and began to strike him all around his body with her arms and legs while still on the air.

**_RACHEL CRASH!_**

As soon as Vega fell upon the canvas and Rachel feet touched the ground again, the masked blonde grabbed him from behind by wrapping her arms around his torso, put her head under Vega's arm, lifted him up and fell backwards while dropping the Spaniard flat on his back.

**_RACHEL SUPPLEX!_**

Rachel than let go of Vega and turned around, she grabbed both of the Spaniard's arms from behind and locked them with her own, then hoisted him up by letting herself fall upon the matt on her back before finishing her move by locking her legs with Vega's own, effectively suspending him in the air in a submission grapple.

**_ROMERO SPECIAL!_**

!

Pan made another comment regarding the battle. "It seems they were finally able to catch Vega. I wonder if he'll be able to resist that hold, it looks painful."

Sagat only grunted in reply. "Vega will not be so easily defeated, the great flexibility of his body allows him to resist most holds; he would have already found a way to break it if it wasn't for his limbs being restrained so thoroughly." He said without taking his eyes from the fight.

!

Rachel kept Vega locked in her grapple, pulling at both his arms and legs to hurt him and force him to submit, Mills Lane had approached to oversee the situation and stand ready in case Vega was ready to give up or not.

"How are you holding up son? Can you continue? Or do you wish to give up?"

Vega only answered with a small grunt. "I am fine; it would take more than this to make me submit." He turned his neck to look behind him towards Rachel. "So my beauty, do you have the strength to win this battle of wills?" He asked while he kept enduring the hold.

"Shut up! I'll teach you not to put my strength in doubt." She said before strengthening her hold and putting more pressure over Vega's limbs.

The two continued with their struggle for several minutes, with Rachel increasing her strength through several intervals to force Vega to submit, but the Spaniard matador endured through all the pain while barely giving any sign of discomfort. The people watching the fight began to wonder how Vega was able to resist such punishment and once more their excitement began to grow at witnessing such willpower.

"C'mon Vega you have to hold up!"

"You can do it! Just take it for a few more minutes! She's beginning to tire out!"

"Don't give up now!"

Diego Carlo tried to give his disciple some words of encouragement. "You're doing it well Rachel! Keep doing it just that way, he can be able to resist much longer." He was so engrossed in the ongoing struggle, just like everybody else, that he didn't saw the gloved fist that hit him square in the jaw.

Pow!

"Shut up will ya! I'm tired of watching those two! I'll think I'll use you as a punching bag for the moment to entertain me!" He said before delivering a barrage of punches at Diego Carlo's body and then ending his attack with a hook to the face and a headbutt. He the leaved as quickly as he had come and returned to his side of the ring on the outside, he put himself right in plain sight of Mills Lane, just in time as Diego Carlo came chasing after him with the intent of getting revenge for those cheapshots.

"Hey! What you think you're doing out there!? Knock it off already!" Mills Lane said after seeing Diego Carlo trying to attack Balrog, he moved away from the two combatants still locked in a grapple and went over the ropes to admonish the infuriated Luchador. While both Mills and Diego locked themselves in a shouting match, Balrog quickly circled around the ring until he was out sight of Mills Lane, he then entered the ring and got close to the two struggling combatants before bringing his fist down right on Rachel's face, breaking the hold she had on Vega. Balrog then kept pummeling Rachel's face while she was still on the ground, damaging her further. Vega, quick on the uptake, hoisted Rachel up by passing his arms from underneath her own and presented her towards his partner, leaving her helpless against Balrog's combinations of punches. The former prized fighter delivered several one-two's to her abdomen before finishing his assault with a nasty hook to her skull. The young luchadora would have already fallen to the canvas almost unconscious if it wasn't for Vega who was holding her up.

"RACHEL!" Diego Carlo screamed seeing the beating his student was receiving.

And just as he had come, Balrog swiftly leaved the ring, sliding from underneath the ropes, just in time as Mills Lane turned around after having the focus of his attention switched by Diego Carlo's screams, but all he could see was Vega already on his feet behind Rachel and about to perform a suplex on the luchadora.

**_RAINBOW SUPLEX!_**

WHAAAAAAAAAM!

!

"Goddamn Balrog he's such a cheater…" Whip mentioned with a shake of her head.

Pan just shrugged in reply. "Well is not like this is any kind of official competitive match anyway…"

!

Rachel's head hit the mat hard and was left lying on the mat barely conscious, by sheer luck she had been knocked down close to the edge of her side of the ring. Diego Carlo didn't waste time to get close to her and stretched his arm over her downed form to give her the switching signal and change places with her. He entered back on the ring with the intent of killing Vega, he didn't waste time with words and went immediately after the Spaniard.

Vega just saw him, and immediately shot himself, curled into a ball, to his corner with his Flying Barcelona Special, where Balrog was already waiting for him and gave him the switching signal before bouncing back into the air towards Diego Carlo's direction. The Big Luchador just followed him with his eyes and was about to jump after him to deliver his revenge… When he received a dash attack from Balrog right underneath his chin…

**_DASH STRAIGHT!_**

The punch left Diego Carlo reeling, and in the perfect state for Balrog to deliver further combinations of attacks, he kept pummeling the helpless luchador until he was sure it was time to deliver the final blow, in the form of one of his strongest techniques. He got into position, punched his gloved fists together, flexed out one of his biceps…

"Say goodnight, chump!"

Before delivering 4 savage punches, each and every single one of them with the same strength as one of his dash attacks, as each one managed to break the wind and make it whistle. And finished his attack with one violent and powerful uppercut that displaced a great amount of air with the shockwave alone and sent Diego Carlo soaring high up into the air; higher than any other punch delivered before and well above even the heights reached by Vega's jumps.

**_VIOLENT BUFFALO!_**

All of those who were watching the fight could only gape jaw-slacked at the great height achieved by that punch. Finally, Diego Carlo slammed back down into the canvas and didn't get back up.

"He's been knocked out. He's out of this fight." Mills Lane declared after getting closer to check Diego Carlo's condition.

"MASTER!" Rachel cried with extreme worry, after managing to look back up only to see his master being so savagely defeated. "Noooooooooooooooooooooooo!" She struggled to get back up despite the protests of her injured body. "You hurt my master! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" She screamed with great affront.

Balrog simply laughed seeing the state she was. "What are you going to do, girlie? Throw your mask at me? Go back to sleep before I decide to put your lights off." The boxer said mockingly.

Rachel roared in anger at his words, she stood back up despite her broken state and rushed at Balrog on a blind rage. Her speed turned out to be still quite impressive despite her injuries, which caught the enormous former prize fighter off guard, allowing her to nail one simple powerful punch with all her strength and rage behind it right into Balrog's face. The shockwave of the punch rattled the entire place up.

WHAMMM!

"AAAAAAAAH! You damn brat! That actually hurt!" Balrog replied irate, relatively ok after that punch. Rachel was actually surprised that the tall African-American was still standing after that punch, right before Balrog delivered to her a nasty headbutt as retaliation and restrained her by circling his giant arms around her torso and then starterd trying to crush her with a mighty embrace. "Let's see how you get out of this brat."

Rachel screamed as the giant boxer tried to crush her thoracic cage with a bear hug, one could hear her bones crunching under the overwhelming pressure they were being submitted. Rachel began to drive her knee into Balrog's side and wiggled in desperation trying to break his hold on her. She kept kicking him without stopping, using her speed and strength to land dozens of strikes with the strength of a piston into Balrog's ribcage while she kept jostling in his grasp.

"Hey, knock it off!" Her efforts managed to bear fruit in the end, as Balrog began to cave in under her constant barrage of knee strikes. With one final mighty push, Rachel was able to finally break through his hold and leaved the boxer wide open with his arms extended while she was left hanging with her feet floating above the ground as she grabbed the arms of Balrog to support herself. In this position, neither of the two could use their arms, but Rachel was free to use her legs. She bent herself forwards and circled his neck with her thighs….

**_DIEGO STICK STIENER!_**

Before slamming his skull on the canvas with the same spinning throw that her master had performed at the beginning of this match.

"Godddamit! That's the second time I get my skull smashed with that technique!" Balrog wailed, rising back up again, a bruise forming in his forehead. "That's it I've had enough of this, Vega she's your opponent, you deal with her. I'm out of here." He stated before walking out of the ring, not before changing places with Vega.

The Spaniard matador simply approached the masked Luchadora with a confident cocky step. "Well my dear, it seems it's time to put an end to this waltz of ours."

Rachel gulped a little in dread but tried to put a brave front, she knew she would not be able to defeat Vega in the state she was in, but she could not just give up without trying. "You two hurt my master. I will not forgive either of you for what you have done; I don't care if I have no chance to win. I will not simply back down without a fight." She said getting on a fighting stance.

Vega simply acknowledged her words with an elegant pose. "Very well, if that is your wish, who am I to deny the wishes of a beautiful señorita." He also took his own fighting chance. "This will be our last dance. Come at me then if you dare!"

Both combatants remained staring impassively at each other without moving for a long moment, gauging each other strenght. Everybody knew this was going to be the last move that would decide the match, so the tension revolving about the scene was pretty high. After what felt like an eternity, Rachel made her move and dissapeared from everybody's sight altogether. It was then that Vega reacted and shot himself forward again with a flying Barcelona attack charged with great strenght, it seemed to hit Rachel in full, as she appeared out of nowhere and was sent soaring into the sky. Vega bounced from a corner and went to intercept her, this time he attacked her with her claws while in the air and slashed her across her face where her mask was. The strike pushed her back up a little and as Vega went back down and his feet touched the canvas once more, he was ready for the falling body of Rachel to get in range for his next move. He readied his claws.

"Soak in your own blood!" **_BLOODY HIGH CLAW!_**

Vega screamed as he leaped back into a corner and performed a series of multiple Sky High Claws that intercepted Rachel as she was falling back down and struck her in quick succession, leaving a crimson trail behind each pass, each of the attack rising higher and higher in altitude and scattering rose petals around the ring once more, Vega was laughing sadistically during the entire. The Spaniard landed on his feet on the middle of the ring and offered a bow to his audience; he then put his arms in front on him just in time for Rachel to fall into his waiting arms. Despite the recent attack she received she didn't looked any worse for wear; that is until her entire costume ripped itself to pieces, leaving her only tatters that barely covered her modesty. Her mask splitted in half and fell off her face.

"What!?" Rachel screeched trying to cover her ample assets from view the best she could; after all she was being recorded and watched by the entire world.

Vega set her back down into the canvas gently. "What happened? Why did you spared my life again!?" She asked puzzled by the Spanish ninja actions.

"It would have been a great shame to destroy such a splendid beauty like yours." He said as he took off his mask and pulled out a single red rose that he gave to Rachel. The girl took the rose as her face began to turn the same color as the flower; she was totally unprepared for Vega's sophisticated attractiveness as she had never in her life dealt with something like this before.

!

"Goddamn! Can't believe Vega is trying to put some moves on his female opponent right in the middle of a match!" Maxima said with mild disbelief.

"Well he was giving roses to all the women of our group the other day when he, Balrog and Sagat arrived. He even gave one to Pan and Kula." Whip said in recollection.

"Don't remind me of that." K' said trying to keep his anger down at the memory of the Spaniard matador trying to seduce his sister.

"Yeah, what's up with that?" Pan asked estranged turning towards Sagat as she remembered that day. She took the rose alright, and she will be lying if she said she hadn't felt flattered, but she just couldn't comprehend why the unexpected chivalry. "Is he always like that?"

"Vega has a pretty peculiar way of seeing the world, he believes all beautiful people must be good and on the side of justice, and all ugly people must be on the side of evil. He feels the need that all women who fulfill his standards of beauty should be praised and worshipped because of it, this drives him to refrain from killing any women he deems as beautiful. This does not completely stop him from doing so; however, as he has done so several times in the past under orders from Bison in order to fulfill our previous boss wishes, but it does make him restrain his hand when he has no reason to take a life." Sagat stated impassively.

"So he will not be going out there killing women unless specifically under my orders? Good to know." Pan commented, turning her gaze back to the ring.

"He's just a vain asshole." Juri scoffed in derision, putting an end to the conversation.

!

Back on the ring

Diego Carlo suddenly began to mutter some words, trying to call his disciple despite his broken state. "Rachel…. Rachel…."

"Master! You're still awake!" The blonde Luchadora said in surprise and relief.

"So he's still concious, he better not try to interfere with our match; otherwise I'm afraid I will find myself in the necessity of putting him down again." Vega said a little uncaring, bringing his claws forwards.

"No! Please wait! That will not be necessary…" Rachel interjected, signaling the Spanish ninja not to do anything with her hand. "I'll…" She trailed off and lowered her gaze, for a moment she contemplated the rose that Vega had given her with a semi-dejected contemplative look. She released a sigh. "It's obvious I'm no match for you. So please, don't do anything against my master. I forfeit this match, just don't hurt my sensei anymore…" She pleaded.

"Very well then, I gracefully accept your surrender my lovely señorita." Vega replied smoothly as he kissed Rachel's hand.

Mills Lane approached Vega and raised his arm up by the wrist. "The winners of this Tag team match by K.O. and forfeit: Vega & Balrog!" he declared also motioning with his free arm to the former prize fighter outside the ring.

**_Balrog Diego Carlo_**

**_ VS_**

**_Vega Rachel Stanley_**

**_WINNERS: Balrog & Vega_**

**_K.O._**

**_Forfeit_**

The audience began to clap and cheer at the combatants after the conclusion of this match; even Pan was pleased by the performance of the fighters serving under her. Everybody was about to move on and decide who will be fighting next, when suddenly Vega's senses, honed by decades of training in the art of ninjutsu to be aware of his surroundings, detected a sudden incoming danger. He picked up Rachel once more bridal style and got out of the way with a backflip just as something struck the ring with great force in the spot where the young luchadora had just been previously at. The force of the impact kicked a large cloud of dust and the shockwave of the blow was felt through the entire construction site.

Vega landed with a crouch on his feet with Rachel still in his arms; the girl was momentarily frozen with shock by the sudden attack. Everybody looked at the cloud of dust until it began to fade away and revealed a stoic Mikumo Kushinada standing in the middle of the ring. "So you managed to evade my attack… Impressive." She spoke in a monotone.

"Ku… Ku…Shinada?" Diego Carlo muttered, trying to turn around and look at the cold expressionless woman.

"Diego Carlo, I warned you what would happen if you and your disciple failed YAMI again. This time I'll make sure there are no interruptions." She said before fading out of sight as another powerful impact struck the position where Diego Carlo was sprawled over the mat.

"Master!" Rachel screamed believing her teacher dead. The cloud of dust from the second strike parted away, and revealed Pan standing in front of Diego Carlo and stopping Kushinada's attack with a single finger. Everybody's held their breaths when they saw the expression of mild irritation in the alien girl face. "What do you think you're doing?"

* * *

_Well then, this is where I'm going to end this chapter for now, next we are going to have even more battles and even more surprises, so stay tune. Damn, I'm only beginning this and I can already tell this is going to be a pretty long arc, oh but I want to have battles in this fic so… Anyway, just be on the lookout for the next chapter and leave a review in the meantime._

_(I) __This is Diego Carlo actual beliefs and ideals. As he indeed followed on his word after Ma Kensei defeated him and told him to surrender himself to the police._

_(II) __Why too much weird shit in this chapter? Because that's a regular thing in anime, most overbearing characters like Diego Carlo or Maito Gai are always pulling off crap like this at every moment. It also happens regularly to most lead characters of the romantic comedies. I mean I was watching To Love Ru recently and there was this chapter were the blond school queen (haven't learned her named yet as I've just began to watch the series) challenges Lala to a swimsuit competition and out of nowhere a giant crane appears and grabs Ryto with its hook. I was feeling just like him when he asks, where the hell this giant crane came from? And the girl driving the machine answers, I have a license to operate heavy machinery. I was like, well good for you bitch but that doesn't answer my question of where the fuck you got a giant crane in the first place… Also these kinds of things are the bread and butter of other series like Hayate The Combat Butler, where in the first 3 seconds you are already witnessing and laughing at ridiculous crap. Hayate: Santa why you never bring me any gifts? Smiling Santa: It's because your family is poor. See what I mean. Also why Mills Lane!? Because I was watching old episodes of Celebrity Deathmatch and I remembered how awesome of a referee he was, this was a last minute addition, but I knew I had to include him in this story._

_(III) __I was checking the Bunshin technique that appears in the Kenichi's manga and I realized they were nothing more but afterimages, optical illusions without real thought or motion. Even Shio Sakaki states it so during the weapon masters arc when he tries to touch one of Kushinada's Bunshins and his hand passes right through it. This is the same technique that Goku learned during his training with master Roshi, and that he uses most prominently in his battles against his own master (Disguised as Jackie Chung) and against Tien-Shin-Han in both finals of the Martial arts tournament._

_(IV) __I do believe Balrog can go toe to toe against Diego Carlo and take all of his punches. I mean in the games all characters can block most attacks, If the Metsu Hadoken of Ryu can be blocked, Chun-Li's Kicks alongside her Kykosho (That by the way according to SFIV can stop an incoming car cold in his tracks) and other more painful attacks like Blanka's electric attacks or her spinning lunges, Hugo's massive punches or Bison's Psycho Crusher, then he damn well can take Diego Carlo's punches. He is depicted in the SF Ovas, comics and other Japanese animations to have a very impressive resistance to blows. And about if he could knock out one of Yami's grandmaster with his punches too, hell yeah he can. This is anime after all, all punches look more impressive than what they really are, I mean have you seen how the characters in Hajime No Ippo connect their punches? Their look as if they're trying to fracture their opponents skulls, or rip their mothefucking head off altogether, have you seen the fight of Date against the world champion? And that was only the featherweight division; I don't want to think how the heavyweight division (Balrog Division) would be like._

_(V) __Vega can definitively kick the assess of both Rachel and his master in the air hands down, he is one of the highest top tier fighters in Street Fighter who's specialty is aerial maneuvers, as many of his techniques are pretty sick, he is also one of the best fighters from SF you can use in Street Figther X Tekken. He's no joke, as both Cammy and Chun-Li take him pretty seriously when they stumble upon him; both get pretty on edge when he's around as they knew he can be deadly dangerous. I mean there is a reason why he and Balrog shared the same position as Bison's top enforcers in Shadaloo alongside Sagat, because they are on the level. And Sagat can beat the crap out of Ryu any time; he has done so several times in the past. Don't come telling me that he's the one who gave Sagat his scar, bitch please! Sagat was kicking his ass all over the place and he only won because he lost control over his skills and went all Dark Hadou on him. Being unable to remain focused and go all berserk is hardly something worthy of praise; he practically won only by Deus Ex Machina. Besides, Sagat is a grandmaster of his art on his own and Vega and Balrog are on a same standing with him. So no bitching about how they can't fight one on one against the Yami masters if given the chance. _


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note:** Well here we are with the next chapter on this story, been writing them at a fast pace if I say so myself, faster than the rest of my stories certainly. That is because I'm right now under a surge of inspiration, so better if I capitalize on it right now while I have the chance. My other stories will suffer of course, and I had to drop from working on the content of my new ones I have under wraps, but it can't be helped, I'm under a roll.

It's pretty easy to find inspiration for this story, being a super mega crossover means I have to go and check a lot of stuff, so a lot of ideas come to me while I'm checking series for this story. Been watching and reading a lot of mangas and animes lately, sometimes both things at the same time. There's just a lot of shit I have to check, damn if my schedule isn't tight right now.

Anyway, hope you lot like this new chapter and tell me what you think.

Also you should check these mangas because they're awesome, One-Punch Man, Kongou Banchou and Ashita No joe. This last one is going to make you shed some tears; it's so fucking marvelous, I can't help cry.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, any material or copyright depicted in this story belongs to their respective owners.

* * *

"What do you think you're doing…?" Pan asked in a low tone that heralded to Kushinada's she better had a good excuse if she didn't wanted her spine to be removed forcefully, as she kept the elder woman's fist on place using only her index finger.

Despite the stoic expression in the century old grandmaster, one could clearly see the beads of sweat dripping from her forehead. "I'm just removing these useless vermin. They have failed Yami twice now, and failure in this organization means death. We have no use for weaklings among our ranks." Kushinada said as politely as she could.

A small frown began to appear on Pan's face as she took a brief pause to delve in those words. At large she spoke… "I don't know if you were not paying attention or just simply forgot. But I specifically stated that if any of you were to lose your fights you were all going to join my alliance and serve under my orders. Which means, the moment Diego Carlo lost he stopped being a member of Yami and became one of my minions. He is mine now… His life and that of his disciple belong to me and only I can decide wheter they live or die… And you tried to kill him… You tried to take something of my property away from me… So tell me, why should I not kill you where you stand?"

Kushinada couldn't help but gulp in nervousness, she was pretty aware these could be her last words… But pride was hard to keep silent. "Why do you care so much about their lives? They both have alredy proven to be weaklings, why would you bother yourself with them?"

Pan just released an unamused sigh, as if trying to contain herself from lashing out. "You do not have the right to point out who is a weakling and who is not. You're all all weaklings compared to me." She said, before releasing a tiny fraction of her power for all to sense, the earth began to rumble and Kushinada let out a gasp as she and the rest of the YAMI grandmasters were overwhelmed by Pan's Ki and fell to their knees. Kushinada herself could barely believe such power could exist, as she barely avoided from kissing the canvas and was forced to kneel in front of Pan's feet with her head bowed as she struggled from fully falling down due to the great pressure exherted by the alien's girl sheer power. Most of the people who could sense Ki also ended up falling to the ground or to their knees, whether be from YAMI/YOMI or from Pan's own followers, they all agreed that the power of the saiyan girl was simply unbelivable. And she wasn't even winded by this impressive show of Ki, meaning it must have been only a small fraction of her true potential, a thought that many found horrifying.

"See…" Pan said before supressing her power again. "As far as it goes, I can bother myself with whoever I want and there's not a single thing you or anyone else can do about it. Besides, for a human, Diego Carlo was pretty strong and I kinda liked his attitude, he has the right idea as some of his views of life a pretty similar to those of a Saiyan, so I feel we are going to get along just fine. But not only you tried to kill someone under my protection, you also tried to kill one of your comrades. We Saiyans may be heartless killers who wouldn't hesitate to annihilate an entire species if we have to, but among our kind, the only loyalty we have goes towards the group we belong to. You see… Saiyan's relationships are pretty diffirent from your own; we do not have much of a concept of family. Most of the time a Saiyan will not feel any kind of bond not even to its own blood-relatives. Son and father, brothers and sisters could kill each other with the same detachment they have when destroying entire planets. But we do tend to have close relationships with our friends and comrades, however, as they are the ones with whom we spend a great deal of time when in battle. This is because of our peculiar social interactions, Saiyans tend to join together in groups, which usally this being the team they will take missions and conquer planets with. To a Saiyan, the members of his group are closer and more precious to him than even his own family or any mate or lover could ever hope to be. As they are the people who will fight alongside him through hell and back; who will kill and die for him at a moment's notice. For the members of his group a saiyan will go to any length to do whatever is they would ask of him without hesitation and they in turn will do the same for him. It is not unusual for this reason that Saiyans tend to find their soulmates between the members of their own group, Saiyan children who are not sent as babies to conquer weaker planets grow and spend most of their time among their parent's group until they are old enough to leave and join a group of their own. So for you to have tried to kill one of your own comrades… We Saiyans may be a very cruel and harsh race, we can commit the genocide of an entire species with the same care one shows when squashing a bug, but know this… Saiyans do not betray their own. What you have done, it is considered one of the most serious sins and crimes in Saiyan society, for it goes against one of our most sacred beliefs."

Pan grabbed Kushinada by the neck with one hand hoist her up as she began to float, leaving the helpless grandmaster at Pan's mercy with her feet hanging above the ground. "I should kill you here right now for what you've done! If it wasn't because I promised you all would have the chance to face one of my minions without me intervening, I would have crushed your neck already, as easyly as one crushes a cracker…" Pan threatened with a low dangerous voice as her grip around Kushinada's neck tightened, the hundred year old woman began to struggle, trying uselessly to fight against the unyielding grip that blocked her breathing canals. Pan brought the squirming woman up to her face, and looked at her straight to the eyes with an unmoving stare. "Let's get things straight… You just pissed me off with that little stunt you tried to pull, but since I don't want to break my promise to one of my minions of giving them the chance to have a good fight, I'm willing to be merciful just this once. But do something like this again and I will not hesitate to rip your spine with my bare hands and toss it into the sun… Is that clear?" She asked with a harsh stare.

"Grrk… yes…" Kushinada croaked the best she could as she struggled to breath.

"Good!" Pan said letting go of the eternally young woman who fell to the ground on her rump, pretty shaken up by Pan's threath. It had been many decades since Kushinada had felt fear so overwhelming like this. Pan lifted the broken Diego Carlo over her head with one hand and called for the Spanish ninja, who was still waiting on the other side of the ring with Rachel on his arms, without looking back. "Vega, go back with the others and take Rachel with you. I'll take care of bringing her master along. You…" Vega nodded before doing as she said, Pan then pointed towards Mills Lane with her free arm "Carry on and set the next fight."

Mills Lane was caught off guard for a moment. "There's going to be more fights!?"

"Yes! Each of all these people…" Pan motioned towards the gathered YAMI masters and their disciples. "…Against one of my people." She finished, now pointing towards her minions.

"Huh…? Fine, it dosen't seem I have much choice but to agree to continue with this thing." He grumbled before he approached to the edge of the ring and adressed the collective of fighters. Pan took this chance to return to her lines carrying Diego Carlo. "Alright, who's next!? You all going to come up on this ring or are you going to chose a different setting?" He asked, making several of the awaiting combatants to start pondering in their decision.

"I don't care how it is done! I just want to fight already! I'm tired to wait and that last fight really got my blood pumping." Berserker said, restless.

"Aye, I agree with blondie. We've waited long enough!" K'9999 said, crackling his knuckles.

"Yeah, but how are we going to do this?" Foxy asked, pointedly. "Are we going to carry these battles one by one or several at a time? Are we going to agree for them to be with no holds barred or with certain conditions?"

"Well, I say we should have several fights at the same time, otherwise we're going to be here the whole day before every one of us has a chance to fight." K' said.

"I agree with that proposal." Agaard Jum Sai said, from where he was standing. "But our disciples go first, as Kushinada had stated previously."

"Then what are you waiting for? Send those brats forwards already!" Juri exclaimed with a hint of impatience.

Most of the members of YOMI moved forwards and stood in a straight line in front of Pan's forces, from left to right: Shougo Kitsikawa a.k.a. Berserker, Ryuto Asamiya a.k.a. Odin, Rimi Kokorone, Tirawit Kokin, Kajima Satomi, Ethan Stanley, Chikage Kushinada, Boris Ivanov, and from the armed division Siegmarigen who couldn't wait to fight anymore and managed to displace Lugh for the right to fight in this turn.

"Mmmmph… Ok, I guess they're enough for now, otherwise they would get too overcrowded to be able to fight properly." Agaard Jum sai commented, delimiting the size of the first wave. Most of Yomi armed division would remain behind and wait for the next turn.

Pan stared at Ryuto with an incredulous look. "Are you sure you wish to send a guy in a wheelchair to fight against my people. I mean that dosen't look pretty fair to me!" She said tailing off a little

"Do not underestimate just because I'm confined to this wheelchair!" Ryuto yelled a little harshly. "Even with this disability, I'm more than capable of dealing with any enemy you throw at me!"

"Very well… If that is your wish…" Pan said impassively, she turned towards her followers. "Alright people, whoever wants to fight in this turn step forward and chose your partner." She ordered.

"I want this one! I know he's going to be fun!" K'9999 said moving in front of Berserek with a deranged smile, the blonde reckless fighter replied with his own creepy smile and both once more looked themselves in a battle of wills.

Ryuto raised his hand. "Can we make suggestions of who we want to fight?" He asked to Pan.

"Who do you have in mind?" Inquired the alien girl.

"I wish to fight against Mr. Yagami over there…" Ryuto said, pointing towards the readhead who was simply lying back with his hands inside his pockets.

Pan turned to look at Iori. "So Iori, what do you say? Care to grant the request of the disabled kid?" she asked, pissing Ryuto a little from the uncaring way she refered to his disability.

Iori seemed to consider his answer for a moment. "Fine, I will fight against him…" He said, and walked towards Ryuto.

"Look Kula! There's a girl close to your age over there. Why don't you go and play with her?" Diana said as she nudged the ice wielder towards Kushinada's foster daughter direction.

"Okay." She said while licking her Lollipop and went to stand in front of Chikage who turned awestruck the moment her eyes caught sight of Kula's lollipop; she seemed to enter in a trance as she stood watching the piece of candy with a face of childish yearning.

The rest of the disciples began to meet their opponents one by one. Angel stood in front of Rimi, K' stood in front of Tirawit, Nameless stood in front of Kajima, Maxima stood in front of Ethan, Juri stood in front of Boris Ivanov, that only leaved Siegmarigen as the last disciple to be assigned and opponent.

"That last one is wielding a scythe, which one of you likes to use a weapon?" Pan asked turning to her followers.

"Don't look at me; I have just finished a fight of my own. Give me a few minutes to rest before I can take a go at it again." Vega said as he passed a hand through his long lustrous hair tied in a ponytail.

Pan and her followers turned towards Foxy and Diana next. "Don't look at us either; it will be a waste of our fencing skills to use them to fight against some brat." Foxy said, a little disdainful.

All of the presents then turned towards Doctor Jackal who looked back at them with a smiling face and both sides stared at each other for a moment; everybody shook their heads unanimously and declined that idea. Some even began to express their pity for the poor bastard who ever had the rotten luck of facing Doctor Jackal in combat. "Nah! That would be much too overkill. I think I preffer to leave Doctor Jackal in reserve as our Ace-In-The-Hole for the moment." Pan commented. "Ok, who else?"

Now they all turned to look in the direction of Whip, with Kagero Sai also standing towering at her side. Whip turned to glance at the swordsman, who oddly enough was wielding a hoe rather than a sword, and all she saw was the dumb expression in the black clad man's face that clearly told he had no idea of what was happening around him, or if he had, he simply didn't give a fuck. Whip couldn't stop herself from facepalming and released a sigh in frustration. "I'll do it…" she said in resignation and went to stand in front of Siegmarigen.

Mills Lane got down off the ring and approached the lined fighters. "Alright, so you all are going to have a go at it next? Very well, how you want to do this?" he asked.

All of the combatants under Pan's command turned at her and gave her an expectant look. "First of all, you fight as you are, no taking the turtle shell off unless I permit it. The fights themselves will have no holds barred and will not stop until one of the combatants is unable to continue. Lethal moves will be left to the discretion of each fighter." Pan listed nonchalantly.

"That's just my kind of fight!" K'9999 said bumping his fists in anticipation. "Alright let's do this already!" He declared and was about to launch himself at his opponent when Mills lane intervened.

"Hold it right there son! These fights do not start until I said so, so back off until I give you the signal." Mills Lane said authoritatively.

K'9999 was abot to retort with a nasty comeback, but a look from Pan told him to behave. He sighed in frustration and went back to stand with the others.

Mills Lane went and stood between K'9999 and berserker. "Alright you two, get over here!" He signaled the two fighters to approach. "Now, this fight would be your typical street brawl, it will be a no holds barred engagement with absolutely no rules to follow, so you're free to do whatever is necessary to win. Lethal moves, well that's up to you two if you want to use them or not, but regardless of that, this fight will not stop until one of you turns the lights off to their opponent. Do you understand this conditions, gentlemen?" He asked, looking to both fighters.

"Just gives us the signal, goddamit." Berserker said, not willing to wait anymore.

"Yeah, I want to start this fight before I turn your age, old man!" K'9999 remarked with his own impatience.

Mills Lane just sighed and shook his head. "Damn! This kids today, no respect for their elders…. Fine! Suit yourselves! Let's get in on!" he declared pumping his fist before moving to the next combatants.

**_Fall of YAMI_**

**_Round 2_**

**_Berserker vs K'9999_**

Both combatants rushed at each other with maniac grins plastered on their faces, both of their fists connected with each other's face at the same time, a loud thunderclap being released from the impact; the two of them happy beyond measure now that the fight was finally on.

!

Mills Lane approached to the next set of combatants and called them to the center as he had done previously.

"Alright, you two already heard me telling the rules to those wackos behind me, don't you? So let's make this quick." A loud sonic boom was heard behind him, Mills Lane simply ignored it. "Since I can't ask for a good clean fight, then at least let me ask for a good entertaining fight that is satisfactory to all the parties involved… Don't know how you're going to manage that since one of you is bound to a weelchair, but whatever, it's your choice. Alright, are you both ready?" He asked, both Iori and Ryuto gave him a wordless nod. "Then, let's get it on!" Mills said, pumping his fist again and moving to the next fighters.

**_Iori Yagami vs Ryuto Asamiya_**

Both combatans assumed figthing stances and stared at each other.

"Before we begin, let me tell you it is a great honor to fight a warrior of your quality mister Yagami. I'll have a good anecdote to boast about once I defeat you…" Ryuto said with an arrogant grin.

Iori gave a smirk of his own "Feh… Let's see if you can put your money where your mouth is… I will not go easy on you despite you being a cripple." He said, before readyning his extremely sharp nails and rushing at Ryuto.

!

Mills Lane stood between the next combatants, Angel and Rimi. "First of all, let me just say how glad I am for not being the father of either one of you, because I would have probably died of a heart attack already after seeing the way you two dress…"

"Hey!" Rimi retortes, a little insulted.

"But don't take me wrong." Mills Lane continued without batting an eyeleash at the affronted face that the lolita-dressed girl was giving him. "Like any other man, I'm always in the mood to watch a good ol' catfight. I'm pretty sure there's going to be a lot of tapes of this fight stashed inside the drawers of many horny teenage boys by tomorrow next morning." That last comment wiped off the smile out of Angel and made her frown a little. "But nevermind that anyway, let's get it on!" He said, pumping his fist again and moving on the next fighters.

**_Angel vs Rimi Kokorone_**

The two women took their fighting stances and stared at each other, Angel was grinning mischievously to her opponent. "So Kitty Kat, I hope can give me a good time. It gets too boring when my opponents can't keep up with me." The former NESTS assassin said, rather chirpy.

Rimi just scowled at her. "Don't make fun of Rimi! Or Rimi will destroy you!" She said before throwing a punch at Angel's smiling face. The image of the Mexican woman simply distorted and stopped from being there anymore. Rimi just had a second to express her puzzlement before she felt a sharp pain exploding on her side as Angel connected a kick on her ribs; the impact sent the blond girl to the ground. Rimi could do nothing but clutch her side on pain as she stared up at a still smiling angel towering above her.

"Now, now Kitty Kat, please don't tell me that's all you can do. It's not any fun when my toys break too soon." She said before the expression on her face became deranged and her smile turned outright disturbing.

!

Mills Lane was already giving the highlights to the next pair of combatants. "Alright, you two look like pretty decent fellows so I guess I should not waste time explaining you the rules." He said turning glancing between K' and Tirawit Kokin who just stood there silently without any worry "So let's just get it on!" Mills said, pumped his fist and kept moving on.

**_K' VS TIRAWIT KOKIN_**

Both bronze-skinned fighters assumed a fighting stance, stared at each other for a few moments… Before both attacked at each other at the same time, K' with a punch and Tirawit with a knee-strike, the attacks connected with each other releasing a small thunderclap before both combatants went back to a neutral stance and kept assessing each other.

!

Mills lane called the next fighters to the center, Kajima Satomi and Nameless. "Well look at you two, all somber and misteryous with those rigid stances of yours. I don't know what happened to you two to have such grim faces and frankly I don't want to know. Let's just focus on what we came here to do; you can sort out whatever issues you have once you're out of the ring. Now, let's get it on!" He said with his usual signal and moved on the next fighters.

**_Kajima Satomi vs Nameless_**

"Let us begin with this combat; this will be a good chance to show the superiority of my martial arts." Kajima said taking a stance.

Nameless just looked and him and scoffed, before taking off his glove and launching a stream of fire at Kajima in a single swipe, the one-eyed young man was surprised by that kind of attack for a second, before he blocked it. The strength of the flames pushed him back a couple of feet, but he was able to successfully block the attack. But once he was about to lower his arms, he took notice of the pain it cost him to try to move them. Doing a quick inspection, he discovered how his arms had been singed and burned by the flames.

Nameless just kept speaking with a stoic face. "Let's do this quickly; the fate of someone very dear to me depends on me showing my worth to Pan. On that note alone there's no way some lowly thrill seeker like you could ever hope to defeat me, for I will not allow it. I will burn anyone that stands in my way." He said with determination as his fist was caught on fire and began to burn with an intense blue flame.

!

Mills Lane was already sorting out the next combatants. "Alright, now's your turn, personally I believe is a little unfair to have a youngster fight against a full grown man. But you seem to have been grown quite well son, so I guess you should be fine." He said speaking towards the tall and muscular Ethan Stanley who was standing in front of the also taller and broeader Maxima. "You all know the rules, so let'get it on!" Mills said pumping his fist before stepping away.

**_Ethan Stanley vs Maxima_**

"I apologize beforehand for what I'm about to do." Ethan said with a little bow before assuming a combat stance. "Do not worry; I'll make sure to contain myself enough to not kill you."

Maxima just smirked at Ethan's statement. "Bold words for a little brat like you. Let's see if you can back them up." He said taking his own combat stance.

They both stared at each other for a few moments before Maxima lunged towards Ethan and threw a straight punch at him with his big arm, at a slow speed for some reason. Ethan easily ducked under the attack and then rushed forward to strike at Maxima's arm on his Marma points and render the limb useless.

**_KILLER SAMUDAMUSHIKA!_**

The blond young man stepped away from Maxima and lowered his guard. "I have struck the Marma points along your arm; you will not be able to move your limb for the next few hours." He stated matter-of-factly, before Maxima struck him full in the face with that same arm with the strength of a ramming truck.

Ethan was driven to the ground with such a great impact that a thick cloud of dust was released from the crash. It took a moment for Ethan to push himself from off the ground; he coughed a little due to the dust and realized how he was bleeding from the mouth after that last hit. He looked up at Maxima with an expression of utter perplexity. "H… How…? You shouldn't be able to move your arm after I struck your pressure points…!?

"Pressure points…? Is that what you were trying to do to me? I'm sorry kiddo, but that is not going to work on me. In order to join NESTS I had to replace 80% of my body with cybernetics and become a cyborg supersoldier. Trying to attack my pressure points is a wasted effort, since I no longer have most of them…" Maxima declared rather unconcerned.

Ethan could only look at him in complete shock, knowing that most of his techniches in his repertoire would be totally useless against someone like Maxima. The Tall cyborg just simply cracked his knuckles before speaking again. "Now, c'mon then, get back up and let us resume our fight. I want to try the new upgrades Pan's been giving me over the last week." He said with a grin.

Ethan could not help but release a gulp.

!

Mills Lane had moved on the next combatants and was standing between the two youngest members of each group, Kula and Chikage Kushinada. "Now, sweethearts I'm not entirely comfortable in allowing two cute little girls like you, engage in a bloody street brawl with no holds barred until one of you is left broken and bloodied in the floor, and… you're not even listening to me, do you?" He deadpanned, looking between the unconcerned Kula, that wasn't focusing on anything else that wasn't licking her lollipop, and the enthranced Chikage that couldn't take her eyes from the year older girl's candy, a small bit of drool showing from the corner of her mouth.

Mills Lane could only stare at them both with a blank look. "Ah, whatever! I really don't care what you girls do, it can't be worse than force you two to a last man standing -or girl in your case- fight. Just go and do whatever you may want. Let's get it on!" Mills said, with his usual fist pumping and moved to the next couple of fighters.

**_Kula Daimond vs Chikage Kushinada_**

Both girls didn't move a muscle, focusing instead in keeping rooted to their spots doing the activities they already had underway. Kula enjoying licking her big lollipop with her attention closed to anything else, the same as her eyes. Chikage, staring at the big, colorful and tempting piece of candy in what it appeared to be a hypnotic trance; one could clearly see how the drool fell off her mouth. Nothing could be heard from the two except the sounds of Kula licking her Lollilop.

(Lick)

(Lick)

(Lick)

(Lick)

(Lick)

The blonde girl kept licking her lollipop unaware to anything else…

(Lick)

(Lick)

(Lick)

(Lick)

The girl began to scrounge her face a little, somehow perceiving that someone was looking at her, she paused in her candy consumption and opened an eye to take a glance at the girl in front of her, taking notice of the silly childish face that Chikage had while staring intently at her lollipop. Kula decided not to give it any importance and returned to licking her lollipop.

(Lick)

(Lick)

(Lick)

(Lick)

Kula opened her eye again and looked towards the girl, a year younger than her, in front of her once more. She puzzled for a moment before going back to licking her candy.

(Lick)

(Lick)

(Lick)

(Lick)

Kula stopped once more and this time she opened both of her eyes and turned towards the smaller girl in front of her. She looked at Chikage then back at her lollipop before nodding her head as if making a decision. She brought out a bag filled with candies from within the confines of her leather suit and set it in the ground to rummage among its contents; she then pulled a second lollipop and presented it towards Chikage.

"You want one?" She asked, innocently.

The little dark haired girl stood still for a moment in surprise before replying with a shy nod. "Yes please…" she said, before approaching Kula and taking the offered sweet. Kula then sat on the ground and motioned for Chikage to do the same at her side, Chikage did so without complaint sticking practically side by side to the older blonde. They both then began to lick on their respective lollipops in contentment.

(Lick) (Lick)

(Lick) (Lick)

(Lick) (Lick)

(Lick) (Lick)

**_Kula Daimond vs Chikage Kushinada_**

**_Kula Daimond Wins_**

**_Friendship…_**

WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMM!

The massive facefaults that followed rattled the entire place up after all the people watching, witnessed how these two girls carried through with their _fight._

"Awwwwwwwwwww! Kula has made a new friend!" Diana said, gushing at the two girls with such a tender face while she clutched her hands together, most of Pan's followers that were on the sidelines turned to look at her oddly. "They look so cute together, don't you think so?" She said, turning towards the closest person to her, which turned out to be Doctor Jackal. The deceptively harmless man just replied with a nod with his ever present kind smile.

"Yes, it is certainly a pretty heartwarming scene." Doctor Jackal said in agreement.

Pan just shook her head. "Kids… Damn! Seeing all that candy is making me hungry." She said as her stomach grumbled.

On the other side of the battlefield, Kushinada wasn't looking at the actions of her foster daughter with kind eyes and prepared to admonish her. "Chikage! Stop eating that junk! You know you cannot eat anything outside your diet, toss that thing away and stop fraternizing with the enemy…!" She began to berate, but a pointed look from Pan that was clearly seen by everyone on the other side of the field shut her up immediatly. "…Nevermind… (Grumbles)"

!

On Kanto the gathered students began to have their own reactions towards these last happenings.

"I want a lollipop too, Nii-chan!" Honoka wailed, turning towards her big brother with cocodrile tears.

"What!? Honoka! This is no time to eat candies, the fights that are going on right now are too important to ignore. Besides, I have no money with me; I left it all at the camp. And even if I had brought it, where do you want me to look for lollipops? We don't know where they sell those things around here." Kenichi said crossing his arms.

"But Nii-chan!"

"Und! I want candies too!" Hakufu declared with her own childish outburst, having heard the siblings conversation, she turned towards honoka and kneeled in front of her. "I know where we can get some candies; if you want I can take you with me and buy you some!" She said happily.

The eyes of Honoka began to shine in anticipation. "Really! Will you do that for me Boobie-chan!"

Hakufu just gave a sharp nod. "Und! Leave it to me!" she declared with a pose and giving a thumbs up and a wink.

"Yay!" Honoka cried and jumped at the older (and curvier) girl in a hug.

Hakufu returned the show of endearment and took the chance to carry Honoka in her arms. She turned towards Miu. "C'mon, you should join us too!" She declared before she shifted her hold over Honoka so she could carry her with a single arm and used to other to grab Miu by the wrist, pulling her along.

"What!? Wait, I don't know if we should… Just hold on for a moment!" The fellow blonde said in a very cute and not really effective display of resistance, as the other girl dragged her with her in a impromptu search of candy.

Kenichi was simply left there where he was standing, gaping. "What the hell just happened!?"

!

Back with the fights.-

Mills Lane had moved on to the last battle between unarmed opponents and was about to signal for it to begin. "Alright, you're the second last two combatants left of this set of fights, so let's not waste time with pleasantries. I want you to fight until only one of you is left standing. So let's get it on!" he said and finally stepping away and moving unto the last combatants.

**_Juri Han vs Boris Ivanov_**

Both warriors assumed a combat stance, Juri grinning creepily at her opponent. "Feel free to cry all you want little boy, I like it when my victims express how much they love my ministrations." She said as she passed her tongue over her lips and licked them in a disturbing fashion, her fake eye shining with an ominous violet light.

Boris tried not to show it, but he was disturbed by Juri's display of psychosis, he sook his head to clear his thoughts and steeled himself for the battle to come. "Come on; let us begin with this battle comrade." He said as he prepared to defend himself.

Juri's reply was to lunge herself at Boris with a barrage of kicks, the young soldier managed to block them but the strenght behind them forced him to lose ground against Juri who kept pressing forward with her attacks and left his arms feeling numb. Finally, during a spinning kick, Boris managed to grab Juri by the leg and used her momentum against her by performing a roll and forcing her into the ground with a Leg lock, with Boris atop of her twisting her limb and using his knees and his own weight to pin her down.

"It's useless, the more you resist, the easiest it is for me to break your limb." He declared, with a stoic face.

Juri just let out a small grimace of discomfort. "You better let me free, if you know what is good for you. All you're doing is pissing me off… And let me tell you, you don't want to piss me off…" She said in a small quiet threatening voice, before she used her amazing flexibility to pass her other leg around Boris neck and began to choke him, forcing him to let her go. Juri took the opportunity to spin around and drove the young soldier into the ground head first; using the centrifugal force to get back on her feet and leaving her standing with her left leg atop Boris' head, with his face buried in the ground.

"See… I told you, you didn't want to piss me off." She said cheerily, before she began to jump several times atop his head, kicking him down even more while she laughed like a little girl, and action that became even more painful due to the fact that Juri was still wearing her 100 pounds turtle shell that added to her weight. Juri squashed his head one last time and rubbed her foot down for good measure before she finally went away with a little girlie hop.

Boris was left in the ground groaning at his wounds. "Ugh…."

!

Mills Lane was finally between the last set of combatants and called them to the center to give his last speech for the moment. "Alright, you're the only ones left to be given the signal. I see both of you are armed, so I want to make it clear that there's the possibilty that one of you is not going to walk out of here alive." He said, taking glances at Whip's whip and guns, and Siegmarigen's scythe. "If you are willing to accept this then all I have left to say is that you're both free to do whatever you want in order to win. Do any of you have any objections…?" Both Whip and Siegmarigen shook their heads no. "Then there's nothig more to say but… Let's get it on!" Mills Lane shouted with his pumping fist before moving away towards the sidelines, having finally finished on giving the go signal to every single one of the battles.

Siegmarigen brought his scythe in front of him and began to lick the blade while he looked at Whip whip psycothic eyes. "Come sweetie, my scythe is eager of tasting your blood."

Whip just scrounged her face at him in a small scowl before she scoffed. "All you're going to taste is the soles of my boots you creep." She stated as she hit the interior of her left palm with her curled whip.

Siegmarigen just snarled at her insult and rushed towards Whip, swinging his scythe in a series of slashes to create a killing arc in front of him. Whip response was to simply unfurl her whip and stretcht it above her head in a stance while she waited for Siegmarigen to get close to her, before she swinged her whip along the ground, hitting Siegmarigen in the feet and tripping him, she immediately followed up with several swings of her whip that hit Siegmarigen full on the back while he was down on the ground. Despite the jacket he was wearing, the whip was giving him lash marks underneath his clothes.

**_STRINGS SHOT TYPE C "CODE: SHOURI"!_**

Siegmarigen was left screaming on the ground in pain after Whip finished with her lashes. "Arrrgh! YOU BITCH! THAT HURT!" he bellowed looking up towards Whip.

The young woman didn't like the way the little punk was talking to her, so she swinged her whip again and delivered a lash mark across Siegmarigen face. The attack shut him up cold and he brought his hands up to cover his injured face, he was left rolling in the ground as his new mark began to bleed.

"You have a very foul language." Whip said, curling her lips as she brought her weapon back to her with a move of her wrist. "I think I'll have to correct that…" She declared lashing her whip at her side for emphasis.

!

**_Berserker vs K'9999_**

The two combatants kept pummeling at each other, neither of them seemengly bothered by the rain of blows each one was receiving, until finally, it seemed K'9999 had enough and pushed Berserker away from him with a mighty kneestrike.

"Is that all you have!? C'mon, show me something more entertaining before I get bored, all this simple punches and kicks are getting old really fast." K'9999 said crossing his arms; he then gave an evil grin. "If you don't know how to do it, then let me show you…"

Berserker just looked at his opponent with a scowl. "Shut up and keep fighting!" He declared before rushing at him again.

K'9999 just looked at him with his grin never leaving his face, before he launched a wave of energy in front of him that hit Berserker in full and struck him five times in succession. Each hit kicking a small cloud of dust upwards as the attack kept moving forward; Berserker had been caught of guard by that attack and was left reeling on his feet.

**_ACCHIHE ITTEROO!_**

K'9999 didn't waste time to capitalize on that opening, his grin widening even more. "Raaaaaargh!" He bellowed as he rushed forward towards Berserker, his arm shifting and taking the form of a long pointy drill that began to reev.

WIRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!

Berserker instincts warned him of the impeding danger despite his haze and he promptly put his arms in front of him to block any attack. K'9999 drill arm struck him in full and began to rapidly drill a hole through Berserker's left arm, spewing a red mist of blood everywhere. The screams of the blond young man soon followed.

WIRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!

SKREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

SPLOSH!

WIRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!

"AH! GOD!"

WIRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!

Berserker jumped away from K'9999 leaving a trail of blood behind him, clutching his left arm that was hanging limply at his side, a hole of 2 inches of diameter bleeding profousely in the middle, one could see clearly through it. Berserker was panting heavily trying to keep the pain down; he looked at K'9999 with shocked eyes.

Most of the people who were watching the fight wether be YAMI/YOMI, people watching through the live feed or even Pan's followers were left speechless after witnessing the way the battle scalated so quickly and turned gritty and bloody. It was now more than obvious that this confrontation was a serious affair in which the fighters had the actual risk of losing their lives.

!

In Kanto, Kenichi was reeling from the savage display of violence he had just witnessed.

"My god! Man, I'm so glad Honoka hasn't returned from her little search of candies. I'm sure mom and dad wouldn't want her to witness this…"

!

Back at the battle.-

K'9999 was simply enjoying the way his opponent was now fearful of him after he perfored his arm. He just couldn't stop smiling. "What's the matter, don't tell me you got scared? I'm only just starting!" He declared, before he leaped towards Berserker swinging his arm in front of him and releasing a jet of flame that struck against the blond brawler in full.

**_KUDAKEROO!_**

Berserker tried his best to defend himself with his only good arm, but he couldn't mount a proper defense due to his injuries. The flames pushed him backwards a few steps and leaved Berserker singed with most of his right arm covered in burns, now he was injured in both arms.

Berseker flinched a little at the pain. "Tsk… This may be trouble…" he turned to look at K'9999 with a cold stare. "I've had enough of you. I will not let myself be defeated like this!" He stated before he rushed towards the grinning K'9999 and began to rain down kicks at him.

The deranged clone just limited himself to evade the attacks or block them, sometimes he even let himself hit on purpouse just to spice things up. "Again with the simple kicks…? C'mon do something entertaining already! Surprise me!"

Berserk suddenly stopped in his attack and turned around, giving his back to his opponent. K'9999 was puzzled by that action; was his oponent giving up? "Why do you turn your back at me? Don't you know is dangerous to take your eyes off from your opponent? Are you suicidal or something? Do you wish for me to kill you?" He said as his arms shifted into a drill once more. "Very well, I will fullfil your wish…" He stated, as his drill-arm reeved again and he lunged at Berserker.

WHIRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!

But Berserker at the last moment jumped and performed a bicycle kick that struck K'9999 full on top of his head; the hit was so savage that it drove him to the ground with a violent impact.

The crazy clone was laughing after that hit. "Ha, ha, ha ,ha, ha. Now that's what I'm talking about!" he stated as he rose up immediatly, seemingly no worse for wear. "C'mon show me something else!"

His opponent brazen attitude was starting to piss Berserker off. "I am not your trained monkey to perfom tricks for you! Take this battle seriously or I will crush you!" He said before he leaped towards his opponent.

K'9999 saw him, still with that deranged smile of his plastered on his face. Before he called a stream of red fiery energy to rise from the ground, it covered a circular area around him, hinting at the form of a bubble, the fiery energy traveled upwards several meters into the air and struck Berserker in the middle of his flight. He was knocked out of the air and brought down back into the ground with smoke coming out of his clothes, as he had been crisped by fire once more, and was left on the floor twitching because of his burns.

**_TSUKI…(MOON)!_**

"Nnnnngh!" Berserk muttered, trying to move despite his burns, it only helped to agravatte his wounds, he was only succesfull in managing to assume a kneeling position.

K'9999 looked at him with an amused expression. "So you still can stand up? Impressive… Sadly, this fight is becoming rather boring, so I'm afraid I'll have to end it right. You should feel honored; I've decided to use one of my secret tehniques to end you."

Berserker, struggled to get back on his feet and managed to do so despite his ankles trembling and threatening to fail him. "Shut up! If you're going to attack then do it already!" The blonde said, putting a strong front.

K'9999 just smiled even more as he brought his left arm in front of his face. "Now, that's the right attitude, you've been a good sport. Here, have you reward!" The deranged clone declared, before he began to scream and his arm started to mutate and transform or so was the intention because it rather looked as if the limb was imploding upon itself. The disfigured appendice shot itself towards Berserker in a bizarre amalgamation of flesh, cables and circuitry, like some kind of monstrous and abominable giant worm, stretching its length beyond that of a normal human arm.

**_CHIKARA GA…KATTE NI…UWAAAA!_**

The monstruous arm moved at such a freakish speed, nothing was able to stand in its way; it struck Berserker in full and swept it away before it kept moving on its way unimpeded. The issue with this was that it was going on the direction of the rest of the combatants currently locked on their own fights. K'9999 was laughing like a psycopath while his arm carved a trail of destruction, crushing everything standing on its way.

Ryuto and Iori had to jump away the moment they saw the giant misshapen monstrosity coming at them. "What the…!?" In the case of Ryuto he had to leave his weelchair behind as its was swatted aside by the giant appendice, the grey-haired boy ended up rolling in the ground, and unable to stand back up due to his condition.

Rimi was the next to move away as the deformed limb threatened to almost swept her away too, oddly enough, the monstrous arm did its best to swerve away and avoid hitting Angel, leaving the white-haired assassin relatively alone and unharmed.

"What the hell is this thing!?" Yelled an extremely freaked out Rimi.

For Tirawit and K', it was pretty easy to avoid the arm's destruction path with a simple backward jump. All that this sudden interruption did for them was a small reprieve from their fight.

To Nameless and Kajima, the arm also didn't gave them any trouble, as they both had become momentarily separated during the course of their fight, the deformed limb simply passed through the space between them, leaving both fighters puzzled for a moment but otherwise unharmed.

Ethan Stanley and Maxima were also forced to dodge the incoming appendice, much to Maxima's annoyance. "Hey! Watch it!"

The arm kept slithering on its way and passed in front of Kula and Chikage; both girls simply watched the passing of the deformed limb with childish curiosity from where they were sitting while they kept licking their lollipops.

Juri was forced to move away as the arm went straight towards Boris Ivanov as he tried to lift himself up from the floor. The young Russian soldier tried to dive to the side to avoid the limb, but the arm still whiffed very close to him and actually managed to hit him in the face, tossing him aside and knocking him out.

**_Juri Han vs Boris Ivanov_**

**_Interrupted_**

**_Boris Ivanov KO'ed_**

Juri was not pleased with this development. "What the fuck!? Hey! That was my victim! Motherfucker! You cheat me out of my fight!" The Korean woman declared in outrage to the high heavens, pissed off by this interruption.

The deformed monstrosity managed to get on the way of even Whip and her opponent, even though hers was the furthest battle taking place away from most of the others. Whip used her whip to grab a nearby lamppost and propel herself away from the rampaging arm, Siegmarigen who was still in the ground managed to roll away just in time.

The arm began to spasm and lash violently to its surroundings, causing further destruction, Berserker was throw aside and fell to the ground in a broken heap due to the sudden erratic movements, K'9999 just kept laughing through all this. He swept his arm in a wide arc towards the rest of the YAMI members, who jumped the hell away from their spots to avoid the sudden attack of the crazed clone. The mutated limb kept moving on its course and impacted the side of the building under construction, breaking through anything standing in its way and taking a great chunk off from its base, the entire thing was suddenly covered in a cloud of dust.

K'9999 didn't seem to want to stop any time soon, he kept laughing in his deranged state and tried to crush any Yami member he laid his eyes upon. The Yami grandmasters couldn't retaliate the agression because of the erratic and sharp lighting-fast movements of the mishappen appendicce.

Finally, Pan had enough. She pointed a finger towards K'9999 and a thin ray of energy was launched from her fingertip, impacting pretty close to the crazed clone with the force of a grenade, pulling him out of his frenzy. "That's enough K'9! Stop your insanity before I decide to put you down!" She ordered in a tone that brooked no argument.

"Yeah, sorry…" K'9999 said before he called his arm back to him, the entire monstrosity of flesh and circuitry shifted again and all its formless mass went back inside the clone's articulation. Where did all that extra mass go? Who knows! But K'9999's arm returned to a normal shape.

All the people witnessing this event were outright creeped out by the unnatural abilities displayed by the psycopath clone. Just what did NESTS was trying to create in the first place? **(I) **The YAMI grandmasters were also unnerved; they thought Pan was the only individual they should be wary off. But it appears there are some among her followers with abilities and figthing styles so different from their own that even if they were to go all out there was no guarantee they'd be able to come out on top if push came to shove. This was certainly so outside their initial plans.

!

In Kanto all of the gathered students were left mouth-hanging with horrofied expressions on their faces after witnessing such bizarre abilities. It was then that Hakufu appeared, walking in alongside Honoka and Miu, a bag on candies in the hands of each girl, who were content munching on the sweets.

"Hayooo! We're back! Did we miss something…?" Hakufu asked innocently, looking at the mouthgaped gathered students as she brought a handful of candies into her mouth.

!

Back on the construction site, a quartet of mysterious men were watching the ensuing battle from the rooftop of a nearby building across the street.

"Goddamn those pests! Why did they choose to fight in here! They're tearing my workplace apart! They just destroyed the results of 2 months of hard work!" Said a very, very big and muscled construction worker with a face of few friends, wearing a construction helmet, jeans and a simple white sleveeless undershirt.

"(Cof) Easy brother, do not do anything rash. It seems no one was expecting something like this to happen, I'm sure they'll try to keep the damage to a minimum from now on. (Cof) (Cof) Do not try to make this a bigger issue than what it needs to be." Said a young shoulder-length darkhaired man dressed in simple clothes that appeared to have a cold.

"They better! Or I will go down there and given a lesson for trashing everything up!

The third man, a common looking office worker with short brown hair and strong chin wearing thick framed glasses looked at his left towards the last companion. "Who you're calling to?"

"Just some people I know, I have a feeling they would like to be here to see this." A handsome long-haired blond man wearing a suit said, as he held a cellphone to his ear. The 4 men turned their attention back to the still raging battles as each one had their own thoughts regarding them.

!

Back with Pan.-

The young alien girl was not amused by all the destruction created by her subordinate, normally she wouldn't have cared if he decided to blow the entire place up, but he got too out and control and interrupted the fights of the rest of her minions and almost hoarded all the fun for himself by going after the rest of YAMI. Saiyans don't look with good eyes to that kind of selfishness, not to mention how little respect they have for someone who can't control himself and his urges in battle. "I hope you're happy with what you've done; you wrecked the entire place up and we almost had to cancel the whole thing because you crashed on the battles of your companions. Very nice done." Pan remarked sarcastically. K'9999 had the decency to look sheepish and rubbed the back of his head in embarassment (or maybe it was because he knew Pan would kick his ass if he didn't showed deference to her)

"Ooops!" K'9999 said lamely.

Juri was not looking kindly at the clone after the stunt he pulled. "That bastard ruined my fight; he took out my opponent before I had the chance to enjoy breaking him! Now what I'm supposed to do!? Just look at him! He's not getting up any time soon." She raged in a tantrum as she pointed at the unconcious form of Boris Ivanov Sprawled on the floor.

Pan took a moment to look at the two YOMI disciples that K'9999 had taken out with his mutated arm with an indiscrutable face. ""You and I are going to have words after we are done here!" She said to K'9999 with a stare, she then turned towards Juri. "It's alright Juri, I promise you will still have a chance to fight. But right now, why don't you go and check on the guy that K'9 was fighting and tell us of his condition."

The purple clad woman let out a sigh before she acquisiced. "Fine, but I'm still not pleased with that asshole for ruining my fight." She declared, tossing a last dirty look at the clone before going to fullfil Pan's request.

Juri walked over the broken from of Berserker sprawled on the ground and let out a loud whistle once he saw the condition he was in. "Damn, that wacko kid really did a number on him!" She exclaimed, impressed.

"Is he even still alive?" Pan called towards her minion with curiosity.

Juri kneeled over Berserker and checked his pulse. "Amazingly, yes he still is somehow… What do you want to do with him?"

"Bring him over here alongside, the other guy you were fighting with." Pan ordered. She turned towards K'9999 and pointed at him. "And you… Come back over here, you've done enough for a single fight."

The clone did as he was told, and returned to the lines of Pan's followers, a dejected posture on his walk.

Juri carried the bleeding form of Berserker over her shoulder and then went over where Boris Ivanov was laying. She just grabbed the Russian boy by his foot and dragged him along behind her, she passed in front of Kula and Chikage who just looked over the Korean woman walking by them with carefree puzzlement as they kept licking their lollipops.

Once she returned to Pan's side, Juri simply let go of Boris' foot and dropped Berserker like a sack of potatoes in front of Pan so that the alien girl could see his condition with her own eyes. "Damn K'9! You really broke him up good." She stated impressed, looking at the lacerations and bruises that covered the body of Berserker compleately, the burns in his right arm, chest and face and the hole drilled through his other arm. He even had a bleeding contusion on the front of his temple; it was a miracle he was still breathing after getting rammed in full by the misshapen limb of K'9999.

The violent clone just simply gave her a cheeky smile.

Mills Lane coughed to change the conversation and aproached Pan. "Anyway, seeing how both this fighters are unable to continue, I declare this crazy boy the winner of his fight and cancel the fight of this woman as her opponent was caught as collateral by that last move. And I give a warning not to do that in my presence ever again, now let's get back to the fights!" He declared, trying to put things back on track.

**_Berserker vs K'9999_**

**_K'9999 Wins_**

**_K.O._**

**_Brutality_**

Pan became aware how everybody was looking at her instead of getting back to their fights, she looked at all of them right back with a pointed stare. "What are you looking at, idiots!? You heard the man, stop staring and get back to your fights!" She commanded, and that was enough to get people moving.

!

**_Iori Yagami vs Ryuto Asamiya_**

Once Ryuto heard the signal of continue with their fights, he wasted no time to use his arms to lift his entire body of the ground and propelled himself with a great leap towards where his wheelchair had been tossed. Luckily it was still in optimal conditions, just a little roughed up here and there. Ryuto quickly set it back up again and climbed atop of it before wheeling back towards Iori.

"Well then, at least we can return to our battle without further interruptions." Ryuto stated, as he took defense stance and began to go through the motions of his Seikuken.

"Agreed…" Iori replied, internally impressed at the acrobatic skills of the disabled boy, he got the thought that maybe this fight will not be boring after all. He swiped at Ryuto with his hands poised as claws. The crippled young man blocked his attack easily and retaliated with a punch of his own. Iori blocked the attack too without letting up in his offensive and kept trying to claw at Ryuto, but every single of his attacks were expertly and effortessly blocked by the ashen haired boy who answered in kind with punches of his own that Iori was hard-pressed to block, some of them even got through but Iori ignored them and kept pressing on with his attack.

"It is useless; you will never be able to get past my Seikuken." Ryuto said pretty confident.

Iori just scoffed at his statement. "We shall se about that…" Before his fist was caught in a violet fire and he tossed a fiery projectile that traveled through the ground and made Ryuto recoil as he tried to block it. The wheelchair bound fighter was pushed a couple of steps back, his forearm singed by the blast of fire.

**_108 SHIKI YAMI BARAI!_**

Iori gave a cruel smirk. "It seems your defense is not as strong as you first thought" he stated mockingly.

The demeaning comments ended up pissing Ryuto. "Shut up! I will not let this insult stand!" He declared before he sent his wheelchair ramming towards him. Iori kept smiling and instead of trying to evade the incoming assault he meet it head on. Ryuto believe he was going to meet his attack with one of his own and was prepared to deliever a hit, when Iori dove to a side with a roll at the last moment allowing him to evade the attack and position himself behind Ryuto. Even though his wheelchair was still moving forwards due to its own momentum, Iori rappidly went after it and caught up to it before he began to deliver a series of clawed strikes at Ryuto's back. He ended his barrage with a last backhanded strike with his hand covered in purple flames as he rose with a jump, lifting his opponent and struck Ryuto 2 more times with that same motion of his arm as he kept going up, a trail of purple flames marking his ascension. Ryuto was left sailing through the air by this attack away from his wheelchair.

**_100 SHIKI: ONI YAKI!_**

!

**_Angel vs Rimi Kokorone_**

Rimi got distracted from her own fight, happening a few yards from Ryuto's own, as she saw her love interest being knocked into the air by the rising flaming attack of Iori, worry began to take a grip on her heart. "Hey! What are you doing!? Leave Ryuto-Sama alone!" She demanded, yelling after Iori.

She was brought back to the more immediate concern at hand, as another kick impacted in her abdomen with a loud thunderclap. "Is not a good idea to take your eyes away from our fight, Kitty Kat. I might end up hurting you badly, cutting my fun short." Angel said with a sing-song voice as he kept pummeling at Rimi with a barrage of punches and kicks before swinging both of her legs in a cartwheel and hitting Rimi with them.

**_STATE OF HEAT HAZE!_**

Rimi feel to the ground in pain and looked back at angel with hate filled eyes. "That's it! Rimi has had enough of you! Rimi will kill you and then go to help Ryuto-sama!" She declared, getting back to her feet again and started running around Angel in a strange way, moving her hands and feet at the same time. Her speed increased dramatically in just a few fractions of seconds making her really hard to follow for normal human eyes.

"What do you think of Rimi's Namba Hashiri? Not too easy to hit her now, right?" Rimi mocked as she kept running and changing directions unexpectedly without losing speed, she teased her opponent by running into attack range only to get out of it the next moment, finally she took some distance away from angel and headed straight towards her. Once she was about to reach her, she tossed a heavy punch while spiraling her arm at incredible speeds, the move created a vaccum of air around her arm, turning it into a veritable drill. If that punch were to land, it was obviously going to cause a lot of damage.

**_OGATA RYUU HAKUDAGEKIJIN!_**

Angel just smirked and ran at Rimi's attack head on, but just when she was about to ram her outstreched spiraling fist into the angel, the white-haired woman simply dissapeared with a blackstreak, surprising everyone who were watching the battle.

"What!?" Rimi asked in surprise, before Angel reappeared again in front of the blonde lolita-dressed girl and elbowed her right in the face, stopping her cold and before anyone could react she had dissapeared once more only to reappear behind Rimi, tapping the girl shoulder who could only turn her head around and look at Angel with a look of utter disbelief.

"H... How…?" Rimi asked with sweat dripping from her forehead as she looked at the way Angel was grinning at her.

**_BEYOND FRAMES!_**

"You know what's up next, don't you Kitty Kat?" Angel asked with an evil smile.

Rimi just had enough to let out a pitiful groan in dread. Angel just smiled even more, before she stomped the ground making energy float up with a yellow aura and punched Rimi in the stomach so hard to make her reech spit and send the blonde girl soaring into the air. The attack was so strong that Angel was pushed back a little by her own strenght.

**_REPPUN KAMUI!_**

Angel immediately followed up by raising her leg into the air in a overhead kick that struck Rimi as she was airbone, making her juggle back up.

**_SHELTER FROM STORM!_**

She then raised her arm with her palm open as Rimi was falling back down and struck her right in the face, sending her back into the air once more.

**_BYE BYE ROUGE!_**

After that, Angel just kept hitting Rimi with a combination of elbow-kneestrikes and kicks to keep the black-dressed Lolita girl juggling in the air as if she were her personal soccer ball. Those watching had just to coment on what they were seeing.

!

"Hmmmph… It seems Angel is having fun. Look at her, all happy kicking that other girl and keeping her in the air." Pan commented, looking at Angel with an unconcerned expression. "Seems she's going to be sleeping well tonight…"

"I didn't know the human body could bounce like that?" Nina said bringing a finger to her delicate chin and tilting her head to a side with an expression of mild interest.

"Dammit! I need to ask her to teach me how to juggle people like that. It looks fun!" Juri said with a creepy smile.

!

In Kanto, the students were raptly following every single movement of the beating that Rimi was receiving.

"Ouch! That looks painful." Takeda said with a wince.

Kisara looked down and began to feel her legs. "I wonder if I could do something like that."

Hakufu, Miu, Honoka, Apachi, Shigure and Touchomaru were bobbing their heads up and down, following each of Rimi's bounces. That is until Miu had enough and put both of her hands at the sides of her head with a silly expression on her face. "Ah…! I'm getting dizzy just by watching it!" She said with both of her eyes turning into spirals.

"Apa! Ball girl makes Apachi dizzy!" The Big Muay-Thai Grandmaster said in agreement with his own silly dizzy expression

!

Back on the fight.-

Angel had enough of kicking Rimi around like a soccer ball; after all she didn't want to break her just yet, so she dediced how she was going to end her combo. She delivered a high kick into the air and hit Rimi twice with that same leg, lifting the Lolita again to put her into position.

**_SENSELESS FISTS!_**

Angel let Rimi finally fall on peace without attacking her anymore, but just as she was about to touch ground, Angel picked her off the air grabbing her by the head. Rimi was in a too bad condition to do anything but hang limply in Angel's grasp, her body covered in cuts and bruises and her dress ripped in some sections. Angel continued with her attack by delivering a knee-strike right into Rimi's abdomen that sent her soaring into the air one last time, but this time she was sent flying into the distance, away from the white-haired woman.

**_MAD MURDER ROULETTE!_**

Rimi's body flew across several yards before finally heading back into the ground. It was at that moment that Angel decided to deliver her finishing move, she quickly dashed towards her and disappear altogheter from all sight, only to reappear back right on top of Rimi. Angel snatched the falling girl off the air, grabbing her by the neck with her legs in a submission hold, and brought her with herself as she lay on her back on the ground, before snapping her legs open, almost breaking Rimi's neck and tossing her aside like a broken doll.

**_RED SKY OF JAPONESIA!_**

Rimi groaned in pain, but tried to stand back up despite her injuries. She only managed to get on her hands and knees before her body spasmed due to her injuries and she began to cough blood. She brought a hand to her mouth until she calmed down and then stared incredously at her own blood dripping from her hand. She slowly turned to look at Angel with an expression of utter dread and disbelief. The white-haired assassin just kept smiling sweetly at her. **_(II)_**

!

**_Iori Yagami vs Ryuto Asamiya_**

Ryuto didn't wasted time to recover himself after Iori sent him into the air, he spinned around and landed with his hands and used them to leap back at his wheelchair once more and landing back into it in a sitting position.

"I see I'm going to need my best techniques in order to defeat you!" Ryuto said as he expanded his inner eye to the maximum for his next attack.

Iori just smiled as he let a purple flame burn inside his fist. "Let's see them then." He said before launching another ground-traveling fire projectile at Ryuto.

**_108 SHIKI: YAMI BARAI!_**

Ryuto watched the projectile coming in fast at him… And then he pulled his wheelchair up from underneath the seat with a mighty heave and somersaulted over the purple flame bringing the whole thing with him and landed in front of Iori, no worse for wear, while the redhead had a look of utter shock after what he had just witnessed. Ryuto then began to deliver a series of rapid and powerful palm strikes at Iori that landed with 100% of accuracy in weak spots all over his body. The flame-wielder tried to block the strikes raining down on him but failed every single time.

**_GUNGIR!_**

Iori was left helpless under the relenting assault of the crippled boy, he tried to block, dodge and evade the barrage that was raining down on him, but all his efforts proved fruitless. Ryuto felt himself sure in his victory. "See… There's nothing you can do to escape my attack! The techniques gained from my knowledge in ancient martial arts make me invincible! Die already!" he declared as he launched on last punch to end his opponent.

Against all odds, Iori caught that punch with his hand, enveloping Ryuto's with his palm; the ashen haired boy was left speechless unable to comprehend how his attack failed. "What…?"

Iori just looked at him with a stoic expression, a bloodied bruise at the corner of his mouth. "You say that your knowledge of ancient martial arts makes you invincible? Fool! Few can compare in age with the Yagami style of martial arts, there's no way that your puny techniques will defeat 25 hundred years of heritage so easily." He said as his hand was caught on fire once more, surrounding and burning Ryuto's fists that was still caught inside Iori's grasp.

Ryuto could only grind his teeth trying to contain his pain, as he squirmed under the redhead unforgiving hold. "Nnnnngh!"

Iori then put his other hand above Ryuto's head, grabbing him, and slammed him violently into the ground to then blast him with a surge of purple fire that left Ryuto writhing in pain.

**_212 SHIKI: KOTOTSUKI IN!_**

Iori grabbed and pulled Ryuto off the ground and brought the ashen haired boy at eye level with him before continuing to punish him with a quick combination of clawed and knee strikes, he then began to slash away at him with his forearms while sliding forward, hitting him two times and sending Ryuto up into the air at the second hit. Only for Iori to go after him and intercept him with a double axe handle to the head, sending Ryuto diving back into the ground.

**_127 SHIKI: AOIHANA!_**

As Ryuto tried to lift himself back with his elbows, Iori just looked down at him impassively. "Be ready…!" He warned, Ryuto could only look up at him in shock before Iori lifted him up with a kick. He then released his ki by doing a quick pose, lifting his arm up while using the other as support on the forearm, before he rushed forward and intercepted Ryuto with a flurry of fast clawed strikes and scratches that began to cut Ryuto and make him bleed. He finished his attack by catching Ryuto on an embrace and blasting him off with a small explosion of purple flames, sending the crippled boy crumbling back into the ground.

**_KIN 1211 SHIKI: YA OTOME!_**

Ryuto rolled on his back despite the immense pain to look at Iori with something that appeared to be respect. It seemed he had found a real warrior with skills better than his own.

!

**_Ethan Stanley vs Maxima_**

Maxima cracked his knuckles and popped his neck before signaling Ethan to resume the fight. "C'mon kid, let's do this. I don't have time to stand in here all day, if you don't attack me; I'm going to attack you." The cyborg super-soldier said with a mildly bored expression.

Ethan just grinded his teeth in impotent exasperation, he knew he was not going to be able to defeat Maxima through normal means, as he had already proven to be immune to his pressure points attacks and he doubted he could surpass on a test of pure physical strength too. But seeing as there was no other choice… "Fine! Let us be done with this, already!"

Maxima cracked a grin. "Alright, that's the spirit. Tell you what. I'll even let you go first, so go ahead. Hit me with the best you got."

Ethan didn't need any more incentive and lunged at Maxima head on with a fast straight double knife strike that that impacted right in the middle of Maxima's chest, who didn't even blinked at the strike.

**_SNAKE STANCE!_**

Ethan followed up with a powerful straight high kick towards Maxima's head, who again wasn't even frazzled by the attack.

**_MARHARSHIVA KICK!_**

Finally, Ethan charged straight at the cyborg with his shoulder.

**_BOAR STANCE!_**

He impacted into Maxima's chest in full, but he didn't even managed to move him a millimeter, Ethan could only sweatdrop as Maxima looked down at him with a blank face.

"Mmmmph… So it is true, Pan's new upgrades have indeed increased my performance way beyond my previous limits." Maxima mused half-absentmindedly.

"Wha… What…?" Ethan asked with strong dread, seeing how all his attacks had been totally useless to even ruffle the Cyborg's clothes.

"Oh, sorry I was lost in my thoughts. You see, after Pan discovered I was a cyborg she decided to work and upgrade my systems so that they could be on par on level with the ones of the cyborgs on her planet. She said she's going to model mine like those of a cyborg she knows named 16, but she also said she wants to give me some of the abilities and scanning parameters that her little robot Giru has. She only just began to apply these new modifications on me a few days ago, but I can already feel a tremendous improvement already. I can't even imagine how powerful I'm going to be once she's done." Maxima said with a smile. **_(III)_**

"Oh but where are my manners? We have a fight to finish, let's see… Let me take some readings to see how much power I will need to defeat you without killing you." Maxima said as his eyes were covered by small holographic displays showing him scanning information and power inputs. "Ah yes! This should be enough!" He declared in satisfaction after a couple seconds.

In less than it takes to blink, Maxima struck Ethan in the chest with a powerful straight punch that released a trail of vapor around his fist; the impact sent Ethan flying at least a dozen yards towards the interior of the building under construction were he went straight through several walls before stopping and falling to the ground unconscious. Suffice to say, most of the people watching were left flabbergasted at that feat.

**_M4 VAPOR CANNON!_**

After that impressive display of strength, Maxima was left staring at his fist, that was still releasing vapor, with a sheepish look on his face. "Ooops! I think I overdid it a little. I still haven't gotten used to these new power settings." He said as he brought his other hand to scratch the top of his head.

**_Ethan Stanley vs Maxima_**

**_Maxima wins!_**

**_K.O._**

!

"Damn Pan! Those new upgrades you've been giving Maxima are certainly pretty impressive." Foxy said with a whistle, honestly impressed at the improvements the alien girl had been giving to the Cyborg Super-soldier.

Pan simply replied with a scoff. "Please, that was nothing. I've only begun to upgrade his systems a short few of days ago and haven't had much time to work on him since I too have been working in upgrading Candy's systems. I have only been able to apply around 10% of the modifications I have in mind. Just you wait, by the time I'm done with him; those two are going to be the more powerful beings on earth right after me." She stated with outmost certainty.

Her followers could only turn to look at her with stunned expressions, in the end they simply shake their heads and decided to drop the matter. Sometimes; they can't help but wonder what the hell they got into when they accepted to follow the strange girl from another world.

!

* * *

_Well, I believe this is the perfect part to cut the story for now. Next, we will continue with the battles of the disciples, and then if there still space, we shall move on with the Masters of YAMI. And it seems some mysterious individuals have taken interest on this fight, who could they be? What would their role in all this be? Stay tune to find out, and leave a review while you're at it._

_(I) __One thing I have to point out is how the entire cast of Kenichi is at a serious disadvantage when facing the cast of King of fighters, I mean they have energy attacks and have superpowers, like shooting fire or ice from their hands or morphing their arms or even teleport. Many of the characters with ties with NESTS have this last one, its called translocation but it's the same shit. If you look at videos of matches between experts, you see that the battles are pretty fast paced with the characters teleporting everywhere around. Again that's a disadvantage that the cast of Kenichi will not easily overcome not even if some of them have supersonic speeds. All the cast of KOF is more at the level of the Ryozanpaku and YAMI masters, they would be able to fight against Iori Yagami or Kyo Kusanagi in a more equal standing since they too are superhuman in their abilities. You have to remember, several of the KOF cast (Especially those among Pan's group) can't even be classified as human anymore, since they are more along the lines of genetically engineered clone super-soldiers with superpowers. So the disciples of YOMI are simply going to get their assess kicked._

_(II) __Angel… fighting against her is a shit, she's such a dirty pig. Advanced players can so easily trap you in an endless combo with this character, if they manage to lift you up into the air; you're not going to set foot on the ground again. Just look at the videos depicting her combos._

_(III) __Yes! Pan is going to give Maxima the same skills and powers as the androids of DBZ, using 16 as a base. His power level was 450,000,000 when he fought imperfect Cell, and that was before Bulma rebuilt him and gave him some improvements. He's still around in this universe since he was revived with the Dragonballs after Cell's defeat. So Pan, by putting Maxima and Candy up to par with the androids of her world, is turning them in the most powerful beings on planet earth right after her, and the most powerful minions serving under her command. So there's practically no one right now in the beginning that can stand against them. I mean even if Maxima has just received 10% of these modifications, his power is already over 40,000,000. More than enough to destroy earth several dozen times over._

_Also because I forgot to point it out, that thing about Saiyans gathering in groups an not betraying their comrades. That's mostly true since that was the way that saiyans worked during their planet conquest days, is how Bardock and his group treated each other. Vegeta dosen't count much, since even if he considered his two companions trash, Nappa made the suggestion of reviving Raditz once they gathered the dragonballs, which Vegeta turned down. And when he betrayed Nappa, one could clearly see that Nappa didn't saw that coming and clearly hadn't expected on being betrayed. A Saiyan betraying a fellow Saiyan was not a thought that had even dared cross his mind._


	4. Chapter 4

_**Author's note: **_Alright, here's the next installment of this story, before beggining, just a foreword. It starting to be that time of the year again when all the strong titles of videogames are released, as such I will not be able to work that much on my stories since I will be busy playing this season main titles. Be warned that i will not stop from updating this story, the chapters will keep being released at its usual pace that I've been keeping so far, but what i'm saying is that their length will suffer due to my time being focused on other things. I will just simply upload whatever I manage to write in the span of two weeks wheter it is a lot or too little.

Right now this chapter is only half as long as the last two since I've been busy playing D3: Reaper of Souls in my Xone, and Destiny has just been released, so expect smaller chapters from now on. That said I hope you enjoy it.

_**Disclaimer: **_I own nothing, any material or copyright depicted in this story belongs to their respective owners.

* * *

**_Fall of YAMI_**

**_Round 2_**

**_Part 2_**

**_K' vs Tirawit Kokin_**

Both combatants stared at each other after spending some time countering each other on their attacks to asses each other skills.

"I can tell you're a calm and calculating person just like me." Tirawit said, speaking for the first time during their combat. "But after analysing your combat skills during our little blow exchange, I have calculated with 0% margin of error that your abilities are nowehere near enough to defeat me…" He stated with a grin, trying to goad the other bronze-skinned fighter.

K' just replied with an amused grin of his own. "Is this all you have to say after finally daring to open your mouth, to speak only stupidities? You should have remained silent then. Surely you don't expect what meager skills I have showed you, are everything I have in my repertoire?" He said taking a laidback stance and making a flame burn inside his open palm.

The comment made Tirawit frown a little, certainly not apreacciating that comment. "It does not matter regardless, your little parlor tricks will not be enough to save you. You're still not good enough to defeat me." He stated reinforcing his Tang Guard May stance.

K' just chuckled in amusement. "Care to test that theory?"

Kokin just stared at K' with a dark look before dropping his guard and letting himself open to any attack, he motioned to his opponent to come at him. "Come at me, if you dare."

K' was left puzzled momentarily by his opponent sudden recklessness, he set aside any misgivings he may have with a shake of his head and focused on the matter at hand. Without further invitation, K' rushed at Tirawit releasing a circle of flames in front of him to attack the blond bronze fighter.

**_EIN TRIGGER!_**

But Tirawit didn't remain idle and confronted the flames head-on by rushing forwards with a knee-strike aimed at K's chest. He went through the wall of fire receiving only minor burns and caught the fellow bronze fighter off guard.

_**YAN ERAWAN!**_

But just as his knee was about to connect, K' disappeared from Tirawit sight alltogether, leaving the young Muay-Thai practinioner confused until he saw him standing further away in front of him. Tirawit couldn't imagine how he was able to move that fast just when his hit was at mere milimeters from hitting. The people watching from the sidelines knew that answer, as they had clearly seen K' teleporting while sliding through the ground to get away from Tirawit's attack. It did not bode well for the disciple of Agaard Jum Sai to face an opponent that could avoid his hits by teleporting around.

_**BLACKOUT!**_

K' just smiled at Tirawit perplexed expression, before leaping at him with a flying kick that quickly traversed the distance between them and forced Tirawit to block with both hands due to the strenght behind that kick.

_**MINUTE SPIKE!**_

Before Tirawit could retaliate, K' followed up by sliding through the ground forwards and kicking Tirawit on his ankles, making him to drop his guard and leaving him open to further attacks.

_**NARROW SPIKE!**_

K' then followed up with a rising uppercut that leaved a trail of fire behind him and sent Tirawit into the air, with K' following close behind.

_**CROW BITES!**_

K' then performed and overhead flame kick while in the air that struck Tirawit in full and knocked him back into the ground hard enough to crack the pavement.

_**SECONDARY BITES!**_

Tirawit was left on the ground groaning at his wounds, he didn't remained down for long and stood back up once more. He rised up his guard again and began to circle around K' warily.

"What's the matter? Didn't you had stated how you were going to win this battle easily? Not so confident about that anymore, it seems we now know who of the two of us has no skill…" K' said mockingly, putting his hands inside his pockets and assuming an unguarded laidback pose.

That comment managed to piss Tirawit off. "Shut up! I'll show you how much more skilled I am than you!" He declared before rushing at K' with an elbow-strike. The white-haired bronze man simply counteracted that move by turning to a side and avoiding that hit without taking his hands of his pockets, but Tirawit wasn't done yet, he draw closer to K' until he was practically bumping with him, getting inside his personal space as to not allow him to mount a proper defense, and delivered a sideways elbow strike toward's K' head with enough strenght to break his neck.

_**HIRAN MUAN PANDI!**_

But just like before, K' simply dissapeared from the spot he was standing, passing through Tirawit and getting behind him, still with his hands in his pockets. He had once more teleported to avoid the blonde Muay-Thai fighter attack.

Tirawit was again caught by surprise by that technique, but his surpise didn't lasted for long as his senses warned him on the danger behind him, so he automatically launched a backwards elbow strike behind him to hit his ambusher. The attack force K' to finally take his hands off his pockets in order to block the strike.

_**TI SOK KLAB!**_

K' tried to retaliate with a hook, but Tirawit ducked underneath the punch and launched an elbow up towards K's head from his crouching position, forcing the white-haired bronze fighter into the defensive once more.

_**SEI REU RAN!**_

Tirawit then launched a knee-strike into K's abdomen that the fire user was forced to block, but that was only a faint to lower K's defenses for his next move. Tirawit leaped at K', launching a kneestrike and a double elbow strike at the same time, with the intention of squashing K's head between the two simultaneous attacks by striking him under the chin and the top of his head.

**_HAK KO ERAWAN!_**

But once more, the advantage given to K' by his abilities were hard to overcome for the blonde bronze-skinned fighter, as his prey dissapeared again with a quick translocation and positioned himself behind Tirawit for a second time. Unlike last time, he was not in a position to counter against any possible threath, as he was caught in the momentum of his own attack. K' just smirked as he began to deliver a quick combination of punches and kicks at the back of the helpless, still airborne, Tirawit; leaving him unable to counteract any attack and at the mercy of K's follow-ups as he delivered another stream of fire that struck Tirawit in full and sent him flying away.

**_EIN TRIGGER!_**

K' kept up on the offensive by kicking the wall of fire, still burning in front of him, and sending a fireball that struck and intercepted Tirawit as he was falling back down.

**_SECOND SHOOT!_**

As Tirawit was falling once more, K' pullet out his sunglasses from inside his jacket and tossed them at the Muay-Thai practitioner, striking him as his body was touching the ground, leaving him ram-rod and paralysed in the spot. The sunglasses bounced from Tirawit after hitting him and back to K' who catched them with his gloved hand and then took the time to open them and put them on with that same hand as Tirawit remained frozen in his spot.

"Wha… What is happening?" asked a very puzzled Tirawit in dread.

"This is the end…" Said a laidback K' wearing his sunglasses, before he dissapeared from all sight and reapeared with his fist smashing in Tirawit's face. The white-haired bronze figther then unleashed a long and brutal combination of fast and hard punches and kicks that pummeled Tirawit until almost unconciouness. If he were not frozen to his spot, the Blonde bronze fighter would have kissed the ground already. After delivering his brutal beating, K' ended his attack by connecting one last one-inch punch into Tirawit's sternum, fracturing his ribcage and pushing the Muay-Thai practitioner back before sending him skidding to the ground.

_**CHAIN DRIVE!**_

"And that will be all." K' stated, putting back one hand inside his pockets while using the other to push back some strands of hair from his eyes. He then turned his back at the beating from of Tirawit and was about to walk away back with the others, when he heard a groan coming from behind him. He turned his attention back to Tirawit to see the bruised and bleeding Muay-Thai practitioner getting back on his knees as he was trying to stand back up again clutching his chest, despite the protests of his arms and injuries. He began to vomit blood in a violent fashion, soaking his entire chin with his own vital liquid before it trailed down his neck and over his chest, making for a rather gruesome sight.

"Huh…? You can still stand up? Impressive, though useless, you must now be aware of the great gap between our levels. Why are you still intent on fighting me, knowing how much out of your league I am?" K' inquired with a nonchalant pose and attittude.

"That may be true… But how could I call myself a martial artist if I gave up so easily? When I accepted to walk this path, I knew there'll be times when I had to risk life and limb in order to achieve victory. Only by defeating stronger opponents will I prove the superiority of my art!" Tirawit said, getting back up despite the protests of his body, his shaky legs seemingly to be about to fail under the weight of his own body at any moment. He assumed a combat stance once more and prepared to do battle with K' once more.

K' just looked at him with an unconcerned expression before shrugging his shoulders. "Fine, if you want me so bad to beat you, who am I to deny your wishes...?" He got in position by facing towards Tirawit, standing nonchalantly with a hand inside his pocket and the other with a flame burning inside his palm. "Come at me whenever you're ready." He said to Tirawit pretty laidback.

The blonde bronze-skinned fighter just looked at him with a grim dark expression for a moment, before rushing and leaping at him with a flying knee-strike towards K's head.

**_GEMON TEPPI!_**

K' just looked at his opponent and waited for when he reached the highest altitude of his jump, still holding the burning flame inside his hand, before teleporting forwards to meet Tirawit's attack with a massive flaming straight punch that broke through Tirawit's knee-strike and struck him in the abdomen in full, blowing him away with such violence that he ended up skidding through the ground for several yards breaking the ground before coming to a stop. Tirawit knocked out for the count.

_**HEAT DRIVE!**_

Mills Lane got closer to assess Tirawit's condition and call the winner. "He's knocked out! The winner of this match is the remarkably fashionable fellow over here!" He said motioning towards K' with one arm.

K' just huffed in contement and made a pose by lifting his gloved fist up in the air, pushing his chest forward, making his bronze pectorals show through his unbottoned upper part of his jacket while still wearing his sunglasses. "There was never any doubt about the outcome of this fight." He declared with a roguish smirk.

_**K' vs Tirawit Kokin**_

_**K' Wins**_

_**K.O.**_

!

Obviously, Pan and her followers had to comment about the last fight.

"Stylish motherfucker!" Juri said, with her arms crossed. "I've never seen someone kicking so much ass and looking so good while at it."

"He has skills; that's for sure." Pan granted, tilting her head left and right slightly. She had to admit that K' had looked pretty cool while fighting, if she still were to have the same girly mindset she had when she used to go on shopping trips with Bra, she would have been swooning after K' with hearts on her eyes like a regular teenager. Thank god Gran-Gran had decided to reinstate her training and forced her out of that phase, otherwise right now she would have lost face and embarass herself in front of her minions by drooling after K'. Still… He did had looked pretty cool and yummy. Pan thought as she tried to hide a blush.

!

In Kanto, that was exactly the sort of thing that was happening among most of the female population of the gathered students' armies.

"So cool…!" A blue haired girl wearing a white eye patch named Shimei Ryomou remarks as she tries to contain a blush while pressing her hands to her face.

Ryuubi could feel a trick of blood running down her nose on her stupefied face; she wiped it off with her hand and looked at the red smear staining her fingers. "Well… at least this proves I'm not a lesbian!" She stated with a cheeky grin.

Her friends and bodyguards around her didn't paid any attention to her antics, them too unable to take their eyes from K' as their faces burned crimson due to the intense blushes they were sporting and their stares turning vacant as their minds began to be fille with fantasies regarding the with-haired bronze skinned figther.

Even the girls from the Shinpaku Alliance side were mesmerized by K's sex appeal.

Kisara had brought her cap down to cover her burning face as she struggled the rein her blush down.

Even Freya was not immune to those strong charms as one could clearly how bothered she was closing her eyes with a flushed while she mumbled a mantra to herself trying to recompose her cool and having a hard time trying to achieve it. "Must be loyal to Ukita… Must be loyal to Ukita… Must be loyal to Ukita…" Behind her, her Valkiries were openly drooling after K' with stunned-stupid expressions on their faces.

!

Back to the battles.-

_**Whip vs Siegmarigen**_

The punk dressed Scythe wielder finally managed to get up after receiving the lashes selivered by Whip and evading the destructive rampage of K'9999 arm. His faced bare for all to see, scarred by the lash mark that had cut his face diagonally from end to end.

"You goddamn, bitch! I will kill you for marring my face!" He declared as his mind was being overtaken by rage against the woman that had given him his new scar.

Whip just looked at the punk youth with a blank face as she curled her whip with one hand while she rested the other above the grip of her knife currently inside its sheat attached to the back of her belt. "Stop talking and get on with the fight, otherwise get the hell out of here and stop wasting my time." She replied in a harsh uncaring tone.

Her blatant dismissal just pissed Sigmarigien even more, who rushed at her in blind rage and swinging his scythe to try to cut her apart. Whip answer to such agression, was to simply launch her whip on a horizontal swipe at the incoming Sigmarigen, her whip snapping with a loud and leathery crack that resonated through the entire place.

_**WHIPSHOT!**_

Siegmarigen was forced to stop on his tracks and block that strike due to the strenght behind that lash, his scythe rattling strongly on his grip. He managed to succesfully block that strike before again rushing with all his speed towards the young woman, knowing that remaining idle in one spot would only make him prey against further lashes from Whip.

His assumption proved to be right on the spot, as Whip already had retracted her weapon with a simply flick of her wrist and was ready to deliver further punishment. She did a quick pose by stretching her whip over her head once more and lashed it at Siegmarigien again. The leather clad punk again raised his Scythe to block the incoming attack, thinking to be one similar like the one before. He was greatly surprise to discover that rather than the whip to hit him in full, it bypassed his defenses by swerving to a side towards his arm and latching itself around his shoulders, trapping him compleately, before Whip pulled him with great force towards her.

**_STRINGS SHOT TYPE B "CODE: CHIKARA"!_**

With a single movement of her wrist, Whip brought Sigmarigen close to her and detached her whip from him, leaving him reeling a litle due to the sudden and strong yank and making his scythe useless due to the close proximity. She then began to deliver another flurry of lashes upon the helpless Siegmarigen before pulling out her knife and slashing at him in the leg and then keeping up in the attack by spinning the knife between her fingers and delivering an upwards swipe, slashing Siegmarigen several times due to the spinning motion of her knife and giving him knew cuts on his face to match his lashmark.

"AH! BITCH!" Siegmarigen yelled as he brought his hands to is face again and turned his back to Whip, a very stupid move.

The young clone took the chance to assume a quick pose and deliver a long series of lashes that struck Siegmarigen full in the back at a fast pace; the speed of her attacks being outstandingly high, hitting both of her sides in sucession by making circular motions with her wrist. The strong lashes began rip through his jacket and cut into his skin, turning the young punk's back into a bleeding mess, his screams ringing oudly for all to hear. After the long punishment, Siegmarigen was sent flying away and falling into the ground.

"U… Ugh…" he could only let out a pitiful groan as he could barely move after receiving such cruel attack, all he could do was remain bleeding in the ground.

_**SONIC SLAUGHTER "CODE: KW"!**_

"Time to end this…" Whip declared before walking towards Siegmarigen until she was standing right in front of his slumped body… Before she pulled out her Desert Eagle and shot him twice on his kneecaps.

BANG!

BANG!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRGH!"

_**DESERT EAGLE!**_

"YOU WHORE! YOU SHOT ME!" Siegmarigen cried as he clutched his busted and bleeding kneecaps that had become nothing more that two holes from which his vital fluid was escaping in floods, he rolled in the ground in pain, making for a very pitiful and pathetic sight.

Whip just frowned as the barrel of her gun was still smoking. "My god… you just don't know when to shut up." She commented, before shooting him again, this time in the arms, crippling Siegmarigen compleately and for all intents and purposes laving him unable to keep fighting.

BANG!

BANG!

"FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!"

Most of Pan's followers were sweatdropping at the scene.

"You seriously just shot him? Why!?" Juri called, gaping a little.

"This is an armed combat isn't it? It's not my fault this idiot didn't specify if certain types of weapons were forbidden fro our duel. I mean why should I waste my time having a fair fight with this annoying git when I can simply shoot him and be done with it!?" Whip stated as she checked her weapon unconcerned. "He's the one who wanted to have an armed combat without wearing any kind of protection! I mean I can see from here that his master is wearing Kevlar, why he didn't follow his master's example goes beyond me? You can't expect all of your enemies to fight fair, especially in a battle without rules."

!

The people hearing her explanation had to agree she had a point, even the YAMI masters conceded she was right as they themselves have taken measures to protect themselves against firearms, some of them wear armor, others have techniques that allow them to withstand against a hail of bullets, others like Kushinada are fast enough to clear a whole room full of enemies before they have the chance to pull their triggers, Ishinsai is able to trick and confuse his opponents in order to evade their shots. But its seems that Schtilvay, in all his short-tempered wisdom, didn't teach to his student any way to counteract bullets or even sidestepping them due to his complete inability of evading any kind of attack. All the YAMI masters turned to give the usual reckless bloodthirsty Scythe wielder acussing stares.

"What!?"

!

Siegmarigen kept trashing on the floor cursing the woman who injured him. "You fucking slut! I will cut your tits off for what you've done to me, you hear me? I will gut you like I fish and strangle you with your own intestines! You better watch it because the moment I'm able to move again I will murder you! You will not be able to escape from my revenge!" he raged under great pain.

Whip just huffed before turning her back to the fallen punk and adressed Pan with a whining tone. "Paaaaaaan! Do I have to bring this jerk back with me? I don't want him to be part of our group, he's only going to be annoying me and giving me headaches!"

"Hey bitch! Don't you ficking ignore me while I'm talking to you or I'll kill you!" raged the affronted Siegmarigen from behind Whip.

"See…! This is what I'm talking about" Whip exclaimed, motioning behind her towards the fallen punk.

Pan acquired a thoughtful pose and began to mull over the situation. "Well… I suppose if you want to get rid of him you should either kill him or drop him off somewhere, though I would advise you to take the first option as I can tell he is not going to stop hounding you unless you deal with him permanently."

"The fuck you're talking about!" The punk said, being pointedly ignored by the two girls.

Whip brought a finger to her chin in thought. "I don't know. I mean I have no qualms about killing, but to execute him on live TV…? I don't think I want to deal with all the heat an action like that would give me." The young clone stated with a helpless shrug. Her reply leaved Pan musing over her words.

"You're probably right, people are sure to complain if we start executing defeated opponents on live feeds. Is not as if I care what people think about me, seeing as I can practically destroy this planet if I get pissed enough, but I don't want people nagging me wherever I go for being a souless bitch." The alien girl stated, thinking things through.

"FUCK YOU! Wenches! Don't speak of me as if I weren't here! I'll shove my Scythe down your asses and cut you two open from the inside! I'll kill the both of you! You first little whore of the whip and then that alien harlot you take orders from!" Siegmarigen screamed in a rage, if he were to be thinking straight he should had realize how a bad idea it was to piss off Pan, but as it is… Since he's just the same as his master, a bloodlusted Psycho that can't get off with anything that isn't violence… He made a very stupid mistake.

Pan just frowned at the fallen bleeding punk that was insulting her. "Did this little weakling called me a harlot…?" she asked in a low calm tone of voice that warned of inminent danger. Juri, Nina, Mature, Vice and Foxy who were standing at her sides, discreetely took several steps back away from her, knowing Mount Vesuvius was about to make eruption.

The sound of Pan's jaw tightening sealed Siegmarigen's fate. "Ok, screw it! Let's kill the little shit! I don't care what public opinion will be anymore! Here… I'll do it myself." She declared as she stretched her arm and pointed her open palm at Siegmarigen… before releasing a bright energy blast that strucked the bleeding punk in full, eliciting a painful scream as result, and engulfed the maniac punk totally before he was swept away by the high concentration of energy and leaving nothing behind but a scorch mark in the ground where Siegmarigen used to be.

The people watching were obviously alarmed by Pan's reaction, especially Whip, as the ray of energy had brushed very close past her. "Holy fuck! What the hell was that!? Pan! What did you do to him!?" She asked, jumping in surprise, before taking a glance to inspect the sorch mark that covered the spot where the punk used to be.

"I just atomized him with one of my energy blasts. I figured it would be the best way to get rid of that annoyance as it is less likely to offend other people sensibilities due to not being a gruesome form of execution, nor does it leave a mess that would need to be cleaned up because it dosen't leave any single trace of the target behind." Pan explained with a shrug.

The people watching were just simply horrified that Pan has the power to erase any trace of someone from existence with just a small blast of energy. As if it her ability to launch nuclear blasts with her hands wasn't terrifying enough.

Whip shuddered in her spot for a moment, thinking how morbid was that all what remained of the insufferable punk was this small blackened patch on the ground.

"If you're done already then get back in here!" Pan said towards Whip to pull her out of her stuper.

"…. Yeah… Right!" Whip replied before returning to the lines of Pan's followers.

Mills Lane just stared from where he was standing. "Damn! I don't need to go over there to know that rebel boy ain't going to be riding his bike into the sunset no more…"

_**Whip vs Siegmarigen**_

_**Whip Wins**_

_**Fatality**_

!

**_Kajima Satomi VS Nameless_**

Satomi was pacing around Nameless keeping his guard up, a serious expression in his face. His little previous slip while trying to goad Nameless into attacking him recklessly had backfire espectacularly, as the blue-haired white-streaked clone was not in the mood for trash talk and began to assault him with a rain of fiery projectiles that he had been hard pressed to dodge, as trying to block the burning flames was not a viable option as the burns in his arms can attest to that. Nameless then engaged in a contest of physical strenght, the young clone proving to be a dangerous opponent even without his flame attacks, as Satomi found himself unable to match his speed or strenght despite the diference in size and bulk between them. Kajima forcibly learned that Nameless is not an enemy that he should underestimate.

"I must congratulate you; you have proven to be a strong opponent, enough that I see myself in the need of using my most powerful techniques in order to defeat you…" Satomi declared honestly, looking at Nameless with respect.

"I care not for your accolades, stop talking and get on with the fight!" Nameless replied without lowering his guard.

The one-eyed young man just smirked as a reply. "As you wish…" He let go of his fighting stance and began to perform strange hand seals with his fingers. "As I had said, you have proved to be a very strong opponent, but a have ways to close the gap between us…" he said, before blasting towards Nameless and delivering a tremendous kick that, even though nameless was able to block it, the strenght behind it caught him off guard.

"What!?"

Nameless thought in surprise, as he was sent into the air due to the powerful force behind that kick, before Kajima jumped after him and delivered a second kick with an impressive speed that rivaled his own, the great strenght behind that attack managed to break through his defenses and struck him in the chest, sending him back into the ground with great violence.

_**INSOU DOUBLE KICK SEAL!**_

Nameless managed to land on his feet despite the great force of the attack, his feet dragging through the ground and leaving a trail marking his passing. Once he stopped, he clutched the side where the hit had connected in pain and tried to asses this new development.

"How is it that your strength increased so much in just a few moments, you where not that powerful before?" Nameless asked honestly curious, wanting to know how his opponent's abilities increased so sharply in such a short time.

Satomi just kept smirking as he explained his technique. "Thanks to the techniques teaching to me by my sensei, I'm able to increase my physical prowess. By performing this seal with my hands I can tense up my arms in a special allow that allow my legs to kick and move with at least thrice my normal speed and strenght."

Nameless tilted his head to a side, recognizing the usefulness of such a technique. "Impressive, but I will not be defeated so easily despite this new trick." He declared and prepared to continue fighting.

"We'll see…" Kajima said, before crouching down on his kness and pouncing towards Nameless with great force while spiraling through the air and stretching his arms upfront towards his opponent like a giant flying drill.

**_THOUSAND TREE WHEEL!_**

Nameless didn't even blink at the oncoming attack, limiting himself only to stare at it with a disdainful glare. "Fool! You'll need more than that if you wish to defeat me!" He declared, before slaming his arms violently in the ground and releasing a huge blood red flame that rose from underneath his hands and began to engulf him compleately, intercepting the incoming Kajima and knocking him away from Nameless, sending him crashing heavily on the ground with high degree burns all around his body. The eye-patch wearing fighter could only twitch on the ground in pain, unable to move due to his burns.

**_SENKOU KATAME SHUTOU OUGI YAKU OOTORI!_**

The shield of flames opened up and faded away, revealing an unharmed Nameless. "Let's see if you have something better than that." He declared derisively.

Kajima could only grunt over his failure. "Tsk… dammit!..."

!

Pan and her group turned to look over Kula and Chikage, the two girls were still resting in the ground enjoying their candies. The gathered group of battlehardened fighters let out a collective sweatdrop at witnessing that scene.

Mature was the first to speak by adressing Pan. "Errr… S'cuse me mistress… But… Are you going to leave those two there doing nothing? Those who were called forward were supposed to fight against an opponent from YAMI and technically speaking, Kula has yet to battle anyone." She pointed out raising a finger, trying to call the attention of her new ridiculously powerful and whimsy boss.

Pan began to ponder on that thought, holding her chin between her thumb and index finger with one hand. "You know… You're right; Kula has yet to fight anyone. Her battle with the other kid didn't even took place… we should tell the guys of YAMI to send us another of their apprentices, one that is less likely to ditch a fight for whatever reason… But first, let me ask Kua what she thinks…" Pan turned to the little leather clad blonde. "Yo' Kula! Do you still want to fight!? We can't have you sitting there doing nothing without you having prove your worth first."

Said young blonde stopped licking her lollipop for a moment and tilted her head to a side in thought with a cute expression of wonderment. "…mmmph… Yes, Ok I guess." She replied in affirmative.

"Very well…" She turned to look towards the gathered YAMI masters on the other side of the construction site and a called at them with a yell that was heard throught the entire place. "HEY! YOU IDIOTS OVER THERE! SEND SOMEONE ELSE WHO CAN FIGHT AGAINST KULA! SHE STILL HASN'T FOUGHT YET!"

Most of the gathered grandmasters didn't appreciated the way the alien girl adressed them, but complied with her wishes anyway, knowing it would be foolish not to do so. "Ok, which of the apprentices we should send to deal with that little girl?" Senzui asked towards his companions.

It was Kushinada who first replied. "Since most of our own apprentices are currently engaged with their own battles, we should send one from the armed division. True they pretty weaker compared to us, but I'm sure they are capable enough to handle one little girl." She said with mocking haughtiness.

The Hachiou executionary blade did not take kindly to Kushinada's words, but they had to endure them withouth complain knowing they were indeed much weaker compared to her. After a few moments of deliberations it was decided that Yui Sayama would be sent as Kula next opponent.

"Very well, I'll carry with your orders masters." The calm girl replied with a slight bow and a unexpressive face, she went to stand on the other side opposite to Kula.

"Yo', Mills! Come over here! We have another fight about to take place!" Pan called towards the senior referee.

Said referee promptly came mumbling under his breath, something about unrespectful children. He stood between the two girls and called them forth. "Alright sweethearts, get over here."

Kula replied with a nod and turned towards Chikage offering her lollipop at her. "Here, hold this for me…"

"Ok." Chikage replied with a nod before grabbing the sweet with her other hand, with that done Kula stood up and went to meet her new opponent.

Diana approached the still sitting Chikage with a smile. "Come over here sweetie; let us give Kula room enough to fight." She said sweetly, taking Chikage by the wrist and gently leading her towards the rest of Pan's followers, the little girl complying without any fuss.

Mills Lane adressed both girls. "Ok, here we are again. Personally I would not have let you two fight under these conditions, especially seeing how one of you is armed and the other is not. But I don't have much say in this matter, seeing I'm little more than an unwilling hostage… Oh well, here are the rules. You fight until one of you is unable to continue, lethal moves? I would prefer if this fight did not end with one of you being rushed insede an E.R., but since it's out of my hands, it would be left to your own discretion wether you try to kill your opponent or not. Alright, let's get it on!" he declared with his usual pumped fist before moving away to give space to the girls to do battle.

_**Kula Diamond vs Yui Sayama**_

Before any of the girls got into a figthing stance, Kula waved at her opponent with a cute and happy greeting. "Hi, I'm Kula. Let's have a good time!" She said smiling.

Yui wordlessly and stoically pulled out her katana from her sheat… And lunged at Kula, attempting to cut the small blonde in half with a fast slash! The calm and collected girl was surprised when the image of Kula simply disappeared.

"That was rude! You didn't even reply to my greeting!" A pouting Kula said crossing her arms from behind Yui. The eyes of the usual collected girl widened in surprise after seeing her attack being dodged with such ease.

"You meanie! I was going to ask you to be my friend!" The small blonde kept ranting in a cute tantrum. Yui didn't deemed herself to answer and kept attacking the younger girl while she was distracted, but once more just when she was about to land her blow, Kula's image simply seemed to vanish. The people watching from afar could see how Kul was able to Dodge Yui's slashes by droppng to the groun and performing impressively fast rolls that allowedher to position herself behind her opponent.

From Yui's perspective,Kula reapeared again standing in front of her and looking her right in the face, the older girl was catched by surprise by this action; the expression on Kula's face was all but friendly. " I don't like you…" she said with a pointed stare as a cold aura began to envelope her, her hair began to be pushed upwards by an unseen energy, it was as if an unknown power was being manifested through her body. Her hair began to change color, from bright yellow to ice cold and the irises of her eyes also turned of a different coloration, from baby blue to cold red. Kula was exhuding a freezing aura that could easily be easily seen transforming the enviroment around her, making her look like somekind of beautiful but eerie and unnatural ice fairy.

Yui was left for a moment literally frozen on her place as the aura of cold hit her in full, Kula just looked at her with a stoic expression that easily rivaled her own. "Leave me alone…" Kula said in a cold dead voice before she delivered a one-inch punch right into Yui's sternum, sending the old girl flying several yards back and crashing into the floor with her breath taken out of her.

The Katana wielder tried to stand up again despite her pain, reeling from the intense cold she had felt when Kula had touched her, all the while being subjected by Kula's impassive stare from her lifeless red eyes. Yui was mildly disturbed by the younger girl's unnatural gaze. "Yuki-onna!" Yui muttered with awed and nervous superstition, beliving Kula to be one of the legendary ice maidens from Japanese folklore.

She raised her katana forward and assumed a combat stance. "Never in my life had I thought I would one day face a Yuki-onna in combat. Your dead will bring me great honor, I will need to release my entire power in order to defeat you." She stated before she began to concentrate all her energy on the connection with her sword to perform a technique that it is know as the highest level of mastery one can have with a weapon.

**_SHINTO KOUREZAN!_**

Yui exclaimed as she released an impresive amount of Ki that seemed to distort the senses of anyone who looked upon her, before she rushed towards Kula at the speed of the wind.

The frail looking ice user just simply cupped one of her hands in front of her and blew some air at the charging swordsgirl, it came as an utter surprise to see such a inocuous gesture could result in the assaulting girl be encased in a block of ice.

_**DIAMOND BREATH!**_

Kula then went on the offensive sliding through the floor with her legs extended towards her opponent as the ground below her was turn to ice with her passing, she connected right into Yui's knees breaking through her icy prision.

_**SLIDER SHOOT!**_

The small Ice user then began to pummel at her opponet with a combination of punches and kicks before leaping towards Yui while spinning in the air like a ballerina, kicking her opponent with her extended leg on each spin and sending the older girl into the air.

_**RAY SPIN!**_

As Yui was falling back into the ground, Kula intercept her in middair by shooting forward an ice spike from one of her hands.

_**CRITICAL ICE!**_

The attack pierced Yui on the left side of her abdomen, the long Icicle ramming through her body and going all the way out from her back, leaving her with a gaping wound that began to stain the floor with her own blood. Despite the grave injury, the young swordswoman refused to fall, a testament to her strong will.

"It… will… not… end like this…" Yui spoke as she clutched her side, blood seeping from between her fingers and a crimson stain, growing larger with each passing moment, forming on her uniform; blood beginning to escape too in a long trail from the corner of her mouth. The injured girl struggled to raise her Katan with one hand once again and tried to charge at Kula one more time.

The young ice user wasn't in the mood for more games, however. "I thought I told you to… LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Kula screamed as she released an impressive amount of energy from someone so young and unleashed a sudden overwhelming blizzard that ran wild through the entire field and ravaged the frozen earth. The attack was so powerful that the rest of the battles had to be briefly interrupted as the fighters were forced to find shelter from the bitter cold; Kula's opponent was simply blown away by the powerful storm.

_**FREEZE EXECUTION!**_

When all was done, the entire construction site had been transformed from a dirty and dusty workplace into a frozen wasteland covered in snow and ice. The semi-dead body of Yui simply fell on the ground in a heap, the tonality of her skin having turned white-blue as her entire body had been riddled by many frost burns; at least the wound she received on the previous attack had closed due to the blood freezing into small scarlet crystals because of the intense cold.

Kula began to calm down, whatever energy she was generating turning off, her hair following the laws of gravity once more and going back to cascade down from behind her, the color of her hair and eyes going back to normal and the eerie aura of cold that she was exhuding disappearing altogether. She let out a small tired huff, which looked pretty cute coming from her. "I'm done…!" She declared with finality before leaving the battlefield.

Pan and her followers were actually impressed by the little girl performance, who knew someone so small could cause so much damage, there was just the matter of the cold though.

"Brrrrrr…! Damn it, I'm freezing in here! I hope I don't catch a cold." Juri said complaining about the sudden drop of temperature, her current attire was certainly not optimal to deal with the cold. "Remind me not to do anything to piss that girl off." She added.

Nina, who also was having issues with the sudden low temperatures but could conceal it better, looked towards the small blonde walking towards Chikage and taking her candy back from the younger girl. "I really don't think you're going to have much trouble to accomplish that. This child dosen't seems to be of a violent nature, so I doubt she's going to lash against you for any minor transgression unless you actively try to goad her." She said in a monotone.

"Achoo!" Pan sneezed, mildly inconvinienced by the sudden climate changes. "Good to know, it would be a bother if a have to carry a sweater wherever I go. Anyway… we should check the condition on Kula's opponent. Nina, it's your turn." She ordered to her underling, to speed things along.

"As you wish…" The heartless assassin went to comply with her orders without any complain, she approached over the body of the fallen swordsgirl and began to assess her condition and take a reading of her vitals without a hint of emotion. "Her wounds have stopped bleeding, but her temperature is far too low and her vitals are fadind. Unless she receives immediate treatment, this girl will undoubtedly die." She stated without any pity.

"Bring her over here; I'll let Giru deal with her wounds." Pan said absentmindedly.

Nina complied and carried the almost frozen-to-death Yui back towards their lines and set her in a space where all the beaten and broken opponents where being dropped to be looked upon by Giru, she then returned back to her spot flanking Pan.

Mills Lane could do nothing more but declare the victor. "Well that was something no one really saw it coming… The winner of this match! The little girl with the ice powers! May god has mercy on any fool stupid enough to get on her bad side."

**_Kula Diamond vs Yui Sayama_**

**_Kula Diamond Wins_**

**_K.O._**

* * *

_Alright, That is all for now. Now to wait another two weeks before I upload the next chapter, as I had said, expect them to be of smaller lenghts. Not much to say right now, only that I will be busy playing my games. Didn't have time to check the ortography of this chapter, so you let me know of any misspelling so I can correct them._

_About K's being fashionable, that is a signature of the KOF series many of their characters dress nicely and look remarkably cool due to the fashionable designs the developers gave them. They're pretty pleasing to the eyes._

_Also why Kula was being pretty vicious, remember she was being indoctrinated to be an assassin for NESTS, her first mission was to kill K', Whip and Maxima. They even gave her the moniker of Anti-K', also her powers in a normal setting would be pretty deadly since she has attacks where she launches sevelar pointy ice spikes at the enemy or unleashes heavy blizzards to froze them to death. So don't let her looks deceive you, she may look little and cute, but she hides all the skills of a professional killer._


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note:** Well then, it's been two weeks already. First of all, I apologize if this chapter seems a little short, my computer got busted and I had to send it for repairs. Luckily it was fixed pretty quickly but I still was unable to write anything for 3 days straight. So yeah that affected heavily the length of this chapter, the good thing is that I found some pretty awesome fics to add to my list of favorites during that downtime. Beautiful Destroyer Sailor Moon and The Key to a Succesful Interview, both from the author The Sage of Toads. You should read them, they are the shit.

Anyway,Now for my recommendations of Anime/Manga for this chapter I would have to name Nana and Brother's Conflict, these are actually pretty good series with great character development, since the entire cast is composed of normal human beings without any skill or ability outside the common range, these series rely heavily in the characters interactions and dramatism, which they perform quite remarkably. Personally these kind of series are one of my favorites since I can take a break from all that stupid nonsense that nowadays animes are filled with. There's no overly-dramatic impossible battles that rape physics, no giant-breasted unrealistic women that are only good for blatant and cheap fan-service that borders on the absurd, no stupid superpowers that are pulled out from the ass, no lame and ridiculous plots, only good old normalcy. The entire series foundations rely only on the charisma of their characters which is a great thing in my opinion. Also on another note, I've been starting to watch the Super Gal anime and I must say that I like it, it is just ridiculous crap, but it is entertaining ridiculous crap. If you like Hayate the combat butler, You should see Super Gal too, it's so stupidly funny.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, any material or copyright depicted in this story belongs to their respective owners.

**_Fall of YAMI_**

**_Round 2_**

**_Part 3_**

After Kula finished defeating Yui a deadly silence fell upon the frozen battlefield. None of the members of YAMI could believe the great amount of destruction that little girl could unleash at a moment's notice; again it seemed Pan was not the only one that beared to keep an eye on. Just how much destructive abilities did Pan's followers were hiding?

But for those that still remained on the now frozen battlefied, such thoughts were unimportant, for they had more immediate concerns. Like how they were going to keep fighting now that a layer of ice was covering the ground? As they found themselves having trouble on gaining a good footing.

"Whoa!" Angel exclaimed waving her arms around, as she corrected her standing after almost slipping on the ice. "Just great, how are we supposed to end our fights now? I can barely stand because of all this ice." The white-haired Latina complained.

Nameless who managed to hear her from where he was standing just scoffed unconcerned. "This little nuisance is barely a hindrance to me." He stated, before he let out a roar and expelled his Ki outwards in a ring of fire that traveled throught the frozen field and melted the ice around nameless, evaporating all trace of water and leaving a sizeable circle of thawed earth in the middle of the ice field. Luckily for Nameless' opponent, Kajima, he had been thrown through a considerable distance after being repelled by Nameless previous attack that the ring of fire burned out before it managed to get close to him.

Iori Yagami too had no trouble in getting rid of the ice. "Is the same thing for me." He declared, before releasing his own burst of purple fire that swept over the ice around him, however his own display of power looked more intimidating and painful than Nameless own. As Iori let out a thunderous scream of pain and rage that shocked the core of all who heard it, the flames unleashed by him burned with a bright intensity as they lashed voilently and wildly towards anything standing in their path as somekind of savage animal. To those who did not know much about Iori, it would seem as if his own flames caused him as much harm to him as it did to his enemies. A very accurate assumption, for unlike the Kusanagi's flames the fire wielded by the Yagami clan was the cursed flames of the Orochi, an evil fire whose sole purpose was to destroy humanity. It was a great testament to the strenght of the Yagami clan that their ancenstors had managed to wrestle against these flames and taken control over them despite their tendency of trying to eradicate all living things.

With the field cleared of any obstacle, the battles promptly resumed. Even Angel was able to get back on her fight as the flames released by both fire-wielders had been potent enough to melt the ice on her section of the field, not that surprising since her battle was taking place between those other two.

!

**_Kajima Satomi VS Nameless_**

Satomi finally managed to stand up after being burn badly by Nameless, the small reprieve unwittingly given to him by Kula when she froze the entire field, giving him the time needed to recover somewhat from his injuries. He raised his guard up and looked towards his opponent.

"Oh? I see you're up again. That's good, let us end with this already." He said taking a stance of his own.

"You'll find that I'm not that easy to put down!" Kajima snarled, insulted by Nameless dissmissing him as a warrior. He began to arrange his toes in a strange position before he once more rushed towards Nameless. The young clone knew he must be using one of his techniques to amplify his physical prowess due to the odd positioning of his toes.

Nameless had to leap away in order to avoid Kajima's kicks, he knew if those strikes connected they would cause him sever damage. Kajima wasn't deterred by Nameless evasion and went after him, launching a barrage of kicks towards his opponent. Nameless was hard pressed to evade them all, as not only the strength of eye-patch wearing fighter had increased but also his speed. He almost got his head caved in by an axe kick but managed to avoid it at the last moment, Kajima's foot conected with the ground cracking the earth and creating a thick cloud of dust.

**_SOKUINSOU-KOSHU SEAL!_**

Nameless tried to take this opportunity to retaliate and launched a quick short kick towards Kajima's abdomen, but the one-eyed young man interceped the attack by graving the offending limb and used his superior bulk to lift Nameless off the ground altogether, before whipping the helpless fire user into the ground, smashing him into the uncaring earth several times all around him with great strength.

**_AMANOME TAMAHAGANE-UCHI!_**

Nameless was lashed into the ground savagely one last time before being tossed aside, grunting in pain at his wounds. Despite the brutal beating he had just received, the young clone tried to get up again despite the protests of his injured body. Seeing his opponent defenseless on his knees, trying to stand up again, Kajima decided to press his advantage. he began to take an odd stance were he retracted his right fist back while lifting both his left arm and leg up in the air, leaving him standing in only his right foot. Nameless saw him and began to wonder about it.

_'What is he doing now? Dammit! It's probably another of his techniques to amplify the physical abilities of his body. I need to get on my feet again and prepare a counterattack!' _Nameless thought with urgency, knowing he hadn't time to waste if he wanted to come out of this fight victorious. He managed to rise up back again just in time as S atomi launched his attack.

**_MUGETSU NO MAI!_**

Kajima's fist sailed through the air towards Nameless, the force behind the attack displacing the air around him. In an act of desperation, Nameless quickly took his glove off from his left hand and launched a large crimson circular red flame that struck Kajima and burned him several times over.

**_CHISOU KATAME SHUTOU IKUSAWAZA SAWARABI!_**

The attack was not enough to stop Kajima from compleating his offensive, as he plowed through the flames with his fist, but the fire did injured him enough to slow him down a bit, giving Nameless enough time to come with a follow up. The blue haired white-streaked young man swinged his left arm forwards to strike at Kajima again with a sizeable red ember flame that he charged inside his hand. The moment the flame connected, it struck the eye-patch wearing fighter with enough force to send him into the air with great height.

**_TAIKUU KATAME SHUTOU IKUSAWAZA YOI TSUKI!_**

Nameless did not let go on the offensive and leapt after Kajima while launching a red ark of fire thay struck the airborne fighter several times, injuring him further.

**_KYOUSHOU KATAME SHUTOU IKUSAWAZA AMAGIRIKATA!_**

The eye-patch wearing fighter fell roughly upon the ground, nameless landing close to him having dificulties to keep himself steady due to his wounds and letting out a flinch because of it. Kajima struggled to rise to his feet despite his own injuries, both fighters were roughly in the same equal conditions, as both had received a great amount of damage. Most likely the next attack would be the one that would decide the match.

Nameless was preparing already for his next technique. "It is over... This battle will be mine." He declared before his arm transformed into a giant drill that was almost as big as him and tried to ram it into Kajima, just as K'9999 had done to Berserker.

_WIRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!_

**_KAITEN KATATOKKAN OUGI RASEN!_**

Against all logic, instead of trying to evade the incoming drill, Kajima stood his ground and took the attack in full, not before focusing his Ki inside his body. The drill rammed into Kajima, trying to pierce his skin, but to the surprise of Nameless, his attack was unable to wound the one-eyed fighter. But of course it was not that easy for Satomi to endure the attack, the constant fast and sharp rotations were causing him a lot of pain, if he were to loose his focus for just a moment the giant drill would surely skewer him.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

**_RENTAGAI!_**

Nameless was obviously gobsmacked by this new development. How was it that this man could take his attack in full withouth getting rammed through? "How is it possible!?"

Despite the great strain his body was under, Kajima Satomi couldn't help but smirk. "Feh... By focusing my Ki and exploding it inside my body, I can harden my muscles and resist any kind of attack. Your technique is useless against my Rentagai!"

Nameless could hardly believe what he was hearing, his giant drill kept trying to puncture Kajima, but the eye-patch wearing fighter kept withstanding the great force pushing against him. He even began to fight back.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

Kajima closed his arms and tried to grab the giant drill's head, a desperate struggle between the two opposite forces, one Kajima eventually managed to get the upper hand. With a mighty heave he managed to push the spinning enough to a side to deflect it away from him, the sharp tip burying itself in the ground and kicking up a thick screen of smoke.

_'Impossible!'_

Kajima was not done yet, as he concentrated his KI once more and used it to deliver a devastating counterattack against Nameless. He forced his Ki to explode outwards from his arm as his fist connected with Nameless sternum, the great amount of life energy gathered in Kajima arm becoming easily visible, making his arm look as if it was enveloped in somekind of ethereal fire. The fist impacted with an incredible force causing Nameless to reech, the energy from Kajima's attack invading his body and coursing through his own pathways, exploding from every single pore. Nameless fell, releasing smoke, into the ground, feeling his entire body burning from the inside. The attack also seemed to have brought Kajima harm, for his own pores ignited and exploded, blowing him backwards a little, he seemed to falter but managed to remain on his feet with some difficulty.

**_SHINOGIDACHI!_**

"It is over! I have attacked your Meridian points directly, cutting the Ki flow of your body. With this technique I can forcibly close your pressure points and shut down your bodily functions. There's nothing else to do but wait for your imminent defeat. True, I too was injured by my own technique, since my Shinogidachi requires that I make my own Meridians to explode by forcibly gathering my KI inside them, but is a sacrifice I'm willing to make if it will allow me to gain victory today." Kajima declared with confidence, despite the mangled stated of his body or the blood dribbling from the corner of his mouth.

"Why...? Why would you risk to cripple yourself in that way just to win!?" Nameless managed to ask, struggling against the failure of his own body.

"Because this is the only way to show my gratitude to the art for giving me a new chance for life." Kajima replied growing serious. "You see... I was born with a weak sickly body, I could barely take a few steps on my own before falling down in a fit of coughs, the doctors diagnosed that I wouldn't live to reach my 20th birthday. With the terrible notion that I would not have a future, I lost all my hopes for tomorrow and decided that I would do whatever I wanted without caring for consequenses as having the sentence of my impending demise hanging over me made me think nothing could be worse than what the cruel hand of destiny had in store for me. Among those things I decided to do, was practicing martial arts. As I had never the chance of practicing any kind of sport or fighting style due to the sick state of my body, I decided to become a practinioner of the art before my life reached its end. I dedicated my body and soul to the perfection of my skills, since I no longer had any fear of death, I subjected myself to terrible and brutal trainings to mastering my art. Whereas the other grandmasters saw a sickly boy without any kind of talent, Senzui-sensei saw potential in me and took me under his wing. He put me through hellish and terrible training regiments so I could forcefully gain the talent I needed in order to dominate any kind of martial art. They were particularly harsh and demanding and required that I made many sacrifices in order to acomplish them..."

Kajima trailed off as he touched the patch over his missing eye. "But thanks to this hellish training a miracle ocurred, my body grew stronger over time and managed to overcome its own weakness, allowing me to get rid of my sickness and giving me the chance of staying alive. So you see... The reason why I'm standing here right now, breathing in front of you, fighting you with all my strength to achieve victory, is all because of martial arts. Thanks to them I am alive, thanks to them I now have a future, thanks to martial arts I managed against all odds to heal from my sickness, to beat my all but assured demise. I owe my life to martial arts and Senzui-sensei, and to show my grattitude for what both have done to me... I have vowed to devote my whole life only for the sake of martial arts, nothing else matters to me! I would throw away any woman and risk my own life for the betterment of my art! It is the only thing important to me!" Kajima declared with a hot passionate speech, that made all who were listening to acknowledge his great drive and dedication for his art.

Nameless didn't felt like that however and couldn't help from smirking mirthlessly with a hollow laugh. "I feel pity for you... To live your whole live without knowing love, to throw away the kindness of any woman for the cruel and uncaring hold that the quest for the perfection of your art has over you... It is a sad thing indeed..."

Kajima didn't take kindly Nameless' comments; a burning rage began to rise inside of him. "Shut up! What do you know!? It is because I've perfected my art that I'm alive here today; it is because of that drive for perfection that I'm able to defeat you despite your strange powers. All of it been achieved by myself with my own power." He raged, rasing and closing his fist strongly in front of him.

"And that is why I feel pity for you!" Nameless replied back passionately. "You, who have nothing greater than you to fight for, would never be able to surpass my own drive for victory." Nameless stated as he tried, to stand up back again, despite the almost disabled state of his body to the surprise of all. "For I do not fight only for myself, but for the sake of the one who I hold dear the most, and it is because of her that I will never give up no matter what odds are staked against me." He continued to speak as he kept rising up once more, his body shaking like crazy as he force it to move by sheer will alone. "I will never back down! I will never accept defeat! For her sake, I will walk any distance; I will challenge any enemy and face any danger! I will brave the highest of mountains and the deepests pits of hell. I will not fail in my mission; if it is for her I will wrestle victory from the jaws of defeat no matter how, her life depends on the sucess of my quest. And unlike you… I am never alone, she's always there with me, guiding me through every step I take. On every trial I overcome, she's there to catch me in case I fall and to lift me back again on my feet when I feel my strength leaving me." Nameless stated with such a strong conviction as he fully regained the control of his body, flames began to envelope him and burn high all around him, as if mirroing the strenght of his conviction. A crimson light that began to shine so brightly that it began to hurt to those who tried to look at it directly. "And for that reason, you will never be able to defeat me. For the love of Isolde makes me invincible!" He declared his flames bursting on all directions engulfing everything on their path.

Kajima gritted his teeth with an unreadable expression. "Foolishness!" He declared before he launched himseld of towards Nameless intending to end this combat already.

But the young clone was being driven by a force much greater than himself, fire kept pouring from out of his body, he slammed his left hand into the floor making and enourmous pillar of fire to rise from the ground. The burning vortex rose up into the heavens and spread throught the field, making everybody near the spot to jump away from the raging fire, let's they risked being consumed by the flames. Kajima tried to brace himself against the flames, but the great power behind it was too much for him to bear. The pillar of fire kept scorching the entire place before splitting through the middle and revealing the image of what would one believe to be at first glance the spirit of a young woman that was embracing Nameless lovingly from behind, before she let go off him and rose into the air like an angel, before letting out such a mournful and painful wail that shook the souls of all the listeners to the core. All the while, Nameless was screaming the name if his beloved.

"ISOLDEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Finally, all the energy he was pushing out exploded in a fiery storm that burned the entire field one last time before going out, the image of the ghostly woman dissapearing alongside the fading flames, leaving only Nameless barely standing in the middle of a scorched field. The burned body of Kajima Satomi soon fell and impacted upon the blackened earth, the eye-patch wearing young man compleately out for the count, smoking from all of his multiple wounds.

**_SAISHUU KATAME SHUTOU HIGI RINKOU!_**

Mills Lane aproach to asses the condition of both fighters before giving his veredict, the fact that nameless was the only one still on his feet, althought barely, made that decision pretty obvious. "He's out, the winner of this match…. Is the blue haired fellow that can set the sky on fire!"

**_Kajima Satomi vs Nameless_**

**_Nameless Wins_**

**_K.O._**

!

All the audience witnessing the fight wether present in the field or watching through the live-feed were left utterly jaw-slacked by what Nameless had just done.

In Kanto most of the females present had their eyes brimming with tears, their hearts moved by Nameless' plead for his loved one.

In the Morisato residence, the three goddessess were also touched by the devotion of the young clone to the woman he loved.

All around the world, women watching the feed couldn't help but feel their hearts ache for Nameless.

!

Back in the construction site, Pan own followers were still reeling at this new development.

"What the fuck did I just saw!?" Asked a totally gob-smacked Juri. "Was there a ghost girl coming out from the middle of the flames!?" She asked a little creeped out. Since the implications she could come up with to explain this new phenomenon were not pleasant in the least.

"I'm scared…"

"Me too…" Said two equally frightened Chikage and Kula as they were still pretty young, they were easily scared when faced by supernatural phenomena like ghosts. Diana began to hug them both in order to reassure them.

"Shhh… Shhhh… It's okay little ones, nothing bad will happen to any of you as long as I'm here…" She said tenderly.

Pan however was sporting a deep frown, seemingly caught in her own thoughts. Her secretaries at her sides easily took notice of that. "What are you thinking misstress?" Asked Vice in a polite tone.

Pan acknowledged her by tilting her head a little towards her. "I'm thinking I should take a closer look to the state of Nameless' girlfriend and redouble my efforts in searching a cure for her condition… Anyway let's focus in the still going fights for the moment." She said changing the focus of attention back to the still remaining battles.

!

Angel was standing back up again from were she had dived into the ground to brace herself against the firestorm, a look of annoyance on her face. "Great! First the entire place is frozen stiff and now everything is burned to a crisp… When am I going to be able to finish my fight in peace!?" She complained with a tantrum.

Iori who was close enough to hear her, simply scoffed at her whining. "Why do you waste time lamenting over nothing? You should look at the bright side, now that we are the only ones left, there's nothing standing between us and our preys." The red-headed stated, looking at a crawling Ryuto that was climbing back into his weelchair with a dark evil expression.

That statement seemed to cheer Angel up. "Oh, yeah…. I think you're right" She said giving her own creeping smirk as she glanced over a sooth covered Rimi that was getting herself off the ground.

The lolita-dressed girl took notice of the degenerate stare that Angel was giving her. "Why are you looking at Rimi like that…?" She said with a failing voice.

Angel began to crack her knuckles as answer. "I think is time to resume our game…" She said in a tone that promised pain.

**_Angel vs Rimi Kokorone_**

Angeld translocated herself to appear right in front of Rimi in a blink and delivered a quick uppercut that lifted the smaller blonde of her feet.

**_CROWN UNDER SKY!_**

As Rimi began to fall back on the ground, Angel intercepted her with a Haymaker that sent her away several yards into the dirt.

**_FULLMOON EVENING!_**

The blonde was left skidding through the ground eathing earth as Angel's punch blow her the fuck off, she ended rolling into a crouch before spitting dirt and blood from her mouth. "Ack…. Rimi has had enough of you! You've been macking fun of Rimi for too long now! It's time for Rimi to make you pay! Rimi will show you the true reaches of her speed…" Rimi declared before she managed to stood up and began to run around the place gaining momentum despite her injuries, her speed rising with each passing second as her body began to feel better once she was in her element.

Angel just scoffed at her after her declaration. "Please, girl… Didn't you try this kind of approach already…? We all know who is the faster of the two." She mockingly said, goading Rimi while the smaller blonde was running around the place.

Said blonde wasn't in the mood for the beautiful Latina's comments. "That was nothing! Rimi was simply caught off guard because she underestimated you… But now Rimi will take you seriously and show you what she can truly do!" She stated before she began to run even faster and faster, until finally, turning in the direction of Angel, she disappeared in a burst of speed kicking off a cloud of dust.

**_GENYA NO TSUBAME!_**

The people watching the fight through the live feed were utterly surprised to discover Rimi was so fast that she could appear to be invisible to the naked eye, but not so much for the rest of the veteran fighters and grandmasters present on the construction site though they agreed she deserved praises for having reached such level of skill already, even Angel raised one her eyebrows and let out a whistle in apreciattion.

"Not bad Kitty Kat, not bad at all…" Angel said… Before she had to move her head to a side to avoid a devastating kick from smashing into her face, she didn't stopped there as she suddenly found herself under a barriage of kicks trying to pummel her from all directions, Angel showed her own impressive and superior speed by evading every single one of them effortesly.

**_HAPPOU KITSUTSUKI REKKYAKU!_**

Rimi was not pleased to see her attack being avoided with such ease. "This can't be possible! How can you avoid every single one of Rimi's attacks!?" The Lolita girl asked in bafflement, her frustation rising with each one of her kicks being evaded.

Angel replied to Rimi's question by swipping her hand towards her face, the smaller blonde avoided the hit by jumping backwards. She was about to let out a sigh of relief for having narrowly avoided the attack, when she caught sight of both of her ribbons being clutched in Angel's hand. Rimi brought both of her hands to the sides of her head to find them indeed missing and took notice of her now loose hairstyle, her hair falling freely from her sides. A sense of dread began to grow inside of Rimi's guts, she hadn't even been aware when Angel had plucked her ribbons from her hair. "Wha… What!?"

Angel was merely staring at her with an impish grin. "The answer is quite simply my dear, there's just that much of a gap between our skills. In other words my speed is much superior compared to yours." She said in a sweet but with an unmistakable hint of arrogance.

That statement simply made Rimi's anger to rise more. "Impossible! No one is faster than Rimi! Her speed is unmatchable! There's none alive able to surpass her!" The blonde girl exclaimed in frantic denial, obviously her mental health beginning to deteriorate when faced with the notion that she was not the best in her specialized department.

"Arrogant little thing aren't you…?" Angel replied in an amused mocking tone.

Rimi just glared at her hatefully. "Shut up! I'll show you why no one is faster than Rimi!" She declared before starting to run once again. Her speed reaching levels not showed before as she kept increasing her acceleration, her golden shoes were kicked off away and her speed rose drastically as result. She lunged at Angel with a blindly fast punch, again going so fast that she seemed to disappear, intending of ending her match with a single hit.

**_SHIN GENYA NO TSUBAME!_**

Which is why the little blonde was left utterly flabbergasted when Angel caught her punch without budging a single inch.

WHAMMMMMMMMMM!

The shockwave and air pressure displaced by their clash resounded heavily through the construction site, rattling the entire place up. Rimi could only witness helplessly with mounting dread how Angel kept her fist trapped tightly on place with a sardonic grin. "It's just not possible…"

Angel grin never left her face as she increased the pressure over Rimi's fist, causing the smaller blonde to get down on her knees in pain. "You just don't get it, do you little girl…? You are nowhere near from being a match to me." She stated matter-of-factly before connecting her knee in Rimi's stomach and sending the smaller blonde flying away several dozen yards before landing roughly on the ground.

The girl clutched her stomach in pain as she managed to assume a sitting position; she did a little spit-take before speaking. "This is not yet over…" She declared, but before she could try to get back up again, the burned, broken and bloodied form of Ryuto Asamiya crashed right in front of her.

"Urk…"

"RYUTO-SAMA!"

* * *

_Well, this is all for now. Like I had said, sorry if the chapter is a little short but such things are unavoidable when you hit a snag. Regardless, i'll try to increase the lenght of the next chapter if I can, though I make no promises._

_Anyway, next chapter I will finally end with the last two battles of the disciples and will be moving on unto the masters. Oh my god, this arc is still far from over._

_But whatever, in the meantime just leave me a review to know what you think and I'll read you all on next chapter_


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note:** Alright, I'm finally done with giving its finishing touches to this chapter. Sorry for the delay, but I just wasn't satisfied on how this chapter was coming up and wanted to release it only when it managed to be of my liking. There's still some issues I'm not totally 100% Ok here and there, but since are only minute things that can be easily skipped or ignored, I decided to give the go ahead and release this chapter already. Hope you like it, again sorry for the delay.

BTW someone was asking me for links to the manga and anime of Super Gal so I will be putting those on my profile page. So whoever wants to check that out should take a look in there.

Now today recommendations will be Gokusen, it's a very entertaining anime, though the manga is better and longer. Some may consider it the female version of Great Teacher Onizuka, it is not so. Even though both are teachers their methods are totally different and Gokusen deals with the Yakuza. But both teachers are awesome in their own way so you should check this manga.

And the other will be Golden Boy, a classic, and a good one. This is a pervert you will love. Check the manga, 'cus the OVA's are too short and leave you wanting for more.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, any material or copyright depicted in this story belongs to their respective owners.

* * *

**_Fall of YAMI_**

**_Round 2_**

**_Part 4_**

!

A few minutes ago.

**_Iori Yagami VS Ryuto Asamiya_**

As the two combatants got ready to resume their battle, Ryuto couldn't ignore a feeling of aprehension that was gnawing him on the inside, seeing Iori with his ominous purple flames burning inside his eyes did nothing to reassure him.

"Let us end this…" Iori said, before he lunged at Ryuto with a fast combination of clawed strikes. As the wheelchair ridden fighter was not able to dodge attacks well due to his condition, he became hard pressed to block Iori's attacks. After parrying one particularly vicious swipe, Ryuto was able to counteract with a demolishing strike right in the middle of Iori's chest, the strength of the blow causing a loud thunderclap.

**_SHINTOUKEI!_**

The powerful strike was enough to make Iori reel, leaving him open to further attacks. "You're mine now…" Ryuto declared with a confident smirk before he unleashed his devastating Gungir technique once more upon the helpless Iori. The rapid and powerful palm strikes began to rain down upon the red-headed fighter with the strength of a piston, Ryuto thought he had a good advantage as Iori did nothing to fight back, until he catched him by the wrist on a single movement and began to crush his articulation using his immense strenght. Fingers that could pierce rock began to dig into Ryuto's flesh as his bones began to crack under the pressure. The whitehaired young man couldn't stop himself from moaning in pain.

"How…? Nnngh… How is it that you can shrug off my attacks so easily...? They are strong enough to break through concrete." Ryuto managed to ask despite still struggling against the pain, compleately astounded by Iori's fortitude.

The red-haired flame wielder simply smirked at his opponent's question. "It is because of the blood of the Orochi inside my veins that I'm able to ignore your feeble attacks. All who are descendants of the Orochi are blessed with increased vitality and strength, allowing them to survive and even ignore attacks that would outright kill any other person. We also have increased regeneration that allows us to recover from even the most grievous of wounds in matter of days. Compared to that, it only takes me a few minutes to heal from these small cuts and bruises that you've given me." Iori stated with no small arrogance.

Ryuto could only curse to his insides, as it was clear his opponent was beyond most mortals. Iori resumed his attack, still trapping his opponent fist, by swiping a clawed strike at him with his free hand that gave the Wheelchair-bounded fighter a nasty bleeding gash across his chest before he tossed his opponent away from him through several yards. Ryuto landed painfully on the ground.

Iori pressed on his advantage by launching a quick 108 Shiki: Yamibarai, the purple flame traveling the distance separating both combatants in an instant and striking Ryuto in full while he was still on the ground, burning him painfully.

The gray-haired fighter tried to push himself off the ground with his arms, But Iori pounced at him, reaching him in a moment with a leap and fell on top of Ryuto, grabing him by the head and pushing him into the ground, keeping him down. He then rose up, spinning high into the air in a helicopter motion, leaving a trail of fire behind him while dragging Ryuto along with him and in the end, tossing the crippled boy away like trash.

**_URA 311: SHIKI ORITSUME KUSHI!_**

!

Meanwhile, as the battle raged on the construction site, in a higher plane of existence, inside the mainframe were the goddesses in charge of the maintance of the heavenly supercomputer Ygdrassil that that makes sure every single aspect of the universe is kept in balance on the Milky Way; we found Peorth slacking on her post reading one of the many romance mangas she has acquired on her previous visits to earth while the rest of her underlings carry on with their usual readings and calculations. One of them, a perky, bubbly and usually clutzy blonde goddess named Chrono, suddenly stopped on her work and called out towards her fellow bridge bunnies and the goddess of love supposedly in charge.

"Hey girls, check this out! Something seems to be happening down on earth." She said drawing the attention of her co-workers Ere and EX.

"What do you mean by that Chrono?" Asked Peorth, briefly looking away from her manga to take a glance at the younger goddess.

"Well, I was running my usual analysis on the Yggdrassil, when I decided to take a peek on how things were going down on earth…" The Admin goddess began to explain.

"You mean hacking on the humans TV signals again…" Ex commented offhandedly causing Ere to giggle and Peorth to smirk, knowing exactly what the youngest of the bridge bunnies tended to do when she was feeling bored. Chrono blushed in embarrasment as result.

"Ahum…! Anyway as I was saying…" The blonde goddess cleared her throat trying to get matters back on track. "I took a look on how things were going on earth, when I discovered most of the planet's communications are transmitting the same signal.

That last bit caught the attention of the brunnette goddess in charge. "What!? Well that is interesting… All right, put it on the main screen. Let's see what all the fuss is about." She said, closing her manga and taking a comfortable position on her seat.

Just when a giant hole-screen suddenly appeared above the control center, the leader of the valkyries Lynd, suddenly walked inside the bridge. "Peorth, what are you doing? Are you slacking on the job again?" The blue-haired goddes said unamused, taking her hands to her hips.

Peorth just waved at her fellow goddess unashamedely. "Ah, Lynd! Glad of you to drop by! We were just about to see what the humans were up to down on earth."

Lynd opened her mouth to scold her irresponsible fellow goddess, but she was interrupted by the ear-deafening impact of Iori's _Shiki Oritsume Kushi_, taking her attention away from Peorth and towards the desperate battle going down on earth and now being shown in the heavens themselves.

!

It was now then when Ryuto crashed in a broken heap at the feet of a prone Rimi, Iori inadvertintly having put to much force on his throw. The Lolita dressed girl was left pretty alarmed at seeing the condition her paramour was left.

"Ryuto-Sama!"

She immediately forgot all about her own fight and crawled towards the mangled form of the grey-haired boy to check-up on him. "Who did this to you, Ryuto-Sama!?" She asked in distress, fretting over him.

A cruel laugh drew her attention towards the direction of Iori, Ryuto's opponent, who was displaying a morbid joy from the pain he had inflicted upon the disabled young man. "For all his boasting, he was just an insect and was squashed as such."

Those words made Rimi to glare at him with unrestrained hate. "You! How dare you do this to Ryuto-Sama. Rimi will destroy you for what you did to him!" She declared before getting back on her feet and about to rush at him, when Angel appeared right in front of her blocking her path.

"Whoa! Where do you think your going, Kittykat? We still haven't finished with our fight..." The white-haired Latina said, smirking impishly at the smaller blonde.

Rimi just sneered back at her, stopping in her tracks. "You dare stand in Rimi's way!? Rimi's had enough of you! She will make sure to destroy the both of you! She will kill you two even if it is the last thing she does!" She declared in a fit of rage.

Angel snorted at her little tantrum, unimpressed. After all, she has been spewing such threats through all their battle, but Angel dosen't give them much importance, since the smaller blonde was too weak compared to her to carry them through.

But Rimi showed that something was different about her threaths this time around, she began to focus her Ki as her rage fueled her strength. The air around her becoming polluted by the 2 different energy signatures she was channeling inside her body, making them to be seen easily even to the eyes of those withouth the ability to use KI.

The two energies were total opposites of each other, one was clear and pure, the other dark and corrupted. The body of Rimi began to turn into a repository were the two energy mixed together and as result, the earth around her began to tremble due to the power she was releasing. The air itself was being charged with energy, sparks crackling wildly from time to time as result.

This made Angel's and Iori's demeneaours to turn serious, as they could clearly feel the great power that was being channeled by the blonde. "What the hell is this girl doing? What is this power that I feel?" Angel asked in thought with a slight aprehension, it seems she will have to take the girl seriously and take her out immediatly.

The great amount of power being released caused Ryuto to awaken and turn towards Rimi despite his wounds. "Rimi! What are you doing!? Don't tell me you're going to use that technique!? Don't be foolish! You will only end up hurting yourself!" He called towards her fellow disciple in distress, truly concerned about the girl's health.

"Do not worry about Rimi, Ryuto-Sama. She will not fail in punishing those who have humilliate us." She said in a distorted voice, as the great amount of energy she had gathered gave her expression an evil wicked look. She faced towards their opponents and began to charge her attack.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!"

**_SEIDOU GOUI! _**

Rimi then launched herself at her enemies' dissapearing from all sight. Angel could only open her eyes in surprise before she had to put her arms in front of her to block a kick from the smaller blonde, the impact being so strong that it sent the white-haired Latina flying away.

_"This I didn't see it coming…!"_ Was all that ran through Angel's head mid-flight before she was intercepted by Rimi and sent careening into a nearby concrete dumper with a kick. The Lolita dressed girl immediatly changed sights and pounced towards Iori.

Yagami was able to brace himself for the attack just in time, as Rimi's fist connected with his guard. The force of the impact shaking the ground around them and cracking it a little, the thunderclap released was almost deafining as the air around them was violently displaced in an instant with such force that it would have struck away a normal human being.

Rimi wasn't deterred on her attack however, as she began to push forward trying to break through Iori's defenses. But the redhaired flame-wielder didn't simply remain idle either, as he began to call upon the power of his cursed blood to counteract the younger blonde attack. His eyes began to burn with a piercing red flame as purple flames began to envelope his body, despite the harm that the flames began to inflict on her, Rimi didn't faltered even a little in her assault. But the power of the Orochi was just beginning to wake up fully and it is not something that a mere mortal is able to defeat that easily. Iori began to push back at the blonde, and both engaged in a brief battle of wills. But despite her newfound power, Rimi was clearly being slowly but steadily overpowered.

From the corner of his eye, Iori was able to see Angel leaping out from the wreckage of the former concrete dumpster, rubbing the back of her head as to nurse whatever bump she must have got from the violent crash. Iori called towards her. "Angel… Would you mind if we switch partners for a bit…?" he asked with grave voice.

Angel just waved at him uncouncerned, her attention focused on still clearing her head instead. "Sure, (cof) knock yourself out. I need some time to get myself back in order after that hit." She said, supporting herself on her knees and coughing some dust off.

!

The people watching from the sidelines were caught by surprise by this new development.

"Can they actually do that, switch their opponents? Is that even allowed?" Whip inquired towards the gathered warriors on her right.

"Well, we never stipulated it was forbidden so…" Foxy replied with a shrug.

Pan response was to simply adress the referee. "Mister Lane, what is your verdict about this?"

The senior referee took a moment to consider his answer. "I'll allow it!" he finally declared.

!

**_Iori Yagami - Angel_**

**_VS_**

**_Ryuto Asamiya - Rimi Kokorone_**

That answer made Iori smirk. "Much obliged…" He replied evenly, before unleashing his signature move again, the _Kin 1211: Shiki Yaotome_ also known colloquially as the _Maiden Masher_. The slashes and clawed strikes rained down on the blonde girl cutting her painfully and making her blood rain down all over the place. Just when it seemed Iori had finished his technique he pulled out something else. After he ended his attack with his usual grab of his opponent before blasting them away with a small explosion of fire, he then intercepted the Lolita girl in mid-air before she fell with 2 long sharp slashes before releasing one big purple flame from the ground that rose up like a pillar of fire and struck the smaller blonde in full, blowing her away.

**_URA 316: SHIKI SAIKA!_**

"RIMI!" Screamed Ryuto in distress after seeing his fellow disciple being savagely beaten.

Thanks to the power granted by the Seidou Goui, Rimi got back on her feet promptly despite the heavy gashes and injuries she now sported and were bleeding. She spat a wad of blood to the side, ignoring all pain. "You will need more than that if you want to defeat Rimi!" The girl declared before rushing back at Iori. She clashed with the red-headed head-on and both were immediatle engaged in a brutal vicious fight.

"No Rimi, wait!" Ryuto called, trying to reach the girl overcome by rage, but he had more pressing immediate matters to attend to, as a shadow fell over him. He turned to looked behind him and found Angel looking at him with a deceptively sweet smile.

"I think you should be worried more about your own skin, boyo…! Since Iori and the Kitty-Kat are busy having fun, that means you and I are going to have some time to play together!" She said with a grin. Ryuto felt a heavy feeling of dread crawling up his spine. He couldn't help but gulp.

_WHAAAAM!_

He was sent skidding through several yards as Angel kicked him away throught the site, the white-haired woman then teleported to his position as he was still groaning from the hard impact. She began to teleport all around him looking above him with a mischevious expectant demeneaour, like a predator enjoying seeing his prey squirm before pouncing on him.

"Hope you're ready for this boy….! 'Cause… If you taste The Angel's extraordinary skills…!"

Angel spoke, while making poses before slowly and elaborately dropping herself on the helpless boy with her elbow. She slammed on top of Ryuto, crushing the base of his spine with her elbow. The impact of the attack being so powerful that it broke the earth underneath the gray-haired fighter's body, leaving cracks in the shape of a spiderweb all around him. To all the people watching the fight, the attack looked rather painful and indeed, it was.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

**_SURVIVOR'S BANQUET!_**

Ryuto's screams of agony made Rimi to draw her attention away from the fight while she was once again locked in a contest of wills with Iori.

"Ryuto-Sama!" Said the blonde girl in distress, turning her head away from her opponent wich made her unable to see the wicked look and the cruel smirk that feel upon Iori's face.

"You should not take your attention away from your opponent!" He declared before cupping his right hand above a small flame he began to charge in his other hand, and unleashed a barrage of flame pillars that traveled forward thourgh the ground, hitting everything in their path. The flames struck Rimi several times and enveloped her entirely like a purple cloak. For a moment she found herself unable to move as the pain caused by the flames leaved her totally helpless to any follow up.

**_WINE CUPS!_**

Iori continued with his attack by running towards Rimi and delivering more clawed strikes, ending his attack by tapping even more into the power of the Orochi. His eyes began to shine in red and he let out a roar before he pounced on Rimi, grabbing the smaller girl by her face with both hands before lifting her up into the air, Iori smirked pretty wickedly in anticipation as he laughed like a maniac.

"Shine!" He said, before unleashing a massive explosion that created a gigantic pillar of fire that rose into the heavens, enveloping them both in a purple so bright that it was almost white. Everything close enough to the pillar was simply scorched by the bright light.

**_URA 1029: SHIKI HOMURABOTOGI!_**

In the end, the body of Rimi struck the ground hard, broken, smoking and covered in burns. The girl writhed in the ground pitifully undergoing an incredible pain. Despite her sorry state, the girl tried to get back to the fight, but her wounds were too severe to allow her to do that. She was left making gurgling noises as her body failed her.

Iori too was left smoking from his own attack, as it seemed his own flames had caused him harm. But unlike his opponent, he was reveling in his own pain taking a wild unreastrained posture with a scary deranged look on his face as his eyes shone in an ominous crimson.

Ryuto was too, enduring a terrible pain after receiving Angel's attack, but the sounds of a Rimi about to collapse forced him to ignore his own injuries. "RIMI!"

The blonde ignored his pleas and kept trying to get back on her feet. "Rimi, stop! If you keep using the Seidou Goui like that, the strain will eventually be too much for your body to take. It will kill you!"

Rimi finally was able to wobilly get back to her feet, she replied to Ryuto's concerns without turning to look at him, keeping her sight on Iori at all times. "Rimi apreciates your concern for her Ryuto-Sama, but even if it is you who is asking. I'm afraid Rimi can't obey that instruction; she can't let these two go unpunished after they hurt Ryuto-Sama. Only when the transgression they have commited against Ryuto-Sama is repaid with their own blood will Rimi finally stop." She stated all too serious.

"Why? Why Rimi? Why do you risk your life for my sake?" Ryuto asked still lying on the ground.

Rimi stare turned far-away, Ryuto was able to tell even if he was looking her from behind. "Because Ryuto-Sama is a very important person to Rimi, Rimi will do whatever it takes to please Ryuto-Sama if and make him happy. No matter how much Rimi gets hurt as result." She said with outmost seriousness

"I don't understand Rimi… Why? Why are you willing to do all that for me?" Ryuto asked with honest confusion.

Rimi still didn't dare to meet his gaze. "Because Rimi loves Ryuto-Sama with all her heart, she has loved him for a long time now. Always hoping that maybe one day he would feel for her the same way that she feels fro him, but Rimi knows it is just a foolish hope at best. She's well aware that Ryuto-Sama only has eyes for another woman and will never look at Rimi the same way he looks at her. But despite that, Rimi will continue adoring Ryuto-Sama and try her best to not dissapoint him. So that's why Rimi will not back up from this fight, she will keep fighting until all the enemies of Ryuto-Sama are destroyed." She stated with a strong conviction, tossing a harsh glare towards the two followers of Pan. And with that the blonde girl lunged at Iori once more.

The redheaded fighter was not moved by the display of emotions however. "What a beautiful declaration fo love… Too bad it will not help you to win this fight." He said mockingly before rushing to meet Rimi head-on.

Both combatants clashed, Rimi smashed her fist on Iori's face at supersonic speeds, but the otherwordly strength of the Orochi allowed him to shrug off the hit unconcerned. He buried his own fist in Rimi's abdomen as retaliation, not even displaying the smallest hint of discomfort from Rimi's attack; the two kept pounding at each other each other with wild abandon, the shockwaves of their impacts clapping loudly throughout the field.

Fists rained upon them both with impressive strength, but neither of the two bulged an inch from their attacks. It was during this heat of the moment that Rimi suddenly and abruptly stopped in her tracks and spat a smudge of saliva mixed with blood before her body locked up and began to spasm uncontrollably.

"Rimi!" Ryuto yelled after her. Even Iori was caught by surprise by this new development and backed a little from the now spasming girl on the ground.

"Blrgh… Wha…Rrrrgh… What is happening to me?" She managed to say with great difficulty through her convulsions.

"It's the Seidou Goui! Your body must no longer be able to hold the strain! Let go of the technique now before it causes you irreparable damage!" Ryuto yelled at her in distress, worrying greatly for her health.

The Lolita girl replied while spitting a wad of blood, face down on the ground. "Do not worry about Rimi, Ryuto-Sama. She will be fine; you just wait for her to finish dealing with those who have hurt us…." She said turning her head at him to give him an adoring look and a sweet smile.

Her tender moment was interrupted by the ominous shadow that fell over her. She turned to find Iori towering over her with an unforgiving stare. "You should not make iddle boasts about things that are beyond your skills to acomplish." He said in a cold, uncaring voice.

Rimi glared at him with all the hate she could muster. "It is not an iddle boast! Rimi will never give up until she gets her revenge on you and that other woman!"

Iori just replied with an amused chuckle at that statement. "I seriously doubt it… Say goodnight…" He stated before lifting up one of his legs and bringing his foot down harshly right upon Rimi's head, impacting her cranium on the ground with thunderous force and busting her head open with such a strenght that cracked the ground around the impact zone an created a crater were Rimi was left half-buried. Iori pulled his leg away, his shoes and the hem of his pants soaked in the blonde girl's blood. The girl herself didn't get back up anymore after that.

"Nooooooo!" Ryuto screamed in despair and that's when he began to see red. Even some of the most hardcore fighters watching from the sidelines winced at the sight of the punishment that the blonde girl had received.

Mills Lane flinched from were he was standing seeing the damage that Iori had cause. "Dear god, even I can see from here that girl ain't getting back up again…"

**_Rimi Kokorone_**

**_K.O._**

Angel grimaced a little while appraising Iori's handiwork. "Damn…" She turned to look at the red-headed figther. "And you say you hate violence…?" She asked in mild disbelief.

Iori replied with a stoic expression. "Yes, I do hate violence since it brings all of my worse traits to the surface. Deep down I know I'm a bloodthirsty sick bastard who gets his kicks from causing pain to other people, so I hate fighting for making me show my true self to the world and I hate myself for being like this since this bloodlust inside of me was not my choice…" He remarked, looking at his hand harshly before closing his fist so hard to make the bones of his knuckles pop loudly.

Angel raised an eyebrow and gave Iori a strange look. "You got issues…"

Iori simply snorted at the white-haired woman comment. "Don't I know it…"

!

People around the world were looking horrified at the savage violence that the red-haired figther was able to unleash.

In Kanto, Kenichi and company were paralized after witnessing the horrible beating brought upon Rimi. Hakufu and Miu were embracing and trying to reassure little Honoka who was crouched in the ground covering her eyes, as the little girl sensitivities could not withstand the horrible violence happening in front of her. The fighters from the Kanto schools were equally shocked at the brutality of the fight since they had never witnessed so much bloodlust before.

…

In the temple were the Norns resided, Skuld could not keep looking at the slaughter and turned her gaze away. Belldandy was the most horrified of the 3 due to her kind nature, Keiichi was trying hard to reassure her. Even Urd who was the brazen of the sisters was taken aback by the brutality of it all.

…

In heaven, the entire control center was speechless, none of the goddesses having expected this level of violence and brutality to be going on earth when they decided to watch the mysteryous signal on the main screen. The only one who was not shocked by the battle was Lynd, who instead had a look of outmost concentration and had her attention fully focused on the screen, taking notice of every single little detail of the battle raging on. Unknown to the rest of the goddess but her, a rising flame began to burn inside her heart. The call for combat was beginning to search for Lynd.

!

Back on the fight, Ryuto's anger was reaching new levels. In his rage, a dark aura began to emanate from his writhing body before he began to channel a second type of energy opposite to the dark one. He was beginning to move beyond his own limits in order to forcefully master the Seidou Goui.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" With a mighty heave that made the earth shake the gray-haired fighter stood up, his legs regaining their motion and strength, and Ryuto found himself able to walk again.

Angel was only mild-surprised by this new development. "You can do that weird technique too?" She stated with a raised eyebrow.

Iori simply limited himself to make an observation with an unfazed expression. "So, you're able to walk again? Things are sure to turn quite interesting."

Ryuto looked at Iori with a grim stare. "Indeed, the last time I used this technique my body was unable to deal with the strain and it ended up crippling me. But you forced me to attempt to master it in a hurry and now that I have complete control of this technique I have fixed the damage it had done to my body and I'm able to move my legs again. I would thank you for having given me the drive to master the Seidou Goui, but since you brutaly hurt Rimi… I will have to break your face instead." He stated with a pop of his neck before launching himself towards Iori and disappearing from all sight. Ryuto reapeared right above the red-haired fighter and was about to drive his fist trough his head, when a leg connected to the side of his face and sent him crashing several yards away into the ground.

Angel landed on her feet carefreely, she had been the one that intercepted Ryuto and saved Iori from getting punched, not that the flame-wielder would appreciate it. She adressed the grey-haired fighter who rose immediately from where she had sent him to take a dive and gave her a cold look, a small bruise on his cheek. "Now wait a minute Boyo! You and I aren't done yet. Iori here has already had his fight, but I myself still not done yet. If you want to face Iori and avenge your girlfriend, you'll have to go through me first." She stated with a devilish smie.

Ryuto just spat a wad of saliva mixed with blood to a side as response. "Fine…" he said before he disappeared again.

Angel was simply grinning before she teleported away as a fist imbedded itself in the ground on where she was just standing a second ago. Ryuto pulled his fist from where it had been buried in the ground and looked to where the white-haired beauty was now, several yards further away.

Angel began to chastise him in a playful tone. "Nu-Uh! You will not be able to hit me that easily with that techique this time. The only reason why Kitty-Kay was able to land a hit on me was because it had caught me by surprise how much that technique had improved her physical prowess in an instant, but now that I know what to expect I will not be caught at a disadvantage a second time. And besides, even with your abilities augmented by that technique, you are still not as fast as her, meaning you're nowhere near my own speed." She stated assuming a combat stance.

Ryuto just wiped the spot were he was hit. "We'll see." He said before disappearing once more.

Angel just grinned as response. "Yes we will…" She said before she translocated away and disappeared.

The two combatants were suddenly engaged in a high-speed battle, their movements too fast to be followed by normal human eyes. The only thing that could be seen where the shockwaves and the thunderclaps of their punches, the entire field began to be covered by the craters that their impacts created, making it seem as if they appeared out of nowhere and turning the entire field into a veritable warzone.

While the two fighters were busy breaking the place apart, Iori turned his gaze towards the unconcious girl in the ground. He approached the unmoving body of Rimi and began to check her condition, realizing that she was not breathing and her heart rate had dropped dangerously low. He mused for a moment if he should do something about it or leave the girl to her fate. Normally, he dosen't tend to bother with fallen opponents, if they live or die is of no concern to him as it is his belief that anyone stupid enough to defy him deserve whatever destiny that befalls them as result. But this situation is different, since it is not him who should decide the fate of this girl but the new master he now follows. It is Pan who has to decide what to do with this girl's life and on that note, since he has now defeated her, her life now belongs to the warrior girl from another world and it is she wo should have the final word on what to do with the blonde girl less she gets displeased with him. And he has been rather pleased to serve her do far, already he can feel the results of her training bearing fruit even though she has only been training him and the others for little more than a week, but her training methods proved to be highly demanding and Pan had been rather thorough. Also the promises of being instructed in very impressive Ki techniques and exercises that he had never considered possible before, are also a good incentive to remain under her service for the time being… Very well, it may put him in a good standing if he's able to show that he can guard over his boss interests.

With the matter settled, Iori raised one hand into the air, his index and middle fingers stretched forward pointing down. He is no healer as his skillset revolves almost exclusively in ways to break people, not fix them. But as the last descendant of a once powerful clan and a consacrated martial arts that has fought in hundreds of bloody battles, he had to learn due to necessity to treat his own injuries in case he found himself without any kind of medical attention ready at hand. He brought his hand down on the girl and stabbed her with her fingers in a spot underneath her shoulder-blades, Rimi almost immediatly woke up in a fit, gasping for air before she began to vomit blood.

The wails of pain from the girl drew the attention of the recently crippled fighter. "What are you doing to Rimi!? Get away from her!" Ryuto demanded in anger.

He received a kick in the back of the head for his slip. "Eyes on the fight, boyo!" Angel declared as she kicked him again and send him flying away several yards, the white-haired human then rushed at him with her impressive speed and intercepted him with a long veritable barrage of kicks and elbow strikes that rained down on a helpless Ryuto, pummeling all over his body until he was punched away by a Haymaker.

**_LOYALTY TEST FOR LIBERALISTS!_**

The newly awaked girl wasn't able to regain her focus promptly as the blow to the head had leaved her quite disoriented, it took a few moments for her senses to be able to break through her haze, but once she did, the first thing she noticed was her paramour getting the crap beaten out of him. She reacted accordingly. "Ry… Ryuto-Sama! You wench! Leave Ryuto-Sama alone…" Rimi said and struggled to get back on her feet despite her pain, a futile effort, since she was no longer chanelizing the Seidou Goui her body could no longer ignore all the injuries she had received and had succumbed already to the damage. The girl was only able to flinch in pain and berely shake her head to her sides, unable to lift even a single finger.

"My, my, what a stubborn pest you are. And here I was trying to keep you from kicking the bucket out of pity; shouldn't have even bothered." Iori drawled in a bored tone, catching Rimi's attention.

The lithe blonde tried her best to turn her head to look at Iori, it caused her incredible pain but she was succesful. "You…"

"Careful, I you keep talking I may forget the reason why I spared you life in the first place and end up killing you anyway." Iori said grabbing the girl by the back of her head and lifted her up in the air without any concern for her wellbeing, the rough sudden movement making the girl cry out in pain. It again took the attention of Ryuto away from his fight as he was rising from the ground once again, ignoring all injury due to his Seidoui Goui.

"Rimi!" The grayhaired fighter exclaimed he was about to rush at Iori, but the red-haired fighter put the broken girl between him and Ryuto to keep the former cripple from doing something stupid.

"Ah, ah, ah… I wouldn't do that if I were you. We wouldn't want for your little girlfriend to receive anymore serious injuries now, do we?" Iori chided condescendingly, he used one of his fingers to find the open wound in the smaller blonde's head and sink a long sharp nail deeply in it, making the girl to let out a horrible and distressing scream of agony to make his point across. Ryuto stopped cold in his tracks, an impotent look of rage on his face knowing if he tried to do anything Rimi's life would be in danger.

"Do not worry about the girl; she is in good hands as long as you don't try anything foolish. Besides you have a fight to finish with Angel, better get to it." Iori stated with an unmoving expression.

Ryuto gritted his teeth helplessly, knowing he could do nothing to help the girl that had just declared her eternal adoration to him. Angel's comments from behind him changed the focus of his attention.

"C'mon Kiddo, don't get distracted now… Nothing has changed about our situation. If you want to save your girlfriend and have a shot at Iori, you still have to go through me…" Angel declared assuming a combat stance.

Ryuto could do nothing but curse inwardly at the great disadvantage he found himself in; he knew he had to deal with Angel first before going after Iori if he didn't wanted to be attacked from behind… But he couldn't just leave Rimi in the clutches of the vicious red-heahed fighter.

"So… What's it going to be kiddo? Will you face Angel? Or would you rather prefer I execute your girlfriend instead." Iori stated with a cruel smile as he strengthened his grasp over the girl, incresing the pressure on her skull so much that one could hear how the walls of her skull began to creak. The girl, unsurprisingly, screamed in despair at the unbearable pain she was under, horryfing a shocked audience that could do nothing but held its breath at the unrestrained brutality being displayed by the red-head.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! AHHHH! RYUTO-SAMA!"

Rimi screamed with a soul-renching cry, openly weeping now as she was no longer able to withstand her suffering. Ryuto could do nothing but glance in hateful doubt between the smiling Angel and the tearful Rimi. None of the fighters on the sidelines were making a sound due to the seriousness of the situation; most of them were rather grim witnessing the unfolding drama, others like Sagat or Pan were totally impassive and uncaring about the cruel show. But some like Kazuya or K'9999 were openly smiling at the gruesome scene, enjoying the suffering that Iori was causing. For others like Doctor Jackal, it was hard to tell what his thoughts could be, as all he did was keeping his smiling face up without showing any other kind of expression.

From among the lines of the YAMI, masters however, some of the rections were compleately opposite.

"This is no honorable way to fight! To cowardly use hostages to hide behind! How can the girl Pan stand such honorless scum among her midst?" Cyril Rahman exclaimed in affront, insulted by Iori's willingness of using a hostage. In his mind, that was an affront that shamed the true meaning of combat.

Akira Hongo was of a same mindset, he was preparing to jump in the fight and intervene. "I concur; we cannot leave our disciples to suffer such travesty." The dark-haired man said, barely containing himself.

"I agree with both of you, let us not waste anymore time and put an end to this trangression against martial arts." Agaard Jum Sai said with conviction before turning towards Ogata Ishinsai. "What about you Ogata? Care to join us in saving your disciples?"

The lilac-haired fighter just snorted in disdain. "If they die in this battle is because they were not strong enough. They have made their choices, now they must endure the consequences." He simply stated and spoke no more.

Jum Sai scowled sligthly at him before turning away and adressing back the other 2 grandmasters. "Let's go my friends; it seems it's up to us to save the disciples."

The 3 grandmasters rushed forward and disappeared in a burst of great speed, but were suddenly intercepted by a beam of energy exploding and kicking a large cloud of dust in front of them just less than a dozen meters away from their original position, stopping them cold on their tracks. Once the dust dissipated they were able to see Pan on the other side of the field with her arms half-crossed as she had one of her hands pointing a finger at their direction. It didn't take a genius to know who was responsible for the attack.

"What are you 3 doing? I thought I had made clear I wouldn't tolerate any more interruptions." She stated in a plain voice.

"Pan, Why do you stop us!? Don't tell me you aprove of this travesty?" Cyril said in outrage.

The conmotion caught the attention of the red-haired fighter. "Oh? This is rich. Don't tell me the all terrible grandmasters of YAMI want to save the lives of their helpless disciples." Iori mocked with a sneer. It made the 3 grandmasters to scowl at him.

"You have no right to speak you damn coward! How you dare to take one of our disciples as hostage as means to gain victory on this combat!" Cyril retorted in anger.

"Hostage?" Iori replied with amusement. "I believe you are clearly mistaken, I'm not using this weak girl as hostage to end this fight. On the contrary I want this fight to keep going on, I want cripple boy to unleash all his strength against me and Angel without restraint to make things more entertaining for us. I'm just keeping the girl from interfering since it seems she still wants a go at Angel even after she has already lost, she also is a good incentive to make sure your disciple dosen't lose his focus, since he still has a fight to attend but he rather seems to want to ditch my fellow fighter and go straight against me. Now don't missunderstand me, I wouldn't mind to break him myself, but I find that outcome not being particularly fair to Angel since I have already defeated this girl who was supposed to be her opponent. Wouldn't want to cheat her out of her fight after all…" He finished with an arrogant smirk.

The YAMI grandmasters just gritted theit teeth in impotent rage. "You don't fool me you soulless monster!" Akira Hongo replied harshly. "That is just an excuse for you to hide your true intentions and saciate your savage bloodlust, I won't forgive you for torturing our students with this uncalled and unnecesesary cruelty!" He stated in outrage.

Iori just let out a cruel laugh as response. "Oh this is just too much! The terrible masters that follow the path of the killer dare to lecture me about morality. Well let me tell you something then…" He began to increase the pressure upon Rimi's skull, eliciting another stream of screams from the girl. "This is how a true battle to the dead is carried out, where there is no place for pity or mercy for the weak, only the will of the strong. If you are not able to deal with this, then maybe you chose wrong on what belief to follow, not my problem anyway. So spare us all your useless posturing and keep ypur mouth shut." Iori then turned towards Ryuto once more. "Time's up Kiddo! So tell me, what it's going to be?"

Ryuto could simply not make a decision, he was probably in the worst instance possible and all he could do was grit his teeth in frustration. If he tried to attack Iori, he will without a doubt kill Rimi and the other option was not acceptable either. He could not just abandon the girl to fight Angel and leave her to keep being tortured by the red-headed flame wielder. He kept exchanging glances between the tear and blood soaked girl crying his name and the unforgiving harsh stare of the last member of clan Yagami.

Finally after what it seemed a long internal debate that seemed to have taken an eternity to him, Ryuto snapped.

"DAMMIT ALL!" He turned towards Iori "I GIVE UP! I give up, just… Stop hurting Rimi, I won't fight anymore… Just let her go…"

Iori hadn't expected that answer and wasn't pleased the smallest bit by it if his hard frown was any indicantion. He huffed. "Hmmph… So you chose the coward's way out? Sorry to dissapoint you kiddo, but this is not that kind of fight, even if you get down on your knees and beg, neither I or Angel will stop hurting you and your little girlfriend. Have you forgotten what the conditions for this match were…?" Iori asked mockingly, Ryuto began to feel a sudden surge of dread swelling inside of him. "Maybe we should ask the referee for clarification to refresh your memory." The redheaded flamewielder signaled towards Mills Lane. "Tell us referee, what were the conditions of victory for our fight?"

The senior referee began to reply with no small trepidation of his own. "Uh?... This is a no hold barred fight… That… Will not end until only one of the combatants is left standing…" Most of the audience could at this point feel how the blood on their veins turned cold at the realization. "Sorry Kiddo but he's right… This fight will not end until one of you is unconcious… or dead…" Mills Lane explained with a great deal of pity towards Ryuto.

Iori laughed sadistically after crushing the hopes of the former cripple. "See boy, there's no easy way out of here. You either stand up on your feet and die like a real man or we will give you a long tortuous beating and kill you like a dog. You know, you really dissapoint me kiddo. Here I thought you were a worthy opponent, and it turns out you're just a little weak scum. It pisses me off, I wanted to have a good fight, have a bit of fun by breaking a strong opponent. But now my only source of entertainment is gone because you've decided to throw the towel, there's no fun in breaking someone who has lost his will to fight." He again moved Rimi forward for all to see. "Maybe we should get done with it all and kill this girl already. Maybe her screams will prove amusing enough for me…" He said with such a cold resolution that it chilled the blood of all who were hearing. No one had any doubt that Iori would kill Rimi on the merest whim.

The ashen haired fighter mood seemed to deflate for a moment in despair, but then it got back up full of determination. "Very well then, if that is the only way to end this fight then let us get going with it already. I give my life in exchange for that of Rimi, you can cause whatever punishment you want to my own body to entertain yourself! So go ahead! Do your worst! I'll endure wathever pain you wish to inflict upon me, just stop hurting Rimi." He declared with conviction.

Iori tilted his head at a side and gave Ryuto a measuring look. "You want to suffer whatever punishment we can dish out in exchange for this useless girl life…!?" He let out a maniacal laugh. "Now that is interesting… Very well, if that is your wish then… I'll let Angel here show you what our opinion about quitters is." He said, motioning with his free hands towards a grinning Angel who made a show about crackling her knuckles as she walked towards the formerly crippled young man.

"This is going to hurt you more than it's going to hurt me! Oh who am I kidding! This will not hurt me at all! " Angel exclaimed happily before she delivered a devastating Haymaker right in the middle of Ryuto's face that lifted him up and spun him around in the air before he crashed painfully back in the ground. Once he was back kissing dirt Angel began to viciously kick him in the ribs until he started to spat blood and then turned him around with a kick, leaving him with his back on the ground looking up at her, before she jumped and let herself fall atop of him with her knee crashing on his face. The sound of broken cartilage signaled his nose being broken.

Ryuto grunted in pain and writhed in the ground bringing his hands to cover his bleeding nose, he snapped out of it quickly and slowly and deliberately stood back up, looking Angel straight in the eyes all the way, leaving for all to see the stream of blood that flowed down from his nose staining his lips and chin. "It's that all you've got!" He replied in defiance.

Angel smiled broadily once more. "Oh, this is going to be so much fun." She said before resuming the beating, going through every single technique and special attack she knew. _Formalist blue, Senseless Fists, Bye Bye Rogue, Repun Kamui, Mad Murder Roulette, Red Sky of Japonesia, Citizen of the World, Shelter from Storm, Buggy and Coffin, With a Lamp for Pathway, Train to See Cherry Blossoms, Impotent Symptom, Crown Under Sky, Fullmoon Evening, State of Heat Haze, Cosmic Futen Swing, Lost Homeland, Loyalty Test for Liberalists, Survivor's Banquet, etc. _In short, she made Ryuto go through the meat grinder.

The entire affair quickly became a morbid and rather gruesome sight to behold; the only sounds being heard on the field were the thunderclaps from the air being displaced by each attack, the sounds of bones being broken and the cries of Ryuto desperately trying to endure through it all.

Rimi began to cry again seeing the brutal beating Ryuto was receiving. "Ryuto-Sama!" She closed her eyes and tried to look away, but Iori didn't let her. He kept her head from turning sideways and forcefully made her keep watching by lifting her eyelids with his other free hand.

"Ah, ah, ah, I will not let you turn your gaze away that easily, you will watch this until the bitter end. Take a good long look; this is the price of your own weakness. All this pain your boyfriend has to go through is your own fault because you were not strong enough to defend yourself and now he has to suffer in your stead. He must really love you; just look at all he's willing to go through for your sake. It is an enlightening experience, don't you think? And you dare to scoff at his sacrifice by looking away? What an ungrateful little brat you are…" Iori whispered on Rimi's ear, tears flooding down her cheeks at the sight of the man she loved being horribly injured. She could do nothing but take it all in full, whimpering in helplessness as she kept shedding tears of despair.

After almost 20 minutes of what could be considered a savage inhumane beating, Ryuto was left bleeding and broken in the ground but still staring defiantly at his executioner despite all the torture he had to endure. If it wasn't because his Seidou Goui was boosting his physical capabilities, he would have passed out a long time ago. "Have… enough yet!?" He spat through bloodied teeth.

Angel just wiped her bloodstained knuckles off and nodded as reply. "Yeah, I'm done. I'm starting to get bored anyway. My bloodlust has already been satiated and I have worked all of my frustrations out of my system. I guess I should let Iori take over for me at this point." She said half-musingly, turning her back at Ryuto before walking away from him as she made signals towards Iori that it was his turn to carve his pound of flesh out of the ashen-haired boy.

"How very kind of you, I appreciatte this gesture. Now I wouldn't want to imposse but would you mind to hold this little brat for me while I go have my fun." Iori said, motioning to the broken girl in his grasp.

"Sure, no problem." Was the chirpy reply.

Iori simply tossed the smaller blonde towards the whitehaired Latina as one would do with a piece of disposable trash, Angel catching the helpless girl fairly easily. He then began to walk towards the downed Ryuto with big menacing steps, his impressive height making him look increasingly bigger and terryfiyng the more he reduced the distance between his target.

Rimi was beginning to suffer a mild case of eschizophrenia as the pain of her own wounds, expecially her head injure, and her heartache for seeing her loved one suffer started to addle her mind. "Why…? Why…? Why is this happenning? Why are you being so cruel to Ryuto-Sama!? This is too much… This is too much…" She whimpered pitifully through falling tears.

Angel was not fazed by her pleading, she kept smilling as she began to hug Rimi and rub her cheeks as if she were a little child. "Hush, hush Kitty-Kat. There's no need to worry about your boy-friend, I'm sure Iori will be most careful while playing with him. Just stay put and keep quiet like a good little girl and enjoy the show alright? We wouldn't want to distract Iori and make him injure your friend by accident, wouldn't we?"

"No… No…"

The YAMI masters who had been forced to witness the barbarie from the sidelines could no longer remain quit. "For God's sake Pan! Haven't you had enough! Are you going to let a helpless boy be murdered in front of the entire world!?" Akira Hongo called with boundless outrage.

Pan simply replied by licking her front teeth carefreely. "I specifically stated that I would not interfere in the fights of my followers in any way whatsoever, unless asked directly and even then it would be at my own discretion. Your students all agreed to the same terms as my minions for this battle, so I don't understand why you are all whining about it. If they're too weak to handle it, then they shouldn't have accepted to battle my people in the first place. So wether Iori kills your student or not that is his prerrogative. Out there in space things like this are pretty common and this is just a small taste of how battles are carried out there. But I wouldn't worry about your student's life too much; I have been personally overseeing and taking a hand in the training of all my minions using my own methods. Though it's only been for a short time, I have already gained a fairly idea of what they are capable of. So I trust Iori will make the right decision regarding your student's fate." She said decisively putting an end to the conversation.

While they were speaking, Ryuto managed to rise back to his feet and glare defiantly at Iori to his eyes. He was not going to show fear in his presence.

"So kiddo… Ready for the next round?" Iori asked with a hint of malice.

Ryuto didn't show any hesitation and replied bravely. "Do your worst."

Iori just chuckled in amusement. "Believe me, I will…" he said, before he slammed Ryuto's head violently into the ground, his fingers digging painfully into his skull in preparation for another _Ura 311: Shiki Oritsume Kushi._Iori simply smiled as he hovered over his downed opponent like a predator about to go for the kill.

"Shine!" Was all that Ryuto heard, before his world exploded in pain.

_BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!_

The following detonation of purple fire was strong enough to blow the hair backwards of all the people present on the construction site and blind anyone who was looking directly at the explosion. Unlike the normal version of this attack, Iori didn't let Ryuto be sent flying away by the force of the explosion. Once the dust dissipated, everyone could see how the two figthers were still in the same positions, with Iori pinning Ryuto into the ground with his hand still digging into the ashen-haired fighter's skull.

Iori didn't waste time to follow up with another explosion.

"Shine!"

_BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!_

And then another, and another, and another, and another, and another. One after the other, Iori kept releasing explosions of fiery destruction right upon Ryuto's head. Each one burying the gray-haired young man, more and more into the ground, to the horrified stares of the people witnessing the fight trough the live feed. People around the world could only stare in morbid disbelief at the terrible punishment that the red-headed flamewielder was inflicting upon the helpless Ryuto.

By the time Iori was done, he had burned out his own clothes and singed his own body, leaving him only with his turtle shell and charbroiled pants. A much better condition than Ryuto's own as his entire body had been completely charred by the flames. Iori lifted the broken martial artist into the air with the same arm he had been helding him all this time as a deranged look began to take over him.

"We are still not done, boy!" Iori growled, his eyes shining red, before he slammed Ryuto back into the ground and began to strike him with a variant of the _Maiden Masher _in which he stabbed him in the torso with his nails, riddling his entire bare chest with bleeding holes, before he slammed both of his arms on him for a last fiery explosion that propelled Ryuto briefly into the air.

Iori finished his attack by dragging his fingers through the ground forwards and launching a violent swipe in a rising 180o arc in front of him that cut through the air and through everything else in its path. In this case Ryuto, as he was intercepted by the attack while he was falling, slashing his flesh open and making blood rain down in a shower of crimson, leaving him with 5 long bleeding gashes running through his entire back.

**_KIN 1218: SHIKI YATAGARASU!_**

Ryuto was left with deep wounds bleeding in the ground, moaning desperately in pain. A general feeling of dread fell upon the audience as they saw Iori was still not done, he approached towards Ryuto once more with deliberate steps and grabbed him by the neck with both hands, lifting him high above his own head.

Everybody watching throughout the entire world held their breath in anxiousness, waiting for Iori's next move.

"This is the end…" He declared, before slashing Ryuto's throat open by swiping his two hands at the same time down to his victim's chest in a cross pattern. He just let the poor boy fall into the dirt as he began to writhe in a pool of his own blood taking his hands to his neck in an attempt to stem the tide of vital liquid.

!

In Kanto, Kenichi let out a scream calling for his former friend from his childhood, worried desperately for his sake as all the gathered students could only stare in horrified disbelief at the massacre that had just occurred.

"RYUTO!"

…

In heaven the entire control center was utterly shocked by the slaughter brought about by a single man, believing if the red-haired fighter must have been under demonic influence, for the power he wielded seemed quite unnatural. The only one that had not lost her bearing was Lynd, who was still watching at the screen intently with stoic determination. Seeing the young gray-haired fighter willingly endure all that gruesome punishment made her respect him and consider him a worthy fellow warrior, she just couldn't understand why her fellow goddesses had such horrified looks on their faces. Couldn't they see and acknowledge his courage? Didn't they saw the heart of a true warrior beating inside his chest?

…

In Nifelheim they were also having their own reactions at the fight. Hild had been greatly amused by the savagerie displayed by the red-head. "My, my… Quite the vicious fellow isn't he? And so handsome too… Maybe I should take some vacations and pay another visit to earth soon… I wasn't aware there were many interesting people inhabiting it as of late… What do you think, Haggal-chan? " She said in a playful tone, turning towards somwone to her right.

The beautiful blonde woman in the red dress, standing next to the Daimakaicho, did not know how to respond. She didn't know humans could be capable of so much terrifying violence and bloodshed. She shuddered to think what her mistress could want by involving herself with people like that.

!

Back to the construction site.-

Iori simply turned around and began to walk away, stopping after a few meters to address the wounded boy one more time.

"I must say I'm impressed at your courage for having endured all of my punishment. To have willingly submitted yourself to this torture in order to save another person… You have earned my respect. Do not worry about bleeding to death; I avoided slashing your yugular. You will live as long as you receive medical attention promptly… I hope you survive and become stronger. I would like to fight you again in the future, this time without any outside interference." He then turned towards Angel. "Let's go Angel. We are done here…"

**_Ryuto Asamiya_**

**_K.O._**

**_Iori Yagami - Angel_**

**_VS_**

**_Ryuto Asamiya - Rimi Kokorone_**

**_Iori Yagami - Angel WIN!_**

**_Brutality!_**

As he walked past the white-haired woman holding the crying blonde girl in her arms, Rimi snapped at Iori with scorn for what he had done to Ryuto. "YOU HORRIBLE MONSTER! How could you do that to Ryuto-Sama!? Have you no heart!? How could you be so cruel to him!?" She yelled in a fit of anger.

Iori just gave her an odd look. "Cruel? On the contrary, I'm being kind. I'm letting him live am I not? If I had been cruel, I would have make sure that I had injured him heavily as to make him unable to move and then I would have killed you in front of his eyes before finishing him off next. The fact I decided to spare both of your lives speaks volumes about my mercy, as very few people have walked alive away from me after challenging me to a fight, which is still a lot more mercy than what my father had with me when I was growing up." He said before keeping walking back towards Pan's lines and ignored the girl from that point forwards. Angel followed him suit, bringing Rimi along.

Seeing the fight already over, Pan adressed her little robotic assistant in a dry tone. "Giru, I want you to collect Ryuto and bring him here. Then treat him on his more serious injuries by applying the medical liquid used on the healing chamber directly into his wounds."

"It will be done Pan, giru." The little robot said before carrying out the orders of his owner.

When Iori walked closed to her, she only took a glance at him and said. "You didn't kill him, that's good. But next time, try at least to leave your opponent good enough to be able to walk away on his own feet. I'm particularly not looking forward to having to spend my somewhat limited and very precious medical supplies on every single new recruit that joins our group."

"I'll try my best to control my urges. It's not so simple for me to keep my bloodlust down once I awake my Orochi's blood, but I'll do what I can." He said evenly.

Pan just narrowed her eyes at him. "We are going to increase your training once we are back at the headquarters and work at your control. We'll also have to speed up your learning curve to make you able to overcome your Orochi blood much sooner than I had expected. I don't want any outside influence manipulating my minions' decisions." She stated before taking her gaze away from him signaling the end of the conversation.

Iori nooded in reply before moving on, once he went want to take his place among the other warriors, Kazuya turned at him with a big devilish grin on his face. "I must say I'm impressed at the ruthlessness you showed when breaking those weaklings and the delicious vicious way in which you caused them pain. I look forward of working with you in the future." He said in amusement between evil chuckles. From behind Kazuya, Doctor Jackal was seen nodding in agreement.

Iori just lifted an eyebrow as response. "We'll see…"

…

Pan seeing that all the fights had already concluded called for the next set of matches to begin. "Alright! Since everybody has already finished, let's start with the next fights! Who's next!?"

Some masters from Yomi, particularly those from the weapons division, were openly gaping at the way that Pan casually dismissed the massacre that had just taken place. "What!? You mean right now!? You're not going to even give us a few minutes to recover from the shock of the last battle?" Rin Tachibana exclaimed doumbfounded, surprised at the total indifference of the girl from outer space towards extreme violence.

"If you need some time to recover your frail sensibilities then you're welcome to chicken out from the next set of fights if you want. Meanwhile I'm going to push some more of my people upfront and you can decide who is going to face who." Pan said, not giving a flying fuck about what YAMI's opinion. She pointed behind her towards her more experience fighters, most of them as equally vicious and ruthless like Iori. Many among the YAMI Masters felt a chill down their spines at seeing the maniatical evil grins on the faces of the fighters surrounding Pan. Kazuya, Doctor Jackal, Juri, Foxxy, Nina, Vice and Mature could barely wait for the next battles to begin.

* * *

_Well that's up for now, hope you like it even if it was a bit in the bloody side. Before you ask, no I don't particularly hate any of members of either YOMI and YAMI, if I make them suffer is all because to give drama to the story and up the tension. I'm of the generation that grew up with the classics, those that started all. Think Hokuto No Ken, Bakki the grappler, Saint Seiya, Hunter X Hunter, Yu Yu Hakusho. Their entire premise is built around gruesome fights that have a high level of cruelty. Hell even Dragon Ball Z follows this trend. Or have you forgotten how Freza exterminated the entire Namekian race?_

_As I said, I wanted real battles in this story all of them inspired and homaging the old glories, when every single battle was running high with tension as the protagonist could well lose his live if he were to make a single mistake._

_So that's it for now, make sure to give me a review and tell me what you thought about this chapter, which should not take me as long as this one if everything goes well and words dosen't fail me._

_Also if anyone you know the original name for the Wine Cups technique of Iori, please let me now since I wasn't able to find it anywhere and I want all the naming conventions to be the original ones._

_Anyway, read you all later._


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's note:** Once more here I have the next update of this story. Just so you know due to people pressuring me I'll have to take some of my attention away from this story to update my other ones, so I'm going to be wiggling between stories from now on to satisfy my other readers. Just so you know, once this arc is complete I'm going to take a time out from this story because I need time to check and read the recommendations that people is telling me they want to see in this story. It's all fine and good for you to tell me you want to see Series like Negima in this story, but the Negima Manga is more than 300 chapters long and I need time to go through all that before I put it in here. So yeah I'm going to take some time out from this story once this arc is done in order to be up to date with the mangas. Anyway that's not something that should immediately be of any concern, there's still a lot to go before this YAMI arc is complete and we are barely reaching the middle of it, so there's still like 4 or 5 chapters more before I leave this story temporarily.

Anyway, today recommendations will be some oldies, Rose of Versailles which is one of my favorite's mangas, Ghost sweeper Mikami as I remember that anime fondly from my childhood, the manga is still ongoing. And another, more modern one will be The Gamer a Korean manga that it's much better than that crap of SAO, it's about a dude that decides to put every single point of experience he gains to increase his strength to ridiculous levels and then he goes out there to grind like a fucking moron just to add more points to his strength, real funny stuff.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, any material or copyright depicted in this story belongs to their respective owners.

* * *

**_Fall of YAMI_**

**_Round 3_**

!

Pan was adressing her followers in preparation for the next fights. "So, who of you wants to go first?"

It was Sagat who stepped forward, moving for the first time from his spot at the right behind Pan to face the gathered YAMI grandmasters. "I'll go; I want to see if the rumours about these so called grand masters are true…" he said walking to the front with slow measured steps that made a good show of his intimidating bulk and height until he was standing alone in the destroyed construction field.

"Make sure to take out your turtle shell like Balrog and Vega. Otherwise it will only get in your way for still not having compleately getting used to the extra weight." Pan drawled unconcerned when Sagat walked past her.

The one eyed fighter did so without taking his gaze from looking forwards. The turtle shell crashed heavily on the ground, burying itself a little in the broken earth. "So, who among you will have the courage of facing me in combat?" Sagat asked towards the gathered YAMI grandmasters.

Agaard Jum Sai blood ran high the moment he laid eyes upon the legendary Muay-Thai master, he was still shaken by the beating incurred upon Ryuto, but having the patch wearing fighter in front of him made him forget all about that in exchange for personal pursuits. "It always has been one of my greatest dreams since I was a rookie, beginning his instruction on Muay-Thai, to face Thailand's greatest national hero in battle. It would be a great honor if you allow me to be your opponent and test my Muay-Thai skills against those of the legendary Emperor of Muay-Thai."

Sagat let a small smirk grace his lips. "I've heard about you Demon Emperor of the Underground and how you killed all of the greatest masters of Muay-Boran. It will be interesting to fight against you… Very well, face me if you dare then! Though I must warn you… Many have tried to take from me the title of the best Muay-Thai fighter in the world. So far, none have succeded." He said taking his usual tiger guard stance. "Come then… Let us see which of the 2 emperors is the true ruler of Muay-Thai."

Agaard Jum sai replied with a smirk of his own and assumed a Tang Guard May stance; both stared at each other for a moment, about to begin their confrontation when Mills Lane interrupted them. "Hey, wait a minute. If you guys want to have a Muay-Thai match, why not use the ring over there?" The senior referee asked motioning towards the forgotten quadrilateral.

Both fighters stopped momentarily to adress the authority figure. "It is of no use for our needs. It was damaged during the battle of Diego Carlo and his aprentice against Vega and Balrog." Sagat pointed out. "There are holes in the mat." He said indicating to the orifices left by attacks made by Diego Carlo and Kushinada respectively.

"That… Than can be easily fixed…" A voice said coming from among Pan's followers lines.

All the gathered warriors turned to find an awoken Diego Carlo, still pretty beat up, being supported by Rachel who was wearing a blanket to cover her private bits from view. "My helpers can fix the damage done to the ring in no time… I came prepare for the eventuality of… The ring being damaged by bringing along supplies to repair it." Diego Carlo said motioning towards the weirdos that comprised the luchador's masked henchmen who were standing akwardly at the side of the ring. Everybody watching gave him a flat odd look.

"Once again… How the hell could you have all of that ready in only a day, while making your way here after escaping from prision?" Said a stumped Whip in a dry tone.

Diego Carlo kept speaking, pretending he hadn't heard Whip. "Go my little friends! Prepare the ring for these 2 warriors!" He ordered to his helpers, whom immediately set off to do as instructed. They quickly replaced the ring's damaged mat with another that was being stashed all rolled up underneath the quadrilateral itself where one usually stores chairs, tables, bats and other weapons for the wrestling matches. Just as Diego Carlo promised the ring was ready to be used once more in no time flat, most of the fighters were actually impressed by the efficiency of Diego Carlo's helpers on having everything ready for a match.

"There! it is ready; you may now use the ring for your match!" Declared Diego Carlo gesturing towards the newly fixed quadrilateral.

Both Muay-Thai fighters shared a look and shrugged, not seeing any other reason to complain, they decided to head over the ring and carry their match in them, Mills Lane trailing behind.

Once they were atop the quadrilateral, the senior referee called them both to the center of the ring. "Alright, now we can have a proper Muay-Thai match. I assume since both of you are veteran combatants of this sport you should already know the rules for this match, but let me do a breif explanation nevertheless for the sake of the audience. Now I want a clean good fight! No biting, spitting, head-butting, eye-gouging or swearing. No hitting below the belt, holding your opponent with arm-bars or leg-locks our employing techniques from other disciplines outside Muay-Thai. No touching the ropes or deliberately falling on your opponent. Each round as you know will have a duration of 3 minutes with 2 minutes rest between rounds, however, since this is not an official match there will be no round limit. The fight will continue until one of you hits the mat and is unable to get back on his feet. Normally I wouldn't allow a match to take place as neither of you are wearing gloves, but since I know both of you are from Thailand, where is not unusual for battles to take place with the combatants only wearing bandages around their fists, I'll allow both of you to fight as you are. On that note, grabbing will be allowed as long as it is to deliver a Muay-Thai technique, in case of clinching there will be a count down to ten before I force both of you to separate. Now gentlemen, do you agree to these terms?" Mills Lane asked glancing between the two combatans who both replied with sharp nods never breaking eye contact with their opponent. "Very well then, now I will step aside to allow you two to perform your Wai Kru dances before beginning this match. Meet me at this spot once you are done." He said before moving away to give space to the two fighters to perform the traditional sacred dance of Muay Thai to give homage to previous masters of the discipline. Their prayers didn't lack anything, as Diego Carlo's henchmen provided the traditional music for the rite with cymbals, Tom-toms and reed pipes that they also brought along. Again stumping people like Whip who still couldn't figure out when they had gotten all those things in short notice.

So both figthers started to do the traditional dance, Jum Sai displaying an intimidating prowess and agression but it fell short against Sagat's sheer ferocity and power. Once they were done, both combatans returned to the center of the ring to be adressed one final time by Mills Lane. "Alright are you done? Nothing is being forgotten? No last minute regrets…?" He asked to the fighters, who said nothing in return. "Then, let's get it on!" Mills Lane declared, pumping his fist before moving aside. The sound of the bell signaling the beginning of the round as one of Diego Carlo's helpers had been assigned to man it.

**_Agaard Jum Sai VS Sagat_**

Both combatants immediatly assumed combat stances and proceed to adress each other. "I thank you for giving me the chance to pit my strenght against yours. Whatever the outcome, know it is for me a great honor to face you." Jum Sai said honestly as he prepared to launch his attack.

"Then show me your gratitude by coming at me with everything you got!" Sagat replied back with a roar as he too prepared to throw his own attack.

Both fighters then leaped at each other at the same time with a flying knee attack, officially beginning the match.

**_GEMON TEPII!_**

**_TIGER KNEE!_**

Both combatants clashed, intending to land their attacks. However, several factors played a hand in wich one of the attacks would be succesful. As it is, the primary factor would be height, even though both combatants were Muay-Thai grandmasters with decades of experience, Sagat held easily the height advantage. As from all the people gathered in the construction site, he was by far the tallest person around, towering several feet above Agaard Jum Sai, even though the Demon Emperor was also a man with a height well above the average. This also meant that Sagat had the reach advantage too, as his limbs (arms and legs) were longer than Jum Sai's own. This meant that Jum Sai had to travel a longer distance before his attack could connect with Sagat, who in turn had much less trouble and a shorter distance to do the same. There was also their techniques to take into consideration, even though both are experienced Muay-Thai fighters, who have a reputation of spending most of their time polishing their techniques, Sagat has also the advantage on this as he has had more years to improve his techniques than Jum Sai, due to him being a more veteran figther. There's also the fact that Sagat, when he was developing his own style of Muay-Thai, used to focus heavily on the techniques that would become his signature attacks, practicing them until reaching perfection and since then he has taken great pains to make sure not to lose that edge and even improve them beyond their previous limits, a feat achieved mostly due to his obsession of fighting Ryu in a rematch, a goal he ultimately managed to achieve not too long ago.

So for those who were aware of these facts, it didn't come as a surprise that when both fighters finally slammed with each other in the air, Sagat's Knee had connected in full with Jum Sai's face while his own attack still was mid-way from connecting.

The force of the strike was so great that it pushed Jum Sai backwards with enough strenght to do a 360o spin in the air, headfirst. The Demon Emperor managed to recover and land on his feet, a smile on his lips despite having just endured such powerful strike. He brought one of his thumbs to wipe the bloody bruise at the corner of his mouth. "Excelent! Just as I had expected of the Legendary Emperor of Muay-Thai!" He rose back up again with a laugh, his muscles being shown for all to see, excitement filling every single one of his pores. "This is just like I have always dreamed off…"

Sagat simply retook his guard stance and prepared for the next attack. "Less talking… More fighting…"

And with that Agaard Jum Sai rushed towards Sagat again and began to trade blows with him, resulting in an impressive display of skill as both combatants went at each other with all kinds of elbow and knee strikes, punches and kicks while blocking or counteracting when necessary. Showing why both of them had well earned the title of Emperor and marveling the audience at their mastery of Muay-Thai.

It was during this exchange of blows that Jum Sai decided to take a risky gamble and dropped his defence entirely, caughting off guard practically everyone who knew a thing or two about fighting. Sagat obviously had his suspicions, believing his opponent was planning something, but not being someone to ignore an opening he took the bait and launched a kick towards Jum Sai. Just as he had feared, it was a feint, Jum Sai easily evaded the attack and slammed his knee with a powerful strike right in the middle of Sagat's chest where his heart was located.

**_YAN ERAWAN!_**

The attack was strong enough to stop Sagat in his tracks; he had felt that kick, enough to deserve a small grimace of discomfort. So his opponent had proved to be a strong enough fighter after all? This fight may prove entertaining…

Sagat retaliation came immediatle as he ignored the pain inflicted and grabbed his opponent by the shoulder and lifted him up in the air by rising to his full height. A feat that was rather amazing and disconcerting for the surprised Jum Sai. The one-eye tall fighter then proceed to deliver a mighty knee-strike in full into Jum Sai's abdomen, one, two, three times in quick sucession before sending the bronze-skinned fighter away from him on the last hit.

Jum Sai skidded through the canvas a little before managing to stop his motion and was left panting on his knees on the mat. He looked up at the bigger eye-patch wearing fighter and saw Sagat smirk at him making a come at me motion while pointing at his scar on the spot he just had been hitted at. Before any of the fighters could do anything, the bell rang loudly signaling the end of the round. Mills Lane stepped between them and motioned to go rest to their corners, Sagat did so but without taking his gaze away from Jum Sai until he had compleately turned his back to the bronze skinned fighter. Jum Sai could simply stare at the retreating back of his adversary, knowing that he had found a mighty challenge to overcome, it made him grin despite the pain on his ribs.

As both combatants rested a little while being attended by Diego Carlo's handlers, the people watching the fight began to become excited by the fight between these grandmasters. Those who were fanatics of Muay-Thai especially so, as they were having one of their most wished fight coming true, to see wich one of the two emperors was truly the greatest.

As soon as the bell sounded again signaling the start of the second round, Jum Sai didn't wasted any time and went in the offensive by jumping high in the air. Once he reached the apex of his jump, the bronze skinned fighter turned his body until he was facing his opponent upside down in the air; he then dived towards Sagat with a spinning airborne knee strike.

**_SOMBUN YAN ERAWAN!_**

Sagat didn't even blink at the incoming attack; he just bade his time and prepared for the right moment to conteract. Just when his opponent was upon him, did the one eyed Emperor let loose his counter-attack.

**_TIGER UPPERCUT!_**

Using another of his signature moves, Sagat was able to repel the assault of his opponents. Again, taking advantage of his greater reach, Sagat was able to nail Jum Sai right in the chin, sending the demon emperor spiraling away from him due to his own spinning momentum. Jum Sai crashed on the canvas loudly as Sagat simply landed back without difficulty, he rubbed a streak marked throught the length of his left cheek, a result of Jum Sai's attack narrowly hitting him when it whizzed past him.

"Get back up again, there's still a lot of time in the clock before this round is done!" Sagat said assuming a defensive stance once more.

Jum Sai rised up again promptly and checked his jaw with a hand before taking a stance of his own, he then procceeded to face Sagat again by lunging at him. Sagat response was almost immediate.

**_TIGER SHOT!_**

The fiery energy projectile struck Jum Sai in full on the chest and blasted him away, sending him back into the canvas once more. The bronze-skinned rolled around the mat to quickly get back on his feet. "Hadn't expected that! I had forgotten you are one of the few Muay-Thai practitioners to have mastered energy attacks."

Sagat just smirked in reply. "Let's see if you are skilled enough to dodge my Tiger Shots…" he said, getting ready to attack again.

Jum Sai huffed with a smirk of his own. "This should be interesting…" He said before rushing at this opponent again.

Sagat replied with an energy projectile a second time.

**_TIGER SHOT!_**

But Jum Sai was already expecting that and sprung forth his plan to counteract the technique. Jum Sai waited for the last moment before the energy projectile hitted him and then somersaulted above it with a backflip towards his opponent, the fiery projectile sailing underneath him, before he slammed into Sagat with a barrage of kicks, caughting the bigger Muay-Thai fighter off-guard.

**_FRAMAY TORANIN ILFTROME!_**

The impacts struck Sagat in full on his head, but did little to hinder him; he retaliated with a series of punches to Jum Sai's face. The two of them engaged once more in an exchange of blows. But unlike the last one, this time Jum Sai had already a measure of Sagat's style of fighting to come up with a way to gain the upper hand.

Ducking underneath a particularly vicious elbow strike, Jum Sai acted. He immediately lunged forward towards Sagat and flanked the bigger man until he had positioned behind him before grabbing him with one hand by the hip, using his opponent as support to lift himself entirely from the ground. He then straightened his body horizontally to his opponent before delivering a powerful spinning punch that struck Sagat in full in his back.

**_KURYOU RUUSHI RAAN!_**

The punch staggered Sagat enough to send him down on one knee as Jum Sai backflipped through the air, sailing above him before landing in front of the one-eyed fighter with his back turned towards him.

"Feh…" The bronze-skinned fighter smirked in amused confidence before he prepared to deliver the follow up. He inhaled a deep breath in concentration, making his muscles to tense and increase their size, giving him more punching power before jumping towards his opponent with his arm held high to deliver a devastating elbowstrike.

**_GAMBRABA RAMASUN QUAN KAN!_**

It was in the moment when Jum Sai was upon him, that an apparently tired Sagat, rised his head sharply to look at Jum Sai, a quick shine flashing through his only pupiless eye before he unleashed his counterattack.

**_TIGER…!_**

Sagat exclaimed as he launched himself at his opponent and stopped him cold in his tracks with a powerful kneestrike to the face, the strength of the attack pushing Jum Sai backwards and hitting him several times.

**_…SUICIDE!_**

Sagat finished his attack by connecting a more powerful version of his Tiger Uppercut just as Jum Sai was about to fall to the ground, the punch striking the Demon Emperor several times right in the jaw as it pushed him upwards until he was sent rocketing into the air.

Just as Sagat feet touched the ground, he began to charge his next attack as Jum Sai falling body was coming right behind him. He opened his arms wide and began to gather a great quantity of fiery energy on his hands.

**_TIGER…!_**

Before he brought both of his hands together causing an impressive giant ball of fire to form inside Sagat's grasp just as Jum Sai body was about to pass in front of him towards the ground.

**_…CANNON!_**

Jum Sai crashed upon the immense ball of fire, which was easily as tall as Sagat, and was enveloped by the scorching fire, each swipe of the rotating ball of fire striking him and searing him greatly until finally, exploding in a thunderous conflagration that blew Jum Sai away.

The Demon Emperor crashed into the mat violently, Mills Lane began to count as Jum Sai laid sprawled in the ground, he managed to quickly get back up despite his steaming wounds and turned to look back at Sagat. Both fighters locked their gazes, panting with exertion. It was then that the ball rang signaling the end of the second round.

!

"Well, I must say I'm rather pleased… Sagat is really making this fight to be quite entertaining and I must say I'm fairly impressed by his level of skill. He is rather strong for a human." Pan commented half-musingly.

"Indeed… There's a reason he is called the emperor of Muay-Thai mistress." Mature said from her position behind the right shoulder of the alien girl. "I have no doubt he will return from this match victorious."

Pan aknowledged those words with a nod. "Neither do I… I just hope he dosen't end this battle too soon, 3 rounds seem hardly enough time to enjoy a good match." She said in passing.

"That depends more on the level of his opponent, if he is not strong enough to keep up with him. Then I'm afraid this match will be rather short…" Vice said this time; standing behind Pan's other shoulder.

"That's exactly what I'm dreading…" Pan exclaimed with a sigh before looking back to the match.

!

Once starting the third round, Jum Sai seemed to have decided to change strategy, knowing by now that trying to attack his opponent with a flying strike first would leave him vulnerable to one of his uppercuts; he decided to approach carefully this time while keeping at a safe distance from Sagat attacks. The Emperor of Muay-Thai tried to go at the offensive by tossing a couple of long kicks to test his opponent's defenses, but Jum Sai pulled himself out of range every time a kick went on his direction. It quickly began to annoy Sagat, who decided to put pressure on his adversary by spamming a few tiger shots.

Jum Sai was forced to block the first couple of fiery projectiles, managing to stop them without receiving much harm in return. Despite finding himself suddenly under a barrage of projectiles, Jum Sai did nothing to try to avoid them and continued keeping his distance from the one-eyed fighter. Until finally, after Sagat had extended himself to toss one of his fiery projectiles, did Jum Sai act.

The Demon Emperor ducked suddenly to evade the energy blast and launched himself towards his opponent, the fiery projectile sailing over him. He rammed into Sagat by connecting a couple of elbow-strikes into his stomach, making the taller combatant to lurch forward. He then catched the eye-patch wearing in a clinch and began to deliver a barrage of knee-strikes into his abdomen, using his great speed to deliver dozens of strikes in the space of a second.

The attack seemed to leave Sagat totally helpless, as he could do nothing but wriggle as a stringless puppet while his opponent pummeled his mid-riff. Suddenly, without warning, Sagat counteracted by lifting his leg and blocking the next attack using his own knee to stop Jum Sai strike, the surprise of his opponent allowed Sagat to retaliate by launching a close quarter Tiger Knee from his position with his other leg conecting with Jum Sai's stomach in full and blowing the bronze-skinned fighter away from Sagat.

Both combatants were left panting on their knees after that last attack, Mills Lane beginning the count for the both of them. They quickly got back on their feet and resume the fight, Jum Sai continuing of his approach of keeping himself out of Sagat's reach while waiting for the right moment to strike. But Sagat would have none of that and decided to break his opponent strategy.

He launched a low tiger shot to force his enemy to leap over it, for Jum Sai it was an opportunity to close some distance easily. What he wasn't expecting was Sagat to follow up on that attack.

**_TIGER KICK!_**

Sagat knocked Jum Sai out of the air by connecting a kneestrike again into his abdomen. The Demon Emperor landed on his feet but clutched his side with a wince. That last kneestrike had certainly hurt him; he didn't had time to ponder as Sagat was once again upon him.

The Emperor of Muay Thai began to rain blows on his opponent, Jum Sai found himself hard pressed to block them all. He managed to block a couple of short punches but the following legsweep caught him off guard which allowed Sagat to succesfully connect an elbow strike and a short Tiger Uppercut to lift his opponent from the ground in quick succession. He then released his Ki and delivered two consecutive spinning long kicks before launching himself forward, straight as an arrow, to finish with a powerful flying kick that conncected with Jum Sai in full and hitted him several time as it dragged him along through the air before sending him colliding into the edge of the ring.

**_TIGER RAID!_**

In the end, Jum Sai was left groaning in the ground, against all odds he tried to rise back up again just as Mills Lane approached him to begin the count. He began to concentrate his Ki to gain the strenght to stand up again, his show of power tensing his muscles as a dark fearsome aura began to emanate from his body. Once he had rised back to his full height, he was ready to repay Sagat for the attack he had given him. Unfortunately for him, it was then that the bell rang again.

!

Pan let out an appreciative whistle. "Well, this is turning out better than I anticipated. That Demon Emperor is proving to be quite the good sport; I've certainly been enjoying this match. Oh but it seems the next round will be the last one, seeing how serious and focused he has become." She drawled, a little put off knowing that all good things have to end sometime.

"About time! They better get it done quickly; I want to have my own fight already!" Exclaimed an irritated Juri.

"You are still miffed for having been cheated out from your fight with the Russian boy, don't you?" Asked/stated a non-chalant Foxxy with a raised eyebrow.

!

The bell rang again, signaling the beginning of the fourth round. Jum Sai approached his opponent with grim determination, his entire posture indicating he was done playing games.

"I have enjoyed or fight greatly; however it seems clear that if I want to achieve victory in here, I will have to use my most powerful technique without restraint. Whatever the outcome… It has been an honor." Jum Sai said before starting to concentrate his Ki, once again gathering such great quantities of it that it beame visible as a dark fiery aura rising from his body, he then assumed a stance and began to perform the dance and movements of the Wai-Kru prayer done at the beginning of the match, except he was now throwing real punches instead of simple katas. He began to increase the intensity of his movements and his speed to rise exponentally, leaving after images of himself performing the rite through his entire side of the ring.

The single pupiless eye of Sagat opened wide in surprise just for a moment, recognizing what Agaard Jum Sai was doing. "You will dare to use such dangerous technique in order to achieve victory!? I never expected your determination to be so great that you would willingly put your life on the line in such manner…" He lifted his arms in front of him and assumed a stance. "So this how you want to play our last round… Very well… You are a worthy opponent, indeed." He said before he too began perform his own prayer and dance as he exhuded Ki from every single pore of his body as he leaved afterimages throught his side of the ring too. Both streams of images of the two combatants began to approach each other in the middle of the ring, and that was when hell was let loose…

The entire ring began to rattle as high-speed impacts exploded everywhere as the afterimages of the two fighters popped at fast and random intervals throught its length. Mills Lane was forced to step down off the ring due to the thunderous force displaced by each impact, whatever technique the two Muay-Thai fighters were performing had clearly draw their entire focus on it.

**_BOLISUD LOOK MAI!_**

!

In Kanto Apachi had dropped his usual clueless funk for an uncharacteristically serious demeanor, catching many of guard. "So Agaard you have decided to use that technique." He said in a somber mood, looking at the fight intently.

Kenichi turned towards him in alarm. "Apachi sensei isn't that the technique that master Jum Sai used when…?"

"Yes Kenichi it is…" Apachi stated interrupting his former apprentice.

!

In heaven the goddesses watching the fight were mighty impressed by the battle, who would have though humans could be that powerful?

"Wow, that's some serious skill right there." Said an awed Chrono as she being a recruit for the Valkyries had received an extensive martial instruction under Lynd.

Said Warrior goddess nodded in agreement, the great skills and abilities displayed in this battle making her heart sing with joy, the call for battle tugging at her soul becoming stronger and stronger with each passing moment.

!

For the rest of the match the audience was treated to a flurry of afterimages releasing an alarmingly large number of thundershocks, which were clearly the result of the two combatants clashing at speeds beyond the capacity of the human eye to detect, on an incresingly deteriorating quadrilateral.

The people watching simply couldn't take their gaze away from the destructive display, seemingly hypnotized by the Combat Dance, from what the afterimages could show it seemed both Muay-Thai grandmasters were busy punching, blocking, counteracting and evading each other, it was hard to tell when either of the two would stop. Both combatants remained locked in their struggle until the bell rang again to signal the end of the match, yet neither of the fighters stopped in their attacks and kept engaged on their deadly dance.

Mills Lane didn't take kindly for their obvious disregard for the rules. "Hey you two! Break it up already! The bell has already rung! Don't force me to stop this fight and disqualify you two! Make no mistake that I will do it, I don't care if I piss the entire population of earth for doing so!" The senior referee stated with conviction, his posture clearly telling he wasn't going to budge on this issue.

"It is useless señor referee." Diego Carlo said, appearing from behind Mills Lane as he was being drag by his apprentice. "That Technique both of them are using will not allow them to stop until one of them overcomes the other."

"What you mean by that?" Mills Lane asked with a fleeting glance. He was not the only one curious as several of Pan's followers and the people watching through the live feed also wanted to know what the Southamerican Luchador was talking about.

"For what I've gathered by witnessing Agaard Jum Sai traning regiments and my conversations with him, this technique named Bolisud Look Mai is like a variant of the Wai Kru, the prayer that Muay-Thai fighters perform to show respect to the spirits of past masters and make sure that the condition of their enviroment is apropiate to do battle. In the past the Wai Kru was also used by Muay Thai fighters to check their style of fighting and change in case both combatants were using the same style. However, since the Bolisud Look Mai is a dance modified to be used in battle and it is designed to heighten the fighting potential of a warrior to its Maximum. The dance focuses a fighter's concentration solely into battle, bringing all the power of his spirit outside. It was said that if two combatants using the same style of fighting were to employ this technique against each other they would have to stop and change styles; otherwise they would be doomed to attack each other endlessly while destroying everything within range of their attacks, only stopping until one of them is dead or unable to continue. As it is, since both Sagat and Agaard are employing different styles the technique will only end when one shows a clear supremacy over the other." Diego Carlo explained to a rapt audience.

"So you say there's nothing we can do to stop them from attacking each other?" asked Mills Lane pointedly.

"Oh? We could try to stop them if we want since the cycle of endless violence only applies for fighters using the same style, but I advise against it. There still a lot of power being expelled even with the technique being applied properly, it is much easier to just wait for things to play out." Diego Carlo replied evenly.

So everybody brought their attention back to the ring, to the show of afterimages attacking each other. As the seconds passed it slowly became clear who of the two fighters was gaining the advantage. It would seem the spirits were favoring Sagat today for Jum Sai after images appeared to be losing ground against the one-eyed fighter own while Sagat KI seemed to rise exponentially with each passing moment.

The moment of truth came when Sagat finally managed to gain the upper hand by dissipating all afterimages with a burst of his KI, so powerful it made Jum Sai miss a step for just a brief second, enough time for the Emperor of Muay-Thai to land a combination of elbow-strikes and mid range kick immediately followed by a quick tiger uppercut to lift Jum Sai off the ground for then to Sagat to connect a long High-kick with his foot on an aerial Jum Sai to put him in position for the coup-de-grace.

**_TIGER…!_**

Sagat yelled tensing all his muscles and gathering all the KI he could call upon, before exploding forwards with a powerful Knee-strike that released a brilliant flame that struck Jum Sai in full before following with another Tiger Uppercut much more powerful than any that had come before on this fight. As Sagat's fist was wrapped totally in flames so massive that when Jum Sai was punched by that fist, he was sent high into the by a pillar of fire that leaved a blazing trail on its wake, Sagat following close behind as his fist struck him several times on its ascencion until he was blown away by the raging inferno.

**_….DESTRUCTION!_**

In the end the scorched body of Jum Sai crashed violently into the ground outside the quadrilateral, pretty close to were the referee and Diego Carlo were standing. The Latino Luchador approached the downed Muay-Thai practitioner being aided his apprentice. "So, how are you feeling my amigo?"

Jum Sai smiled despite his singed broken state. "It seems I've been defeated my friend…" He said before losing conciousness.

Mills Lane was over him in an instant checking his condition before lifting both his arms to delcar the victor. "He's out! The Winner of this match is Sagat! The one and only Emperor of Muay-Thai."

**_Agaard Jum Sai VS Sagat_**

**_Sagat Wins_**

**_K.O._**

!

Pan gave a nod after hearing that result not surprised in the least by it. She then iddly watched Sagat getting down of the now totally devastated ring, before he went to collect Jum Sai and drag him back towards her location, Diego Carlo and his apprentice following behind. She then turned towards the rest of her followers, specifically, Juri. "Get ready; the chance to fight you've been wishing for has finally arrived." The Korean woman response was simply a disturbing smile.

* * *

_Well there you have it, hope you had like this chapter and all that. If someone asks how is that Sagat knows the specifics of the Bolisud Look Mai, Sagat has the title of the strongest Muay-Thai fighter in the planet, I mean he is known as the Emperor of Muay-Thai. It is not so unbelievable to think that he would have at least heard of this technique at some point during his entire career, more so since the Bolisud Look Mai is just some battle variant of the traditional dancing prayer that all fighters in Thailand have to do before any of their battles. That he doesn't use it is another story since in the Kenichi Manga it is stated that such technique is incredible dangerous and should only be used in an emergency. Maybe some people will not like how this fight played out and accuse me of being biased. Am I biased in how I play these fights? Possibly, I can't dismiss this possibility entirely since I do have predilections towards certain series more than others. But it's not like most of the writers in this site are not biased too, it is easy to know that just by reading their stories. If I'm biased at least I try to make my own one-sided views entertaining so that most people can enjoy reading this story. It's not something I worry about or have at the front of my mind when I am writing. _

_Anyway, that's it for now. As always tell me what you thought of this chapter and leave me a review. And make sure if you like this story to recommend it to all the people you know, whether friends or other users of this site. Remember I need to know people like this story to have the want to keep writing it._


End file.
